Revealed
by APearle
Summary: Continues the night of the Were revelation from CH's Ch.1 of Dead and Gone. It takes into account CH's short story Gift Wrap as well. Update: Now that D&G is out, letting you know that THIS story does NOT recognize the full 9th book. Only the 1st chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This story takes place after Gift Wrap and the first chapter of Dead and Gone. This is my first fan fic, so be gentle. I am addressing a question that I have had that I haven't seen any other fic deal with yet. **Please note all characters belong to Ms. Harris, I am just playing until we get to read the real thing.

* * *

1: Surprised

I was a little surprised to see the missed call on my phone from Fantasia. I hadn't talked to Eric for a while, but this being the night of the Were Reveal it just figured that he would want to check in with me.

Ha! Who was I kidding? It was probably Pam calling. Get a grip, Sookie. _If_ he wanted to talk, you know he would just show up in that over the top egotistic way of his. 'IF' being the appropriate word.

I couldn't help but think about Eric though. It was a night like this around a year ago that I had rescued him off the side of the road and cared for him while his memory was lost.

There was also the lingering memory of the were Preston that I had recently rescued as well and had subsequently enjoyed a wonderful Christmas Eve with…Eric hadn't even called.

STOP Sookie. "You and Eric are not together." I repeated this outloud to myself while still standing there in Sam's office. We were not together and I should not expect anything from him….or feel guilty about what happened on Christmas.

Well, I could definitely see a pattern forming there, anyway. This was the second winter in a row that I had taken a supernatural creature into my home to care for him and…and…..oh god!

Okay, Sookie, snap out of it. I can think about that later, time to get out of here.

I collected the rest of my things so that I could make my way home and get to sleep. I was going to need it. The rest of the week was going to be rough with Sam off to Texas to be with his mom and being down a waitress with Arlene quitting. Maybe Amelia will help out until we find someone else. I'll have to remember to ask her tomorrow.

I walked out the back door to the employee parking lot and I stopped in my tracks when I saw who was leaning against my car, presumably waiting for me. I couldn't see his face since he was turned scanning the woods surrounding Sam's trailer, but there was no mistaking that physique.

I stood there frozen in the doorway wondering if I could just flee back inside the bar and maybe even sleep there until I had to work again tomorrow. That option disappeared as he turned and saw me staring at his impressive form. He pushed off my car and walked lithely toward me, his long strides making short work of the distance. It was not well lit in the back lot, but the security light was bright enough for me to see the apprehension in his face.

Not being in his presence for so long, I had forgotten how tall he was as I craned my neck back to look him in the face as he came closer. He had stopped several feet in front of me, both of us silent and not really knowing what to say. My eyes searched his face trying to figure out what was going on and finally out of frustration I simply ended up yelling at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"


	2. Chapter 2

2:

So here I was standing in the employee parking lot wondering what the hell was going on!

He just kept staring at me like he was trying to figure out the mystery of the sphinx! He still hadn't said anything, even after my rude outburst. Gran would be upset with my lack of manners, but I was too shocked at his being here to care at the moment.

His eyes were intense and they were boring into me.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore so I took a small step forward effectively breaking his stare and I said a little quieter, "Quinn, what is going on? Why are you here?"

His eyes seemed to clear a bit and he finally spoke, "The King sent me here."

Even more stunned, I sputtered, "The King? Why? What the heck for?"

His cheek twitched a bit at my confusion and then he continued in that gravelly deep voice I've always been so fond of, "Sookie, most of us understand how dangerous tonight's Reveal was for our world. You, however, as always don't seem to grasp the danger of the situation. You are under the King's protection and he wanted to ensure that you would be guarded tonight in case anything happened here at the dog's bar."

Okay, yes, I can understand how big tonight was, but that still didn't explain why HE was here. "I know it was a big night Quinn, but why are YOU here?"

He shifted his stance slightly at my question. Things had ended up bad between us, due to his being forced to help with the Nevada takeover and his family problems. I liked Quinn, but I was just so confused and hurt when it all went down those two and a half months ago that I just didn't want to deal with his drama. So as usual, I had done what I always do when faced with a relationship problem, I ran.

He frowned a bit and then spoke, "Sookie, my mom died last month…"

I gasped, shocked at his horrible revelation and started to say how sorry I was but I was silenced by Quinn gently placing the fingertips of his large hand over my lips.

"Shh, Sookie, don't. It's okay. She had been sick for a long time and had lived through some really horrible experiences, some by her own fault. She is at peace now." He exhaled a deep breath and then realized he still had his hand on my mouth and he quickly withdrew it. Before I could say anything he began talking again, "Even though she is gone, I still have my debt to Nevada and DeCastro. She made a big mess this last time and they are not letting me forget it." He looked down and added quietly, "As if I could."

I suddenly felt horrible that I had so rudely yelled at Quinn when finding him here tonight. He has had to pay the piper for his mother's sins for over half of his life, and even now with her dead and gone, he was still paying. He saw the look on my face and continued, "Sookie, don't feel bad for me. I made the choice to stand up and take responsibility for my mother when I could have let her deal with her own mistakes. I had to for Frannie. I couldn't let her get drawn into anything because of our sick mother. I had to protect her from that world."

I couldn't let him continue, "Quinn! You only did what any good son would have done! You had to do unspeakable things in the Pits just to keep those you care about safe." My thoughts immediately turned to killing Lorena to save Bill and then killing yet again to save myself from Debbie Pelt. Sometimes we had to do the hard things, no matter how horrific they seem. I looked down as I went on, "It seems we all have to do horrible things at some time or another in this world to keep ourselves and others from being killed."

Quinn understood what I was talking about. He was there when Eric and I revealed to the Pelts what their daughter had done and what I had done. He sighed and lifted my chin with his finger so I was forced to look into the deep purple of his eyes, "Babe, it's in the past. We can only move forward and be thankful we have made it to this point alive."

Ha. I giggled a little thinking about how true that was. How many times had I been faced with death and had lived to see another day. I didn't even want to think about what Quinn had faced in Nevada. Quinn cocked his head a bit when I laughed, but seemed to understand.

"Come on, babe, it's late and I'm supposed to see you home safely. I'll follow you to your house." He reached his hand out to lead me to my car, and I visibly stiffened. I knew he wasn't a threat to me, but I still hadn't figured out why HE was here to see me home.

I looked from his outstretched hand up to his face, "Quinn, why are you here? You never answered me."

He dropped his hand and rolled his eyes, "Babe, I told you, the King sent me to watch over you."

"But why would he send you? Why wouldn't he send Eric or another vampire?" When I mentioned Eric he flinched a bit but didn't physically react beyond that. His mind was the normal swirl of random were emotions and I couldn't pick up on anything concrete.

"Sookie, the King does not trust Eric entirely yet, especially with you two being bonded. He knew of our previous relationship and since it was the Weres revealing themselves he wanted to send a were. Plus, I am Nevada's strongest fighter, so he sent me." He paused a moment before continuing, "and other parties called me to ensure that I came tonight to protect you."

I blinked. What?

What others would do that and why would they call Quinn of all people? "Who!?" I questioned.

He hesitated before answering, "Alcide and Calvin. They both knew that you were unattached right now and didn't have anyone looking out for you. They wanted someone to protect you tonight in case there was trouble."

"WHAT!?"

I was furious. No, furious doesn't cover it. Enraged!

"How come I am always the last person to know when others are making decisions about MY life! They had no right to dictate anyone to come here and guard me! I don't belong to them!" I started for my car and had my keys in the door when I felt his hand on my shoulder. I swung around, prepared to push him away in my anger, but he caught my arms and held me firm.

"Sookie! Listen to me! No one is trying to control your life. We all care about you and just want you to be safe. You are a magnet for danger and your gift is well known. Big changes are coming in our world and we are uniting in order to survive. You are a part of that, too, babe, whether you want to admit it or not." He let me go and just looked at me pleadingly, begging me to understand.

As his words sunk in, I began to comprehend that he was right. They were all right. I leaned against my car and sighed. I felt tears welling up in my eyes, but I quickly swallowed them back. I was physically and mentally exhausted from the night's events.

Sensing this, Quinn leaned in and took the keys from my hand. I started to protest, but he shot me a look that made me rethink my words.

"I'll drive you home and have someone pick me up and bring me back to my truck." I nodded in defeat and walked around to get in my car.

I slumped down in the passenger seat and somehow, I knew the night wasn't over just yet.

* * *

Authors note: Don't worry Eric fans....he's coming.


	3. Chapter 3

3:

As Quinn drove me home, my mind was racing.

What was going on? What was so bad that I had to have a freakin' were-tiger to guard me? My EX-Boyfriend were-tiger to top it off!

Why would two men who had been interested in me enlist my ex to guard me? Had the world gone crazy?

Well, I guess it wasn't too far off the mark since Eric seemed to have another Ex of mine look after me whether I liked it or not. Which brings up another good question; why didn't Bill stay to make sure I got home safe? Not that I wanted him to, but that seemed to be his wounded-heart m.o. as of late. 'Protect Sookie with my own life.' (Un-dead life as it may be.)

Bill had left hours earlier with Clancy, which was before Sam had even left for Texas. Oh well. What Bill Compton did or did not do was no longer my concern. Nor did I want it to be.

So many questions were whirling through my mind that I could barely focus on one before it was replaced by another.

One question in particular that had always been on the forefront of my mind popped out of my mouth before I could stop myself, "Quinn, why didn't you ever tell me about your history in the Pits yourself? Why did I have to learn about it from Jake?"

Quinn looked over at me and it looked like he debated whether or not he wanted to answer. I gave him a look that I hope portrayed that I really wanted to know and wasn't going to berate him for keeping it from me.

The muscles in his throat constricted as he swallowed and cleared his throat before he began to speak, "I didn't want to tell you because you were the first woman who I could actually be myself with." I started to interrupt and started to ask why he didn't tell me then if he knew he could be himself, but he continued, "I know, I know. That should have been a clue to me that I could have told you and you wouldn't have judged me. But I was a fool. I didn't think you would be able to look at me the same knowing what I had done for almost half of my life. And being indebted to vampires really isn't a quality one looks for in a boyfriend."

He smiled a bit at this last statement, and I smiled, too, understanding completely how 'vampire indebtedness' is one of the last things anyone would want to reveal about themselves to a potential partner. I hadn't necessarily been truthful about my tie with the vampires, but he seemed to know it anyway since he worked for them, too. Maybe he assumed I knew about his past already since I was so deep in the vampire world and just didn't care, like he had done with me.

I sighed, and he turned his head away from the road to look at me. "I know the feeling." I mumbled.

He burst out in the heartiest laugh and it was so unexpected that I actually jumped in my seat. Effectively breaking the tension, I joined in a bit myself just as we were turning into my driveway.

When we pulled around the house to park behind back a cherry red corvette came into full view and I sat up straighter in my seat.

'Shit.'


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for hanging with me even though I brought in the dreaded Quinn!

4:

Quinn pulled the car up and parked beside the red corvette behind my house. I saw the Viking sitting on the steps to my back porch and the butterflies in my stomach made themselves known as I watched him stand up and stride to open the car door for me.

Why couldn't I just sit here in the car? If there was going to be a fight, this was probably the safest place, right?

But the look Eric gave me as bent down and unbuckled my seat belt calmed me down. Who am I kidding? It was being near him and the blood bond that was calming down! He sensed my quick surge of anger and frowned a bit as he leaned back out of the car and offered his hand to help me out. I reluctantly took it and stepped outside to face whatever was about to go down.

To my surprise (about the 15th of the night) Quinn nodded in deference to Eric and he nodded back. I looked back and forth between the two of them and I must have looked like I was watching a tennis match, except my face did not match those calm sophisticated demeanors you see on TV.

As I was about to begin my third or maybe was it the fourth rant of the night, Eric looked to Quinn, and asked, "You did not tell her?"

Quinn shook his head, "No. I did not feel it was my place."

Eric looked down at me while folding my hands in his, "Dear one, let us go inside. It is cold. We have much to talk about, you and I."

Bewildered even more by Eric's calm demeanor toward Quinn than any of the previous night's events all I could do was stare at him dumbfounded.

Eric seeing this, turned once again to Quinn, "Please join us. It will help if you are able to explain your part in this yourself."

Quinn again nodded deferentially to Eric then followed while Eric led me into the house. I fumbled when trying to unlock the door, so Eric took the keys and opened the door for me.

The house was dark and quiet, so I assumed that Amelia had opted to stay with Tray since this was a big night for him. Octavia had went to her niece's so the house was completely empty.

Well, except for a were-tiger, a Viking vampire, and a telepath. Could this get any more awkward……well, for me at least….the two giants standing before me didn't seem to care at all!

The only thing I could think of to do in this situation, call on my good manners, "Do you two want something to drink?" They both shook their heads leaving me again alone with only my thoughts.

Eric broke the silence, "Sookie, things have been happening rapidly in our world since the takeover. I haven't been able to tell you because of the threat against you. The less you knew the better, but tonight with the Were Reveal it couldn't wait any longer."

I nodded, waiting for him to continue.

He went on, "Sookie, I tried to call you earlier to tell you that Quinn was coming to guard you….."

"What!?" I interrupted. "You knew Quinn was coming to Merlotte's tonight, too! What the hell is going on and why….what…..shit!"

I was speechless. What in the hell was going on that all the men in my life had formed some secret 'keep Sookie safe' club that I didn't even know about! I looked up at the two giants standing before me, rolled my eyes and stormed off into the living room. I sat down on the couch and closed my eyes just trying to understand what was going on tonight. I heard them both come in and each take a seat before I finally decided to open my eyes. I turned on the old lamp beside me and grabbed the old ugly afghan off the back of the couch and wrapped it around me before looking at either of them.

Finally Eric spoke up.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Thank you to all of you that have already reviewed and added alerts! This is my first fic and I finally understand how the reviews are crack! I have so many ideas, please just bare with me.....even if you aren't a Quinn fan. It will all work out.

All characters are owned by Charlaine Harris, I'm just playing until the next book. In the words of some of my faves, Don't sue, I'm poor.

* * *

5:

"Sookie, I called Quinn only to discover that he was already tasked to guard you tonight."

I looked at Eric, "Wait. You called him, too? Why?"

Quinn continued instead, "Eric learned that DeCastro found out about our past relationship and that he had sent me to you." Quinn paused and looked to Eric, who nodded him on. "Sookie, I told you my mom died, but I didn't tell you that I suspect that DeCastro was behind not only her 'escape' months ago to get me back under Nevada's thumb, but that he also most likely orchestrated her death."

I gasped. How could anyone be so cruel? Well, these were the guys that killed a helpless Queen. I looked back to Eric.

"Pam and I have been watching our backs here in Louisiana while still maintaining that we were submissive and obedient to the new regime. We are not sure if it is Victor Madden or DeCastro that is coordinating the moves. Once we found out that Nevada was still using Quinn against his family and possibly against you we contacted him directly." Eric glanced at Quinn quickly before continuing, "After talking we decided it was best if we aligned our efforts to defeat whatever enemy is coming for us."

I shook my head slightly, taking this all in, "What do you mean, 'whatever enemy'? Isn't it clear that the enemy is Nevada, whether it is Madden or DeCastro?"

Eric answered, "Not necessarily. The Vamp and Were worlds are converging and the humans are going to come against us as a united force. There might be more parties at play, too, besides the vamps and weres. DeCastro is powerful, but we don't know who might be backing his ruthless and risky decisions."

"Risky?" I asked, "How was taking over the fallen state of Louisiana 'risky'? He seemed to pull it off pretty easily." I was still very bitter about Sophie Anne's ultimate demise even if she had once tried to obtain me as her own resource.

"Sookie, every takeover in the vamp world has risks and the decision to do so isn't made lightly. I wouldn't be surprised if there were others beyond Nevada and their vamps that were involved. That is why we have been so careful and I haven't contacted you. We do not know who is watching."

I looked at Eric and knew that he was hiding something. I could feel it in the bond. I could even feel the tension coming from Quinn, so I knew something else was in the mix. "Eric, who else would be a factor? Why are you being so careful? Who are these 'other' factors? I know you know. I deserve to know, too." I stated this all very calmly. I was done shrieking tonight. At least, I thought I was.

"Sookie, how have you been feeling lately?"

"Huh?" I stupidly responded. Eric was asking an odd question considering what we had been talking about previously.

Eric looked frustrated with me for a moment then went on, "I mean, dear one, have you felt oddly or different as of late?"

"Eric, I understand what 'how are you feeling' means. What I want to know is why you are asking it? What is going on?" This endless circle of questions was getting tiring. I wanted to get to the point at hand tonight while I was still conscious.

He shook his head and seemed as if he did not want to continue. He looked over at Quinn and asked, "Do you smell it?"

Quinn reluctantly nodded his head, "Yes."

This was becoming infuriating! "What? Smell what?"

My house didn't smell. Amelia was even more of a neat freak than I was! How dare they? If this was some stupid supe pissing contest they were playing with the wrong girl. I am so done with this crap. I am sick of ALL of them trying to control me and 'claim' me. I am my own woman, damn it! I don't need any of them!

Then Eric totally broke through my superior woman hear me roar train of thought, "Sookie, what men have you had here lately?"

Before I knew what I was doing, I was up off the couch, still tangled in the ugly blanket, and I slapped Eric right across the face. "How DARE you! How is that any of YOUR business?! You haven't been around for months and all of a sudden you show up, ordering around my ex-boyfriend and thinking that you have a right to know everything about my life!?"

I reached back to slap Eric again, and immediately felt my hand being held back. Surprisingly it was not Eric that stopped me, but Quinn. Shocked, I looked back at him holding my hand as I was about to assault Eric for a second time. Somehow, Quinn was being the coolheaded one tonight.

"Sookie," Quinn softly stated, "Like I said before, you need to listen."


	6. Chapter 6

For those of you that like to know playlists, I listened to a lot of Apocalyptica while writing this chapter. Especially, the song 'I Don't Care.' They are a great, especially if you like the cello and rock.

6:

I stood there with Quinn holding my hand back and the notorious ugly quilt slipping from my shoulders. I looked back to Eric and was expecting him to jump up and attack Quinn, but again, he surprised me by not moving at all. I had just slapped him, so he probably didn't care that Quinn was touching me.

Wow, this really was a different world I was in.

Quinn slowly let go of my hand as Eric sat and observed, his face stony. Normally if a man had touched me in his presence, Eric would have put them through the wall. Again, I wasn't getting the whole story. Why was Eric being so patient with Quinn?

He sat unmoving but I could feel the rage rippling off of him in waves through the bond. It wasn't directed toward Quinn. I could feel his anger toward me at my rash action but I knew it wasn't all aimed at me.

"Sookie…." Eric growled.

Uh, oh! No 'dear one' or 'lover.' This was bad, he was using my name, and not in that voice of his that could make you melt, either.

"Uh…I...uh...I'm sorry." I quickly stammered, trying to regain some ground that I had just lost. I didn't think it was going to work though.

It didn't.

Faster than I could see, Eric was standing in front of me, looking down at my face. His eyes were on fire; the color of searing hot blue flames.

I gulped. A legitimate, cartoon style gulp. I was in so much trouble.

When he began talking again and I could see that his fangs were descended. I didn't dare interrupt him this time.

"Sookie, I am getting tired of this childish shit. Do not try to deny it, Sookie, just deal with it. I have been trying to make it through this web of lies that your fucking fairy grandfather has weaved and your behavior is only wasting valuable time we do not have."

I was shaking now. I remained silent, but managed a weak nod to let him know that I heard him and was done with my temper tantrum.

He held me with his eyes as he continued, "Sookie, when was the last time you saw Niall?"

"Uh, a couple of weeks ago, I guess." I replied quickly, not wanting to anger him further.

"What day, specifically, Sookie?" he asked.

"Christmas."

"And who was the other fairy that came here?"

"What other fairy, Eric? The only fairies I know are Niall and my cousins." He was only confusing me more.

He sighed and stepped back a little. His temper had cooled a bit, but I could still feel some anger still mixed with a touch of something else in the bond. Sadness. Regret.

"No, I think you have 'met' another one, Sookie." When he said the word 'met' his voice was laced with venom.

This was becoming too much to bear. I hadn't gotten any of my questions answered, and Eric just kept asking more.

I shook my head attempting to clear my mind and I gazed down, "Eric, I don't know what you are talking about." I swallowed and continued a little quieter. "I understand you are mad that another man was here. I get that. But what does that have to do with Niall?"

"Damn it, Sookie!" Eric roared. He moved forward and gripped my upper arms firmly forcing me to look up at him.

"He was not a man! He was fae! Quinn and I had to beat a Were to an inch of his life to get him to confess he was here on Christmas and to tell us what little he did know."

"What!? You beat Preston?" I asked.

"Preston? No, some Were named Ralph who likes to play theater and who can't keep his mouth shut about his 'side jobs.' Preston? Is that the fae that was here?"

"No, Preston was a Were, I saw him shift a paw right in front of me." This wasn't making any sense.

The silent mountain that Quinn had become standing off to the side spoke up now, "He just shifted a paw? Sookie, no were or shifter can shift just ONE paw, it's both arms or nothing. And it's really hard to just shift one part of the body alone without the rest of the transformation starting."

I had turned my head slightly to look at Quinn when he spoke and as it sunk in I closed my eyes and dropped my chin to my chest.

Why didn't I think about that. I knew that….Sam even had told me that much about shifting. Preston said he was from a talented family, maybe that was the explanation. What they were saying couldn't be true. No, it can't. He was a Were not a fairy. He had to be. But then why was his brain pattern different? Shit. His brain was unlike any were or shifter I've met. And Jason loaning my land out to two Were packs? That didn't make sense either. We were not on the best of terms, but he would never do that without telling me. Would he? Did Jason even know any Were's beyond his Hotshot pack? Why didn't any of this occur to me when it was happening that day? I never just go for a walk in the woods. What made me do that on Christmas Eve of all days?

Eric stopped my internal reverie by asking the most obvious question there was, "Sookie, did you not think it was odd that Niall showed up right after this 'were' had left?"

My head jerked up and I met his eyes. He was still holding me, but not as firmly, and if he hadn't been I'd probably had fallen to heap on the floor.

Oh god. It was as if a fog was being lifted off my mind about those two days. What had I done? I didn't even know that man, and I SLEPT with him. I would never have done that, not unless…..

"Fae majick, dear one." He could see the horror on my face and had understood my panic. "Quinn and I can both smell it. I am not sure how your witches could not. It is faint, but it explains why you did not realize he was fae."

"Oh no." I breathed. I started shaking. I could feel the tears coming and there was no way I was going to be able to hold them back this time.

Eric hugged me to his chest as violent sobs racked my body. He spoke quietly into my hair, "Sookie, you need to tell us what he did. What did this Preston do while he was here….."

I couldn't hold on anymore. Those were the last words I heard before I blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

3 Days before the Were Reveal. Sorry, but it is necessary. We need to let the boys chat for a while. I apologize in advance for any POV issues...

7:

Alcide had heard a rumor about a Were being in Bon Temp for a 'side job.' Side jobs in the supe world could involve any number of shady characters so he had checked in with Calvin to see if he knew anything about it.

Alcide was determined to head off as many problems as he could before the revelation. He was paying well to be informed of all activity in northern Louisiana, including gossip and rumors. He was not going to allow anything or anyone make the revelation any harder than it was already going to be.

He had just expected a phone call back from Calvin, so he was a bit surprised when he walked into his office that afternoon. "Hey Calvin. I figured you would just give me a call back." Alcide stood and shook hands with the older were-panther before offering him coffee which Calvin quickly declined.

Calvin wanted to get down to business. He had investigated last night as Alcide had asked him. Of course, the problem took him straight to Sookie Stackhouse's property. That girl seemed to bring trouble down on her of all kinds.

"Alcide, I went out running last night and found the strange Were scents and they led straight to Sookie's place."

Alcide sighed. He should have known. Trouble follows Sookie around. "Well, could you tell what happened and why they were there? Did you see Sookie?"

Calvin had figured he would ask him about Sookie, so he had headed that one off by going to Merlotte's for lunch to make sure she was there and in one piece. "After what I smelled out there last night I went by Merlotte's to make sure that she was okay. She seemed fine. Workin' the lunch shift and going about her business like nothing was going on. But Alcide, there has been more than just Were's in Sookie's woods lately."

Alcide sat forward in his chair putting his elbows on the desk, "What?"

"Fae."

"What would a fairy be doing out there with Were's?" Alcide asked. Calvin simply shrugged. He knew Calvin wouldn't know anymore than he did, but it had to be voiced. What had Sookie Stackhouse gotten herself into this time?

"With the revelation coming this week I want to make sure she is safe. I can't send any of my pack out there. I'm spread too thin at the moment as it is." Alcide looked hopefully at Calvin, hoping he would offer.

"Well, Mel will be there, but I don't want to pull my pack in unless necessary. We are not going as public as you Were's are. We are just a small community. I don't want to lose anyone."

Alcide was a little frustrated with Calvin's reluctance to help, but he understood where he was coming from. His pack was small and getting smaller by the year. Of course he wouldn't want to put them in the middle of anything involving the fae.

"Is she with anyone right now?" Alcide asked the awkward question that they were both thinking. Calvin shrugged again. Taking care of Sookie was a full time job and they both knew her brother didn't give a damn. Was she still seeing Quinn? Or was she with Eric now? Alcide had heard of Quinn's forced involvement with the Nevada takeover and knew that it probably hadn't went over well with Sookie, but you can never tell with that woman.

Alcide knew Quinn was in the area this month, maybe he should just be a man and ask him straight out instead of gossiping like a girl with Calvin.

"I'll call Quinn. He's in Louisiana this month. Maybe he has been in contact with Sookie." Calvin just nodded. He hadn't seen Quinn in Bon Temps lately, but that didn't mean that they weren't still together. Calvin had the utmost respect for that man. He had been honored to meet him when he came to Jason and Crystal's wedding. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Quinn would be a good match for Sookie. Who better to keep her safe than a tiger?

Alcide dialed the number and put it on speaker so that they could both talk if necessary.

"This is Quinn."

"Quinn. It's Alcide Herveaux and Calvin Norris is here in my office as well."

Silence.

"Yes?" Quinn's gravelly tone made it sound more like a growl.

"Well, it seems there has been some suspicious Were and fae activity in Bon Temps and…."

"Bon Temps?" Quinn cut him off. "Is this about Sookie?" Well, you couldn't fault Quinn for beating around the bush.

Alcide continued, "Uh, yes, as a matter of fact it is. Calvin picked up traces of Were and Fae on her property. I had asked him to look into it when I heard a rumor about a Were performing a 'side job' in Bon Temps."

Quinn chuckled briefly, "Side job, huh?"

"Yes, exactly. You understand how these things can go in our world. I wanted to know if Sookie had mentioned anything since it was on her property?" Alcide had phrased his question carefully so Quinn would have to admit if they were still an item or not.

Quinn was silent again.

"Quinn?"

His voice seemed to drop an octave if that was even possible, "I haven't talked to Sookie since the Nevada vamp takeover, Alcide."

Alcide looked at Calvin and they both shared similar expressions as their eyes widened a bit and their eyebrows shot toward the ceiling.

Well, that answered that burning question. They weren't together after all. Sookie must not have taken Quinn's assistance to Nevada lightly. Not like he had much of a choice. I wouldn't want to have to choose between my sister Janice and a girlfriend, especially if that girlfriend was Sookie. Janice was the only family I had left after my dad was killed. Quinn was in a similar situation with his sister now that his mother was finally dead.

Well, maybe Quinn wouldn't be the one to keep an eye on Sookie then.

Quinn started talking again, "However, the King has ordered me to guard Sookie the night of the revelation. She is under his protection, and he does not trust Eric Northman to do the job."

Alcide and Calvin's jaws dropped. Calvin recovered first, "Well, Quinn, that is actually what we were hopin' to hear. We wanted to make sure Sookie was looked after that night, but Alcide can't spare any of his wolves and my pack is too small to get involved if there is fae mixed up in this."

"So you thought of me?" Quinn asked, but you could hear the amusement and twinge of cockiness in his voice.

Alcide visibly bristled and Calvin just looked chagrinned. Calvin really didn't like interfering in others' business. Alcide had heard enough, though.

"Quinn, if you discover anything to do with the Were's activity in the area, please let me know as Pack Master so that I can handle it accordingly. I am trying to avoid all possible problems with the revelation soon."

"I will. Thank you for alerting me to the situation. We will speak again soon."

Alcide said goodbye and ended the call. That was settled then.

The only question Alcide had now was whether or not to call Northman.


	8. Chapter 8

What I listened to while writing this chapter- My neighbor mowing the yard, even though he just did it two days ago. My boyfriend is going to be ticked when he gets home. Anyone else have lawnmowing wars amongst the men in your neighborhoods? It can get quite noisy.

Anyway, enjoy! Same day, still 3 days before the revelation.

* * *

8:

Eric sat in his office going over the bar's financial statements. He wasn't really paying them the heed he should. He was distracted. Yes, even vampires can get distracted. Well, somewhat anyway.

Eric was still thinking about all of the knowledge Pam's sources had uncovered about DeCastro and Nevada.

That they were still using Quinn even after his mother's death was not a real shocker. They would probably manipulate him until they had him back in the Pits where they wanted him. This could be useful knowledge though. It was likely Quinn was not completely loyal to Nevada. It would be easy to get him to change alliances if it came to it, especially if threatened with the Pits. Even Eric shuddered when thinking about that. They would just have to guarantee the safety of his sister. Eric was sure Pam would enjoy _that_ assignment. Probably too much, depending, of course, on the proclivities of the sister.

There was still the fact that he had been with my bonded. Granted, it was before we were officially bonded, but that was just a technicality. I could kill him for that alone, but I knew a valuable resource when I saw one. Besides, Sookie would never speak to me again if she ever found out I had killed Quinn. Loyal to a fault, that woman.

DeCastro was in over his head. That was a fact Eric was sure of. He just needed to find out who was backing him. Nevada was powerful, but why risk it to take over such poor states as Louisiana and Arkansas that were over a thousand miles away? Texas was closer and Stan had been injured, too. Damn Hurricane Katrina and the worthless government! The vamps would have had those levies reinforced decades ago.

And now the fucking Were revelation was coming upon them as well. Not only did he have to figure out what Nevada's scheme was, he now had to deal with the Weres. Of course, he did not necessarily need to concern himself with them at all, but now with two supernatural groups out, the humans would stupidly and ultimately lump them into one group. Eric knew what he should do, but he was not sure if it would work or how it would be received.

He and Alcide should join forces. It would help him protect himself and those loyal to him from Nevada if he were allied with the Were Packs. DeCastro would have to face them all and this was their home turf. Eric did not think DeCastro could get the Nevada packs to join in a fight against fellow weres. He knew Alcide had to be having similar thoughts. Having Nevada vamps in your back yard was something the Weres wanted. If he got Quinn to join them as well, then it would guarantee the loyalty of many other types of were groups. Quinn was a veritable god to the shifters and weres. Not to mention the connections he has made with all manner of other supes from the work with his events company. Quinn's support could definitely turn the tables in Eric's favor.

Pam's information had only solidified the suspicions Eric had. DeCastro was an evil fuck and for Eric to think that was something. It turned out DeCastro or Madden had paid off the guards at the mental institution that Quinn's mother was housed in. They let her out, on the full moon no less, which then pulled Quinn back to Nevada. DeCastro wanted Quinn out of Louisiana bad enough to let that crazy tigress out in his city. A very big risk to take. DeCastro must not have liked how close Quinn was getting to Sophie Anne and Louisiana. So they orchestrated a situation that would get Quinn back in their grasp and indebted to them so they could pump him for information before they made their move on us. Then there was how they murdered Sophie Anne in cold blood. She was a good queen. She did not deserve that. Eric would delight in taking Victor Madden's head for what he did to the queen.

Now it was all converging – the vamps and the weres together. God – what is world coming to?

Well, Eric was not going to be the caught in Felipe's web again. He was going to make the first move this time. Eric should approach Quinn before things got too out of hand, though. He had heard that Quinn was back in Louisiana which was interesting news. He figured DeCastro would keep him tethered to his throne.

Might as well make a 'friendly' call.

"Pam!" Eric shouted.

In an instant, Pam was at the door, "Yes?"

"Pam, I want you to get me the tiger's number. I want to speak with him."

"This should be interesting." Pam said as she walked out to get the number from God knows where.

She was back faster than Eric would have figured, but she had always been a resourceful child.

Pam stayed in the room as Eric dialed the number on his phone. She wasn't going to miss this for the world.

The phone rang several times before the tiger picked up, "Yes? This is Quinn."

"Quinn, this is Eric Northman." Eric did not want to start off on the wrong foot. He wanted him as an ally. He needed to test the waters gently to see if the tiger would stand with him against Felipe if it came to that.

The next words from Quinn shocked Eric, "Are you calling about Sookie, too?" Again, Quinn had effectively cut to the chase.

Too? What was his meaning?

"What do you mean tiger?"

"About me being sent to guard Sookie the night of the Were revelation? I figured the King had informed you and that Alcide would have called you, too."

"You have been tasked to guard Sookie by the King as well as Alcide?" Eric questioned. Why would Alcide have called Quinn and why had the King not told him of this? What was Felipe playing at?

"Yes. The King does not trust you despite being bonded to Sookie." Eric growled into the phone, but Quinn continued, "Northman, there are other issues at hand with Sookie beyond the Were revelation, which is why Alcide contacted me. He did not know that we were no longer together."

Eric and Pam both smirked a bit at that last remark, but Eric focused on the more important part of Quinn's statement, "What other issues?"

Quinn related what he had learned from Alcide about the Were 'side job' and that Norris had not only confirmed a strange Were presence in Sookie's woods but also that of a fae.

Eric thought through this quickly. The fae being there could just be her family, but the Weres being there was disturbing. Eric wanted to know more.

"Thank you Quinn. I will contact Alcide to see if he knows anymore than he is saying. I want to know who these strange Were's are that are prowling around Sookie's home."

Quinn paused before responding. Eric could tell he wanted to say something so he remained quiet. "Northman…..You have good reason to want me dead. I want you to know that I would never have helped DeCastro if he had not threatened my family. He is a ruthless bastard and he is up to something that is bigger than just obtaining Louisiana." He cleared his throat before going on, "I also have good reason to believe he was responsible for my mother's death. I'm worried for my sister even more now. I've got her at a safe house for now, but I can't trust that it will remain secret for much longer. And his new interest in Sookie is troubling also."

Eric had already thought everything he had just admitted, "Yes, I also came to the same conclusions about your mother. That he is going behind my back when he knows Sookie and I are bonded means that he must have an ulterior motive beyond just keeping Sookie safe. I want to speak with Herveaux in person. Can you come here to Fangtasia tomorrow night? I will arrange a meeting."

"Yes. Northman, you have nothing to worry about from me. I just want to keep my sister safe. I will also help you keep Sookie safe if that is what you wish. I cannot disobey the King openly by not going to Merlotte's the night of the Were revelation. I must continue to do as he orders….." Eric could hear the implied ending that Quinn did not voice. He will continue to do as the King orders…..for now. Eric and Pam had been keeping the up the same front of loyalty as well, while gathering information on Felipe from sources outside Nevada and Louisiana.

"Yes, understood. Be here tomorrow night at eight and we will discuss things further."

After Eric hung up, Pam was just waiting for his temper to catch up with him. He had remained calm on the phone to get the information he needed, but she knew it would not last.

Pam ducked in time to miss getting hit in the head with Eric's blackberry. It crashed into the wall and broke into several pieces.

"Shall I order another? Perhaps if we buy them in bulk we will get a discount." She ducked again as an empty true blood bottle followed the blackberry's trajectory into the wall.

"She is MY bonded!" He roared. "What does he mean by not telling me he sent Quinn to guard her!?" Eric was up and pacing back and forth in front of his desk now.

Pam decided to try her luck by responding, "Well, at least the tiger proved useful." Pam had overheard the entire conversation. If Eric hadn't wanted her to, he would have ordered her out of the office before the call.

Eric stopped and looked at his child, "Yes, that he did. He has all but jumped ship already. We just need to be sure of his loyalties. Pam, do some more checking on Quinn. I want to make sure he is not reporting back to DeCastro after tomorrow night as well. Get Alcide Herveaux on the phone."

Pam nodded and almost made a remark that he could have done it himself he hadn't smashed HIS phone, but she didn't want to push him any further this evening. She would wait. She took out her phone, dialed Alcide, and handed it to Eric. She casually went and sat on the couch. Again, another conversation she was not going to miss.

Alcide answered, "Herveaux."

"Herveaux, why is that I have to learn from Quinn that there has been some incident on _my_ bonded's property?" Eric growled into the phone.

"I had debated whether or not to involve you, since it did not involve any vamps." Alcide stupidly answered.

"Debated, did you? Over whether or not to share information about Sookie with _me_?" Eric's voice was eerily calm. Pam knew that tone of voice.

Alcide quickly started backpedaling, "I was going to let you know what I found out after I had investigated the situation more. I still need to track down the Weres that were involved. I have no idea what the fae would be doing in Bon Temps."

No, he would not know that, nor would many others. Eric did, however, and he was wondering what the tricky fae were up to now.

"I want to know who this Were is that was talking about his _'side job.'_ Quinn is coming here to my club tomorrow night at eight and I want you to be here as well. Bring any information you find on the Were."

Alcide agreed, "I'll be there. I don't want any problems before the revelation." Eric knew that a big part of why he had agreed to come was that Quinn would be there. Alcide did not want to seem weak by bowing to orders from Eric, but if Quinn had opted to meet with him, Alcide knew he should as well. Quinn was well respected in the were community. If Quinn agreed to do something, Eric had a feeling Alcide would as well….as would many others.

"Good. We will speak more tomorrow then." Both men hung up and Eric nodded at Pam and she came and collected her phone. She was glad he hadn't decided to throw it as well, even though his outbursts can be quite humorous.

She left Eric alone with his thoughts in the office so she could begin gathering more information for him…….and of course, she had phones to order.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note: Last chapter took way longer than normal because my evil boyfriend made me proofread his boring capstone. Blame him. Listened to the band 'TRUST COMPANY' while writing.

It is the next night, 2 days before the were revelation. All characters belong to Ms. Harris, I'm just playing.

* * *

9:

Eric was waiting for Pam to arrive at Fangtasia so that he could hear what else she had learned about Quinn and Nevada.

There was also the question of what to do with the Were that had been at Sookie's. Alcide had called and left a message on Eric's voicemail that he had located the Were and would tell them more when he arrived tonight. Pam dutifully had another phone overnighted to the club and it was waiting for him when he got here tonight. The ten extra that also came were still in their boxes sitting in the corner. He was tempted to get up and throw them in the dumpster, when Pam walked in.

"Pamela." He nodded.

She nodded back a bit lower and her eyes lit up a bit when she saw the new phone sitting on his desk and she quickly glanced at the others off in the corner. He decided to ignore it. "What else were you able to find out on Quinn, Pam?"

Her mouth twitched downward a bit, the only sign she gave that she was disappointed he had not taken the bait about the phones. It was more fun to see her reactions when he just ignored her attempts to goad him.

She answered, "Well, you were right about him being ready to jump ship. Quinn's been steadily moving any assets he had in Nevada elsewhere since his mother died. He was right to worry about his sister as well. His 'safe' house wasn't hard to find. If DeCastro had wanted to find her, he would have by now."

Eric nodded. "Anything else?"

"No, but I am expecting several reports from other sources later tonight."

Eric chuckled a bit. Pam's sources…..more like her network of ex-lovers around the world. It was useful in situations such as these. His being a tolerant and kind maker allowed her to travel more freely than most vampire children were able. Again, this only worked to his benefit. He had learned in his long life that being cruel and gaining obedience through violence and terror would only end up breeding dissent and hatred in the long run. Felipe DeCastro might learn this lesson the hard way soon enough.

DeCastro was the complete opposite of Eric when it came to their different ruling tactics. Eric knew how to be firm, but fair while fostering loyalty in his subjects. Felipe thought the best way to gain the trust of a subordinate was to threaten and beat them into submission. Well, you can only beat a dog so long before he dies in defeat or turns on you. And Eric was certainly not going to meet his final death.

A knock on the door proved to be a waitress announcing that Quinn had arrived. Eric nodded and the girl showed Quinn in before departing.

Eric had not seen Quinn in person, well, in the flesh so to speak, since the night of the takeover and then he had been in his tiger form. Eric had to admit that Quinn was a great warrior. Eric had seen him fight in the Pits when he was still a young man, he couldn't have been more than 19 at the time. If he was impressive then, Eric could only imagine what he was capable of now. Nevada probably did want him back in the Pits. More money was made on Quinn during his time in the pits than on the Super Bowl. He had also become a very wealthy man by betting on himself when he got older. That was finally how he was able to get out of the Pits. Now that money was not a factor they could use on Quinn, they had turned to something more valuable, his family, to try to get him back where they wanted him. He just had to go after Sookie….well, at least she has good taste, even if he is a were. At any rate, he did not attempt to be playing that angle. He seemed to acknowledge on the phone that he was deferring to Eric's status as Sookie's bonded, even though he was not too happy about it at Rhodes. A grin threatened Eric's face at the thought of that, but he pushed it back as he stood up to greet Quinn.

Pam appreciatively looked Quinn up and down. He was in carpenter boots, dark jeans, and a white long sleeved crew-neck sweater.

"Quinn." Eric nodded.

To Eric's surprise and satisfaction, Quinn nodded back, but he lowered his head almost to his chest when he did so. Eric had also never seen Pam's mouth drop open as wide as it was at that moment. Sookie's colloquialism would have been that Pam was trying to 'catch flies.'

Quinn looked back up and gave another shorter nod before speaking, "Sheriff Northman. Is it safe to speak freely here?" Quinn was not asking if he could speak frankly, but whether the office could be bugged.

"Yes, I have my office swept weekly."

Quinn went on then, "I know we have other matters to discuss, but before we get to that I want you to know that I also want to pledge fealty to you."

Eric was shocked, to say the least, but his face only wavered a bit and he raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Quinn continued, "Yes. My sister and I are not safe under DeCastro and I know that you must not be happy with what he did to your Queen and the other sheriffs. I was fond of Sophie Anne and I am willing to do anything to absolve myself of my part in the takeover. You can choose not to believe me, but I also have no intentions toward Sookie other than her guaranteeing her safety. She trusted me," he looked down slightly, "but I did not deserve her trust."

Eric glanced at Pam quickly who was standing behind Quinn, and she ever so slightly nodded. Pam was the best student of human nature that Eric had seen beyond himself. She was excellent at reading people and deciphering their intentions. Her acceptance of Quinn's statement only strengthened his own instinct that Quinn was being honest.

"I accept and also offer my assistance to protect your sister. You will want to relocate her to a safer location as Pam has already been able to ascertain her whereabouts, so no doubt DeCastro or Madden already have as well."

Quinn acknowledged this as there was another knock at the door. Eric nodded at the little waitress who stuck her head in and then Alcide Herveaux entered.

Alcide nodded at Eric and Pam and shook hands with Quinn.

"Herveaux, you have learned the identity of the Were that was at Sookie's?" Eric asked.

Alcide cleared his throat before speaking. He was clearly wondering what was going on between Eric and Quinn when he had come in. "Yes, his name is Ralph Henderson and he works for 'Never Never Late Couriers.'

Eric rolled his eyes. He had always thought that name was a bit over the top, but he_ had_ named his bar 'Fangtasia.' At least he had a good reason to, since he was promoting a vampire tourist trap to unsuspecting idiot humans. Niall, however, had no reason to toy with puns in the naming of his businesses. He had suspected that Niall had something to do with this, but that he employed the Were was something he had not anticipated.

"I know the company and the _owner_." Eric caught the look on Quinn's face as he said this, and he realized that Quinn knew said owner as well. Interesting.

Alcide went on, "I have heard it is fae owned but could never learn anything more concrete. That might explain the fairy scent that Calvin Norris picked up around Sookie's place."

Eric did not know how much he should divulge to them. The fact that Sookie was part fae needed to be kept secret to the rest of the world. He pondered how to broach this subject in mixed company without giving away too much knowledge. However, if Niall was scheming to do something concerning Sookie, then damn the fae, whether they were her kin or not.

Quinn and Eric shared a look that told Eric he knew something about Niall. Quinn said, "Perhaps."

Eric responded as well, "Yes, that could be it. I think I will pay this Ralph a little visit to see what else I can learn from him."

Alcide swallowed and looked apprehensive, "Uh, Eric, I understand what you need to do, but I can't help. Not with the revelation coming."

"I understand your position and I will be able to handle it fine on my own." Eric said.

Quinn interjected, "I will come with you."

Alcide looked quickly to Quinn, but didn't speak.

"Fine," Eric said, "Alcide, I assume you know where we can find this Were?"

"Yeah, I've been told he hangs out at this bar." Alcide handed Eric an envelope he pulled from his jacket pocket.

Eric opened the envelope to see not only the name of the very well known bar, but also a picture of the Were in question. Eric examined the contents before handing them to Quinn to look at as well. Quinn couldn't suppress his laugh when he read the name of the bar, but quickly recovered. Eric almost had the same reaction. He did not know how Alcide was staying so cool about it. Perhaps he was not as well versed in the nature of some of the local bars.

"We will see to the fucking Were." Eric inclined his head toward Quinn.

"Okay then." Alcide agreed. "Listen, Northman, in light of the takeover I have been thinking that the remaining Louisiana vamps and Weres should think about joining forces."

Eric and Pam both smirked. Hmm, having Quinn on board sure did speed things up. Eric did not even have to approach the Weres first.

Eric did not want to let his ego get the best of him though, and wanted to take advantage of Alcide's clumsy offer. "I have been of the same mind, Herveaux. We do not know what to expect since Nevada has entered the picture, but from what we have been able to ascertain we had best watch our backs."

Alcide nodded in agreement, "Yes, I do not trust their interactions to remain only in the vampire realm. I've heard that the Nevada Were packs have had some trouble with the vamps interfering in their affairs from time to time and I do not want to let that happen here."

Quinn noticeably shifted and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He was living proof that the vamps in Nevada are prone to meddle with weres.

Pam spoke up then, "Yes, I've heard as much from one of my _friends_ who used to reside in Nevada. She is a Were and was happy to be out of that state." Pam almost purred when she said the word _friend._

All three men exchanged looks at the thought of Pam with a female Were. The look on Alcide's face seemed almost impressed. Well, Eric knew his child was nothing if not an equal-opportunity-exploiter when it came to her sexual partners.

Eric went on before Alcide could have too many mental pictures, "Fine then. Herveaux, we will need to keep this quiet. We do not want to risk DeCastro or Madden finding out we are working together. Do not trust anyone beyond myself or Pam to relay information to you. Find a way to see if the panthers will be on board, as well. Quinn, would you agree to be the liaison between the Weres and the Louisiana vampires?"

Eric presented the question in a way that Quinn could not really refuse, but Quinn also had no reason not to accept. Quinn had expected a position such as this if he joined with Eric. He had many allies in all of the different supernatural groups in the southeast so it only made sense to have him in this role. Quinn agreed with a nod.

"Good. Herveaux, I will be in touch after Quinn and I have dealt with the Were tomorrow night."

Alcide knew he was being dismissed, but he wanted to get a final word in, "Eric, I cannot have any bad press with the Were revelation coming in two days. Please, be discrete."

Eric grinned and his fangs ran down, "Discrete? What makes you think I would be anything other?"

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Music in the bar: Jack-Off-Jill's version of "I touch myself." The beginning of this chapter has been a blast to write. Please forgive me for having a little fun!_

_Hint of violence in second half of chapter. You have been warned._

_It is the next night, one night before the were revelation._

_

* * *

  
_

10:

Quinn and Eric entered the bar through the back employee entrance. It was amazing where you could go if you just acted like you owned the place. Plus, it was unlikely anyone was going to stop two muscled men that both stood well over six and a half feet tall. The looks the two of them got when they entered the main part of the bar were priceless. Both men were used to being stared at, though. Eric was often on display at his bar and Quinn always got looks for his sheer size, but the sight of them together was in a word….scary…..and HOT.

The contrast in their looks was like night and day. Eric, with his long blond hair and pale complexion, was wearing black leather pants and a white see-through linen shirt left half open to show his beautifully chiseled chest. Quinn, the complete opposite in looks with tanned olive skin and a shaved head was wearing tight dark jeans and a black tank top that left his heavily muscled arms exposed. It was any girl's dream come true! Or in this instance….any man's dream.

They took a location in the corner where they could see most of the bar from one angle. Quinn immediately inclined his head toward a large Were at the bar, "There the one hitting on the fairy." Eric gave him a look. "Not that kind of fairy." Quinn smiled. Eric smirked and looked at the man Quinn had pointed out. It was the man from the picture that Alcide had supplied. He was big, but not as big as Quinn was. His hair was dark and hung to his shoulders in a gelled mullet. His beard was decoratively trimmed and he looked like he would fit in perfectly in the WWF ring. He was wearing black leather pants and a leather vest with nothing underneath. This was all topped off with a black studded dog collar around his neck. 'Appropriate,' Eric thought. Eric and Quinn exchanged a look and both rolled their eyes simultaneously.

They had worked out a type of snatch and grab plan before hand so that they could get Ralph out of the bar without raising the suspicions of the other bar patrons. Eric would have liked to just slam his head into the bar and drag him out unconscious by his stupid collar, but that would likely end in the police being called, so they had to be a little more subtle. Eric was well known in the area and a vampire to boot, so he was most likely not the Were's cup of tea, so it would fall to Quinn to get Were out of the bar discretely.

Quinn left Eric standing in the corner and went to approach Ralph at the bar. Pam had begged to come, but Eric did not think that would be the best idea. They were going to stand out enough anyway and he did not want to risk one of Pam's old girlfriends seeing and remembering her being here tonight.

As Quinn got up to Ralph, he gave him a hearty slap on the back, "Hey, Ralph! Buddy, I haven't seen you in ages." Quinn was hoping just playing the role of an old acquaintance would be enough. Confusion flashed on Ralph's face briefly before it was replaced with lusty wide eyes as he drank in Quinn's form.

"Uh, yeah…uh….I'm sorry, I don't remember your name…."

Quinn laughed heartily and continued "It's John! Geeze Ralph, has it been that long? What have you been up to lately?" Luckily, it seemed Ralph was way beyond just being buzzed….well, lucky for their purpose, but not for Quinn's sensibilities. Ralph reached out and squeezed Quinn's perfectly toned derrière.

"Hey, hey, not here Ralph," Quinn looked around a little self-consciously and caught Eric grinning from ear to ear in the corner. Ralph took his looking around as if he was looking for a place for them to get a bit more intimate so he quickly grabbed Quinn's hand and started leading him toward the back of the bar. Quinn looked to see Eric following stealthily behind them.

Quinn barely made it through the door and out into the back parking lot before he ripped his hand free and elbowed Ralph in the face. Eric had caught them up and quickly punched Ralph in the jaw while he was still recoiling from Quinn's blow, effectively knocking him out cold. Quinn caught Ralph before he hit the ground and threw him over his shoulder. The two men moved quickly to Quinn's truck and threw Ralph in the bed. They taped his mouth and bound his legs and arms then shut and locked the hard top cover.

They were in the truck and speeding away from the Riverfront before anyone was the wiser. It seemed they worked well together.

While driving to the abandoned warehouse that they had chosen for their purpose, Eric looked to Quinn and asked, "So you know about the fairy prince, I take it?"

Quinn didn't look away from the road but answered, "Yes. You run into a lot of interesting individuals in my line of work. I also knew Sookie had fairy blood because of her finding out from Andre when we were all in New Orleans."

Eric nodded. Quinn was there in the cabin in the swamps when Sookie had thrown her fit about only being wanted because she had fairy blood. Quinn went on, "So is Niall a friend or foe?"

Eric wondered the same thing. He was Sookie's great-grandfather but Eric was still unsure of his intentions toward her. "That is a very good question. One that I intend to find out. Not many know, Quinn, but Niall is related to Sookie. I still question why he decided to reveal that, but with the fae, you can never be sure of their end game."

"Yeah, they can be tricky fuckers."

"Exactly. Which is why I want to know what this Were that works for Niall was doing at Sookie's and who else was there. I do not trust Niall even though he is her kin and he has many enemies in the fae realm that could use Sookie against him…..If he is not already playing some game with her himself." Eric's face was stone. He hoped that Niall would not be as low as to use Sookie for some reason.

"Could it be Niall that Norris detected in Sookie's woods?" Quinn asked.

Eric had thought about that, too. It seemed plausible, but what would he have been doing in the woods? "I do not believe so. Niall can cloak himself and does most of the time he is in our world. He also knows that Sookie has close associations with vampires, so he would likely not go near her house without cloaking his essence."

They continued to drive until they reached the abandoned buildings in the old part of town and Quinn turned into one and around the back to a large service door. Eric hopped out of the truck to open the door so Quinn could pull through, then shut it again quickly. Quinn parked the truck near the area they had set up earlier in the evening and Eric approached the rear of the truck. Quinn unlocked and opened the bed cover and they were met with Ralph's wide terrified eyes.

Eric grabbed Ralph roughly and set him in a chair. He then ripped the duct tape off his face forcefully, taking pieces of the stupid beard with it. Ralph flinched and let out a loud grunt, "What the fuck do you want?"

Eric slapped him hard across the mouth, "Oh Ralph, I will be the one to ask the questions tonight." Eric's fangs descended and Quinn's hands now had 3 inch long claws, "And Ralph, you will answer them."

-------

It was almost dawn by the time the Were admitted he and a friend had been hired by Niall to play like they were searching for a man at Sookie's house. Ralph told them most of what he could remember of what the dark haired fairy had told him before he left on Christmas morning. Niall had set up the situation so Sookie could save the man and keep him safe. Ralph didn't know why Niall had set it all up, but admitted that he and the fairy saw Niall show up himself on Christmas before they left.

Ralph passed out before Eric could ask him the question that was burning into his soul.

What had this fairy done to Sookie and what was Niall's goal in all of this?

* * *

_A/N: I started to write in detail about Eric and Quinn torturing Ralph, but just couldn't do it. I think the hint of what Eric and Quinn (especially when he breaks out the claws) can do, would be enough to get me to spill my guts. Plus, we already know the information he divulged and it was not much. _

_Plus, I am ready to get back to the meat of the story. _


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: We are back to the night of the revelation at Sookie's house. Thanks for hanging through the background chapters with the boys and for the great reviews. _

_A special thanks to Obsidians for her support in my first week of writing. _

_

* * *

  
_

11:

After Sookie passed out, Eric had laid her down on the couch and arranged the horrid afghan over her. He just stood there in the middle of the living room starting down at her face. She looked exhausted. There was something else, too, about her that he just could not quite put his finger on.

Eric had put most of the pieces together about what had happened here on Christmas eve. Sookie would not have reacted as violently as she had if the Were/Fairy had just slept on the couch that night. The fae majick in the air also indicated that Sookie had perhaps been influenced that way as well. Eric could smell the strange fae's smell here in the living room. He did not want to walk down the hall to her bedroom. He did not think he would be able to restrain himself and not break some part of her house if he did. It would only confirm what he was already thinking. He also did not want to leave her. He could not take his eyes off of her.

Eric had kept his distance to keep her safe from what Felipe might be planning. He did not want the King to know there was something more to their bond. By doing so, he had let this happen. He should have been here for her, to keep her from being manipulated by her own fucking fae family! He would rip Niall limb for limb if his actions had somehow harmed Sookie.

Quinn broke the silence, "What do you think happened?" Quinn could guess as well, but he did not want to voice it.

Eric never looked away from Sookie when he spoke, "You know as well as I _what_ happened here that night. The fucking _why_ is what confounds me."

"The whole thing is just off, Eric. That is not like Sookie. She would never just…." Quinn really didn't want to finish his sentence. Thankfully he didn't have to.

"I know." Eric said, "The majick…." He closed his eyes and exhaled an unnecessary breath through his nose, "I will kill the bastard."

Quinn didn't know if Eric was referring to the fairy known as Preston, Niall, or both. He didn't much care either. This was akin to rape in Quinn's book. Majicking or glamouring someone into sex was despicable. "I'll help." Quinn said.

Quinn had been watching out for his sister his entire life. He'd scared more than a few of Frannie's boyfriends much to her displeasure. He didn't care. He'd rather have her safe and mad at him than to be the victim of what some men were capable of. He would have killed any of those boys if they'd done anything to hurt her and he let them know that up front. Frannie was a result of his mother's capture and rape when he was just a teenager and he had effectively ended those bastards' existence for what they had done to her. He would never let anything like that happen to his sister.

Eric just stood there steaming but finally re-opened his eyes when he heard Sookie moan and start to stir. He knelt down next to her as she started fluttering her eyes. "Sookie," Eric whispered.

------------

I heard Eric whisper my name and my eyes popped open as everything that I had learned all flooded back to me along with consciousness. I felt sick and I started to gag. I tried to get up too fast and got tangled in the blanket and nearly fell as I stood up. Eric steadied me, but I pushed him away and ran as fast as I could to the bathroom. I didn't think I would make it, but was able to get to the sink before what was left my dinner came back up. I couldn't stop heaving and my mind was whirling.

When I was finally done, I washed face and brushed my teeth, but I still felt sick. I perched on the edge of the tub, clutching my stomach, and saw that Eric was standing in the door watching me.

I couldn't look at him and I lowered my gaze to the tiles on the floor as the tears started welling up in my eyes. He wasn't having any of that. He knelt before me until his face was in my line of sight. I tried to turn my head away, but he cupped his large hand against my cheek and made me look at him. The tears were silently rolling down my face now and over his hand. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know how to tell him what had happened. The memories of that night were becoming clearer and I was becoming more ashamed as they did. There was no reason to feel ashamed, but I was and now Eric wanted me to tell him what happened. Would he be mad at me?

Once again, I had been betrayed. And to top it off, was my grandfather the one that set it all up?

I finally found my voice and was able to strangle out a word, "Niall….?" Eric understood what I was asking and nodded his head in affirmation. I started crying harder and whined a bit as I continued, "But…but…why?" I clutched Eric then as I kept saying the word over and over. 'Why?'

He held me and let me cry against his chest there on my bathroom floor. Another shirt ruined, one of my favorite authors would have said.

Eric stroked my hair, "I do not know, dear one, but I am going to find out."

I whimpered a bit and said, "Eric….I'm….so….sor…sorr…sorry." I could barely get the words out I was crying so hard. I didn't know if I was apologizing for what had happened to me, for slapping him earlier, or for ruining his shirt now, but I just felt I needed to say it.

He pulled me away from him so that I would look at him, "Sookie, listen to me. You have nothing to be sorry for. You did nothing wrong, you understand me?"

I numbly nodded my head, but I didn't really believe it, "What did he do to me, Eric? I would never….I don't know why I….." I couldn't say it. Here in my Viking's arms I couldn't admit what had happened or why.

I thought I had wanted to. I remember that, the feeling of pure 'want' but I was seeing now that they hadn't been my feelings. The feeling had been put into my mind and it hadn't been real. I also felt like I was missing a part of that night. What exactly had happened? I remember him kissing me, urging me….and then nothing. Nothing really rang a bell until the next morning and he was already gone by the time I woke up. I really did not want to sit here and tell Eric I had slept with a Were, no strike that, a fairy, and to top it off I didn't even really remember the details of it. He was going to think that was bullshit. I would have gone on with my mental self-flagellation if Eric hadn't stopped me by answering my unspoken questions.

"Like I said earlier, Sookie, we think he majicked you. I know you, Sookie. You are not one to just sleep with a stranger." He sounded angry when he said the last sentence. I immediately crimsoned and lowered my head again. Why couldn't I look at him? How did he know what happened?

"Eric, how did you know…" It was a pretty good guess, I admit, but how would he know…oh, yeah…vampire heightened senses. "You can smell him?" I buried my head further into his chest, mortified.

His voice was cold, "Yes." His arms tightened around me and he was trembling with the effort of trying to keep his anger controlled. "What do you remember now Sookie?"

"Not a lot," I mumbled into his chest. Did we really have to talk about this? This was humiliating. I had been so stupid and naïve….yet again!! The tears were still coming. I couldn't help but blame myself for what happened, however irrational that was. I had let myself be taken advantage of again. I started crying more heavily again and I started to hyperventilate. I couldn't calm myself. It was like there were walls crashing down on me and I couldn't push them away. Eric could feel my panic through the bond. I felt like I was drowning.

He shook me, trying to get me to focus on him, he was talking, but I could only hear parts of it. "…not your fault….Sookie…..calm down…..Sook…" The blood was pounding in my ears. All of a sudden Quinn was in the bathroom with us holding a paper bag down to Eric and telling him to put it over my face to breathe into. My brain wasn't functioning correctly by now and I was trying to push them away and I kept yelling 'no' over and over. It must have been pretty pathetic to see. Finally, they had the bag on my face and I had no choice but to comply. Tears were still streaming and Eric was holding me so that I couldn't get away from him.

I had been on an emotional roller coaster tonight. I couldn't pin down my feelings. "Shhh….Sookie, I have you. Shhh….it's okay." Eric kept crooning in my ear.

I didn't know how to feel about any of this. A part of me felt responsible because I had slept with Preston, but another piece of me felt like I had been violated in the worst way. Now, Eric was telling me that Niall had sent Preston here. Why? Why would he have him pretend to be a Were and try to sleep with me. Had Niall _wanted_ Preston to have sex with me? Did he know what had happened? He was here the next day….how could he not know? God, Sookie, you are such a fool!

'Oh shit!'

One thing had me completely terrified now….I couldn't for the life of me remember if Preston had used protection! He was naked when he came to my house, so he obviously didn't have any with him. I certainly didn't have any. God, why can't I remember!

I grunted in frustration and pushed away from Eric and the paper bag to stand up. I felt weak after my emotional upheaval. There were still tears in my eyes, but at least I wasn't gasping for breathe anymore. I walked out of my bathroom into my bedroom with a tiger and a vampire following closely behind. I started pacing back and forth, trying to make myself remember. I think I actually slapped myself in the head a couple of times. No, no, no, this can't be happening. This is some kind of sick nightmare.

The two men were frozen in entrance from the bathroom to the bedroom just watching me pace. Eric could feel my emotions screaming through the bond and finally could not take it anymore so he said, "Sookie, what are you doing? What are you thinking?"

Before I could help myself I just blurted it out, "I don't think he used anything." I stood there looking at them clenching and releasing my fists.

Eric seemed confused by this statement, but Quinn immediately started to growl and his eyes flickered to gold. Eric said, "Sookie, what do you mean he did not use anything. We told you that we can smell that he used fae majick on you."

I opened my mouth but no words could come out. I just stood there looking at the two of them. Quinn was growing more infuriated by the second and Eric just looked even more confused. Of course a thousand year old vampire wouldn't know about "using protection."

Quinn looked to Eric, "What Sookie means is that the fucking fairy bastard did not use a condom." Eric still looked a little confused, so Quinn continued, "Humans use them to keep from getting diseases and to….."

"AND TO WHAT!?" Eric yelled.

Quinn finished, thankfully, because I still couldn't speak, "To keep from getting pregnant, Eric."

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Listened to Evanescence "Going Under." I'm a swimmer, so for some reason I replay this song in my head when I'm swimming, which I know, is bizarre.

Also, had some strange urge to listen to old Skinny Puppy music, too…odd, huh Obsidians? I agree though, they are no Alice Cooper….so then I had to listen to the song Poison, especially for writing the end of the chapter.

Oh, and all characters belong to CH.

* * *

12:

As Quinn responded to Eric, my brain kept reeling.

Maybe I had nothing to worry about. Maybe fairies were like vamps, right? No, shit, they weren't, Sookie! My own grandmother is a perfect example of _that_. I still couldn't believe Gran had cheated on my grandfather because she wanted children so badly (well, the man I was raised to believe was my grandfather). I should probably be thankful, otherwise I would never have been born, but at that moment I was just too confused and scared to be grateful for the fae influence that made my life possible.

I knew I was feeling the same things that most girls have felt at some point in their adult lives. I had heard the thoughts from Arlene more than I'd like to admit; thoughts that came after she forgot to take her pill or when her period was late. I'd heard the panic in other women's thoughts as they sat across from their boyfriends or husbands at Merlotte's, wondering what they should do, if it was something they even wanted. But this was something I had never had to worry about. Why is this happening to _me_?

Eric's eyes grew wide with comprehension as Quinn's statement finally sunk in. His fangs ran down, "Niall would not fucking dare."

The rage that instantly came from Eric was more than I'd ever felt before, even more than when he was getting attacked by Sigebert, and it hit me like a freight train. The air whooshed out of my lungs and I doubled over with the pain of it. "Eric…" I managed to whisper.

Seeing my reaction he immediately started to reign his emotions back in so I couldn't feel them as strongly. He approached and leaned over me, helping me to right myself.

Quinn looked at us in awe and said, "It is a strong bond." It wasn't phrased as a question.

Eric, still holding my shoulders to keep me upright, murmured through clenched teeth, "Yes, which is why I will kill him for this offense."

I had my breath back and responded suddenly at his words, "No! We don't even know what the situation is. He is still my grandfather, no matter what he did or….had done." I also felt like I was at least partly responsible for what happened. I hadn't exactly told Preston 'No'. I looked down with guilt and said, "Niall may have sent him here, but it's not like he…raped me."

The anger from Eric rose up again and that was the only warning I had before he roared and punched a hole in my bedroom wall that went all the way through to the hallway. I jumped, startled by his quick movement and aggression. He spun around from the wall so fast and was in front of me before I could track him. Eric yelled, "Damn it, Sookie! That is _exactly_ what he did to you!" I was terrified. I started backing up slightly to put distance between me and the angry Viking vampire, but my back immediately hit the wall that I didn't even realize was right behind me.

Quinn spoke up then and you could tell he was just as infuriated by the low growl his voice had become, "Eric, I don't think she understands it the way we do."

Eric turned his head to look at Quinn when he spoke and I was momentarily released from his blazing stare. When he turned his gaze back toward me he had calmed a little, not much, but enough to keep me from being scared of him. "Sookie, most of us with a shred of decency believe that to glamour or use majick to coerce someone into sex is rape."

"But you must have…" The cold stare he gave me stopped me immediately.

"No! Never. For blood maybe if it was necessary, but never for that, Sookie." He said icily.

I bit my lip, not knowing how to respond to that statement. Who would have thought that the thousand year old vampire had never glamoured anyone into sex? Of course….he wouldn't have had to, being the sex god that he is. I snorted at that thought. Eric cocked his head and gave me a quizzical look, but I just shook my head. I didn't want to talk about what these two perceived as rape anymore.

"So what if I am…" I couldn't say the word. That would just make it more real if I said it. I suddenly thought that Eric may not want me if I was. What? I didn't even know that _I_ wanted to be with Eric, and now I was worried he wouldn't want me?

Eric had a hand on either side of my head against the wall and he was leaning over me, "If you are, then we have a whole other host of problems to deal with. It seems there are two seemingly independent factions working to keep me away from you Sookie."

DeCastro had declared his protection over me, but then sent Quinn instead of Eric to guard me. Niall had for some reason sent a stranger to seduce me, when he knew Eric and I had some kind of connection other than the blood bond.

It seemed Eric did have a point there, "Both the King and Niall know that we are bonded and to you Sookie that may not seem like a big deal, but in our world it is. For them to each send a man to you is a blatant disregard of our bond and would not be done lightly. DeCastro knew of your previous relationship with Quinn, so he may have thought that Quinn could distance you from me. Niall sending the fairy to do what he did, Sookie….that could be considered a blood offense and it would be my right to seek retribution." I gasped and before I could object, he continued in a voice so calm it sent a chill down my spine, "_If_ he did this in order to impregnate you with a fae child, not only would he have another very gifted grandchild, it would also guarantee him that I would have to stay away from you as well as all other vampires."

My jaw dropped in shock and I was filled with sadness at the thought of not being able to see Eric. He felt it and his eyes softened as he came closer, "I promise I will not let that happen, Sookie. You are mine."

The independent woman-hear-me-roar part of me wanted to yell at him for claiming me like a piece of property, but the other terribly scared part _wanted_ to be his and for him to protect me from all the madness that was brewing around me. He bent his head as if to kiss me and then a question popped into my head, "Wait, why would you and all other vamps have to stay away from me?"

He leaned back away from my face and it seemed he was a little perturbed that I had interrupted what he was about to do, "Sookie, you know how intoxicating the fae are to my kind. You are just part fae and you see the attraction we have to you. A child from you and a pure fae would be almost as irresistible as a full-blooded fae."

Oh god, would Niall actually go to such extreme measures to keep me away from Eric? He didn't seem to have a problem with Eric, since he first approached me through him….but then again, he had offered to kill Eric to end the bond for me. He probably isn't too happy about his great-granddaughter being bonded to a vampire, now that I think about it. But what about what _I_ want? What is it with the men in my life that they just act before consulting with me? Well, probably because they know where I would tell them to stick their well-placed intentions! I mentally huffed. Gran always said, 'the road to hell is paved with good intentions.' Now here I was, in my own personal hell once again not because of my own doing, but from the plotting and scheming of the supernatural elements that have surrounded me ever since Bill Compton walked into the bar that night.

I felt defeated. Why should I even bother making my own decisions anymore? I ducked under Eric's arm and slumped down in the corner chair. I sighed and exhaled a huge breathe I didn't realize I had been holding, "That just figures. Pretty par for the course with me, huh? A man thinking he is doing something good for me, but I end up worse off in the end."

Quinn and Eric looked effectively reproached by my statement. It could be applied to them both, as well as several other men not present. I hadn't really meant it about them and felt bad that I had said it, but it was still true.

Eric heard the defeat in my voice as I spoke and must have felt it through the bond as well, because he quickly kneeled down in front of me and gripped my hands, "Sookie, no. You must not give up. I will take care of everything. I will take care of you."

I was exhausted and could find no glimmer of hope in the situation, "Eric, I don't think I stand much of a chance against a vampire King and my fairy Prince of a great grandfather."

Quinn said, "Maybe you don't alone, but together we do. I don't know how you do it Sookie, but you have Weres, panthers, vamps, and shifters all ready to defend you. There are probably others that will as well, like your witch friend Amelia."

"Quinn is right Sookie and this is not like you to just give up in defeat. You are tired and not thinking clearly. This has been a long night with the weres coming out and now all of this we have revealed to you, too. You need to rest. Let us take care of the details."

I hated to be left out of things, and Eric knew that, but right now, I could care less. My bed sounded like the most wonderful thing in the world. I nodded and went to stand up, but Eric scooped me up in my favorite "Rhett and Scarlett" move.

Quinn slipped from the room so quietly I didn't even notice that he had gone. Eric laid me down and began to undress me. I was too tired to protest. His touch was so light and comforting and I needed comfort more than anything right now. As he pulled my Merlotte's work shirt up, his fingers briefly caressed my sides and then my arms as it came off over my head. My long hair spilled back down on the pillow and he ran his hands through it then over my shoulders as he moved back down to take off my black slacks. He unbuttoned them and slowly slid them off my hips and thighs. It felt so good as he ran his hands down my legs with the pants. His touch was so cool and firm, but soft at the same time. I sighed and closed my eyes, just enjoying the comfort he was giving me after such a stressful night. He knew exactly what I needed right now. Eric always seemed to know what I needed; well, most of the time. I could tell he wanted to touch me more than he was, but he held himself back. He slid back up the bed and pulled the covers up around my shoulders.

Then my Viking did the unexpected. He just laid there next to me, fully clothed on top of the covers and stroked my hair until sleep took me.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Eric/Quinn's pov again, but I like to write them in the 3__rd__ person instead of in the 1__st__ like I write Sookie. I really like delving into the boys' thoughts and writing as them…..so please forgive me. I just feel like we know so much about Sookie, but hardly anything about the boys in her life. I also started a new story on Quinn's life. _

_Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. We are approaching the release of D&G but I plan on continuing my story for those interested because I don't think CH is going to touch on the 'gift wrap' story in the new book...and it's fun. _

_Thanks again to Obsidians for putting up with me. _

_

* * *

  
_

13:

'God she is beautiful.' Eric thought. He was shocked that she did not stop him when he began to undress her. He was respectful of her, though. He did not want to take advantage of her emotional state. That is the last thing she needed right now. He just wanted to soothe her and bring her back from the edge of hopelessness that she had just been drifting toward.

He had not seen her undressed like this since their time together when he was cursed. It was taking every ounce of his strength tonight to keep the feelings he was having from screaming out though the bond. Earlier, he had done it to keep his rage from her and now he had to do it again to keep the lust locked away.

God he wanted to keep touching her. He wanted to kiss her, but he knew if he did he would not be able to stop. His senses told him to contain himself though. He just laid there and stroked her hair until she found sleep.

He had other business to attend to anyway. As much as it displeased him to leave her bed, he did.

Eric tucked the covers closer around her and departed her bedroom.

Quinn was respectfully waiting in the living room.

The emotions that Eric had been suppressing all night suddenly exploded from him. He would kill Niall and this other fairy bastard that dared to touch his bonded. Had Niall truly intended to impregnate Sookie with his scheme? Either way, it was still a blood offense and Eric would have his justice.

Eric paced the living room, "I will kill that fucking bastard for what he has done to Sookie."

Quinn nodded; he knew he shouldn't interrupt Eric right now.

"That fucking fae presumed he could send a stud horse here to impregnate _my_ bonded and get away with it? He will pay." Eric paced some more, "What the fuck is Niall playing at?" Eric growled.

After Eric had cooled a bit Quinn said, "Eric, I think you are right about Niall wanting to distance you from Sookie. Why would a fae put up with a vampire being near their kin if they could change that? He employed a very extreme measure, I admit, but we don't know if his purpose was achieved or what else he could be scheming."

Eric could acknowledge that Quinn was right. They just had to arrange a little rendezvous with Niall to see if they could figure out his intentions. How to do that, though?

Quinn would definitely have to be the one to meet with him. Niall wouldn't trust Eric anymore considering Niall went behind his back with this fae plot. The fae had a special regard for shifters that they obviously did not feel for vampires, so that too could work in their favor.

"You will have to be the one to meet with Niall," Eric said. "You have met him before I assume?" Quinn nodded. "Good," Eric continued, "Then we must work out a plan for you to approach him. He will be more comfortable with you than he would be with me, for obvious reasons, especially since you have met him before." Eric was silent for a moment before he said, "Even though we are not sure of the situation, you might have to go to Niall under the pretense that Sookie is in fact pregnant and that she thinks that you are the father."

Quinn was uncomfortable with this idea but he knew what Eric meant to gain from it. If Quinn were to go to Niall and state that Sookie was pregnant with his baby, then Niall would immediately think that his plot with the fairy Preston had failed….or that it had succeeded and Quinn was a fool that did not realize it.

Either way, they would present the idea that Sookie and Quinn were a couple again, as to throw Niall off to Eric's awareness of the situation. This also covered the "Felipe De Castro" angle as well. If DeCastro really did send Quinn in order to detach Sookie from Eric, this would make DeCastro think his plan had worked. Quinn could report back to DeCastro that they had resumed their previous relationship after seeing each other again.

Eric said, "Quinn, you are going to have to show a front that you and Sookie are involved." Quinn opened his mouth to speak, but Eric held up his hand to cut him off and went on, "I know that you will be respectful, and we really do not have any other option. I want someone to be here to protect her since I cannot be seen with her. I have already been away from Shreveport too long tonight. I do not want to give Nevada a reason to be suspicious. Sookie should contact Niall and tell him that you want to meet with him. Feel him out. See if you can get him to divulge more than he means to. The fairies can be tricky, so we will have to be as well. Also, I expect you are to give a report back to DeCastro. You should insinuate that your assignment went well…so well, in fact that you stayed the night. He will assume his plan worked to get Sookie to fall back in with you. He will then most likely have you stay on in Louisiana to _secure_ Sookie for him and that will suit our purpose."

Quinn agreed. He truly did not have any intentions toward Sookie anymore. He had seen the connection between Sookie and Eric tonight and knew that they loved each other, even if they didn't seem to realize it themselves. Their bond was also remarkable. Quinn had seen blood bonds before, but nothing like what they seemed to have. DeCastro and Niall were fools to think that they could distance Eric from Sookie now. He just wanted them to all get out of this alive and not under DeCastro's tyrannical reign. The three years that Quinn had been indebted to the Colorado vamps in the pits were the worst years of his life. The only good thing he had gained from it was his reputation and his wealth. Even though there was a lot of money to be made from fighting, it was not worth it. Quinn would do anything to keep from going back to the Pits.

Quinn said, "Sookie's boss had to leave to go to Texas to be with his family tonight. He saw me in the parking lot before he left and explained the situation. Appears his step-father shot his mother when she shifted in front of him. He pretty much left Sookie in charge I think."

Eric sighed and shook his head, "That does not surprise me. Sam has always relied so much on Sookie, not that she would not have insisted to help him anyway. She would do anything to help those she cares about, whether they deserve it or not. Her worthless brother is the worst of all. Did Calvin mention how his paw was when you spoke with him and Alcide?"

Quinn raised an eyebrow, "His paw?"

Eric told Quinn the story of Sookie's brother and Quinn growled, "I was at their wedding. I was worried when Sookie stood as her brother's second. It seemed to be a shotgun wedding and standing as a second in the shifter world should not be done that lightly."

Eric agreed, "If Sookie would have been harmed because of the foolish actions of her brother, I am not sure I could have kept myself from making her an only child. It just shows how much she is willing to do for people. She rushes into situations where even some vampires fear to tread." Both Eric and Quinn were thinking of her actions at Rhodes as well as several other notorious events which Sookie had become famous for, even if she didn't know that herself. By saving Eric and DeCastro from Siegbert she made herself even more well known to the vampire world.

So now, even with everything else going on, Eric knew Sookie was going to feel obligated to work herself to death at the shifter's miserable bar, "Quinn, you will have to keep a close eye on her at the bar, too. With Sam gone she will feel the need to be there from open to close and she looks as if she has been working herself too hard as it is. With the stress of everything else she should not have to worry about working, but it would be suspicious if she suddenly stopped working."

"I agree." Quinn said. "I will make sure she takes care of herself." It seemed to Quinn that the only thing he did in his life was take care of troublesome women. He chuckled a bit at that thought, "Sookie can't be worse than my mom was and my sister still is."

Eric smirked, "You would be surprised how hard it has been to keep that woman alive. I am shocked she made it as long as she did without supernatural help." He paused, "Of course, we tend to be the reason she needs protection in the first place." His tone saddened.

"It would have caught up with her whether she was involved with vampires or shifters anyway with her having royal fae blood. The fae can get into more trouble than any other race I've seen." Quinn said.

"True." Eric replied. Eric turned to look out the window. Dawn was coming and he had to leave now in order to get back to Shreveport. "I must go. Will you stay here with Sookie? She will probably not like it, but it will solidify that you two are a couple again."

"Yes, but I need to get my truck. It is still at the bar." Quinn said.

Eric had a thought, "Leave it there. Go with Sookie when she goes to work to get it. In case anyone is watching, they will believe that you two spent the night together." Eric turned from the window to look at Quinn, "Thank you….for doing this. I have no right to ask you to put yourself in danger for us." Then Eric did something that Quinn had never seen a vampire do before. He offered his hand to Quinn. Shocked for the slightest moment, Quinn quickly recovered and shook Eric's hand and bowed his head to him, "I will not fail you or Sookie again."

With that, Eric nodded and quickly left.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: What is it with Friday afternoon traffic? Do people suddenly lose their minds and forget how to drive at 4:59 on Fridays? I hate driving home on Fridays. _

_I am having fun writing today, so hope to have several chapters out tonight/tomorrow. _

_**Thanks for everyone that reviews!** The more reviews I get the faster I seem to write. ;)_

_I might be switching pov's during the chapters from now on, just a warning. It will be obvious when I do._

_All belong to CH, dang it. _

_

* * *

  
_

14:

I woke up to Amelia screaming and cursing at the top of her lungs. I threw the covers back and ran out to the living room to see what the hell was going on. I realized a little too late that I was only in my bra and panties. Me appearing half naked in the living room effectively redirected Amelia's attention and shut her up.

I then understood what had happened. Amelia had returned from Tray's house this morning to find a man asleep on the couch; a man that she hadn't seen since he was a tiger busting down my front door several months earlier. Quinn averted his eyes as I quickly snatched the old afghan up off the couch and wrapped it around myself.

Her eyes got as wide as saucers as she took in the fact that I had been half-naked with Quinn in my house. Quinn had removed his jeans and button up shirt to sleep so he was only wearing boxers and his tank top, which didn't help matters. She immediately jumped to the wrong conclusion and she started broadcasting pictures of what she thought that _conclusion_ was. Amelia had a very vivid imagination and she apparently remembered quite well how Quinn looked naked the night we came back from the ball in New Orleans.

"Amelia, stop!" I shut my eyes trying to throw my shields up, but I was still tired so I couldn't do it very well. "That's not what happened!"

"Oh! Well then what the fuck is going on?" She demanded. I kind of wanted to know that myself, but I needed a coffee the size of my head before I could think about anything.

"Coffee," I mumbled as I turned quickly for the kitchen. I also wanted to remove myself while Quinn put his clothes on. The sight of him in so little clothing was hard to ignore. Hey, what can I say, we may not be together anymore, but that didn't detract from the fact that his body rivaled that of a gladiator.

Amelia rushed ahead of me, anxious to know what was up, "I'll make it! You get dressed." I sighed and turned to my bedroom to put on some old sweats. I washed my face and brushed my teeth as well so by the time I got back to the kitchen the coffee was ready and Amelia had set a cup out for Quinn and me. I sat down and took a long drink before turning to Quinn, "What are you still doing here? Is Eric in the hidey hole?"

A smile played at the edge of Amelia's mouth but I shot her a look that quickly made her hide it. I could hear from her mind she was dying to know what had involved me half-naked with Eric and Quinn both here last night. Like I said, the girl has a vivid imagination.

Quinn cleared his throat before he began speaking, "No, he had to go back to Shreveport. He did not want anyone to know he had been here." Quinn then used the method I had taught him and directly thought at me, _'how much do you want to reveal to her?'_

I sighed, "Might as well tell her everything. We're going to need all the help we can get. But you still didn't answer why you are still here, Quinn."

Amelia looked back and forth between us, noticing that I had picked a thought out of Quinn's head. Quinn said, "Eric wanted me to stay to protect you. Also, it serves another purpose, but I will get to that." I nodded him on, and together we told Amelia of the events of the previous night as well as the plots that Niall and Felipe seemed to be hatching. When I got through telling her about Niall and Preston she jumped up and was hugging me before I knew what hit me. "Oh, Sookie! How awful! We will figure something out! I'll help."

Quinn also filled us in on his talk with Eric the night before and what Eric had planned. I wasn't too happy about having to pretend we were together again (or their making a plan without me), but I had to admit it was a good idea. Amelia agreed as well and had that mischievous twinkle in her eye again. I could hear her thinking that she and Pam were going to have _so_ much fun with _that_ part of the plan. I rolled my eyes at her and she stuck her tongue out at me.

Amelia jumped up and announced, "Well, I have to get started reading and researching then!" Before she could bound off up the stairs I remembered the 'normal' side of my life and what I had promised Sam.

"Wait, Amelia, do you think you could help out at the bar until I find someone to replace Arlene?" I asked hopefully.

She didn't even seem like she heard my question she was practically bouncing with excitement at getting to use her skills, "Oh, sure sure. Of course. When do you want me?"

"Just come in around eleven to help me get ready for the lunch shift and we will see about working out the schedule from there." I replied.

"No problem!" She chirped and was out of the room, off to do her witchy research. I shook my head at her excitement. I just wanted to crawl back in bed and never come out again.

"You still look tired. Are you sure you want to go in today?" Quinn asked.

I got up from the table and went to the sink to wash our coffee mugs. "Quinn, I have to. I promised Sam."

"I think in light of the situation, he would understand, Sookie." Quinn said.

I spun around and glared at him, "Quinn, if I shirked my responsibilities every time that I got pulled into vampire shit or some other supernatural problem I would be penniless. I have to work and that's the end of it." I stormed off into my bedroom and started to get ready to go into the bar. I was tired, but I was kind of glad I had to go to work. If I was busy then I wouldn't have time to think about any of the other problems in my life.

As I took a shower and thought about everything I couldn't help but laugh at the fact that _Eric_ had actually asked another man, an ex-boyfriend no less, to spend the night at my house. I should have been angry about it, but I couldn't stop giggling long enough to get mad. I guess Amelia or Quinn had thought I was crying because I heard a knock on my bedroom door as I came back into the bedroom to get dressed. "Sookie, are you okay?" Amelia asked through the door.

I burst out into a fresh set of giggles and answered, "Yeah, I'm fine." Maybe 'crazy Sookie' really had lost her mind finally.

"Uh, Sookie, can I come in?" Amelia asked hesitantly. I finished getting dressed then went to open the door to let her in.

I went back and sat on the bed to put my socks on and she slowly came in and sat next to me on the bed. "Sookie, I'm sorry I got so excited earlier. I should have thought better of it, but you know me when I get a chance to work my magic. Sookie…." She paused not really knowing what to say, but I of course already knew what she was trying to get out. She wanted to ask me about Preston and if I was _okay_.

"Amelia, I'm fine, really." I said.

She wasn't going to let it drop, "But, do you maybe want me to go to the drug store and pick up a…"

"No!" I exclaimed jumping up to grab my coat, "I'm fine. I just need to get to work. I have too much to do right now with Sam being gone and Arlene being a bitch and quitting. You'll be there at eleven?" I plastered my fake smile on my face just hoping she would leave it alone.

She looked doubtful, but finally responded, "Yeah, Sook, I'll be there. You can count on me."

I left her there on my bed and went out to the living room to find my shoes and Quinn came in. "I will ride with you to the bar since I don't have my truck, if that is okay?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," I responded as I tied my tennis shoes. No one should ask me if anything was okay. They just did whatever they wanted concerning me anyway, so why should they even bother wasting their time by asking. "What are you going to do while I'm at work? Don't you have to 'guard' me?" I asked sarcastically as I stood up and headed to the back door.

Quinn eyed me speculatively as we walked out the back to my car, "I have to report back to Nevada, but I won't do that until after dark. I need to work in Sam's office on some stuff for E(E)E, too." I climbed into the driver seat and fastened my seat belt as Quinn got in the other side and did the same. As we headed toward Merlotte's, Quinn added, "And you need to call Niall to tell him that I want to meet with him."

I huffed, "Fine."

I drove on in silence for a moment before asking, "Quinn, why are you doing this? You know you don't have to."

"Yes, Sookie, I do. I disgraced myself with my role in the Nevada takeover. Sophie Anne had trusted me for years and then my actions led to her being killed."

"Quinn, no you didn't. You just did what you had to do for your family." I said adamantly.

Quinn shook his head, "Either way, Sookie, it doesn't matter. Honor is not something we take lightly in the shifter community and I need to earn mine back and keep my sister safe. DeCastro isn't going to let me go, Sookie. He won't let you go either if he decides he wants you. We can't let that happen." I was fascinated that he seemed to be using the collective _we_ as in 'Eric and I.'

"He can't just take me like I'm a piece of property, Quinn. I'm a human." I said shocked.

"Yes, he can, Sookie, and he will, eventually. He is fascinated by you and that is not a good thing. We have to figure out what his plan is and strike first." Quinn said, always to the point.

Sookie pulled into the back employee lot and parked next to Quinn's big dark green truck. I pulled my phone out of my purse and stared at it, "What should I say? I always get his message service."

"Just say that you are back together with me and that you would like for him to meet me. He'll probably be so interested in this _news _that he will respond quickly or even show up at your house. I have met him before, but he will just assume that I haven't told you that." Quinn said.

I nodded and dialed the number that Niall had given me. I got the answering service and left my message, "Hi, it's Sookie. I was calling to let you know that Quinn and I have gotten back together. I would like for you to meet him soon. Please call me. Bye!"

"Good, that part's done. Now we just wait to hear back from him." Quinn said.

Tray pulled up as he was the one that was scheduled to help me open the bar today. Quinn and I got out of the car and Tray came over to talk with Quinn as I unlocked the back door and went inside. Looks like Amelia works fast. Tray didn't seem surprised to see me with Quinn, so she must have told him.

I put myself to work checking stock and going through the normal routine of starting the lunch shift. Tray came in after a couple of minutes, obviously after having gotten his 'orders' from Quinn, and began to help me open. Great, now I have two body guards. Quinn set up in Sam's office and started working on his laptop that he retrieved from his truck.

The day was pretty normal. There was a lot of extra business, though, because news had spread about Sam and Tray, so I didn't have a spare moment. The thoughts of the bar patrons were pretty much predictable. Most of them revolving around Tray and wanting to see him change in person.

I did get a delivery in the middle afternoon. I opened it to find two disposable cell phones and a note that just had one number on it: 318-555-6969.

Of course that would be the number to Eric's own disposable cell. Even in a situation like this he was still…well, still Eric. I shook my head and took the box back to Quinn and handed him the note….I doubt I would have trouble remembering it. Quinn looked at it and snorted. He took the phones out of the box and then he tore up the note and threw it away; I guess he could remember it, too.

I went back to work and could always feel Tray or Amelia's eyes on me. Anytime I slowed down for a second one of them was asking me if I had eaten or if I needed a break. My answer was always the same, "I'm fine," and I'd hurry off before they could start in again. I pretty much got the same treatment from Quinn if I wandered to the store room or to Sam's office for anything.

I didn't check my real phone all day. I had no interest in seeing if Niall had responded or not.

*****

Quinn wasn't really surprised to see Amelia come back to the office late in the day with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm worried about her. I think she is in denial, Quinn." Amelia said.

Quinn nodded, "I know she is."

*****

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Listened to __Jessica Lowndes…..it is hard to find her music unless you go straight to her myspace page. She is not official yet, she's actually just an actress on the new 90210 which I've never seen. But I love her song "Goodbye." _

_And she happens to be another Canadian musician that I like, so Sid can gloat about that. First heard her song "Goodbye" on CBS's Moonlight a year ago, which I was sad that got cancelled. No one likes vampires on primetime I guess. Alex O'Loughlin was hot as a vamp though. __ All SVM characters belong to CH._

_

* * *

  
_

15:

Just after sunset Quinn called the number that Eric had provided with one of the disposable cell phones. He answered almost before it even rang.

"Yes."

"Eric, I think we have a problem. Sookie is refusing to talk about any of it, even with Amelia. She won't stop working and Tray, Amelia, or I haven't seen her eat anything all day."

Eric growled in annoyance. This was not like Sookie. Sookie Stackhouse handled things head on and did not avoid them. "That fucking fairy did more damage than we thought."

"Yes, I believe so, too. I saw this with my mother after her incident, but that was completely different and much more violent. I hoped that the majick he used would shield her mind from this, but it appears since we revealed the truth it is all crashing down on her finally."

"Fucking fae," Eric snarled. Quinn had to agree with him. He really could care less for fairies. They were often more trouble than they were worth. Quinn should have known Sookie was part fae when he saw her at the packmaster contest with the two tall fairy twins. It all fit after he learned she was part fae. Trouble should have been Sookie's middle name.

Eric went on, "Well, did you get in touch with Niall?"

"I made Sookie call him late this morning, but she refuses to check her phone to see if he responded. The bastard will probably just show up here anyway." Quinn said.

"Yes, he will be surprised at her message and want to know what is going on. How do you plan to handle it?"

"I am going to eventually go sit in the bar like I'm waiting for Sookie to get off of work. If he shows then he won't wonder why I am sitting back in Sam's office."

"Good. Do you think Sookie will be able to take seeing him in person if he does show up?" Eric asked.

"That is what has me worried. The last time she saw him was right after the fairy Preston had been with her. If she reacts, then Niall may suspect that she knows he was the one to send Preston. Hopefully, I will be able to smell him before he arrives if he comes directly to see Sookie here at the bar or at her house and be able to head him off outside away from her." Hopefully, he wouldn't just 'pop' into the living room in front of her.

"Yes, that would be best. That way you could talk with him alone and try to see what he would tell you." Eric agreed.

"What should I do about Sookie in the meantime?" Quinn asked. The last thing he wanted was her keeling over from exhaustion and stress.

Eric thought for a moment. "If I could just come there it would help. I have been sending her calm feelings through the bond, but at this distance I do not think it is having much effect. I do not want to risk being there, as it would only put her in more danger." All of a sudden, Quinn heard Pam in the background demanding that she be allowed to visit Sookie and he heard Eric hiss at her in response and curse in what he guessed was some Scandinavian language. Quinn held back a laugh. It was like Sookie could just command the love of every supernatural creature she met, even the vampire Pam. "Excuse her." Eric said in a heavily accented tone. Quinn chose not to speak and just waited until he continued. "Try to get her to eat. If she continues to be recalcitrant, let me know, and I will figure something out. Call me if Niall shows his fairy ass."

"I will." Quinn said and they both hung up.

Quinn went to the kitchen to get the cook to make something for Sookie. He was not going to let her do this to herself. He went out to the bar and practically had to drag her back to the office.

"Quinn, what the hell are you doing? We are busy, I can't take a break." Sookie said weakly, as Quinn led her to Sam's chair.

Quinn sat the basket of chicken fingers and fries down in front of her, "You are not working anymore tonight unless you eat."

"I ate earlier," Sookie lied, "I'm not hungry, Quinn. This is ridiculous."

"Yes, Sookie, it is ridiculous. You need to eat and you need to deal with what is happening," Quinn growled inches from her face.

Quinn saw tears begin to form in her eyes, but she quickly blinked them back.

"I'm fine," she shrieked and began to get up to go back to work.

Quinn quickly grabbed her and held her, "Get the hell off of me, Quinn."

"Stop, Sookie. You are not _fine_. You've used that word about fifty times today. You need to deal with this."

"But I am fine….there is nothing wrong with me. I _am_ fine." Sookie whined pathetically and sagged down in the chair.

Quinn rolled his eyes at her, "Okay, yes, Sookie, you are completely fine. Just eat, okay? Then you can get back out there. I'm going to go sit in the bar in case Niall shows up. Please, just eat." Quinn said and then stormed out of the office.

*****

I sat there in Sam's office looking at the greasy food in front of me and could barely keep from gagging.

Oh, I'll eat Quinn. I picked up a french fry and choked it down. I took the rest of it and threw it in the trash. Effing men.

*****

Sookie finally came back out into the bar. She looked a little better. Maybe she did actually eat. At least sitting down for a bit was something. Quinn watched her put the empty basket back up in the window and she shot him a quick smug glance. Women. Quinn just shook his head and took a swig of the beer Tray had set in front of him.

The rest of the evening went smoothly. Quinn was glad that Niall did not show up at the bar. He helped them close up and followed Sookie back to her house.

When Quinn got out of his truck he immediately smelled the fairy. He quickly went to open the car door for Sookie and he bent down to her, "He's here."

Her expression turned to one of panic, "I don't want to see him….I can't see him. I can't do this….Quinn, I'm going to be sick. Get out of my way!" Sookie slammed her car door and ran in through the back door. Luckily, Amelia was already there so she didn't have to fumble with the lock.

Quinn turned toward the woods and saw Niall come out of the darkness. "Is she okay?" Niall asked with a concerned look on his face.

Quinn wanted to slap the look off of his face. If he had any concern for her well being he would have stayed as far away from her as possible. Instead, he sighed and covered for her reaction, "Yes, just nauseas. I don't know why they call it morning sickness, when it lasts all day." Quinn wanted to choke on his own words, but he held his expression steady.

Niall's eyes widened and he looked at Quinn with shock, "Oh really? Is that why she wanted to talk with me?"

Fucking bastard, "Yes, it appears that we are expecting. I hope you do not mind that she revealed that you were her great grandfather. Family means so much to her and I didn't tell her that we had met since I wanted to respect your privacy." God, Quinn would love to have some iron right about now. Or maybe some lemons. "I also wanted to ask your blessing as well as Sookie's only family beyond her brother."

Niall was quiet for a moment and regarded Quinn slowly, "Hmm…..well, I cannot say I am happy about the danger you put Sookie in with the Nevada take over, but I must admit that I am glad she has gotten over her vampire stage." Niall said 'vampire stage' like a father would talk about his daughter when she decided she only liked boys with tattoos and piercings. Fairies could be much worse than vampires and Quinn had seen this in his business dealings.

Quinn nodded and said, "Yes. I am very regretful about those dealings with Nevada and am trying to make that up to Sookie."

Niall was thoughtful, "Hmm, a part fae human with a shifter. It could be a gifted child. The fae rarely mate with shifters, so I am not sure what the result might be."

Quinn clinched his teeth to keep from showing any emotion. He had a job to do, "Are you saying the child could inherit some of my were tendencies?" Quinn asked while acting confused.

"It is possible. We will just have to wait and see!" The fucking asshole was excited. No doubt in Quinn's mind what his plan had been now. He believes that his plot with Preston succeeded and he was a fool who has been cuckolded. Unless, there is the possibility that the fae part of Sookie would actually be a factor if she mated with a were or shifter.

Quinn just nodded.

"So, when did you and Sookie resume your relationship? I visited her on Christmas and she didn't mention you at all."

Jerk. He was going to push it wasn't he, "I know, I was disappointed I couldn't be with her on Christmas, but I was still in Nevada tying up lose ends with my mother's death, and Sookie was still upset with me. I just got back recently and we have worked things out, especially considering the situation now."

"So you are planning on marrying my great granddaughter?" he asked.

"If she will have me, sir. We haven't really talked about it yet, but I want to do the right thing." Quinn really didn't know what else to say on that subject. He said what he thought a father figure would want to hear.

"Well, the circumstances seem a little rushed, but I must say that I am pleased." Niall said.

"Why is that, sir?" Quinn really wanted to know why the bastard was pleased that Sookie was 'pregnant.'

Niall kind of blew off the question, "Oh, well I know Sookie wants children and who better than a were-tiger for her to mate with."

"Sir, no disrespect, but I am not simply _mating_ with Sookie." Quinn crossed his arms in front of his chest. He was coming to a slow boil. He needed to temper himself; he did not want to blow this.

Niall went on, "Oh, I know, love and this and that, but Quinn, you and I both know that in our world, mating is important. What if you wanted a true tiger child? Everyone would understand if you mated with another tigress."

"I would never do that." Was Niall baiting him, or was he serious?

Niall said, "Oh, that's a shame. Were-tigers are becoming so rare. It would be a horrible waste to not continue your line."

"I would not want to create a child just because I thought they were going to be special, Niall." Quinn was losing his patience.

"Again, that is too bad. What other reason is there for procreating unless you know you are going to be providing something valuable and furthering your line." He said.

Wow, he was an even bigger bastard than Quinn thought. It was like he thought of everyone as brood mares and stud horses; even his own kin, apparently.

"I would never do that to Sookie, Niall. I am loyal to her." Quinn said.

"Oh, well, not _that _loyal, considering what you just did for Nevada." Niall said with a smirk.

Niall _was_ baiting him.

Quinn closed his eyes and took a deep breathe, "It was a mistake and I only did it because I had to protect my mother and sister. I am lucky she has chosen to forgive me." Tricky fae. Quinn just needed to stay calm so he could deal with him.

Niall was quiet for a moment, "Okay then….I give you my blessing. You seem to be regretful for your actions and if Sookie loves you, then that is all that matters."

'If Sookie loves me? Ha!' Quinn thought. Niall could care less who Sookie loved as long as she didn't love a vampire. Was it as simple as that? Perhaps he just didn't want her with a vampire because she would never have children. Were the fae that desperate? Probably. He knew they were a dwindling race. Maybe a part fae is better than none at all.

"Thank you, sir. I should really go see how Sookie is, now." Quinn should try to get more information out of Niall, but he had a feeling that he was done talking for tonight.

"Of course, of course. Please, do go see to Sookie and send her my regards, I must be going." He didn't even want to see her himself. Again, bastard. Then he 'popped' out.

Quinn rolled his eyes and went into the house. Stupid fairies.

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Wow! Is everyone done with D&G already? I am going to continue my story for my own amusement even though we are now a book behind. Thank you all for reviewing and for the great compliments! I still have too many questions about Gift Wrap and such, so we shall forge on. Thanks again for sticking with me in my first fic. And all belong to CH. FYI – it is only January of 2006 in my story just as it is in D&G. _

_

* * *

  
_

16:

Quinn almost ran into Amelia as he came in. She was so nervous and again was bouncing around.

"Quinn, I didn't know what to do. She was sick and you were out there with him and I didn't want to interrupt…." Amelia babbled out.

"What's wrong Amelia?" Quinn asked agitated.

"Sookie, she's in the bathroom, she won't come out. I heard her puking, but she wouldn't let me in." Amelia said hurriedly.

Quinn pushed past her into Sookie's room. Her bathroom door was still locked, "Sookie, open the door!"

He heard her crawling to the door and then heard it click. He opened the door to see her leaning against the wall on the tile floor. Amelia rushed past him and practically knocked him down to get to Sookie, which was no small feat, and she hugged her there on the floor.

Quinn knelt down to the floor as well, "Sookie, are you okay?"

Sookie nodded, "Yeah, I guess it just got to me seeing him after what he did. It made me sick just thinking about him being here right after he…after….he…oh…."

She turned around to the tub because it was closest and dry heaved. She didn't have anything in her stomach to come up. Quinn had known she hadn't eaten earlier, but you have to fight one battle at a time. Amelia sat there and rubbed her back and held her hair, until she calmed down again. Tears were streaming down her face with the pain of dry heaving and her face looked gaunt.

Amelia said, "Sookie, do you want anything? Tea, water, soup? You need to have something." The witch was right. Sookie didn't really have anything in her system besides the adrenaline that was keeping her going.

"I just want to go to bed, Amelia. I'm so tired." She said.

Quinn was going to say something but Amelia interrupted him, "Sookie, either you eat or drink on your own or I _make_ you."

Sookie and her roommate locked eyes for a second and I saw some sort of 'women only' look pass between them, before Sookie agreed by nodding and trying to pull herself off the floor. Amelia helped her up and Quinn stood back and held the door open for them as they came through.

Amelia went immediately to the stove and began heating Sookie some soup. Sookie sat in one of the old chairs at the kitchen table and Quinn sat in another.

"Amelia, you really don't need to do that. I don't think I can eat." Sookie said.

Quinn and Amelia exchanged looks. Amelia said, "Sookie, I really think you should. You have been so sick tonight, and you need to have something in your system. Don't make me cast a gluttony spell on you." Amelia sounded like she was joking yet still completely serious at the same time when said the last statement.

"Fine….fine!" Sooke exclaimed and threw her arms up in a motion of defeat.

Amelia sat the bowl of broth in front of Sookie and we both watched as she ate it.

"Do you guys have to watch me?" Sookie asked.

Amelia answered, thankfully, "Yes, we do, Miss High and Mighty, because I know you haven't eaten today! And you just got sick, so you need to eat something!" Sookie gave Amelia a guilty look but immediately started to sip the broth, to Quinn's amazement.

Quinn just looked down at the table. Wow. He had lived with the two women in his family most of his life but it still amazed him how a female friend was so much better equipped to handle emotional situations like this than a man was.

Quinn cleared his throat and didn't say a word. Amelia obviously had this under control.

Then Quinn heard the crunch of the gravel on the driveway and he jumped up quickly. He ran to look out the front window and saw that it was Pam driving up.

He went back to the kitchen and announced their new visitor to the other women. Quinn had figured that she would show up after he overheard Pam's outburst when he was on the phone with Eric. He did not expect her to be toting two 1 gallon tubs of ice cream.

He opened the door for her and she sashayed in and set the tubs down on the kitchen table, then bent and gave Sookie a kiss on the cheek and then one to Amelia as well.

Sookie's eyes went wide at the large amount of ice cream that had been deposited on her table, "Pam, what's all that for? And why?" she asked.

Pam looked absolutely gleeful, "Well, Dear Abby said that women sometimes like to eat sweet things when they are emotionally upset or stressed, so I thought I'd bring you something."

Amelia leaned over and read the top of one of the containers and started giggling. Sookie asked, "What's so funny?" Quinn had seen what was so funny when she had walked in and he just raised an eyebrow at Pam.

Amelia slid one of the containers over to Sookie and her mouth gaped open. "Pam!" she shrieked. Amelia started laughing even more.

"What?" Pam asked innocently, "As soon as I saw it, I just _knew _you'd like this kind, Sookie." Quinn was openly smirking now, too.

"_**Tiger Stripe**_ ice cream, Pam!" Sookie admonished. "Where did you even find such a thing!?" She asked and then opened the lid to reveal orange colored rich vanilla ice cream that was swirled with dark chocolate 'stripes.' .

"Some local college makes it as part of their agriculture and food degree program. I guess their mascot is a tiger. It raises a lot of money for them, I've heard. I'm just supporting education, Sookie. What is so wrong with that?" Pam's cocked her head to the side while still looking as innocent as a school girl.

Sookie looked to Quinn with horror expecting him to be offended at Pam's little gesture. He honestly found it as funny as Amelia did. Quinn had heard of Pam's unique sense of humor. "Sookie, its fine. I think it is hilarious actually." He let out a deep chuckle and shook his head, "You should see the things that Frannie gets me. She thinks it is a hoot to buy me t-shirts from every college that has the mascot of a tiger. I have quite the collection. And don't even get me started on the jungle themed bedspreads."

Sookie still didn't look like she was okay with Pam's gift, but his words seemed to put her a little more at ease. Sookie was ever the gracious hostess. She would never want someone to be offended in her home, no matter what the situation. "Well, why'd you get so much, Pam?" Sookie asked, trying to move off the topic of tigers.

"I do not know how much a human woman can eat. Movies always show distraught women eating straight out of the big carton. I did not want you to run out." Pam replied. Amelia kept giggling and giving Pam mischievous little looks. Pam kept a straight face but also had an evil glint in her eye.

"Well, thanks Pam, but I'm not distraught and I really don't feel like ice cream right now." Sookie said. Quinn glanced at her bowl of soup and wasn't surprised to see that there was still almost half a bowl left uneaten. Of course getting her to eat ice cream would be out of the question. 'Not distraught' my striped ass.

Quinn decided he would remove himself from the estrogen filled kitchen and let Pam and Amelia have their turn at pestering Sookie. "I'm going to go for a walk to check everything outside." Quinn announced and swiftly exited out the back door before Sookie could stop him. He heard Pam and Amelia's laughter even as he walked out toward the trees. He shook his head. Women.

*****

As soon as Quinn made his quick escape from the kitchen, I was wishing I could make my own as well, but knew Pam wouldn't allow that, so I settled for scolding her, "Pam, that really was very rude of you." I wanted to make it clear that I didn't appreciate her behavior.

Amelia started laughing again and this time Pam joined in with her. Amelia gave me a nudge on the shoulder and said between giggles, "Oh, Sookie, lighten up. He said he thought it was funny, too."

Pam stopped laughing but kept smiling and you could see her fangs descend, "Oh yes and I would _love_ to see that jungle bedspread, too."

Amelia started in with another fit of sniggering, "You should have been here this morning! I thought Sookie had lost her mind when I saw a half naked Quinn and Sookie in just as little, especially when she asked him if Eric was in the hidey hole!"

Pam raised an eyebrow and ran her tongue over her lips and fangs, "Mmmm, that does sound promising, doesn't it?"

I couldn't take any more of their behavior, "Eww. Both of you just stop it. Amelia, I'm too tired to keep the dirty pictures in your head from bombarding me. I'm going to bed."

Amelia grabbed my hand as I got up, "No, Sookie, I'm sorry, we'll stop. Don't go to bed yet."

I huffed, "Why not? I'm tired and you guys probably want to _catch up_ anyway."

Pam rolled her eyes, "Sookie, I actually did come to see you. I'm also not sure Amelia's wolf would like us _catching up_ either." Amelia made face and agreed with the last part of Pam's statement.

I sighed, "Well, I'm at least going to change into my pajamas then." I left the mischievously lude duo in the kitchen and went to get ready for bed, even if they weren't actually going to _let_ me go to bed.

When I was done changing I opened the door to find them sitting there on my bed having changed into pajamas as well. Amelia must have given Pam some of hers to wear. "I'm not really up for a slumber party, guys." I said as I walked over and crawled under the covers and pulled them over my head. Why couldn't this be like when I had bad dreams when I was little? I would just cover my head with the blanket and the evil witch and the blood sucking vampire would just disappear and not be able to bother me. I was not that lucky.

Amelia plucked the blanket back off my head and glared at me. I glared right back, "I hope you put that ice cream away. I don't want to have to clean tiger stripes off Gran's table in the morning."

She smiled, "Of course I put it away!" Then her face turned more serious, "Come on, Sookie, you need to talk about all of this."

I groaned and rolled over so my back was to them, "Amelia, I'm exhausted. What is there to talk about anyway? We talked about it this morning. I don't want to talk anymore!" I practically yelled the last sentence. I had absolutely no desire to hear outloud what Amelia had running through her head. There was just no point.

To my surprise it was Pam that came to my rescue, "Amelia, I think she's right. We should let her sleep. Come on, let's go watch a movie." Pam grabbed Amelia's reluctant hand and pulled her out of the room quickly, "Night, Sookie!" Amelia chirped as Pam yanked her out.

I let out a deep breathe as Amelia closed the door and I leaned over to turn off my lamp. Finally! Alone! Maybe now I could just sleep and forget the past day and a half ever happened. If only it were that easy.

*****

Quinn came back in the house to find Pam and Amelia camped out in the living room watching some bad vampire movie. They weren't actually watching it, though, they were talking about Sookie. Someone (Amelia he guessed) had laid out pillows and a blanket for him on the couch.

Quinn sat down on the couch and said, "So did she go to sleep?"

Amelia nodded, "Yeah, but she still refused to talk about anything. She just keeps repeating there isn't anything to talk about. She gets angry whenever I press the issue or she just changes the subject."

Quinn agreed, "She did the same with me all day. Hopefully, she will be able to deal better tomorrow. She is exhausted. She didn't get much sleep last night and then she worked all day. Sleep is probably what she needs most."

"I wish she would not go into work tomorrow." Amelia had a thought, "Pam, do you think Eric and you could spare a waitress or two to help out at Sam's?"

Pam said, "Yes, I think we could. In fact, I think Eric would pay the shifter for lost profits if you just kept the bar closed while he is gone so Sookie wouldn't have an excuse to work herself to death."

"Sookie would never allow that," Amelia replied. "She feels like Sam is counting on her alone and she doesn't want to disappoint him."

"Why doesn't someone just call the shifter, explain the situation, and tell him to keep it closed?" Pam asked. Very practical, that Pam.

"Like Merlotte would listen to Eric when he tells him to keep his bar closed?" Quinn snorted.

"Hmmm…." Pam pondered his words, "No, but the shifter would listen to you, wouldn't he? You are the Were world's rock star, are you not?"

Quinn rolled his eyes, "Hardly."

Amelia kind of bounced in her chair, "That's not what Tray says." She was like the little kid who knew too much and spoke up in class to get you in trouble Quinn thought.

"Fine. I'll call Merlotte…." And before Quinn could say anymore Amelia had jumped up and was running to the kitchen to get the number to Sam's cell phone. Quinn sighed and leaned back into the couch.

"We saw you fight you know." Quinn turned his head immediately toward Pam when she spoke and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Around 20 years ago, I was traveling with Eric for a while. We passed through Vegas and stopped at the Pits one night. You were young still, but very impressive none the less."

Quinn just stared at her. No one had talked to him about his fighting in a long time. Everyone knew what he had done, but no one ever broached the subject with him directly.

"Eric won big that night. Several million dollars I think. He bet on you over some famous were-lion. I believe he even sent you a tip he was so happy." Pam said.

Quinn closed his eyes in reflection. That was one of the biggest fights that he ever had in the pits. It was against an undefeated much older and more experienced lion. Quinn didn't think he had a chance against him, but he was finally able to start betting on himself and he needed money to help his mom and baby sister. He got much more in _tips_ from happy winners than he actually made when he had bet on himself that night. That Eric had been one of the ones to give him a _tip_ was interesting to Quinn. The _tips_ ranged anywhere from $10,000 to $500,000 that night. Because of that fight, Quinn never had to worry about money again and he vowed he would never go back to the pits once his time was up serving Colorado.

That fight was still horrible in his mind despite the amount of money he made. Having to kill a were, another rare were-_cat_ to boot, was always the hardest for Quinn to deal with. They were just there for the same reasons he was; indebted against their will or for money. Quinn found the whole thing abominable even though he was glad he had the reputation he had now because of it; people were much less likely to mess with you if they thought you could kill you with one strike of a paw.

Because of that experience in the pits though, Quinn had become a silent activist against any kind of animal abuse and especially anything which dealt with gambling on animal fighting rings. Quinn had recently heard rumors of a high profile person in Georgia that was possibly connected to a large dogfighting ring. Quinn had personally reported what he had heard to friend in the FBI (who was also a were) and offered to send any funds they might need to apprehend those responsible and end the atrocious things those animals were having to suffer. FBI investigations took a lot of time and money Quinn had discovered. He didn't care. He would spend any amount of money to help those poor animals. Most thought it was the breed or the dog that was bad. It wasn't. Humans could be crueler than any creature he had ever met, including some fairies. It made him sick what some people were capable of. Quinn would love to be able to shut down the Pits in Vegas like he was doing with these fighting rings, but that would be nearly impossible to accomplish with the high stakes involved.

Quinn must have gotten lost in his thoughts, because he barely noticed Amelia had returned until she was shaking a piece of paper in front of his face.

Quinn locked eyes with Pam and she gave him a look of understanding, one he would never have expected to see from her.

He cleared his throat and took the scrap of paper. Quinn pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed the number. While it was ringing, Quinn asked Pam, "So what exactly am I supposed to say?"

Pam said, "Tell him if he just keeps the bar closed Eric will compensate him for lost wages. It is too dangerous to have it open right now with the were revelation and Sookie's stubbornness in working all hours."

"You don't want to run this by Eric? What if he won't pay?" Quinn asked.

Pam shrugged, "Then I will. It doesn't really matter."

It was late, and Quinn was calling from a strange number to Sam. He immediately thought he would have been better off calling from Sookie's land line so Sam would recognize the number, but surprisingly Sam finally answered, "Hello?"

"Merlotte, this is Quinn. Can you talk a moment?" Quinn asked.

"Uh, yeah." He sounded groggy, "Is everything okay? Is Sookie okay?"

"That is why I am calling. Things might be more dangerous than we realized with the were revelation and Sookie thinks she should work all hours since you are gone with your family. She doesn't want to let you down. I am calling to see if you would agree to close your bar until you return. Eric Northman would compensate you for any lost profits."

Sam cleared his throat and coughed a bit, "I don't think I want to do that, Quinn. All do respect, but I just don't feel comfortable with that. Especially now with the Nevada vamps controlling him."

Quinn knew this was a long shot to begin with. He didn't want to tell too much about Sookie. It wasn't his place and they really needed to keep everything as secret as possible. "I understand that, but she kind of killed herself today working. We are worried about her." Shit….he wasn't going to believe that. Sookie was a hard worker by nature and it would be weird if she _wasn't_ busting her ass.

"Quinn, I just can't. I don't want to get involved with Eric's shit again. Last time it was a disaster. Are you with Sookie again now? Is that why you were there last night and why you are calling now?"

Oh man, Quinn did not want to have to lie to Sookie's boss, but he didn't have much choice, "Yes, we have reconciled."

"Reconciled?" Sam asked skeptically. "So why are you so worried about her working? Sookie has worked hard her whole life. Something _else_ goin' on Quinn? Maybe the reason why you two _reconciled_?"

Quinn rolled his eyes and was glad he wasn't having this conversation face to face. It was amazing how most people always seemed to jump to _this_ conclusion with little reason to. Quinn sighed, "Yes, but nothing _I_ can't handle." Quinn needed to make it clear that he was looking out for Sookie and that Sam was treading on thin ice by insinuating otherwise.

"Listen, I mean no disrespect, but I've known Sookie a long time. She wouldn't have agreed to help if she didn't want to, and I can't afford to shut down the bar. Sookie said she was going to hire some new waitresses to help with Arlene quitting and I trust her to do that and then she won't have to work as much. She's been my unofficial assistant for years and I trust her judgment. If she thought the bar needed to be shut, she would be calling me herself."

Quinn rumbled in his chest, the start of a growl, but he didn't let it escape. Interesting how she had been his 'unofficial' assistant for so long but still had neglected to give her a promotion or raise. Quinn was done talking to the shifter, "Fine. We will do what we need to do then." And he hung up on him.

"I take it he said 'no'." Amelia said.

Quinn nodded, "He didn't want to be indebted to Eric again."

"Well, what if someone else paid…"

Quinn cut her off, "No, he's too proud to accept that kind of help. We will just have to find more waitresses. I'd have my sister come help, but now that we relocated her again, I don't want to pull her out. She's not that great of a worker, either, to be completely honest." Quinn had probably spoiled his sister more than he should have, but she was all he really had after his mom lost her mind. Now he had to deal with the repercussions of her wild behavior because he wasn't strict enough with her when he was raising her. Quinn had basically been a single parent to his sister at the age of 20. Who didn't make mistakes when faced with that as well as a crazy mother?

Pam said, "I will send waitresses or I will come work there myself." Amelia almost choked at her statement.

"What?!" Amelia exclaimed. "You working at Merlotte's!? Those good ole boys wouldn't know what to do with you, Pam! They barely did the few times you have gone in there for just a couple of minutes!"

"True," Pam said nonchalantly. "The locals do get a little bit worked up about vampires I hear."

It was Amelia's turn to snort, "A little doesn't cover it from what Sookie has told me and you know that too, Pam!"

Pam gave a little wave of her hand like she could never be bothered by the xenophobic rednecks that frequented Merlotte's. "No matter. I will see that Sookie does not have to worry about waitresses. I will send some tomorrow. Our waitresses are always _most_ happy to help in any way," Pam finished with a leer and her fangs came down a bit.

'I bet,' Quinn thought.

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: This is still the same night..._

_

* * *

  
_

17:

For the second time in 24 hours, Quinn was woken up by a screaming woman. It wasn't Amelia this time though. He launched himself off the couch and sprinted to Sookie's bedroom. It was still dark out, so Pam was right behind him having emerged from the spare bedroom where he assumed the hidey hole was.

He opened the door to her room to see Sookie thrashing in her sleep and she was still screaming. It wasn't normal screaming though, it was more like choked sobbing. Quinn quickly moved to the bed and said, "Sookie, wake up," as he grabbed her shoulders and lightly shook her. She snapped her eyes open and started pushing and clawing at him trying to get out of his grasp. He immediately released her, but the look of sheer terror in her eyes was unmistakable. "Sookie, it's just me. It's Quinn." She had backed herself against the headboard when he released her and she had her knees pulled up against herself tightly and was gasping for breath. She was drenched with sweat and tears were streaming down her face.

By this time Amelia had come down and she had turned on a light in the room. When the light came on Sookie cringed further into the headboard and she looked like a caged animal. Finally, her eyes adjusted and she seemed to focus on Quinn's face and come out of her state of confusion. Then her eyes widened when she saw the red scratch marks and welts she had left on Quinn's shoulders and bare chest. She gasped, "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you….I just….I thought….." She paused and looked down closing her eyes, "I don't know what I thought."

Quinn knew what she had been dreaming about though, even if she didn't want to say it. He knew Sookie had been taken advantage of more than once in her life and now with what the fairy had done to her it was taking a toll on her psychologically because she wouldn't face it.

Amelia had moved around to the other side of the bed and reached out to touch Sookie's shoulder, but when she did, it surprised her and Sookie flinched away and got the look of fear in her eyes again and Amelia pulled her hand back like it had been bitten. "Oh, sorry Sookie, I didn't mean to sneak up on you. Are you okay? What were you dreaming about?"

Sookie shook her head and started wiping the tears off her face furiously with her hands. "Nothing, nothing. I just felt like I couldn't breathe." She looked back at Quinn and was eyeing the marks she had left on his well defined chest.

He looked down at himself to see the scratches then back up at her, "I'm fine, Sookie. I assure you, I've had worse."

"I'm still sorry." Sookie said. "I'm sorry I woke you all up. I'm good now. You can go back to sleep."

"Whatever, Sookie," Amelia said with a roll of her eyes. "You need to change out of those damp clothes. I'm going to make you some tea to calm you down. Pam, you better get back in the hole soon, the sun is starting to come up." Amelia hopped off the bed and left the room. Pam hadn't said anything, but she was close to her daytime stupor. She nodded at Sookie and left as well.

Quinn moved to get off the bed so Sookie could change, but she grabbed his hand quickly before he could. "Don't leave."

This shocked the hell out of Quinn and he looked down at her gripping his hand. She had a tight hold; like if she let go she would slip back to that place she had just been. She had just told us all to go back to bed and now she didn't want him to leave her?

She was looking down at their hands, too, "I forgot how warm you are," she whispered. He nodded. He didn't really understand why she had said that.

"All weres are. You are all so much warmer than humans. _He_ wasn't." Quinn then understood where she was going with her statement. The 'he' in question was the fairy Preston. She closed her eyes tight and he watched the tears run out and roll silently down her cheeks. "I'm such an idiot," she said, her voice still a whisper.

Quinn couldn't take this. He reached out with the hand that Sookie wasn't holding and cupped her cheek with his large hand. He gently wiped away a tear away with his thumb and she leaned her head into his hand. "You are not, Sookie."

She opened her eyes and met his. They were bloodshot from exhaustion and crying, but it only made the blue of her watery eyes stand out more. "I'm so sorry Quinn," she said.

"Sookie, I told you, it's nothing. You barely broke the skin. There won't even be a mark in an hour. I should have known not to grab you when you were thrashing like that anyway," he said.

"No, not that. About us. I'm sorry about us."

Quinn had no idea what to say back. Luckily, he didn't have to say anything because Amelia was back with the tea.

He pulled his hand away from her face, but Sookie was still holding his other hand. Amelia noticed this and quirked an eyebrow at Quinn.

"Here Sookie, drink this. It will calm you down and you will be able to rest more peacefully." Amelia said as she handed Sookie the cup.

She had to remove her hand from Quinn's to take the cup and Quinn was relieved and sad at the same time. "What's in it?" she asked.

"Oh, just some calming herbs and something to help you sleep better." Amelia replied.

Sookie gave her a wary look, "I don't want to be drugged, Amelia."

"It's not _drugs_, Sookie. It is just tea with some natural herbs. It will help."

Sookie took a sip and made a face. "I'm really not a tea person Amelia."

"Oh, you big baby, just hold your nose and gulp it down."

Sookie nodded. She wrinkled her nose then pinched it and swallowed the tea as fast as she could. "Blah! I don't know how you can like that stuff, Amelia. It is so gross. Give me coffee any day."

Amelia huffed, "Well, coffee doesn't help you sleep. You need to change. You will get sick if you stay in those damp clothes. We'll leave you to it."

Amelia bounced out and Quinn followed her back into the kitchen.

"What was really in there, Amelia?" Quinn asked skeptically.

"Just something to help her sleep, like I said," she replied innocently. Quinn nodded but knew it was most likely something a little stronger than just herbs.

"So what the hell was that I walked in on?" Amelia asked in a more abrasive manner as she eyed Quinn up and down. He was only wearing a pair of work-out shorts with no shirt. 'God he's hard not to look at,' Amelia thought.

"A crack in her cool demeanor, finally. The nightmare must have really gotten to her. I got up to let her change and she grabbed my hand and asked me not to leave her." He answered.

"Did she now?" Amelia smirked.

Quinn rolled his eyes and left to go back to the living room. On his way he passed Sookie's bedroom and she called out to him, "Quinn?"

"Yeah, it's just me. You okay?" He said through the door.

"Will you come in?" she asked.

Quinn opened the door and she was pacing back and forth. She had changed into an old t-shirt and shorts. She had a panicked look on her face. "What did she give me Quinn? I feel funny." She stopped in front of him and tears were welling in her eyes again.

"It's okay, Sookie. She told you it would probably make you groggy to help you sleep."

"She used magic, I can feel it." Sookie said hurriedly.

Oh shit, Quinn thought. She is relating this to what the fairy did to her. She doesn't want to feel like she has lost control over herself. "Sookie, no one here will hurt you. You are safe. You just need to sleep. You are exhausted." He gently put his hands on her shoulders to try and steer her to bed, but she just collapsed into his chest and wrapped her arms around him. If he wasn't a were she might actually have injured him with how hard she was squeezing him.

"Why? Why Quinn? Why does this shit always happen to me?" She said into his chest. He could feel her warm tears and hot panting breath against his chest. "Why can't I just be a normal woman?"

Amelia appeared at the door hearing Sookie shrieking and Quinn shot her a dangerous look and she left just as quickly.

Quinn just stood there and held Sookie while she cried. He listened to her incoherent ramblings about wanting to be normal and wondering what she had done to have this happen to her. Finally, when she had gotten it all out and she seemed to be relaxing from Amelia's tea, he picked her up and put her in bed. He went to leave and she held onto him weakly, "No, please…I don't want to be alone. Just sit here with me." She was kind of slurring her words now with the grogginess.

"Okay. Just go to sleep now. You are safe." He said. He propped himself against a pillow and the headboard so he was still kind of sitting up.

She curled herself around him and laid her head on his stomach, just like Frannie used to do when she was little. She let out a sigh and finally she fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Thanks for hanging in there. Please please please submit reviews. I write so much faster when I see them! Oh yeah…all toons belong to CH even though I'm mad at her. D&G did not happen in my story, except for the 1__st__ chapter where the Were's come out of the closet (and so did…oh never mind)._

_

* * *

  
_

18:

After Quinn was sure Sookie had fallen into a deep enough sleep that he wouldn't disturb her, he snuck out from under her and tucked the covers around her.

The sun was fully up now, so he doubted he would be able to sleep at all, but he really should so he could stay sharp. He shut the curtains in Sookie's room before he left so the sunlight wouldn't wake her, and when he did he saw someone quickly dart out of his line of sight into the woods. So they _were_ being watched. Perhaps it was good that he had been in Sookie's room with her then with the curtains open….at least to dispel any disbelief that they were not actually a couple. God….whose minion was that? Niall's, Felipe's, or some other faction? With Sookie, you never knew who was coming after you. He debated whether or not he should pursue the person he saw, but decided against it. Whoever it was just seemed to be getting intel on Sookie and Quinn and not on vampires since it was daylight. If he was a threat, he would have made a move when he was detected and he didn't want to leave the girls in the house alone.

Quinn quietly went into the living room so he could lie down on the couch and try to fall asleep for an hour or so. Sleep didn't find him though.

His mind was racing about all of the things that had happened in the past several days. The person his mind was centered on was Sookie. What was with her earlier this morning? She was like a child. She just wanted someone to stay with her. She was afraid to be alone. That wasn't like her. He really felt like it was ten years ago and he was coddling his own sister after she had a nightmare. What happened to the fiery woman he had met months ago? If he had any say in it, everyone involved with this would perish. He knew Eric was of a similar mind, no matter if he told Sookie otherwise. Niall, fairy prince or not, had better watch his ass.

At least Sookie had let all her emotions come out, though. Keeping it bottled up like she had been the past couple of days had obviously not been good for her. Maybe the emotional outburst was what she needed to finally face things. Quinn hoped so.

He knew one thing though, she was _not_ going to work today. He hoped she could just sleep today and recover. If she actually _was_ pregnant with that bastard fairy's baby then she would need it even more. Quinn had dealt with his mom after her rape and subsequent pregnancy. He saw first hand what his mom had gone through. He did not want Sookie to have to suffer that. More than anything he hoped that wasn't the case. No woman should ever have to deal with that.

Quinn was wondering how he could keep Sookie from working if she did wake up from Amelia's magic/spell/tea/herbs or whatever she used. That was a fucking dumb move on her part. Of course he didn't realize how Sookie was going to react either. Amelia was just trying to help. He snorted….she _had_ turned her lover into a cat, what did he expect? She was a good person, though. She just had misguided intentions sometimes. Most people often did. We want to help so badly, that in doing so we screw it up even more.

So, how to keep Sookie from working herself to death? Quinn knew that Pam would follow through on her promise to bring waitresses or do it herself. He cringed a bit at the thought of Pam serving beers up at a country bar. He also laughed a bit in his head, too.

How could they convince Sookie that they had it all under control and she didn't need to work there every hour of the day? Pam was right. They should just shut it down. Quinn would deal with the shifter himself if he had to. But, of course, Sookie would never allow that. She would be letting Sam down and Sookie would never permit herself to let _anyone_ down if she had her way. Hopefully, Amelia's ill-advised potion will just keep her sleeping for the next 12 or so hours so they don't have to deal with Sookie fighting to go to work today. She had barely gotten three hours of sleep last night and then hadn't eaten anything all day to top it off.

Quinn heard a creaking on the stairs and glanced to the side slightly to see Amelia come down the stairs. "I'm sorry. I didn't wake you, did I? I can't sleep."

He shook his head slightly, "Don't worry about it. I can't sleep either."

"Look, Quinn, I'm really sorry that I gave her that tea. I should have known better. I totally spaced about the fact that she'd been majicked before and I just wanted her to get some sleep. I didn't think she'd respond like that. Was she okay?"

"Not really. She freaked once she realized what you had done. I wouldn't expect a happy reception from her when she wakes up." Quinn folded his arms behind his head.

"I know….but what other choice did I have? She needs to sleep and if I couldn't get her to, then she'd just work herself into a stupor again!"

"So how long will she sleep?" Quinn asked of the witch.

"She should sleep all day. Hopefully, even most of the evening, too. I know what I did wasn't right, but I couldn't take seeing her having those awful nightmares and not sleeping at all. This way she can just get the rest she needs."

Quinn gave a grunt of agreement.

"So…is it yours?" Amelia blurted out.

Quinn didn't know what she was asking, "Is what mine?"

"The baby. Whose baby is it? Sookie doesn't talk about her love life at all to me. Is it the strange fairy's, or is it yours?" Amelia had always been extremely blunt and at times almost tactless.

Quinn didn't really know what to say, or if to acknowledge if there was a baby at all. He sure as hell didn't know. He sat up on the couch and just told her what he knew.

"I haven't been with Sookie since before Rhodes. But we have to present an image to Niall and any outside vamp, especially the Nevada ones that I am with Sookie." Quinn gave Amelia a look that let her know that there were to be no alterations on this story and he lay back down.

Amelia agreed, "Yeah, Pam told me some of it. That I just needed to go along with you two pretending to be a couple, no matter what." Amelia sat in the chair and looked down. "But why aren't you guys a couple? I've seen you together. You fit. What's wrong with that?"

Fuck. Quinn did _not_ want to get into this with Sookie's roommate. He just shook his head and closed his eyes, pretending to be sleepy. She didn't fall for it and just sat there waiting for an answer. Damn witches.

Quinn sighed and turned his head slightly, "_She_ broke up with me Amelia. It wasn't my say."

"So what? Why aren't you trying to get her back? Is it because she could be pregnant with someone else's baby?

"No. That wouldn't matter to me." Amelia's eyebrows shot up. Shit. That wasn't what he meant….was it? "That's not what I meant. She and Eric are bonded. That means something in our world."

"You didn't care before. She still isn't with Eric despite being bonded. It's not like she asked for the bond anyway."

What was it with people pushing Quinn's patience lately with all the fucking personal questions?

He sat up again putting his elbows on his knees and leaned forward resting his head in his hands. He let out a deep breathe in exasperation.

Amelia couldn't help but gawk as the muscles in his arms and shoulders rippled when he sat up. Who wouldn't want this man? Stop Amelia, you are with Tray and his assets are just as nice.

"Amelia," Quinn paused and looked up to meet her eyes, "I have no intentions toward Sookie. She made it very clear where I stood in her life after the takeover. It's obvious she and Eric care for each other even though they don't admit it. I am not the one Sookie wants."

"How do you know you're not? She cares for you too, I can see it. Besides, Sookie doesn't know what she wants. She has always run away from the men in her life when things got rough. Eric hasn't been here staking any kind of claim on her and neither were you. So, Niall was able to send the fairy and no one was here to stop him."

It almost seemed as if Amelia was scolding him for not being here to protect Sookie from what happened to her. He was astonished at this accusation.

"Are you suggesting that this is our fault?" Quinn asked incredulously.

Amelia shrugged, "All of the men in her life claim they care so much about her, but where were they? Where were you?"

Quinn was indignant, "The same place Eric was. Trying to not get killed by DeCastro. We stayed away to keep her from getting involved in that shit. How was anyone to know what the hell Niall was planning?"

"Still, if one of you had been here, Niall wouldn't have been able to do that. And do you really think that not being here would keep Sookie safe from DeCastro? If anything, I would think that would put her in more danger, as he would feel free to try to obtain her with no other man in her life." The witch was making too much good sense. He didn't want to listen to her anymore.

Quinn lay back down and said, "Amelia, I need to get a bit of sleep, if you don't mind and you probably should too."

"Fine," she huffed as she got up. "I still think you and Eric are both being idiots though. You are both going to lose her if one of you doesn't man up."

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: Sorry for those of you that are mad at me right now for this not being a predominately Eric story. This is a __**Sookie **__story, and I am trying to answer all the questions that I've had that have never made sense from Gift Wrap. Amelia in the last chapter was making a lot of sense if you look at it critically and not from anyone else's pov. I will explain more if you want me to, just pm me. _

_Sid – thanks for letting me steal the line you used about Hugh Jackman. _

_FYI – It is the last Sunday of January 2006 in my story. Were revelation was 2 nights ago on Friday. _

_

* * *

  
_

19:

Quinn woke up several hours later when he heard Amelia getting ready to go in for the lunch shift at Merlotte's. He didn't get too much sleep, but it was enough.

Amelia came bouncing down the stairs and he gave her an evil look as he pulled a tank top over his head. She flashed him a brilliant smile and continued on into the kitchen.

"Coffee?" She paused then asked, "or tea?"

Quinn snorted, "I think I'll stay away from any tea you make. I can make some coffee if you show me where you keep it."

Amelia smiled to herself as she pointed out where they kept everything for coffee. She made herself some tea and toast and sat down at the table to eat her breakfast. "Do you want anything to eat? We have eggs and bacon in there. I could make you something."

"Thanks. I can handle it, though. I'm pretty good in the kitchen." Quinn replied as he started the coffee.

"Hmmm." Amelia hummed to herself. Yes, he was _good_ in the kitchen. Amelia remembered Quinn cooking for Sookie and her when he visited before they left for Rhodes and Sookie had kind of slipped up and told her what happened in Hadley's kitchen once upon a time in New Orleans. Amelia now had a devilish grin on her face.

"What?" Quinn asked, though he probably didn't want to know the answer.

"Oh nothing really….just something Sookie mentioned about Hadley's kitchen one time." Quinn blinked and his eyebrows shot up, but she hopped up and put her plate in the sink and went on before he could say anything, "Anyway, I better get going so I can help Tray open."

"Do you think you have enough help for today?" Quinn asked her.

"Oh yeah, it's a Sunday so we close early anyway. Pam called a few people from Fangtasia and they are going to come over to help. Terry and Tray are going to handle the stock and Pam's going to come in after dark to help with the paperwork and everything." Amelia said.

"Pam?" Quinn was skeptical about Pam going in to Merlotte's.

"Yeah. Who better? She runs her own bar for the most part, so she will know what needs to be done and ordered. If Sam has a problem with it, we gave him an alternative and he didn't like it, so he'll just have to get over it." Amelia said.

"Okay. I just wouldn't let any of the locals see her working in the back. They might get riled up about that."

"Yeah, I know. You staying here then?" she asked.

Quinn nodded after taking a swig of coffee, "Yeah, I don't have much choice. Sookie will be asleep all day, and I don't want to leave her here alone after I saw that guy in the woods this morning."

"What guy?" Amelia asked, all of a sudden much more interested.

Quinn shrugged, "Not sure. I closed Sookie's curtains and when I did, I saw a figure dart into the woods. I didn't want to go after him and leave all of you in here alone and he didn't seem like a threat. Have you checked the wards on the house lately?"

"Yeah, I did it last night. They are all good still. Octavia called me to let me know she is going to stay with her niece since we seem to have a full house, but she will come check the wards too if we need her to. You or Pam should check out the scent of the guy later to see if you can tell who it was." Amelia said.

"We'll do that." Quinn agreed.

"I put some towels and stuff out for you in the spare bathroom down here for you." Amelia said as she grabbed her purse and coat.

"Thanks. I appreciate that. Call if you need anything or if something happens at the bar. I'm sure Tray can handle anything that might come up, but just in case."

Amelia chuckled as she walked out the back door, "Yeah, it's best to think about the 'just in case' when you are around Sookie. Later!"

Quinn got up and watched her walk to her car to make sure nothing popped out of the woods, or just 'popped' in period. When she was out of sight he went back toward the living room, pausing to look in on Sookie through the new 'peek' hole that Eric had added two nights before. She was in almost the same position as when he had left her earlier, only she was now curled around a pillow. He grabbed his stuff from the living room and headed for the bathroom to shower.

***** Nightfall *****

Pam had a hard time leaving the cramped 'hidey hole' at sunset, even if it was extremely uncomfortable. It smelled so deliciously of fairy she just wanted to drink in the essence all night. The were-fairy must have been in here for some reason when he stayed with Sookie on Christmas. She reluctantly climbed out and set herself to rights before heading to the kitchen for a TrueBlood. She smelled the tiger in the living room and heard the low noise from the television where the 6:00 news was about to come on.

She grabbed a TrueBlood from the fridge and threw it in the microwave to warm it up. Quinn walked in the kitchen having heard her get up. She turned to look at the tiger dressed in jeans and a tight black tee, all of his assets very prominently on display. Even though she normally was into girls, she would gladly climb that man mountain to get to the head. Her fangs came down and she knew she still must be a little high from the smell of the fairy. She smiled at Quinn, showing fang, "The fairy was in that hole. It smelled wonderful."

Quinn nodded, understanding. "That is consistent with the story we got from the gay Were. Sookie hid him in there because the story was that someone was after him."

Such an elaborate plot, Quinn thought, shaking his head.

Pam just now realized that Sookie was still here, "Sookie is still sleeping?" She asked confused. The days were about 10 hours long this time of year and she never thought Sookie would sleep this long.

"Yeah, Amelia put some majick into the tea she gave her. Sookie could tell and she had a flashback to being majicked on Christmas. She broke down, but I think getting it all out might help her. She finally gave in and went to sleep." He went on to tell her of the visitor this morning, "When I shut her curtains this morning I saw someone near the wood line and I think you and I should each check it out," he said, cutting straight to business.

Pam caught the fact that Quinn had still been in Sookie's room later in the morning, but didn't mention that. "That _is_ interesting. Who do you think sent him and why?" Pam said as she took a deep drink of the TrueBlood.

"Well, it was obvious they were looking in Sookie's bedroom, so perhaps someone sent to verify if we were actually a couple, either by Nevada or the fae. They did not seem like an immediate threat."

Pam finished her blood off, "Well, you were in her bedroom, so perhaps it worked and they believe the story. I will go check it out." She went out the back door and was back not three minutes later. "Fairy," Pam hissed.

"Okay. Stay here with Sookie and I will go see if I recognize the scent." Pam nodded and padded off down the hall to peek through the ragged hole at Sookie. Pam had a _very_ good idea of who had created the hole in the wall.

Quinn moved quickly through the yard to where he had seen the figure earlier today in the woods. He immediately was hit with a familiar scent. Niall. Why would Niall himself be spying on Sookie? He checked around to make sure he didn't just smell him from when Niall had visited the previous night, but no, this was newer and in the exact spot he had seen the person this morning. Interesting. So Niall was not completely convinced of their story. Quinn wondered what Niall had seen the night before. Quinn had held Sookie and stayed in her room until she fell asleep, so that would be convincing at least since Niall had been spying from far enough away that Quinn couldn't smell or hear him outside.

Quinn ran back into the house and told Pam what he had discovered. They conferred about the events of last night, Sookie's reaction to the majick tea, and then the fairy showing up again this morning before Pam went to get ready to go to Merlotte's.

Pam must have snuck into Sookie's room or her laundry because when she emerged from the bathroom she was in the little black shorts and white t-shirt that the waitresses normally wear in the summer.

Quinn cleared his throat, "Hmph, I'm pretty sure that is the 'summer' uniform."

"Oh well. Who cares? I am vampire. The cold does not matter to me."

Quinn laughed, "Well, just try to stay in back and not get those boys in a tizzy."

"Who, me?" Pam replied innocently yet with a fangy smile.

*****

Pam walked in the back of Merlotte's in order to be 'discreet.' She smirked a bit. As much as the shifter Sam says he respects Sookie and the other women that work for him, he definitely doesn't show it by making them wear this 'summer' uniform. Oh well, at least he is a smart enough business man to know that pretty waitresses wearing tight short, shorts and little see-through _white_ shirts will bring in more business and good tips for the girls.

Pam and Eric never had to worry about enforcing the dress code at Fangtasia. Those girls were already more than willing to show a little (or a lot) of skin. It was more likely that Pam had to tell them to put more clothes on otherwise risk a health code violation.

Pam snuck into the hallway at the front of the bar and glanced out to see how the waitresses she had requested were doing. She was shocked at what she saw.

Pam noticed Sherri, a cute little black haired girl who always worked hard, who she had called to come work at Merlotte's. That wasn't who she was staring at. What caught her eye was the short haired blonde man that was wearing an identical tight 'summer' outfit like Pam. Kerri. That was NOT the second waitress that Pam had requested.

Sherri saw Pam in the shadow of the hallway and sprinted toward her and then she bowed her head to Pam.

"Mistress, I am so sorry. Sydney couldn't come at the last minute, and Kerri said that he would help."

Pam regarded the little black haired waitress slowly. She always thought Sherri looked like that young actress that married the crazy spaceship worshiping actor who liked to jump on couches. She was pretty, and worked hard. Her only fault was her best girl/boy-friend Kerri.

Kerri was an extremely flamboyant gay boy who loved his roller skates and to tell tall tales. Pam had kicked him out of Fangtasia more than once. She was wondering how Sherri convinced him to take them off to wait tables when Amelia came up, "Hey Pam!" She continued reluctantly as she looked around at who noticed the vampire, "Shouldn't you be back in the office?"

Pam smirked, "Why should I hide in the office? It appears the patrons have no problem with that one working here," she inclined her head to the blonde prancing around taking orders, "Why would they have a problem with me?"

"Who? Kerri?" Amelia asked, "He's doing a great job. The customers are actually getting a hoot out of him. I just had to convince him not to wear his skates and to wear a larger sized uniform. Doesn't he kind of remind you of that gay guy on that funny cop show?"

Sherri nodded emphatically but Pam had no idea what show they were referring to.

Pam gave a wave of her hand, "So be it….just keep him working….and OUT of his skates. Amelia, show me to the shifter's paperwork that I must attend to."

Amelia took Pam back and showed her what she knew of Sam's office, which wasn't much. Pam pretty much figured it out on her own. A bar is a bar; whether it is a vampire tourist bar or a hick shifter bar. She quickly had everything in order and shipments back on schedule where they needed to be. She just needed to tell one of the humans to be sure to meet the truck deliveries in the mornings. If she knew Sam's account information, she could have made sure the waitresses were paid as well. Hopefully they were automatically paid by direct deposit and she wouldn't have to deal with it. She had done what she could at least.

Eric called her a little after ten on the disposable phone he had given her. "Pamela, how are things?" he asked.

Pam gave a run down of what Amelia and Quinn had told her from the night before of Niall and Quinn's conversation and of his excitement of the 'news' that Sookie was pregnant. Also, the tid bit about Niall wanting to see what shifting abilities it would have because of 'Quinn' was very interesting to know.

"Bastard. He thinks he will win either way. He obviously is not too concerned with who the father would be, just that Sookie is pregnant by a supe. Why would he want her to have a child so badly that it didn't matter if it was the fae's that he sent? It is fascinating that a fae and a shifter could have a child that could possibly shift. I guess it happens so rarely, no one would really know. He also could be lying and just said it because he is covering his own ass if it is the fae's child and can shift. If no one knew the truth about the paternity, then it would be assumed that the ability was from Quinn somehow. That cannot last for long though, if she is in fact pregnant. If it is the fae's then we would be able to sense it was more fairy than human after it's born. Niall would immediately know that it wasn't Quinn's. Fuck. Tricky fae. We need to find out if his plan succeeded."

Pam had listened silently while Eric rambled on about fairies, tigers, and paternity. It wasn't like him to be so loquacious. He was more upset with this situation than she had seen him in a very long time.

She went on to tell him about Niall in the woods this morning, "Quinn spotted a figure in the woods and when we sniffed around tonight we could tell it was Niall again, spying, possibly trying to confirm that Sookie was actually with Quinn." Pam smirked a bit at saying this.

"Was he convinced?" Eric asked grimly.

Pam grinned wider, "Oh _yes_, I think he got quite the show."

"What do you mean?" His voice could have cut through diamonds.

Pam loved riling Eric up even if he was upset, "You instructed Quinn to care for Sookie, and that is what he did. She woke up screaming with a bad nightmare, and Quinn put her back to bed. He was shutting the curtains this morning when he saw the person who ended up being Niall in the woods."

Eric didn't take the bait but his voice did not sound happy.

"And how is Sookie?" he asked.

"Well, the witch gave her some tea after her nightmare that had a bit of majick in it to help her sleep and Sookie didn't respond well. But it did effectively knock her out so she could sleep without disturbance. She shouldn't wake until later tonight, which will be good for her."

Eric was fuming silently on his side of the phone. He wanted to be there for her, but he knew he couldn't because of Felipe breathing down his neck and now Niall lurking around Sookie's place.

"Damn it. Fine. Thank you, Pam." Eric didn't know what to say considering the situation. He was angry at everyone because they could be there with Sookie when he couldn't, but he was also thankful they were there to give her support as well. "Every thing else is well at the shifter's bar?" Eric asked.

"Yes. Sherri and Kerri showed up to help."

"Kerri?" Eric asked.

"Yes, I know. But apparently Sydney was unavailable and Sherri got Kerri to come."

Eric chuckled, "How's he doing in the bar with those skates?"

"He took them off." Pam answered. "Amelia some how got him to."

Eric paused, "Hmm, she is a talented witch isn't she."

"For the most part," Pam replied.

"So you have it under control, then?" Eric asked.

"Yes. Should I remain here in Bon Temps?" She asked.

Eric thought a moment. He didn't necessarily want to be without his child, but if she was there protecting Sookie, then that was just as well. She could be there on the pretense that she was visiting Amelia, so it wouldn't raise as much suspicion as it would if he were to go there. "Yes, stay there. Help out at the bar and keep Sookie safe at the house. Report if you can find anything out about Sookie's situation."

"I will." Pam agreed. There was a click and she knew he had hung up. He did not like to draw conversations out. Neither did Pam. No vampire really did. Phone etiquette was something most of the 100+ year old vampires had not learned.

Pam stood and went out in the hall to gesture to Amelia to come back to the office. They had a stop to make before they went home to Sookie's tonight.

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: I thought I'd get this chapter out sooner but my boyfriend's parent's house got completely destroyed in a tornado. __ So we had to go dig through rubble. Very sucky. Thanks for the reviews. _

_

* * *

  
_

20:

Pam went back in the office and sat down at the desk again while Amelia leaned against a chair. "Amelia, I am told by the waitresses at the bar that there are little plastic sticks that can now tell a woman if she is with child."

Amelia's jaw dropped open at Pam's blunt statement and she stuttered a bit when responding, "Uh, yeah, there are, uh, pregnancy tests if that's what you mean?"

"Perfect." Pam said sounding a bit excited, "Where can we get one of these sticks?"

"Uh, any grocery store or drug store." Amelia was wondering what prompted Pam to action.

"But at this time of night?" Pam asked.

Amelia answered, "Yeah, there's an all-night drug store."

"Great, we'll go right after we close. I'll follow you there." Pam said.

They closed at eleven since this was a Sunday. Amelia walked out of the office shaking her head and went to help start clearing everyone out for the night. Kerri really wanted to put his skates on to clean, but Amelia was able to convince him to keep them off.

Amelia and Pam walked out in the parking lot together after the bar was locked up. Kerri waved big to them as he was putting his skates on sitting sideways in Sherri's passenger seat with the door open, "Bye, Amelia! Bye, Mistress Pam! See you back here on Tuesday!"

Pam shot Amelia a look and she said, "What? He worked hard and I told him he could come back as long as the skates stayed in the car. Besides, he got more tips than the rest of us combined! I think there are certain gentlemen here in Bon Temps that are good at keeping secrets." Amelia smiled hugely and winked. Pam shook her head but otherwise let it go.

Pam followed Amelia to the 24 hour pharmacy and as they were walking in, Amelia asked, "Why are we doing this now? Shouldn't we wait to see if Sookie wants us to?"

"Eric tells me to find out the situation with Sookie, and so I shall. Which way?"

Amelia pointed to the aisle that contained the case of locked up condoms, lubricants, pregnancy tests and other various products related to sex.

"Why are they locked up?" Pam asked.

Amelia chuckled, "Because teens and some adults are embarrassed to buy condoms, lube, and pregnancy tests so they will steal them instead."

"Why would someone be embarrassed because they are having sex?" Pam inquired, clearly not understanding how all things sexual worked in the Bible Belt.

"Sex is very repressed because of religion and people feel guilty about the things they enjoy rather than embracing them. This is even more the case here in the South, Pam. But in the instance of people stealing these things, it's most likely a teenage girl who is afraid she got pregnant and doesn't want the whole town to know. Or the married guy that shoplifts condoms because he doesn't want anyone to know he's having an affair." Amelia said.

Pam looked contemplative for a moment then said, "Silly humans. So which one should we get? They are so small. Are you sure they work?"

Amelia laughed, "Yeah, for the most part they work. There are false positives and negatives, but we can buy a couple to get around that. I've had good luck with this one before." Amelia said indicating one of the pink boxes in the case.

"Good luck?" Pam asked.

"Yeah, like a scare. I took a test and it was negative. So I consider that good luck! I didn't want a baby, so the fact that it was negative was awesome. Now, if I was a woman that _did_ want to be pregnant then I wouldn't have been as happy."

Pam thought she understood, "So this one is lucky for the negative. We shall get this one then."

"Probably should get another brand, too…..just in case." Amelia said and her voice dropped almost to a whisper. She couldn't believe they were standing here doing this. Sookie was going to kill her….but they really did need to know what they were facing, even if Sookie didn't want to.

"Sookie is going to be pissed, Pam. How do we get her to take it?" Amelia asked.

"Well, what do you have to do to 'take' the test?"

Amelia said, "You have to pee on the stick and then in a couple of minutes it tells you yes or no with a symbol or whatever. It's not like we can force her to pee on it."

"Of course we can." Pam said cheerfully with an evil glint in her eye.

Eww. Amelia really didn't want to think of how Pam could accomplish that. "Either way, she is going to be mad, Pam."

"Sookie needs to grow up. We need to know all of the details of the situation in order to handle it effectively. Now go get that little balding man over there to come let the tests out of their cage."

Amelia went to get the pharmacy tech and they pointed out which ones they wanted. The man seemed a little upset to be getting pregnancy tests for a woman with a vampire, but he did his job none-the-less. Pam paid for the 'sticks' as she kept referring to them and they were headed toward Sookie's in no time. Amelia was sure Sookie was going to kick her out of her house. After the tea incident last night and now this, she was not going to be a happy camper when she woke up. Especially when she saw all TEN tests Pam had picked out. Pam for some reason was a big believer in buying bulk.

They pulled around the back and were met by Quinn at the back door. He opened the door for them and they both filed in and Pam proudly plopped her two pharmacy bags on the table. Pam seemed to be all for bringing inappropriate gifts for Sookie.

"What's all that?" Quinn asked.

"Testing sticks." Pam said proudly.

Amelia rolled her eyes, "Pregnancy tests….for Sookie."

Quinn's eyes widened, "She's going to be pissed."

Amelia nodded, but Pam couldn't look happier. "Well, she better _piss_ on one of these sticks willingly, otherwise I will _help_ her. Where is she?"

Quinn inclined his head toward her bedroom, "Still sleeping. What did you put in that tea Amelia? Is this normal?"

"Well, she should have definitely slept over twelve hours, but with how tired she was, it doesn't surprise me."

"What doesn't surprise you?" asked a sleepy, but irritated voice from the hallway.

*****

All three of them turned to watch me as I walked in the kitchen and sat in one of the chairs. Pam's face was emotionless, Quinn's was worried, but Amelia just looked plain scared. Well she should be!

"Uh, hi Sookie! Do you feel better?" Amelia asked hesitantly.

I shot her a death glare, "Can I have coffee now?"

"Sure, Sook! I'll make you some fresh." Amelia got up and began banging around with the coffee maker.

I couldn't think straight. My brain was all fuzzy. I felt more rested, but I definitely needed some caffeine to help me clear my head.

I eyed the bags on the table and Pam smirked a bit. "Do I even want to know?" I asked Pam.

Amelia wouldn't turn around from the sink but I picked it up from her brain even though she was trying desperately to think of something else. I was immediately filled with outrage and indignation. "Amelia!!!" I yelled.

She spun around to face me and she was terrified. I could hear the thoughts running through her head. She was thinking that I was going to kill her, kick her out, or worse. She might be right!

I glared at her and she looked to Pam for help. I could see from her brain then that Pam had forced her to help with the little trip they had taken to the pharmacy.

I turned my glare to Pam who still looked a little amused. "You don't scare me Pamela. And I CAN remove you from my house if I wish. What is the meaning of all this?" I yelled as I waved my hands to indicate the two bags on the table.

She dropped her smirk and her eyes turned stony as she leaned forward toward me. If I didn't know better I would think she was trying to glamour me, "And I am not afraid of _you_ Sookie Stackhouse. You are behaving like an obstinate child as usual and causing more trouble for us by doing so. We need to find out what we are up against, and you are just making that task more difficult. Now go pee on these sticks."

"NO! You have no right!" I stood up and went to storm back to my room, but Pam was in front of me blocking me before I even saw her move.

"Sookie, you can do this the easy way, or I can _help_ you which will be much more unpleasant for you. Why must you always make things more difficult?" She snarled.

I blinked and I began to feel the tears building up in my eyes. Lots of vampires had yelled at me and scared the tar out of me, but never Pam. It was almost like having a mother or older sister scold me. A mother or older sister that also had very sharp fangs.

Amelia and Quinn were as far away from the two of us in the kitchen as they could get. They wanted no part in this exchange. I couldn't blame them, I didn't either.

The tears were rolling down my cheeks now and I was starting to breathe heavily. My eyes were darting back and forth looking for any kind of escape and also not wanting to look at Pam directly.

I finally looked back at her as I had no other option, since she had backed me into the corner of my kitchen, "Please," I whined. "Don't make me do this."

Pam's face softened a bit, "I don't want to make you Sookie, but we need to know. Not facing this will not make it disappear. Cooperate, please." It was a statement, not a suggestion.

I didn't see that I had a whole lot of other options. I also really didn't want to know how Pam would _help_ me if I refused. I could always rescind her invitation, but Amelia could just invite her back in. I sniffed and nodded while trying to get myself back under control. Amelia and Quinn had identical looks of shock on their face.

Pam turned quickly and grabbed a bag off the table before I could change my mind. She shoved a blue box at me and ushered me into my room then my bathroom. She opened the box and retrieved the instructions and handed me the rest. I was numb. I still hadn't gotten my coffee and my head was still fuzzy. As if she had read _my_ mind for once, Amelia scurried in the bathroom with a cup of steaming caffeinated goodness. "I'm sorry about last night, I just wanted you to rest without nightmares…." I shook my head to tell her to stop talking and took the coffee in my free hand and drank appreciatively.

To add to my continued horror in the whole situation, Pam began to read the instructions outloud. "Oh my god, hush Pam. Both of you get out! I can't go with you in here!"

They both looked at me skeptically and I could tell they thought I wasn't really going to do it. "You don't have to watch me! I'll do it! Just get out!"

Pam placed the directions on the vanity and walked out. Amelia gave me a reassuring look then followed her and closed the door. I slumped down onto the floor and leaned against the tub to collect my thoughts. I reached up and grabbed the instructions off the counter. I glanced at them quickly as it was pretty self-explanatory. Now I just had to do it.

I took a deep breath and peeled myself off the floor. I picked up my coffee and tried to drink as much as I could, hoping that would make this easier. I could hear Amelia's frantic brain and Pam's void just outside the door….that was not helping. I could tell Quinn was moving throughout the house as if he was pacing and his mind was just a bunch of snarls and swirling colors.

'Okay, Sookie. Pam's right. You are a big girl. You are not one to run away from your problems, no matter what,' I thought to myself trying to pep myself up. It hadn't really been working the past several days. I'd been the biggest basket case. They all probably wanted to get as far away from me and my hysterics as possible. They'd all been so kind and all I'd done is berate them for their efforts in trying to help me. Gran would not be pleased with my behavior.

"Sookie…" Pam called, and there was a hint of warning in her tone.

"I know, I know, just be quiet. This is hard enough without you two standing out there!" I yelled through the door.

I finally got my nerve up. I followed the instructions I had read, re-capped the tip, and washed my hands. I didn't want to look at it. I left it there on the counter and opened the door to my bedroom. Pam and Amelia were standing there waiting.

"Where is the stick?" Pam asked.

I pushed past her and collapsed face down onto my bed, "On the counter." I mumbled through the pillow my face was buried in.

I grabbed another pillow and pulled it over my head, too. I could still hear them, though.

"It isn't doing anything." Pam said.

Amelia said, "It takes a couple of minutes. Hand me the instructions." She went on, "it says it takes 3 minutes."

"Well, how long has it been?"

"I don't know. Put it back down. We'll know when something pops up."

"What will pop up?" Pam asked.

"A plus sign or a negative sign." Amelia answered.

I groaned. I wish I could just block them out. I felt pressure on the bed as someone sat down on the edge. It had to be Quinn since the unambiguously annoying duo were still talking in the bathroom.

"You okay?" he asked.

I peeked out from under the pillow at him and shrugged a bit, "Guess we'll find out." What else was there to say? I threw the pillow off my head and rolled over onto my back to stare at the ceiling. He reached out and held my hand. It felt good. I felt numb and cold everywhere else.

Pam and Amelia had gone silent in the bathroom. I knew that wasn't a good sign. I tried to keep myself out of Amelia's head, but that was next to impossible with how loudly she broadcasts.

They both walked out and Amelia tentatively said, "Sookie…."

I rolled my head to the side to look at them. Amelia had tears in her eyes. I nodded my head letting her know I understood and she didn't need to go on.

"It could be wrong though. Take another one."

"Yes, perhaps you should take the lucky one." Pam said and Amelia shot her a look that could kill. I picked up from Amelia's head what Pam had meant by lucky.

I shook my head. Quinn had guessed the result even though none of us had said it outloud. He got up and started pacing in my bedroom, much how I had two nights ago. I could feel the rage coming from his mind. "That fucking son-of-a-bitch!" He growled as he added another hole to my wall.

I giggled at how my house seemed to get broken when supes were around. Yep, I was losing it. I had to get out of here.

I jumped up and pushed past them all to the back door. I had to get out. Amelia's thoughts were deafening and Quinn's snarling mind was too bright to bear.

I didn't stop to put on shoes or a coat. I was out the door and running before any of them could stop me.

I didn't think that I was running with any particular goal in mind, but I realized finally that I was heading toward Gran's grave. When this hit me I ran harder. That is where I wanted to be right now more than anything. With Gran.

I didn't feel the cold ground, or the sticks and stones that were cutting my feet as I ran toward the cemetery. It didn't take more than a couple of minutes, but it felt like I'd been running for hours. When I got to her grave I knelt down in front of her tombstone breathing heavily. I was crying by now and the cold wind was stinging my face and whipping furiously through my long hair. I was still just in the t-shirt and shorts that I had put on last night.

"Gran," I said to the tombstone, "I'm pregnant."

* * *


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: Thanks for all of the kind words. No one was home when the tornado hit and we saved all the animals and most of the important things. _

_Please review.....I love knowing what people think. I listened to tons of stuff when writing…does anyone care about the playlist? If not, then I won't bore you with it. _

_

* * *

  
_

21:

I sat there and stared at Gran's headstone expecting a response, for her to materialize and give me some kind of advice. That didn't happen. I only grew colder kneeling there on the icy damp ground crying silently.

I suddenly realized how dark it was. Everything was dark. Not only the night, but my mind, too. I crawled closer to her tombstone and curled up in the fetal position and sobbed. I clutched at her tombstone as if trying to get closer to her, but the cold stone only made me shiver more. I had so many questions for her. Why couldn't she be here to answer them and to help me? What was I going to do? Why had Niall done this to me?

I heard a voice calling me, but I pushed it away and cringed further into the stone shaking from the cold. It seemed like an eternity passed. Then I heard someone again.

"Shit!!! Sookie!" I was lifted suddenly and I buried myself into the warm arms that held me but I still couldn't stop trembling.

"Ss…ssso…co…cold." I stammered.

"Shh….it's okay. I've got you now." Quinn said. I could tell that he was running fast but he was barely jostling me.

Before I thought it was possible I heard his feet hit the back porch steps and we were inside in the warmth. I heard Amelia exclaim and Pam hiss.

"Get some warm coffee or water and warm up some blankets in the dryer. We need to bring her body temperature back up." Quinn ordered quickly.

"Why is she so blue? She wasn't out there very long." Amelia asked frantically.

"It's below 36 degrees and she wasn't wearing much. She also hasn't eaten enough. She doesn't have enough calories or fat to burn to keep her warm."

I was hearing their words kind of in and out. I wanted to tell them they were over-reacting but I couldn't really get my limbs or my brain to function.

"Should we put her in a warm bath?" Amelia asked frantically. I could hear her banging around with something.

"No, we need to keep her dry and warm. She was going into stage two of hypothermia when I found her. Come help me. Her clothes are damp with sweat from when she was running and the moisture from lying on the ground; we have to get them off."

I felt myself being stripped by several sets of hands.

"What are you doing?" I heard Amelia ask.

Quinn had taken his shirt off and was sitting up holding me to his chest on my bed. "Body heat is the best. We have to warm her core before her limbs. Get the blankets and wrap them around us. We need to get her to drink something warm, too."

I was still shaking and it hurt so badly, "I…I…sso..so…ttt..tired." I just wanted to go to sleep to make the pain and cold go away. I closed my eyes.

"No! Sookie! You can't fall asleep!" Quinn shifted me carefully and got me to open my eyes. I looked up at his face that was inches away from mine.

"Her heartbeat doesn't sound right." I heard Pam say somewhere close by.

"That is a symptom. We have to be careful until her temperature is back up to normal." Quinn responded.

"Here! Here's some warm coffee." Amelia said running into the room.

"Hold it up for her. Sookie! Sookie! You need to drink this." I felt the warm mug against my mouth and tried to drink, but I think most of it ended up running down my face and Quinn's chest. I couldn't keep my eyes open, but they all kept talking to me and wouldn't let me go to sleep. Eventually I stopped shaking enough to drink some more of the coffee. I was finally starting to become more aware of everything around me and realized that I was naked next to Quinn. I couldn't pull away though as I didn't have complete control over my limbs and I really didn't want to as his warmth felt so good.

I sighed and relaxed more into him, finally able to since my muscles had stopped quivering.

"Where was she?" Amelia asked.

"At her grandmother's grave." Quinn answered and I could feel the rumble in his chest when he spoke.

"Ah." Amelia said.

"Did you call Eric?" Quinn asked Pam, I'm guessing.

"Yes. He cannot leave." Quinn sighed in frustration at this news. Pam went on, "Victor is in town and is watching him like a hawk. He wants to know where I am, too, but Eric covered and said I was with my new girlfriend. I will have to go back soon before they start to look for me."

"Any word on…." But Quinn stopped himself before continuing.

Pam answered him regardless, "No. Did you report to Nevada yet?"

I was kind of wandering in and out of consciousness so a lot of this conversation was washing over me and not sinking in.

"Yes, last night. They responded as we predicted. I am to remain. I wouldn't leave now regardless of what they said." Quinn replied.

"Good," Pam said. "What should we do about…?"

I could feel Quinn shake his head because his chin brushed against the top of my hair as his head moved back and forth.

"St…stop talking about me like I'm not here." I whispered through chattering teeth.

Quinn looked down at me and brushed the hair away from my face. "Sorry babe. You were kind of out of it for a while there. How are you feeling?"

"Numb. Still cold. My hands hurt." I choked out.

"That's from the warm blood going back into them. It will get better. Show me your hand. Can you touch your little finger and your thumb together?"

I lifted my arm but my hand wouldn't cooperate. I tried to do what he asked but it was hard.

"You're almost there, Sookie." He said. He took my hand and held it against him to warm it more.

"How do you know about this stuff?" I asked but it was slightly muffled against his chest.

"You get to know a lot about anatomy when you are a were or shifter. I learned more than most because of my fighting and also growing up in a colder climate."

I nodded. That made sense. When you were out roaming around at night and completely naked if you changed back, that would most likely be a problem in the cold no matter if you were a shifter or not. I didn't want to even think about all the things he'd learned because of his fighting. He'd survived all that time in the Pits so he must know something about staying alive.

Pam asked bluntly, "I thought were's could smell when a woman was with child, didn't you know already?"

I cringed and Quinn wrapped his arms tighter around me, "Not this early. Maybe after several months, though, a were can tell. But by then, most humans can, too just by sight."

"Can I go to sleep now?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"No. You need to eat, and then you can." Quinn said and I caught Amelia nodding in agreement with him out of the corner of my eye.

"Okay." I didn't feel like arguing any more.

"What do you want Sookie?" Amelia asked.

"I don't care."

Quinn said, "Something warm, with protein."

I heard Amelia leave.

Quinn moved away and wrapped the blankets around me as he got up. All I wanted to do was lie down, but I stayed sitting up for some reason. I watched him as he got up and while he put his shirt back on. His back was to me so I saw all of his muscles ripple as he pulled it over his head. I shut my eyes quickly. He had just held me naked and I didn't feel embarrassed about that, but I felt bad about watching him put his shirt on? I looked down and pulled the blankets tighter around me.

He turned around and smiled gently down at me, "Feeling better now?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"I'm going to go help Amelia so you can get dressed." Quinn said and left.

I just sat there on the bed, though. I didn't want to get dressed. I didn't want to do anything. They came back in with my food and I still hadn't moved. Amelia had made me eggs and toast. I knew I needed to eat, but the smell was too much to bear. I jumped up with the blanket still around me and ran toward the bathroom and dry heaved in the toilet.

I sat on the floor for a while and leaned my head against the wall waiting for my stomach to calm down. God that hurts.

I got up and rinsed my mouth out and took some drinks of water from my cupped hand. I had closed the door behind me when I ran in so I dropped the blanket and put my bathrobe on. How pathetic was I?

I sat on the edge of the tub and just tried to settle myself.

I finally emerged and said, "Sorry….the smell of the eggs just got to me."

Amelia nodded and said, "How about some chicken noodle soup?" I agreed and she went off to make the soup.

"What time is it?" I asked Quinn and Pam weakly as we all filed into the kitchen.

"Around 3:30." Pam said.

I still couldn't believe I slept the whole day. Whatever Amelia did to me the night before sure was effective….not that I wanted her to try it again any time soon.

I sat down in a chair, laid my head on the table, and closed my eyes. The next thing I knew Amelia was touching my shoulder 10 minutes later telling me my soup was ready.

I sipped it quietly while the others talked in the living room. I was too tired to spy on them to see what they were talking about and I really didn't care. I had slept all day and I couldn't wait to get right back in my bed and sleep some more.

I ate as much of the soup as I could tolerate and I went into my bedroom and put on some pajamas. I noticed again that there were now two holes in my wall. Great.

I crawled into bed and didn't even bother to turn off the lights because I figured someone would be bothering me again soon enough. Why inconvenience them with low-lighting?

Amelia came in shortly after and I opened my eyes to look at her. "Sookie, I am so sorry. I'm here for you. We all are. You know that right?"

I nodded weakly. I didn't want to talk about it. They made me find out, but I still didn't want to talk about it.

She sat with me for a while and finally left when she figured out that I didn't want to talk.

I turned over and curled around my pillow. What a day! Or night rather. And I was only awake for several hours. Maybe if I go back to sleep I'll wake up and none of it will have happened. That sounded like a good idea.

I shut my eyes and tried to fall asleep.

*****

"Is she sleeping?" Pam asked as Amelia emerged from Sookie's room.

"She will be soon I think."

"Is that normal for her to sleep so much?" Pam asked.

Amelia shrugged, "It depends. Some women don't change their patterns at all after they are pregnant and some are completely different. It is almost four in the morning though. Most humans do go to sleep at this time of night." She added with a smirk.

"I must return to Shreveport before sunup. Let me know if you two need help with the obstinate one." Pam said as she gathered her things to leave.

"We will," Amelia answered.

"Good. Take care of her." Pam looked at Quinn and Amelia sternly and then left.

Quinn watched her drive out before he came back to the living room.

"Geeze, you'd think Pam was her mom or something!" Amelia said. "Hey, Quinn, I changed the sheets in the spare bedroom, and since Octavia is gone for the time being, you might as well sleep in a real bed."

"Thanks. I will definitely take you up on that after several nights on that couch." Quinn said.

"Cool." Amelia responded, "Well, I'm going to bed then. Let me know if you need anything." She hopped up and ran up the stairs quickly.

Quinn got up and went to the spare bedroom across from Sookie's. He shucked his jeans and shirt and sank down into the bed. "Ahhh…" He let out a happy sigh of comfort. The bed wasn't that great, but it was so much better than the couch, it felt like heaven. Just as he was drifting off to sleep, the screaming started.

*****

I was walking through the cemetery again and I knew something was wrong because even though the sun was shining down brightly I was cold again. Then I saw him. The fairy that I knew as the Were Preston. He was moving toward me. I stopped suddenly. I couldn't move. I was frozen. He circled me and as he did he inhaled my scent deeply. He turned me forcefully toward him and made me meet his eyes. I didn't want to and I fought him, but he grabbed my face with both hands until my eyes were trained on his. I immediately felt the feelings of want and desire so powerfully I went weak in the knees. He held me close to his body and forcefully kissed me. I didn't want this. I knew that now. My mind was struggling, but it was losing the battle. He laid me down on the grass, and as he did, the grass turned into my bed. I could feel him undressing me and I knew I didn't want it, but I couldn't stop him. I couldn't control my voice or my body. My mind was screaming 'no' but it was buried quickly by an intense rush of lust that overwhelmed my mind and made me stop asking questions. It felt like a thick fog was circling me as he took off my shirt and then my pants. I still couldn't move. All I could feel was _want_, but it wasn't mine. I knew that. He started touching me and my body wasn't listening to me anymore. I tried to lie there limply, not knowing what to do, but my traitorous body responded to his touch. I was not in control anymore of what I felt. He moved up and caressed my face and I cringed away. This did not make him happy. He turned my face back forcefully and plunged his tongue into my mouth. Just as he did this I felt him start to penetrate me. I tried to squeeze my legs together but this made him angrier and he was too strong; mentally and physically. All he had to do was get me to look in his eyes again and I submitted. It hurt, even though I opened myself for him against my will. I didn't want this; I knew that, even if my mind and body were being tricked. I started to cry but he didn't stop. My mind finally started to break free and I thought I could control my voice again. I started screaming. I screamed and I kicked and I fought as hard as I could, but he was still there on top of me as if I was doing nothing to stop him. He kept entering me over and over again forcefully. Any time his eyes caught mine he was able to send the foggy feelings of lust and desire into me so I would submit willingly. He finally came and I thought he would stop then, but he didn't. It went on for hours. He drove his seed into me again and again. I was powerless to stop him. I was screaming but no one heard me. I don't even think the screams were escaping my mouth at all. They were trapped in my mind. I felt like I was being smothered. I couldn't scream. I couldn't breathe. The fog was too thick.

*****

"Sookie!!" Quinn yelled at her as she was writhing and screaming in bed. "Wake up!"

She clawed, hit, and fought, but Quinn wouldn't let her go this time until she woke from this nightmare. "Wake up, Sookie!"

She finally came to and opened her eyes. She looked just as terrified as she had the night before. She shrunk away from him quickly until her eyes focused and she realized where she was then she collapsed back into him and started sobbing.

"I remember…..Oh, god….I remember everything, Quinn."

"What do you mean?"

"I remember what he did to me. I didn't want it. My dream. I remember now….through the majick or glamour or whatever, I remember it all…Oh…"

Quinn held her close as she sobbed into his chest. He wanted to kill this bastard and her grandfather for doing this to her. How could anyone ever do such a thing?

Sookie kept crying and asking unanswerable questions, but he just held her and soothed her. That was all he could do.

She finally calmed down enough so he thought she could go back to sleep. Quinn went to leave but she reached out for him and asked one last question, "Who's ever going to want me now?"

Quinn looked down at her and gave a soft smile, "Oh babe…who wouldn't want you?" For some reason this only made her cry harder.

* * *


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N: Been slow writing because I've had to travel for work and that hinders my writing as my co-workers like to go out and eat and drink (a lot) while traveling. But I was able to have good Mexican food and Swirls in Dallas though (a Swirl is a margarita with sangria swirled in…very good, very strong…it's a Texas thing apparently.) So I guess that is a plus. We are backtracking a bit to get Eric's take on the situation as requested by a couple of readers. Clancy POV. _

_

* * *

  
_

22:

Clancy and Eric were sitting in the office at Fangtasia talking about Victor's visit when the Pam called to report in on the girl. Clancy had no idea why Eric cared so much about this human woman. Victor had left over an hour ago after his surprise visit so Eric was already in a foul mood and now to have to deal with the troublesome blonde human, too. Clancy just didn't see how she was worth it. She diverted Eric's attention when it should be focused on vampire matters. He knew better than to say most of this outloud though.

"Yes." Eric answered his phone. He didn't ask Clancy to leave, so he stayed and listened in on the conversation as well.

Pam said, "The stick has a plus sign on it."

"What?" Eric replied. Was Pam speaking in code now? They were using the disposable cells, she didn't need to.

"The little plastic stick that Sookie urinated on. It has a plus sign. Amelia tells me that this means Sookie is with child."

"Pamela....my patience is wearing thin. I just had to deal with an unexpected visit from Victor Madden and he is demanding to know all our actions. Including yours. You are not making any sense. What does a plastic stick have to do with Sookie being pregnant and how do you know she is?"

Pam backtracked and told Eric what the stick was and what it could do. It sounded like some kind of magic to Eric. Perhaps a witch had invented it. Eric understood now.

"So the fairy's little plan seems to have succeeded so far. We still do not know why, though. What the hell is his end game?" Eric snarled.

What was Niall's ultimate goal? To distance Sookie from Eric and other vampires? To produce a powerful fae grandchild? Damn fae.

"This is serious, Pam, but it might be the least of our problems with Victor snooping around here. If I have to worry about the fae or the vamps, I have to put priority on what Nevada is up to. If we are finally dead because of DeCastro, then we are no help to Sookie. I will have to remain here as Victor is monitoring me. He inquired as to your whereabouts, but I said you had a new girlfriend that you were visiting. I had hoped you could remain in BonTemps, but you must return to Shreveport before he begins to look for you."

"Yes, Eric." Pam agreed. "Any word on the whereabouts of Compton?" Pam asked.

"No. No one has seen him since the night of the were's revelation. He might just be doing research for his insipid database, though. However, he should have checked with me before leaving. Mainstreaming asshole."

Pam snickered. She had never cared much for Bill. "I will return before dawn, then. Amelia is reinforcing the wards here and the tiger will remain to guard Sookie."

"Good. Did Quinn report to Nevada yet?" Eric asked.

"I do not know. I haven't asked him, but I am sure he did and DeCastro responded as we thought and told him to stay here."

"Probably. We will discuss everything more tomorrow night then. Come to Fangtasia as soon as the sun sets."

"I will." They both hung up.

Clancy was shocked that Eric hadn't asked him to leave during the call. He had learned much more than what Eric had already divulged to him. The human woman was pregnant? By Quinn? What did that have to do with the fae? Eric wasn't reacting as Clancy would expect. He seemed calm, but he would have thought that Eric would be furious that the girl was pregnant by Quinn. He knew they were working together now, but this was a complete 180. Maybe Eric wasn't as attached to the blonde as he previously thought.

Eric was deep in thought for several minutes before turning to Clancy and saying, "Clancy, I need you to see if you can track Bill down."

"Where should I start?" Clancy foolishly asked.

Eric glared at him, "You were last to see the fool. Use your own fucking faculties, Clancy!"

Clancy bowed quickly and made a hasty retreat. Perhaps Eric wasn't so calm after all. Was he mad about Bill, Victor, or Quinn and the blonde? With Eric it was hard to decipher his moods. Clancy would find out, however. Also, he wanted to know how the fae were involved with the girl. Maybe that explained Eric's draw to her. Oh yes, he would definitely find out.

* * *

_A/N - it was short, but I'll have another chapter out today, I promise. _


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N: Back at Sookie's house right after events of chapter 21. All toons belong to CH. I am still mad at her though. _

_

* * *

  
_

23:

When she started crying more, Quinn pulled Sookie back into his arms.

She cried into his bare chest, "Don't leave. I don't want to go back to sleep. I don't want to risk dreaming about him again."

He stroked her hair, "I know, Sookie, but you probably should try."

"Why? I slept so much already. I don't need to. I can go to work in several hours."

"It's Monday, the bar is closed on Mondays right?" Quinn asked.

"Oh yeah."

"Besides, Pam got a couple waitresses to come help, so the bar isn't short staffed anymore."

"Oh, man. I didn't even think about the fact that I slept through Sunday. Sam is going to kill me."

Quinn shook his head, "No, he's not Sookie. Pam and Amelia have it under control. That bar is the least of your concerns right now."

"I guess. But I have to do something or I'm going to go out of my mind, Quinn." She had pulled away so she could look him in the eye. Her hair was all over the place and Quinn smoothed it back from her face. She closed her eyes at the touch of his hands and sighed. She was so beautiful, even like this, with bed head and no make up. Perhaps even more so because of it. Before Quinn knew what happened, Sookie had gripped his head and pulled his face toward hers and she was kissing him. He wanted to kiss her back, but knew he couldn't. Not like this. Quinn grabbed her hands from his head and pulled away from her, "Sookie, no. Stop."

"Sorry." She whispered and she looked down but I could still see tears in her eyes again.

He tilted her head back up so she had to look at him, "Don't be. I just think you are under a lot of stress. I don't want you to do anything you will regret later."

"See…even you don't want me now." She said and turned her eyes down.

Quinn gripped her shoulders and made her look at him again, "Is that what you think? Just because you were raped and are pregnant with another man's child, I wouldn't want you?" Quinn's mind was reeling and he was furious that she would think so little of him.

She nodded a little and her tears dripped off her cheeks onto his bare arms.

"Sookie, you are the one who didn't want me, remember? And no, none of that would matter to me. It wouldn't matter to any man who was worth a damn!"

"I didn't ever not want you Quinn. It just seemed that too many things kept getting in the way. Your mother, Eric, other vampire bullshit, and now this. I've never wanted much out of life, Quinn. All I've ever wanted was a family. A man who loved me that I could cook breakfast for, children running around in yard, and then someday grandchildren. That will never happen now. How could it ever? I'm a telepath that is bonded to a vampire and now I'm pregnant with a strange fairy's child? Who would ever want that? Why would anyone ever want me now, Quinn? _I _wouldn't want it, why would anyone else?"

*****

I felt bad that I had put him in an awkward position by kissing him. I just wanted to feel safe and loved and that is how I had always felt when I was with Quinn….and I knew it was genuine and not the effect of some stupid blood bond. Now, to top it off, I had gone on a crazy rant and wouldn't be surprised if he walked out the door and never came back. It would serve me right for how I had treated him. That isn't what he did though.

He wrapped his large arms around me and pulled me close to him again. His lips were right next to my ear and he whispered, "Sookie, like I said before, who wouldn't want you?" I shivered when his hot breath hit my ear. I think he noticed but he didn't respond. He just held me and I couldn't stop the silent tears that kept coming out of my eyes. He was so warm and his heartbeat was strong and rhythmic. I didn't want to go back to sleep and risk reliving all of that horror again in my dreams, but my eyelids seemed to have a mind of their own and I felt myself being drug under by sleep again.

*****

Sookie didn't think she was tired, but it wasn't too long before Quinn felt her relax in his arms. She had fallen asleep crying. He gently laid her down and arranged the covers around her before going back across the hall. The sun would be up soon and he wanted to get a little sleep before Sookie woke up again.

It wasn't even a couple hours later that Quinn was woken up by a knock at the door. He thought Amelia would get it, but he heard the knock again. He groaned and looked at the clock on the bedside table. Nine-thirty. He got up and went to the door. He could smell who it was as he got closer.

He opened the door quickly and glared at the man standing in front of him, "Herveaux." he growled.

Alcide's eyes widened as he took in Quinn's appearance. Quinn had answered the door in only his boxers. Oh well, Quinn thought, if we are going to play that I'm with Sookie then might as well do a thorough job of it. "What can we help you with this morning?"

Alcide was still a little shocked, "Uh, well, Sam Merlotte called me yesterday and was concerned about Sookie. I told him I would look in on her. I tried to call, but her cell kept going straight to voicemail yesterday." He paused before going on, not sure if he wanted to ask the question, "What are you still doing here, Quinn?"

Quinn scowled at him, but before he could answer Sookie came padding out into the hall with bedhead and wearing Quinn's LSU Tigers t-shirt. It almost reached her knees. "Quinn, who is it?"

If Alcide was shocked before at Quinn's appearance, he was now doubly so after Sookie's entrance. Quinn might have laughed if he wasn't so tired.

"Alcide!" Sookie exclaimed when she peered past Quinn to see who was standing out on the porch. "What are you doing here?"

Alcide looked back and forth from Quinn to Sookie, "Uh, Sam called me because he was worried about you, and your phone kept going to voicemail. I…uh….I'm sorry I woke you two."

Sookie, ever the gracious Southern girl, "It's okay, we've just had some long nights the past couple of days." Alcide's eyes went wide. Realizing what she had just said and how it could be perceived, her face went red and she quickly went on, "Uh, come in, sit down, you want coffee?" She turned and practically sprinted toward the kitchen to get away from the two men.

Quinn held the door open and gestured for Alcide to come in. They both followed Sookie into the kitchen where she was quickly trying to get the coffee started and studiously ignoring them both. The two men sat down at the table, but remained silent. Sookie went to the fridge to get something and she just stood at the door for a minute. Quinn saw her face go pale and then Sookie slammed the door shut and ran off to her bathroom. A second later, both Quinn and Alcide's could clearly hear Sookie vomiting in her bathroom. Alcide's eyebrows shot up and he looked at Quinn with disbelief. Quinn ignored him and got up to finish making the coffee.

Sookie came back in several minutes later and slumped in a chair. She had brushed her hair and donned a robe, but her eyes were still bloodshot and watery from vomiting. Quinn asked her, "Do you want coffee, babe?"

"No, just a glass of water, if you don't mind." Quinn quickly got it and set it in front of her. He got himself and Alcide some coffee before he came and sat back down at the table.

Alcide was befuddled, so that probably accounted for his ignorant outburst, "What the hell is going on? Quinn, I thought you said you two weren't together? Now all of a sudden Sookie is pregnant?"

Quinn growled low in his chest but didn't speak.

Sookie was mad but she recovered well, "So much for keeping it a secret, huh, Quinn?"

She looked at Quinn and her eyes silently pleaded with him to not divulge anything about the fairy. He thought at her, '_I'll do and say whatever you want me to.'_

Quinn could see that she was still ashamed about what had happened to her. She didn't want anyone else to know about the fairy and what he did to her.

Sookie took point in the conversation, "Alcide, we've still been together secretly. We didn't want Nevada to know after how they used Quinn and his family."

Sookie had been overwhelmed and emotional lately, but she wasn't stupid. She knew that this was the only logical story to explain how she was pregnant and keep the fairy's part in this secret. Plus, it was the story most would already assume on their own anyway as Quinn had been Sookie's last boyfriend.

Alcide looked sharply at Quinn, "You could have told me the other day! I wouldn't have said anything. Does Northman know?"

Quinn was infuriated with Alcide's impertinence. None of this was his business, "I was only following Sookie's wishes." He growled.

"What about the Were and fairy presence in the woods that Calvin found? What did you and Northman find out from Ralph?" Alcide demanded.

Sookie flinched at Alcide's words, but he didn't seem to notice. Quinn covered, "Nothing. Her brother owed the guy money and they met out there."

Alcide was incredulous, "You beat the guy to a pulp to find that out? I find that unlikely, Quinn."

Quinn's eyes flashed gold. Sookie couldn't exactly read the two men's exact thoughts, but she knew they were both extremely angry. She needed to temper the situation.

"Alcide, I'm sorry that Sam called you. I am fine, as you see. My brother got himself into trouble and he didn't want anyone to know. It's family business Alcide." Sookie hated lying and she wanted to do it as little as possible. She didn't know how much Quinn and Alcide had already talked about.

"What about the fairy?" Alcide went on stubbornly.

Sookie cringed down into her chair at the mention of the fairy, but Alcide didn't notice because Quinn stood up forcefully enough to send his chair flying backwards. "That's enough Alcide! You know that Sookie has fairy friends and she's already said it's none of your business! I think you should leave. She isn't feeling well as you heard."

Alcide stood up to leave, but couldn't keep quiet, "Well, I guess congratulations are in order then." He looked from Quinn to Sookie. She plastered her fake smile on her face and kind of nodded. Quinn walked Alcide to the door, but Sookie remained frozen in her chair.

Alcide had calmed some and turned to Quinn after he walked out the front door and down the steps, "I'm sorry I lost my temper. I was just concerned after I didn't hear from you or Northman and then Sam called and was worried, too, so I wanted to find out what was going on. I apologize if I overstepped my bounds. I do offer you my sincere congratulations." Alcide added solemnly, "You are a lucky man."

Quinn nodded, "Thank you."

Understanding that Quinn was not going to say anything else on the subject, Alcide turned, got in his truck, and drove quickly away.

Quinn went back into the kitchen and said to Sookie, "Well, you covered well."

She shrugged, "Jason is always in some kind of trouble, so that wasn't too far off the mark. And the other….well, that's what people are going to assume anyway, right?"

Quinn sat down, "Yeah, when I called Sam the other night to see what he wanted to do about the bar that is what he thought, too. He automatically thought that is why I was here."

Sookie groaned and laid her head down on the table over her arms. "Great." She mumbled into the table, "I guess it's better than the truth, though."

She lifted her head so her chin was resting on her arms and looked up at Quinn, "I'm so sorry you got dragged in to all this, Quinn. You should be with your sister."

Quinn shook his head, "I'm right where I want to be Sookie."

* * *


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N: SPOV but some mixed 3__rd__ person as well. Hope it isn't distracting. _

_

* * *

  
_

24:

I thought about Quinn's words. This is where he wanted to be?

Hell, I didn't even want to be here right now. Why would anyone else want to be? I wanted to be on a beach where none of this was happening. Quinn could easily just leave me here and do exactly that, but he hadn't. Was it because he was ordered to be here?

I sat up and blurted out, "But why? Because you were ordered to be here?"

He took a deep breath, "No, not just that. It is true I have been ordered to, and I have sworn to be here, but I would be regardless of what anyone said. You shouldn't be alone after what has happened to you, Sookie. If I would have been smarter, I would have been here and it never would have happened. I regret my actions, and I will do anything to keep you safe from the repercussions of them."

"Quinn, what happened to me is not your fault."

"Isn't it? If I would have been here, then Niall wouldn't have had a chance to pull something like that." Amelia's words had been weighing on Quinn. He hadn't been there….and no one else had been either.

"Quinn, I wasn't your responsibility. We weren't together and you had to worry about your family. I'm sorry about what happened and how I left it. I know I was unreasonable. I wanted you to put me first, but seriously, how stupid was I? I was basically saying I wanted you to be a bad brother and son just for me? I was not thinking clearly. Even now, with the way things are between me and Jason, I know I wouldn't leave him hanging out to dry no matter what he did. I stood by him when the whole town thought he was a murderer, Quinn! Then, I couldn't cut you any slack for being there for your family when the vamps were using them against you? What the hell was wrong with me?" I was kind of shrieking by the end of my rant. I really did wonder what the hell I was thinking when I kicked Quinn to the curb. He only did what a son should. Would he have broken up with me if I had to deal with one of Jason's many problems…or one of my own for that matter? I felt like I was thinking more clearly today than I had in a long time. The fogginess that surrounded the whole Christmas incident was gone, but it was something beyond that even. I kind of shook my head, like it would focus my thoughts more.

Quinn hadn't interrupted my rant. He'd just let me go on fuming, even though I was talking about our breakup.

"I feel different, Quinn. Like things are clearer." I shook my head again and looked up to meet his eyes, "I can't explain it."

"Is it because of the….dream? Since it all came back to you?" Quinn wanted to tread lightly. He didn't want to upset her again. He had noticed that she did seem calmer today, though. She certainly handled Alcide's visit well.

"That's part of it, but that's not it entirely I don't think. I just can't put my finger on what is different," I said.

I felt sick all the time, though, that was for sure! I felt a bit queasy now as a matter of fact. I let out a kind of whimper/groan and laid my head on the cool table.

"Are you okay, Sookie?" Quinn asked.

"Fine, I think, just really nauseas again all of a sudden. The cool wood feels good." I closed my eyes.

I heard Quinn all of a sudden get up and I could hear him looking through cabinets and then the water turn on. Then he was holding a cold washcloth to my forehead. I opened my eyes and looked up at him, "Thank you. That feels better." I put my hand up to secure the washcloth on my head, but his hand was still there and mine fell on top of his. I closed my eyes again tightly before I started to cry again. I couldn't help but think about how a husband would act in this situation. A husband I'll never have now. I let out a sob and Quinn pulled away quickly.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Quinn asked frantically as he knelt down next to me.

I sat up still holding the cloth to my forehead, "No, you just surprised me that's all," I lied. "I guess I'm not used to someone being so attentive. You really don't need to fuss over me like this, Quinn. I'm fine."

"Are you sure, Sookie? If you need something, I don't mind getting it for you." Quinn said.

"No, I'm good. Thanks though. The cool washcloth is helping."

Quinn stood, "Okay, well, I'm going to shower then if you are sure you are okay?" He looked at me questioningly.

I managed a small smile and nod, "Yeah, I'm just going to eat some cereal or something."

He left and went to Octavia's room to gather his things to shower.

I got up to get a bowl of cereal. I thought if anything, I could handle some bland cereal.

I poured the flakes into a bowl then poured the milk on top of them. Then I just stared at them. I wasn't hungry, so the flakes didn't look appetizing in the least.

Quinn walked back in after his shower a while later and saw me just sitting there looking at my cereal.

"Sookie?" He questioned. He was being careful. He saw the uneaten food and was trying again to tread lightly.

I looked up from the bowl of now soggy flakes. "I'm just not hungry, Quinn."

He frowned but nodded, "Ok. So what do you want to do today?"

I shrugged. I hadn't actually thought about it. I had hoped I could go to work to get my mind off things. Then I remembered what Alcide had said about my phone. I got up and went to my purse and pulled my phone out. Dead of course. I hadn't plugged it in since Friday. I went to the counter and plugged it in and powered it up.

"My phone was dead. I guess that is why it was going straight to voicemail." I said to Quinn.

I pushed the voicemail key and heard the automated message tell me I had 24 new messages. Wow! I'd never had that many before. "Twenty four messages!"

The first several were ones from the night of the were revelation. Pam and Eric both trying to get a hold of me to let me know about Quinn. One from Amelia saying she was staying at Tray's and not to worry about her. Another from Sam saying he'd made it to Texas okay and his mom was going to be fine. All pretty normal stuff. Then there were the messages from Niall returning my call to him on Saturday about wanting to see him. He left several, the last one he said he'd just meet me at my house. Then early Sunday morning, the frantic ones began from Sam. Wanting to know why Quinn was calling him? Why Quinn was there Friday night? Why Quinn didn't want me to work? Was I okay? Why wasn't I calling him back? Every message it was like he thought of another question. The last messages were mixes of Alcide and Sam both asking if I was okay and to call them immediately. I sighed as I deleted the last one.

"Well, Alcide is taken care of, but I better call Sam." I said to Quinn. With his supe hearing I knew he had heard all the messages, too.

He nodded and asked, "You want me to step out?"

I shook my head no. I had to leave my phone plugged in, so I kind of hopped up on the counter so I could sit down for this conversation. Sam acted like my father and big brother all rolled into one sometimes.

He answered barely before the phone rang once, "Sookie! For the love of God, where have you been? I've been trying to get a hold of you."

"I know Sam, I'm sorry. My phone died yesterday and I didn't realize it. I'm fine."

"Fine?! You are obviously not _fine_ if Quinn is asking me to close my bar because he is worried about you working! What the hell is going on Sookie? Is Quinn still there?"

"Sam, calm down. Yes, Quinn is here." I didn't really want to divulge that, but since he asked me straight out.

"So I take it you two are back together then, huh? Is there a reason for that so suddenly, Sookie?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat, geeze, Quinn was right about people jumping to conclusions, even if they are half correct. "I don't really want to get into it on the phone, Sam. How's your mom?"

"She will be fine. Nice try, Sookie, but no cigar. Tell me what's going on. Quinn's not forcing you to do anything you don't want, is he?" I blinked hard and looked at the phone.

"NO! Why would you think that?" Quinn growled low in his chest and crossed his arms. He wasn't too happy with the accusation either.

"It's just not like you to have a man call your boss for you, Sookie. Then I couldn't get a hold of you all day."

I was mad, "I didn't feel good Sam. I slept most of the day and I told you my phone was off. Quinn was considerate enough to call you because _I_ was asleep and totally forgot to. He worked it out though and they got a couple of waitresses of Pam and Eric's to come help yesterday. I'm sorry you got worried about the bar." I snapped back at him.

"Damn it, Sookie. I wasn't worried about my bar. I'm worried about you! You aren't acting like yourself, what's going on. Why were you sick? Why is Quinn there?"

God, he really did want me to say it, didn't he? He had already assumed it, why did he have to ask me? I was shaking and I bit my lip.

"Sookie?" I guess I hadn't answered Sam quickly enough.

"Umm…."

"Sookie, did Quinn get you in trouble?"

"Guh…" I kind of choked at his words. Like I was a teenager and some boy had gotten me pregnant and ran off on me. Wait, that is what happened, but I wasn't a teenager and it wasn't Quinn that ran off. Quinn was here. Oh, yes, he was definitely here. While I was in shock and thinking over Sam's harsh words, Quinn had stood and was now right in front of me gesturing for the phone. I swallowed, trying to keep the tears from coming again, and handed Quinn the phone. I couldn't talk. If I did, I would start crying.

"Merlotte," Quinn rumbled. His eyes were flashing like gold embers, "I think that is _our_ business."

I was close enough that I could hear Sam yelling back to him on the phone, something about how long he'd been my friend….Sookie _is_ my business….you just traipse back in….knock her up and…..I cringed and Quinn snarled and cut his rant short, "You do _not_ want to speak like that, to me, Sam Merlotte. Mind your own fucking affairs and leave Sookie to me."

He slammed the phone shut and threw it on the counter before he paced to the window. He leaned his arms forward on the sink and looked down. Quinn let out a deep breath before speaking, "I'm sorry if I overstepped my bounds, Sookie. I just could not listen to him disrespect you or me like that."

I still couldn't speak. The lump was back in my throat. I just stared at his back. I could tell he was still angry and trying to calm down, because his brain was giving off bright red and the muscles in his back and arms were tense as he gripped the edge of the sink. I didn't really know what to say anyway. I caught some of the things Sam had said, and they weren't particularly kind.

Amelia chose that moment to bounce down the stairs and into the kitchen, "Morning, you guys!" She said cheerfully. The smile melted off her face as she took in my red splotched face and watery eyes and Quinn's angry stance at the sink. "Uh, everything alright?"

Quinn didn't say anything. He just turned and walked out the back door briskly. Amelia went to the back door to watch what he was doing, and then as I started hearing the crashing noise outside, she asked, "Uh, Sookie, why is Quinn destroying a tree with his bare hands?"

I cleared my throat, "Hem, uh, Alcide showed up this morning because Sam called him since he couldn't get through to me on my phone. I called Sam back and he was kind of rude to me on the phone, so Quinn took it from me and Sam said some things that were not too kind to Quinn."

"Rude? Not too kind? Sookie, the man is tearing down a hundred year old oak with his hands. I think it would have to be something a little more than just a rude remark." She looked at me with those constantly questioning eyes of hers.

"Well, Alcide was impertinent as usual, which made us both mad. Then Sam kind of crossed the line and insulted Quinn's honor I guess you would say."

"How'd he do that?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't hear all of it, I don't have supe hearing, but I was close enough to overhear Sam yelling something about leaving me alone after he knocked me up….or along those lines at least." I answered.

Her eyes went wide. "Sookie, that is a _huge_ insult. Shifters and were's take procreating very seriously. He basically just called Quinn out."

"Called him out? Like medieval ages, sword fighting at dawn?"

"Well, it isn't really official since you aren't a were and Sam doesn't have a claim on you, but kind of." Amelia babbled out.

"What? Are you saying that actually happens?"

"Well, sure." Amelia chirped as if dueling over a maiden's honor was an every day occurrence still. Stupid supe politics. I just shook my head. Then I thought of the pack master contest and the young girl presenting herself to the winner and I shuddered. I guess _breeding_ was important to them. I found it sick. Was that what Niall had done to me? He found a good mate for me and then presented a situation that I would go along with and then used majick in order to impregnate me!? My stomach heaved.

I jumped off the counter, stumbled and nearly fell as I made my way to the sink. I knew I wouldn't make it all the way to the bathroom in time. I didn't have much in my stomach besides water so it was painful. Amelia held my hair for me thankfully.

I turned on the water and washed out my mouth and just stayed there leaning over the sink watching the water swirl down the drain.

I heard the back door open and close and Quinn ask, "She okay?" I took a deep breath and shut the water off and stood up drying my hands and face on a towel.

Quinn's white t-shirt was ripped and he was breathing hard. I snorted, "Looks like we should be asking you that question. How are my trees?"

He smirked, "Just one. Firewood. I'll cut it and bring it in for you later."

I nodded and suppressed a smile. Amelia on the other hand couldn't wipe the shit eating grin off her face. I looked at her, "What?"

"Oh nothing." She piped quickly, and flitted out of the kitchen.

Quinn had scratches and cuts all over his arms and chest from the branches. "We should probably clean those. Take off your shirt."

I went to the cabinet where I kept my first aid supplies and got out the peroxide and some cotton balls.

Quinn had obliged and was leaning against the counter, "You know this is unnecessary right? They'll be gone soon."

"Yeah, but it will make me feel better and give me something to do at least."

I held one of his arms and ran the cotton ball over the cuts watching the white foam clean them before I wiped them off again.

"Quinn," I started cautiously, "Can I ask you a tiger related question?"

I moved to his other arm and he nodded, "Yes." I was close enough that I could feel the vibrations from his chest when he answered in his deep voice.

"Umm, well, weretigers don't have packs do they, like the Were's?"

"No, there aren't that many of us and we are solitary animals." He made a confused face, "why do you ask?"

I shrugged as I moved away to put the cap back on the peroxide and put it away. "No reason, really. I just…" I fumbled around in my head with what to say and stayed facing the cabinet fussing with the different bottles, "Well, Amelia and I were talking while you were outside about Were politics because of what Sam said. It made me think about the packmaster contest and I…I just wondered I guess."

"You wondered about the last part of the ceremony, right? The mating to ensure the survival of the pack?" Quinn asked softly.

I grimaced remembering that girl being brought out naked to Furnan after he killed Alcide's father, and nodded to Quinn.

"No," he said. "That is part of the reason tigers are so rare. We won't just mate to produce offspring like some other were-animals. It is hard enough to find another were-tiger, and even harder to find one you would want to spend the rest of your life with. My parents were lucky to find each other."

I nodded again, not really knowing what to say.

"You know, I saw your reaction at the contest. I find it about as barbaric as you did, but it is a part of my job and the world I live in, so I accept it. It doesn't mean I like it or agree with it. I also thought it was very irresponsible of Alcide to invite you, especially the way he shunned you after you only tried to help."

"You noticed that?"

"Yes. A part of him blamed you for his father dying. It was very easy to see. Especially with how he acted toward you when we went to the bar after the bitten weres attacked us that one night, too."

"Yeah, I guess." I looked down at my hands, "That was kind of strike two considering the whole Debbie Pelt thing."

"But what made you think about all of that anyway?" Quinn asked.

I made a face, "Just what Sam said, and Amelia said it would be a big offense if I was a were, too, and all the importance that is put on procreating among supes."

"You thought I would have to _do my duty_ so to speak?"

"Eww. Yeah, that and how it seems like that is what….Niall…." I didn't really say it out loud. I found it too despicable. "I guess a part of me wonders if that is why _he_ did this to me."

Quinn didn't look shocked at what I had said, so I realized that he had probably thought about it already. "You think so, too?" I questioned.

Quinn didn't want to upset her. There was no logical explanation for what Niall had done. He answered slowly, "It is a possibility. When I talked with him Saturday night, it seemed he was happy about it and didn't really react to the fact that I said it was my child." Sookie seemed like she was handling talking about this okay, so he went on, "So, it makes me wonder since he didn't seem to care that it could possibly be my child." Quinn amended, "Or so he thinks." They kept referring to others as it being his child. It was getting hard to keep straight who knew what about the whole situation.

I nodded. So it didn't seem to be a fairy breeding thing. Niall was happy I was pregnant no matter if it was the fairy's work or Quinn's?

Amelia came back in carrying her phone. "Uh guys, sorry to interrupt, but Tray just called to ask me if I knew Quinn and Sookie were expecting." My eyes got wide and she said quickly, "I swear Sookie, I haven't told him anything about that part of it."

"Fucking Herveaux." Quinn growled.

I looked from Amelia back to Quinn, "Are you serious? He didn't leave but what, two hours ago? How could he have told anyone yet?"

"Alcide doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut, that's how."

Amelia agreed, "Yeah, Sookie. Quinn having a baby would be big news in the shifter world. You aren't really anonymous yourself either. Could Niall have told anyone?"

"Maybe." Quinn said.

"This is not happening. I just found out last night for crying out loud! Now all of a sudden the everyone knows I'm pregnant and they think it's Quinn's!" I yelled as I slammed my hands down on the table.

Just then my phone rang. I have to admit I let out several words that would have prompted Gran to wash my mouth out with soap when I saw who was calling.

I answered anyway, "Hi Claudine."

Amelia's eyebrows shot up. Oh yeah, I forgot that witches don't really like fairies and vice versa.

"I hear congratulations are in order, cousin!"

"I guess. It was kind of unexpected." I mumbled. "How'd you know?"

"Niall informed me as your fairy godmother, since I now have not only you to watch out for." She was so bubbly it made me want to reach through the phone and strangle her.

"Wonderful. As my fairy godmother can you make the nausea go away?" I didn't know if it was morning sickness or just my being ill over the whole situation. Either way, I was getting really tired of heaving.

"Nope, sorry. That's just part of the joy of it! Gotta run! Call me soon! I'll take you shopping for maternity clothes!" Click, and she was gone.

Man, I was really starting to see Quinn's point of view on fairies. Even if they were my kin, they were really starting to annoy me.

"Well, he at least told Claudine."

Amelia's phone rang then, "It's Octavia." She said before opening her phone. "Hello."

I couldn't hear what Octavia was saying, but Quinn obviously could as his eyes grew wide along with Amelia's.

Amelia obviously cut her off, "Yeah, well, I can't talk about it right now. We'll talk more in person, okay?" She shut her phone. I'm pretty sure Amelia hung up on her.

"You can't be serious?"

Amelia looked sympathetic for once, "Yeah, some witch friends of hers told her. They apparently heard it from a Were they know in New Orleans."

"New Orleans! Who in the hell would care down there?"

Quinn cleared his throat, "Like Amelia said, I think the fact that _I_ am the father is a factor just as much as your celebrity amongst the supes, too."

"Great! We go with the story that makes me look the least like a whore and forgot to think about the fact that you are a freakin' rock star to the damn supes."

My phone rang again and I said some more unlady like words.

"Hey Barry. What's up?" I answered.

"Ha ha! What's up, Sookie!? That's what I'm calling to ask you! You and Quinn still hot and heavy I guess?" I groaned.

"What Sook? Aren't you happy? The whole supe world is buzzing about it!"

"What do you mean by the 'whole' supe world, Barry?"

"Well, I've had several people call and ask me if I knew you and Quinn were pregnant. Most in our world know that you and I know each other, and they thought it was pretty funny to be the one to tell a telepath something he didn't know." He laughed again. Why was everyone else so freakin' happy! Oh yeah, they didn't know the truth.

"Who exactly, though, Barry?" I didn't sound friendly when I said this either.

"Yeesh, Sookie. Those hormones getting to you, huh? Uh, let's see. A couple people I met at the summit called me. A Were I know from Missouri, and another friend that works for Russell in Mississippi." I shook my head.

"Well, thanks for calling Barry, but I gotta go." This time I was the one to hang up on someone. Gran would be very disappointed in me today.

"So New Orleans, Texas, Mississippi, and Missouri, in the span of about three hours. Exactly _how_ famous are you Quinn?"

This time it was his phone that rang, he ignored it and put it back in his pocket, "That was probably Florida, Georgia, Alabama, and Tennessee."

I laid my head down on the table. This was getting just a bit too ridiculous. "Don't these people have anything better to do than gossip?"

Amelia said, "Not really Sookie. Most, like Barry, probably work for Vamps, so their daytime consists of killing time until nightfall. Alcide may have only told one or two people, but they in turn called two or three of their friends and so on. The supe world is really connected."

"Shit!" I exclaimed. "That means all the vamps are going to know tonight when they wake up, too!"

Both Amelia and Quinn nodded. They had already thought of this while I was wallowing.

"Now what the hell do we do?" I asked them both.

Amelia looked at Quinn and me and shrugged, "Turn your phones off."

* * *


	25. Chapter 25

_A/N: What happened to the reviews? You guys really that mad at me? Amelia says that those that do not review will be turned into a frog. Or maybe a cat. Depending on how accurate she is. Been a while for updating because I had to travel again last week for work. This time I got to see wonderful Virginia. But I'm back home now with no plans to travel again soon, so should be able to get back into my normal pattern of posting. _

_

* * *

  
_

25:

The only good thing about the whole Supernatural game of Telephone that was going on today, was that Sookie was having to actually face the problem. She hadn't broken down at all. What she said earlier was resonating with Quinn. She really did seem like she was 'clearer' today and more like her old self. Perhaps she had just passed the denial and depression stages and was ready to deal with it. She had better be. Nightfall was upon them and Quinn was expecting DeCastro to call himself. He doubted an underling would be calling him tonight. He wondered what other vamps would crawl out of the woodwork as well. Eric and Pam would hear almost immediately upon waking, but they would be the only ones to know the truth of the situation. Eric, with being bonded to Sookie, would be fielding a whole other type of call tonight. Quinn would be able to talk with Eric or Pam before DeCastro called any of them because they had the advantage since Louisiana was two hours ahead of Nevada timezone and sunset wise.

Quinn didn't have to wait to make the call, because Eric called him first on the disposable he had sent.

"Yes." Quinn answered.

Eric said coldly, "What the hell happened today? I have around 70 voicemails. I only listened to the first several before I realized what was going on."

"Yes, our story of Sookie and I being back together took hold too well and too fast. Sam Merlotte called Herveaux yesterday because he couldn't reach Sookie and I think Sam hinted about Sookie's condition. Alcide came here this morning and ascertained the situation himself because she got sick while he was here. He was only gone several hours before the calls started coming in to both Sookie and I offering congratulations."

"Fucking Herveaux." Eric snarled. Quinn smirked….that had been his exact statement as well.

"Also, Niall. He at least told Sookie's fairy Claudine, because she called as well. Maybe others. We aren't sure."

"Damn it." Eric said. "DeCastro will be calling us both as soon as the sun sets in Nevada."

"Yes, I expect that. We need to get our stories straight." Quinn replied.

"Well, the main story is that you and Sookie are back together. Perhaps she revealed to you she was pregnant when you came back to Louisiana?" Eric asked.

"That could work as long as Alcide didn't talk too much. Sookie told him that we had been secretly together this whole time so that Nevada wouldn't know. She was working on the fly, because she didn't know what we had already told him. Even if he did talk, it's all just gossip and rumors right now. We can try to mold it how we want it to be perceived."

"Yes." Eric agreed. "We just can't make it seem like we were keeping this from DeCastro, otherwise he will take action against us both."

"Yeah. Alcide asked about the were so we told him that Ralph only revealed that Sookie's brother owed him money. Sookie said this was believable because of the nature of her brother. You need to know in case anyone questions you about that." Quinn said, "Also, she was very adamant that Alcide not know of the involvement of the fairy, which is why she went along with the story that she and I are still together and it is my child. She does not want to seem like a woman with loose morals.

"Thank you." Eric said. "I don't think Alcide is working against us since he pledged his help. He just doesn't know when to shut his mouth and he was probably a bit jealous as well. He will owe us for this."

Quinn thought the same, "Yes, I don't think he meant any harm, but he was so surprised and resentful that he talked in spite of himself. Sookie or myself having a child would be big news, as Amelia puts it, and most will not be able to keep from gossiping. Even the witches are aware already she says. Niall could have talked to others as well."

"How far has it reached?" Eric asked.

"We aren't sure. Just from the calls we got today, we were able to determine that it has spread to most of the south east including Tennessee and Missouri. With Russell married to Indiana, that spreads it even further. If that many know, then the rest will know shortly, including Nevada."

"Hmm….it will be interesting to see how they react to this news. It might push Nevada into taking a position on me and those loyal to me. They will also believe the story that it is your child, so they will think that an asset since you are indebted to DeCastro."

"What about the fae?" Quinn asked, "They won't just sit by if DeCastro decides to take Sookie now….and Niall may know the truth that it is the fae's child and not mine. That might make his actions more extreme."

"Yes." Eric said, "We have to keep the fae out of this if we can. We do not want another war with them."

"No. That was before my time, but my father told me stories when I was young." Quinn said. He had seen a lot of bad things in his life, but the stories of the fae wars sounded even worse.

"We need to continue to watch our backs with the fae and the vamps until we know how they will all react.

"I will be in touch if DeCastro contacts me."

Eric agreed, "As will I. Take care of them."

Eric hung up and Quinn was baffled that he had said take care of _them_. Was he referring to Sookie and the baby, or Sookie and Amelia?

Sookie had spent the day answering calls she wanted to and avoiding the rest. She had showered and was now watching some girly show on TV with Amelia. Amelia had done some research on what can help treat morning sickness/nausea and had made one of Sookie's favorite meals. Luckily, she had managed to keep it down so far, so whatever she did for Sookie seemed to be working.

Quinn heard Amelia and Sookie giggling to what sounded like reruns of Sex and the City. He was glad. At least Sookie had cheered up a bit and was able to keep some food down today. He was really worried about her lack of appetite the past several days and how long it might have been going on before he got here on Friday night. She seemed so much thinner than when he was with her several months ago. She definitely didn't look healthy.

He walked into the living room to join them and sat down to watch the brazen show. Sookie smiled briefly at him then returned to watching the TV. She took a drink from the glass Amelia had given her and she shivered so he got up and loaded the fireplace with some of the logs he had cut earlier and lit them.

"Thanks." Sookie said. "Jason always says he'll cut wood, but he never does."

"Not a problem. Least I can do considering I'm the one who took the tree down." Quinn grabbed a blanket off the chair he was sitting on and handed it to her. "You alright?"

She nodded, "Yeah, just cold." The ice in the glass tinkled.

"You want something warm to drink?" Quinn questioned.

"No, this really seems to be helping the nausea. I'll stick with this."

"What did she make this time?" he asked.

Amelia made a disgusted sound and rolled her eyes, "It's just lemonade. I found on the internet that lemons or the smell of them even can treat nausea. I didn't _DO_ anything to it."

"Sure." Quinn said sarcastically and Sookie managed a small giggle. At least she wasn't freaking out about the reference to majick. Perhaps she was actually feeling better.

An hour or so later Quinn's phone rang. He knew who it was before he even looked.

"Yes." He answered.

"Ah, Quinn, I've heard the most delightful news! I'm just surprised it didn't come from your own mouth!" DeCastro said.

"I apologize, your majesty. We only learned recently and did not realize that news would spread so quickly. It is bad luck to speak of it too early amongst humans, so Sookie had been keeping it to herself. I would have told you if I had known myself."

Quinn hoped that would satisfy him.

"And Sookie is now your woman again? I wonder how her bonded feels about all of this?"

Ah....the million dollar question.

"I do not know your majesty. Sookie has not seen him in a while. They were bonded against her will. I couldn't stop Andre from forcing it on Sookie. Sookie did not want it. However, he most likely knows now, with the rumors that have circulated today." Quinn answered.

"Ah, Quinn, you sound angry. Do you not care for the Viking?"

"No, sir. Frankly, I do not. Not after the danger he has put Sookie in time and again." Quinn had to come up with something and that was the best he could do.

"Still, it is odd that her bonded not know of something so intimate with how strong I saw their bond is when she saved me from Siegbert, don't you think Quinn?" DeCastro asked.

"It is very early in the pregnancy your majesty. It is only just now to the point that we could know from a home test. She has not seen a doctor as of yet. That may be why." Quinn needed to cover the fact that vampires couldn't influence Sookie as they could other humans.

"Well, can you not see how the pregnancy is affecting the bond?" DeCastro asked.

Quinn was puzzled, "Excuse me, your majesty, affecting it?"

"Ah, but that must have been why you and Miss Stackhouse have gotten so serious and taken this next step. You would be in your right to want to distance her from the Northman and what better way than to impregnate her?"

Quinn was walking in a mine field. What should he admit to? What should he ask and how should he ask it as to not give away anything?

"Your majesty, I am not sure it has any affect on the bond, but cannot be positive since Sookie has not seen Eric Northman."

DeCastro clicked his tongue, "Well, your goal must have been to weaken the bond and also to possibly have an extraordinary child!"

'Fantastic,' Quinn thought. Another supe that is thrilled about the possibilities of the child.

"Sir, I doubt the child will have any special qualities. Sookie would have to be a were for it to have any shifting abilities, and since no one else in her family has telepathy, the child will most likely not have that gift either. Also, my being a were makes complications more likely. She may not even carry the child to term. That is why she hadn't even told me. She was nervous and was being superstitious." Quinn kind of went out on a limb with that last statement, but it was worth a shot.

"Oh, nonsense, Quinn. I would be shocked if the child was just a normal boring human." DeCastro was almost purring out his r's. Why was he so damn sure, Quinn wondered?

"Sir, we are just a bit overwhelmed right now. Sookie has not been well which is what tipped us off to her pregnancy. We were not trying for this at all. We are very surprised."

"See that is interesting to know. As I said I would have thought you had done this on purpose, Quinn. After I learned of your relationship with Miss Stackhouse and her bond with the Viking I was actually expecting this outcome. I just thought I would hear it directly from you. Aren't you glad I sent you to her?"

"Like I said, Sir, I would have reported this, but we were not sure until just last night. And yes, I am very glad to be back here so that I can help Sookie in this time." Quinn didn't know how to respond to the other info that DeCastro had just revealed. Why would Quinn _want_ to get Sookie pregnant and what did that have to do with the bond she had with Eric? Was this about breeding again? DeCastro couldn't know that Sookie was part fae, could he?

"Well, that is good to know, Quinn. I release you for the time being so you can stay with Miss Stackhouse."

"Thank you, your majesty." Quinn answered gratefully. He had no idea why he would release him. Probably because he was already doing what DeCastro wanted him to, so it was an attempt to seem magnanimous.

"Not at all. I will be in touch." Click. Vampires and their phone etiquette.

Quinn needed to find out what Sookie's pregnancy had to do with the bond with Northman. Obviously, Eric didn't know. Quinn knew someone who would though. He went back into the living room to talk to Sookie.

"Sookie," he started slowly, "I need to speak with Niall."

She immediately blanched as all the blood drained out of her face and she got that look of terror in her eyes again. Quinn moved quickly and knelt in front of her taking her hands in his. "It's okay, Sookie. You don't have to see him yourself. I just need to find out some information. Some things DeCastro said aren't making sense and I think that he would be able to tell me more."

She swallowed and Quinn could see her eyes growing watery, but she nodded and pointed to her cell phone sitting on the end table.

"It will be okay, babe. I promise." He gave her hands a squeeze and stood up to retrieve her phone. "I'll go in the kitchen. Okay?" She nodded again and turned her head back to the TV, but he could tell she wasn't really watching it.

Quinn looked up the number and dialed it. It went to the messaging service, and Quinn left a message for Niall to call him back on his own phone.

Not even five minutes passed before Quinn's phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Yes?" Quinn answered.

"You called?" Niall said.

"Yes. News has spread of Sookie's condition and I got a call from DeCastro and some of the things he said have left me puzzled." Quinn said.

"Okay. What would that be?"

"He talked about how this was not a surprise to him and wondered how the pregnancy was affecting the bond she has with Northman. Any thoughts on this?" Quinn rumbled. His temper was flaring at having to talk with Niall and remain civil.

"That is interesting that he would know that. There are few that do. I did not myself until recently."

"What do you mean?" Quinn was having a hard time keeping his voice under control.

"How to get rid of the bond, of course. I knew Sookie was forced into it but knew of no other alternative than killing Eric to rid her of it, and she did not want that. After doing some research, I found that a bond can possibly be weakened or gotten rid of entirely if the woman becomes pregnant."

Quinn was furious. How could he be so nonchalant about something so important to Sookie's life!?

He growled, "When exactly were you going to tell her about this? Or me for that matter?"

"I didn't see the point. It apparently doesn't work all of the time, something to do with the strength of the blood of the father. Why are you asking? Is the bond actually fading?" He was chipper. The son-of-a-bitch was chipper!

"I'm asking because she has a right to know! Why didn't you tell me the other night?" Quinn yelled. He could sense that Amelia and Sookie were now in the kitchen behind him, having come in when he started yelling. He didn't care though.

"Now, now, Quinn, is yelling necessary? You should be happy! Not only do you have Sookie back and a child on the way, but also her bond with the vampire could disappear! Things are working out perfectly for you two."

"You didn't think we should know now that she IS pregnant!?" he growled.

"I would have told you eventually. I didn't want to get your hopes up if it did not work. I was so surprised at your news that it completely escaped me on Saturday night." He cooed.

Surprised my ass, Quinn thought. Quinn was about to start laying into Niall again, prince or not, when he heard glass shatter behind him. He whirled around to see that Sookie had dropped her glass and was crumpling to the floor. Quinn dropped the phone and moved fast enough to catch her before she hit the ground. "Sookie? Sookie? What's wrong?" he asked panicked. She let out a whimper and clutched at her stomach. Oh fuck, he smelled blood. Sookie was bleeding.

* * *


	26. Chapter 26

_A/N: I have warned you all before that this is a Sookie story and that I am not an EL. Again…you have been warned. _

_

* * *

  
_

26:

Niall heard when Quinn dropped the phone and the distress with Sookie so he immediately decided to 'pop' in. Claudine was right behind him.

Quinn was holding Sookie in his arms and she was writhing and clutching at her stomach.

Amelia couldn't keep her mouth shut and lashed out at Claudine and Niall, "How dare you come here!?"

"What happened?" Claudine was stunned at why Amelia would say this.

Niall clued her into the telephone conversation and then Quinn filled in the rest.

"She just collapsed! She had been doing much better today." Quinn said frantically as he laid her on her bed.

Claudine and Niall took a position on either side of her and touched her slightly. They both cringed back at the exact time after touching her.

"What did you give her?" Claudine questioned Amelia angrily.

"Nothing! I swear!" Amelia replied.

Claudine touched Sookie's abdomen and Quinn let out a growl. "I won't hurt her. I just need to know what is going on." Claudine said.

She gasped suddenly and pulled her hand away as if it had been burnt. "Amelia, what has she had to eat or drink?"

"Not much. I made her fried chicken earlier. She hasn't been able to keep anything down otherwise." Amelia answered.

"Nothing else?" Claudine asked.

"Well, I guess she had some lemonade and tea, too, but why would that matter?"

"Lemonade?" Niall spat out as he glared at Amelia and Quinn. Niall instantly knew the child wasn't Quinn's.

Amelia stuttered, "Uh, yeah, it is supposed to be good for nausea and she was so sick."

Claudine looked confused for a moment but then she whipped her head quickly to Niall, "What have you done?"

"What needed to be done." He said quickly.

Quinn was seething. "What did you do to her?" He screamed.

Niall finally had a look of concern on his face, "It's not your baby Quinn. It is fae. The lemon is poisoning the baby."

Quinn knew the baby wasn't his, but it didn't dampen his anger at all. He moved too fast for the fairy to avoid and grabbed Niall and slammed him against the wall, "What the **fuck** are you playing at Niall!?" Quinn yelled.

"Quinn, I was just trying to help her. I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't know that you were still together." Niall said quickly as Quinn was clamping down on his windpipe. Fairy or not, they still needed to breathe.

The only thing that brought Quinn back to reality was that Sookie had started screaming. Really screaming. He dropped Niall and left him to slump against the wall while he hurried back to Sookie's bedside.

Beads of sweat had broken on her forehead and she was thrashing on the bed while grasping at her lower abdomen. Quinn could smell more blood and he screamed at the fairies, "For fucks sake! Help her!"

Niall and Claudine moved instantly to either side of her and began to chant in their language. Sookie immediately leaned over to the side of the bed and vomited. She collapsed back on the bed as the fairies chanted over her and she choked out, "Quinn?"

He moved to her side and brushed the hair off her sweaty forehead. "I'm right here, Sookie."

Tears were streaming down her face and she was whimpering again. At least she had stopped screaming. "It hurts Quinn," she said in a small voice. Then she grasped his arm so tightly that Quinn wondered if she didn't have some Were in her bloodline.

"I know Sookie. It'll be okay. They are going to help you." She was really sweating now. It looked as if she had just got done running a marathon in the middle of summer.

Quinn looked up at Claudine who was still chanting, "What's happening? Why is she sweating like this?"

She paused to answer Quinn, "We need to get the lemon out of her system. This is the fastest way."

"What about the bleeding? She's losing too much blood!" Quinn said.

"After we purge the lemon I can work to stop the hemorrhaging."

The fairies went on chanting while Sookie moaned and clung to Quinn's arm. Her finger nails had left deep gouges but he didn't care. She was completely drenched now and Quinn's shirt was, too. After what seemed like an eternity to Quinn, but was actually more like minutes Claudine put her hand on Sookie's lower abdomen. Amelia had cleaned up where Sookie vomited and was now wringing her hands in the corner of the room. Niall had moved away and was watching Claudine work. She stayed like that mumbling in a low voice with her eyes closed for a while.

Finally, Claudine heaved a great sigh and opened her eyes.

"Is she going to be okay?" Amelia asked.

Sookie seemed to have fainted from the pain at some point during all of this. Quinn stayed there with her on the bed, but Claudine stood and said, "Yes. She should be okay now. If we hadn't intervened it might have poisoned and killed them both."

"How is that possible?" she asked.

Niall answered, "It is part of what happens when a woman is with child. Their blood is shared, so since it was poisoning the baby, it would also in turn harm her."

Quinn looked up from Sookie to Niall and said, "That's why it can weaken the blood bond, isn't it?"

Amelia looked confused, "What?"

Niall ignored her, "Yes. Essentially it is like bonding with another. The more powerful the father, the more likely it would work."

"More powerful?" Quinn asked.

"The father would have to be a supe. Not a human."

"So that's why you didn't care if the baby was mine or not?" Quinn rumbled.

Niall nodded, "You knew?" he asked Quinn.

Quinn clenched his jaw and answered through his teeth, "Yes. Sookie told me. Then I figured out the rest; that he wasn't the Were he said he was."

"And you still stayed with her, knowing it wasn't yours. Quinn, you are an honorable man."

He clenched his jaw, but didn't respond. Quinn didn't want to divulge that he and Sookie weren't actually together. He would let Sookie make the choice on what to tell Niall. He may have helped save her, but he still didn't trust him. Plus, Quinn didn't think Niall knew anything about honor.

Claudine and Amelia were standing side by side and seemed for once to be of the same mind. "What the hell do you mean?" Amelia asked. She wanted to know what this had to do with the bond.

Claudine chimed in, "Yes, my lord, what exactly did you do?"

Quinn said, "We need to get Sookie cleaned up. I don't want to leave her like this. Then we can talk." She was a mess. She was drenched with a combination of sweat and blood.

Quinn and Niall went to the living room while Claudine and Amelia tended to Sookie.

Quinn stood on one side of the living room away from Niall with his arms crossed. He was worried he would kill the bastard if he got any closer. Niall seemed to sense this and was wise enough to give Quinn some distance.

Amelia and Claudine came out into the living room after a bit and both collapsed onto the couch. Amelia looked to Quinn, "There was so much blood."

Quinn nodded. He had already known that. It was a miracle that Claudine had been able to stop it and keep Sookie and the baby alive.

Claudine looked at Niall with a fierce gaze, "What did you do?"

"I wanted to give Sookie a gift. I found out that her bond with the Viking could be gotten rid of if she were to conceive with a supe. I didn't think she was with anyone so I arranged a situation for that to happen."

Claudine's eyes grew wide in horror.

Quinn growled deep in his chest and said, "You are leaving a bit out, aren't you, Niall?"

"I did what needed to be done to ensure that Sookie could live her life free of the bond!" He snapped.

"By having some asshole fairy majick her and then rape her!?" Quinn roared back at him.

"Oh no!" Claudine exclaimed.

Niall showed no regret, "I did what was best for Sookie. You will come to understand this." Quinn couldn't take it anymore and he lunged at Niall, who promptly 'popped' out just in time.

Quinn straightened back up from his crouch and turned to see that Claudine was now crying silently.

Amelia spoke up, "So the bond will go away?"

Quinn shrugged, "I don't know. DeCastro hinted to that on the phone, which was why I wanted to ask Niall. I think only time will tell."

While all of this had been going on various phones had been ringing throughout the house. They all ignored them obviously because of the situation with Sookie. Quinn's disposable phone rang again now and he answered it this time.

"Yes."

"Why the hell hasn't anyone been answering? I was about to send Pam!" Eric shouted through the phone.

"We had a situation with Sookie. She drank lemonade and apparently it poisoned the baby. I was on the phone with Niall when it happened so he and Claudine popped in. They were able to save her and the baby. She is still unconscious." Quinn paused, he didn't know how Eric was going to take this next part, "Eric…Niall admitted why he did this since he realized the baby was the fairy's. He said that Sookie being pregnant with a supe's child could end your bond. DeCastro hinted the same to me when he called earlier tonight as well."

There was silence on the other end of the line. Quinn thought it had gone dead, "Eric?"

Eric said quietly, "That explains it, then. I haven't been able to feel Sookie lately. It was so gradual that I didn't notice it at first. When I was in close proximity to her on Friday night I still could, but at a distance it's faded. I used to be able to at least _feel_ her from this distance, but I can't now."

Quinn couldn't tell if Eric was upset by this or not. He waited and didn't say anything.

Eric asked finally, "You saved the baby?"

"Claudine was able to, yes."

"Why?" Eric asked.

"What?!"

"Why did she save it? Sookie obviously didn't want this." Eric replied.

"She would have died Eric. Claudine had to stop the bleeding." Quinn said shocked.

"But it can still be gotten rid of, right? Humans do this all the time."

Quinn was astounded. Why would Eric even suggest such a thing?

"That is Sookie's choice Eric. But I can tell you right now, with her upbringing and beliefs, no matter what, she will never do that."

"It is still something to consider." Eric mused.

"I don't think so, Eric." Quinn replied. Did he even know Sookie at all? Claudine could hear what Eric was saying and she was infuriated. Amelia couldn't overhear Eric's words, but she got the drift and wasn't pleased either.

Eric changed the subject, "So DeCastro called?"

"Yes, he reacted pretty much how you would expect. He was mad I hadn't told him first, but I think I played that off well with how early it is. He mentioned how it would affect the bond, which is why I contacted Niall to find out more about it. Did he contact you?"

"No, Victor did. I acted as if I did not know which of course he didn't believe. He had quite a bit of fun in telling me." Eric paused, but then went on, "So now that the fae are involved and know the truth how should we proceed?"

"Only Niall and Claudine know that the baby isn't mine. I hope Niall keeps his mouth shut and I think we can count Claudine as an ally." Quinn looked to her when he said this and she nodded her head. "It is just interesting gossip now with the knowledge that I am the father, but if anyone found out it really was a fae's child, Sookie would be in more danger from the other vampires."

"Yes, what vampire would be able to resist a possible telepathic half fairy?"

"Exactly." Quinn said.

"Okay, I must go. Alert me to any developments with DeCastro or Niall."

"I will." Quinn responded. Click.

Amelia was seething, "He wants her to get rid of the baby?"

Quinn nodded, "I believe so, though I don't know why he would wish for her to make that tough choice."

Amelia snorted, "He doesn't want the bond to fade! That's why! He's a selfish egotistical vampire that thinks of no one but himself!"

Quinn could tell Claudine was just as angry, but she didn't have an outburst like Amelia. "I cannot believe that Niall did this. I will help you and Sookie in whatever manner I can."

Quinn nodded, "Thank you. We must maintain that Sookie and I are together and it is my child."

She cocked her head, "You are not together? Is that why Eric called?"

Quinn sighed and told the tale of the past week to Claudine. She vowed to keep it secret, and as Sookie's guardian, Quinn knew he could trust her even though he didn't have any faith in Niall.

"I am going to check on her." Quinn said and got up and left the two of them in the living room. He didn't see it but Amelia and Claudine shared a knowing look as he left.

He quietly opened the door and went to her bedside. She was still sweating, so Quinn got a washcloth and lightly dabbed her face and neck. He sat down next to her and just watched her. She was so pale and her face looked pained even in sleep. He brushed the hair away from her face and caressed her cheek.

"You love her." Claudine said from the door. It wasn't a question.

He hadn't heard her approach so he jumped up in surprise. He looked from Claudine back down to Sookie before answering, "I did."

Claudine smiled slightly and her eyes softened, "You don't fool me John Quinn."

Quinn ignored her, "Do you think she's okay? Should we take her to a hospital?"

Claudine came in and laid one hand on Sookie's stomach and the other on her head and closed her eyes. "She is weak, but I don't think she needs a transfusion." Claudine opened her eyes again and removed her hands, "She'll just need to rest for a while and let her body heal. She will have to be careful with what she eats, too. Since she had such a strong reaction to lemons, iron may be a problem as well. It is hard to know since the baby is only half fae."

"Thank you, Claudine."

She gave a weak smile and nodded. "I will know if Sookie or the baby is in danger, but if you need to get a hold of me you can call my cell." She handed Quinn a small shimmering translucent card with her number on it. "If she wakes up, get her to drink this," a tall brilliant blue glass appeared in her hand with a fizzing liquid that was blue as well. "It will help with the pain and her healing." Quinn took the glass from her and raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't do anything to harm her. I promise you." He nodded and set the glass down on her nightstand. Claudine said, "Take care of her, Quinn," and then she 'popped' out.

Quinn stayed there in her room watching her sleep. Amelia poked her head in several times but never stayed long. She could tell that Quinn wanted to be alone with his thoughts. Amelia had overheard Claudine telling Quinn he loved Sookie. She hadn't phrased it as a question but he answered lamely anyway saying that he _used_ to. Amelia mentally rolled her eyes. Stubborn men. She could see it too, and knew that Quinn was only fooling himself. Heck, what supe man _didn't_ love Sookie?

After he'd been in there a while Amelia made some coffee and took it in to him. He took it gratefully and thanked her. Not surprisingly, the smell of the coffee was what woke Sookie. She groaned and opened her eyes slowly. Quinn set his coffee down and leaned over her, "Sookie, it's okay. You need to lie still and not move too much."

She blinked a few times and looked around the room, "What happened?" she asked in a raspy voice.

Quinn got the glass Claudine left and held it to Sookie to drink, "Here, you need to drink this. It will help with the pain." She looked like she was going to refuse, but then took a slow sip. It had been sitting there for several hours but it was still fizzing and cold just like when Claudine had produced it. Sookie made an appreciative sound and laid her head back down on the pillow. "Tell me." She demanded, "Did I lose the baby?"

Quinn wasn't sure what she wanted to hear right now. Would she be upset with the news? He started slowly, "You had a reaction to the lemonade. It was poisoning the baby and you started hemorrhaging. You lost a lot of blood, but Claudine was able to stop it and save you and the baby. You are going to have to rest for a while."

Sookie gave a slight nod and closed her eyes. Quinn wished he was telepathic for once so he could know if she was upset or not, because her face wasn't giving anything away.

Amelia hadn't said anything. Quinn was glad. If her mouth was shut she couldn't put her foot in it. Of course that didn't keep her from thinking things at Sookie. He hoped she was tempering her thoughts since Sookie probably couldn't shield right now.

"Can you drink more?" She opened her eyes and looked at him. He wanted to know what she was thinking so badly. Finally, she nodded and went to sit up but she grimaced and sank back down in the bed. "I'll help you." He moved her as gently as he could until she was a little more upright. She winced but didn't say anything. He grabbed the glass and held it for her while he supported her back with his other arm around her. She took a small drink first as if tasting it again, before she started drinking in deep gulps. The glass was empty in a matter of seconds. She sighed and leaned against him. "Good?" he chuckled.

"Yeah. I didn't realize how thirsty I was. What was it? It tasted like fizzy blueberry pie."

"Claudine left it. She said it will help with the pain and help you heal. How do you feel?"

"Sore. I feel like I got kicked in the gut combined with the worst cramps I've ever had." Sookie had been beat up a lot in the past several years, so she knew what she was talking about when it came to pain.

"Hopefully that will help then. You probably should drink something else. You are most likely dehydrated from how much you sweat earlier."

"'Kay. Can I have some water? Your coffee smells so good, but I know I shouldn't if I'm already dehydrated." Amelia practically sprinted out the door to get the water for Sookie.

Quinn looked down at her. "Sookie, are you really okay? I mean, with the baby?"

She looked down at her hands and started fidgeting. She shrugged a bit before saying, "I thought I'd be thankful if I lost the baby. But I'm actually relieved that I didn't. I can't really explain it. I feel like such a horrible person for even thinking it in the first place."

Quinn understood. He had seen it with his mother. She was so angry with the situation she had been put in and had considered aborting Frannie, but she just couldn't do it. He had asked her why once and she couldn't really answer either. The only thing she ever said was that the baby was half of her, too and even though it was a crummy situation, the baby wasn't the one who should suffer because of it.

"You are not a horrible person Sookie." He smoothed her hair and hugged her a little tighter. "It is the same thing my mother thought, too. Most women in this situation probably think the same thing."

Sookie then remembered the horrible events that brought Frannie into the world and she sobbed, "Oh god, Quinn. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean….I mean…I would never…I could never."

"Shhh, Sookie, it's okay." She hid her face against his chest and he could tell she was embarrassed and ashamed by her thoughts. He pulled her carefully away from him so he could look at her, "Sookie, listen to me. None of this is your fault. You have nothing to be ashamed about."

She nodded, but tears were threatening her eyes. He was surprised she even had any to shed with how dehydrated she was.

"I'll be right here with you as long as you need it, okay?" Quinn said.

She nodded again and a tear slipped from her eye with the movement. "Thank you, Quinn. I'm sorry you got dragged into this, but I'm so glad you're here." It seemed like the earlier events hit her then and she made a confused face, "What happened to Claudine and…and Niall?"

"They helped you and then Niall had to explain to Claudine what he had done. I lost my temper and lunged at him and he popped out. Claudine stayed longer to make sure you were okay and pledged to help you with anything you need."

Amelia came back in with Sookie's water and quickly left again.

Sookie took a long drink and then said, "What were you talking about before I passed out? I remember you yelling at Niall on the phone. Why did you want to talk to him?"

"DeCastro hinted to me that your pregnancy could rid you of the bond with Eric. I called Niall to confirm if that was true or not. He said the same and when you collapsed he heard and came to help. He then ascertained that the baby isn't mine and what was going on with you and the baby."

"The bond could go away? I thought I felt different, but I just thought it was because I was sick. What do we do now?" she asked quietly.

"Claudine has agreed that it is best if no one else learns of the baby's true father and she will not tell anyone. It would only make it more dangerous for you and the child if any vampire learned that you were carrying a half fairy. Combined with your telepathy, the child would be sought after endlessly." Quinn thought a moment, "How do you feel different, Sookie?"

"I'm not sure. Just like everything is more in focus. The constant humming that was Eric isn't there to intrude anymore. It's not a concrete feeling so I can't describe it properly. It's kind of like when you tune a radio to get rid of the static. Something is definitely different though."

"Eric said almost the same thing." Quinn said.

"You talked to him? Did he have anything to say about all of this?"

Quinn thought back to their conversations. Had Eric actually said anything that was related to Sookie beyond just taking care of her?

"He is under a lot of stress with Victor breathing down his neck." Quinn said. It was a cop out but he didn't know what else to tell her. He couldn't exactly tell her that Eric was upset that they had saved the baby. Not now. Hopefully she would never find that out.

"Figures. It's always vampires before humans. Pam told me that a while ago. It's taken me too long to actually understand what that means in their world." She shifted awkwardly, "Quinn, I hate to ask you this, but I really need to go to the bathroom and I don't think I can make it on my own."

He smiled down at her, "It's not a problem." He uncovered her and lifted her easily. She didn't wince, so he hoped Claudine's drink was helping her. He carried her into her bathroom and stood her up next to the toilet. "Just call me when you are done, I'll come get you."

She blushed a little with having to have such intimate help and nodded. Even though they had been lovers once, there is a big difference between seeing someone naked and having them help you to the bathroom. Sookie was beyond mortified, but she couldn't help it. He left and shut the door behind him. Quinn called Amelia to come just in case she needed help in the bathroom. She knocked gingerly on the door and Sookie called her in to help her. Quinn had no problem in helping her, but he knew she would be more comfortable with Amelia.

They emerged after several minutes. Amelia was supporting Sookie as she walked. Quinn quickly went to her and helped as well. He moved the covers back and helped Amelia situate her back in the bed.

"Thanks." She said modestly. She shifted down in the bed and Quinn saw the pain on her face when she tried to position herself.

"Can I get you anything, Sookie? Advil or something?" Amelia asked. Sookie nodded slowly. Amelia left to probably get the entire medicine cabinet for Sookie.

"Do you need anything else?" he asked in a low voice as he went to the door to leave.

She had a look of panic on her face for a moment and she quickly said, "Stay. Stay with me? I don't want to go back to sleep yet."

"Of course. Whatever you want." Quinn said. He walked from the door around to the other side of the bed and sat down gently, not wanting to jostle her. Sookie immediately gravitated to him and hugged onto the arm closest to her.

"Lay down. I won't bite, you know." She laughed slightly, but then winced in pain from the movement of it.

Quinn semi-laid down and Sookie shifted so she could lay closer to him. She clutched her arm around his stomach like she was holding on for dear life. "You need to stop moving, Sookie. You need to rest." Quinn said. He was really worried about what she had been through.

She nestled against his body. "I'm fine. You're just so warm." She sighed and closed her eyes as she rested her head against his chest. She was asleep before a minute had passed. Quinn fell asleep quickly after from listening to the hypnotic rhythm of her breathing.

Amelia had returned to give Sookie some Advil, but stopped quickly in the doorway when she saw that they had both fallen asleep.

She was fighting the urge to take a picture of them with her phone and send it to Pam. Pam would love to goad this over Eric. Amelia snickered just thinking about it.

Sookie was against his side with her arm draped over his stomach and Quinn had his arm around her back. Sookie's gold hair was splayed out around her face perfectly and it was falling over Quinn's tanned arm and the contrast was striking.

Amelia took her phone out and quickly snapped a shot and snuck away to send it to Pam.

*****

Pam's phone buzzed and she took it out to receive the picture Amelia had just sent. When she opened it her face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. She almost skipped to Eric's office she was so giddy with mischief. Even in this garbage dump of a situation, Pam knew she could count on Amelia to have fun with.

On her way to his office she quickly forwarded the picture to Eric's cell.

She stood in the hall waiting. After about 10 seconds passed Eric yelled out, "Pamela!"

She smirked, but quickly regained her stony face and walked the rest of way to his office and walked in.

"Yes?" She said innocently.

"Where did you obtain this photograph?" Eric asked formally while holding up his phone.

"Amelia sent it to me. She thought they looked 'cute' I think the word was." Pam replied.

"Pam, you do realize that this is a serious situation, correct?"

She nodded.

Eric wasn't taking the bait. '_Damn'_, Pam thought. It was so much fun to work him up.

Suddenly his face took on a look like he had an idea. He stood and paced a moment before turning back to Pam.

"Send this picture to the biggest loud mouth you know anonymously. It will help perpetuate the story that they are a couple."

Pam's fun had totally backfired on her. She scowled a bit, but Eric recognized it for the pout it was. "Of course." She said and she left quickly. Pam thought to herself, _'Kind of looks like they __**are**__ a couple you idiot!_' Men. Whether vampire or not, they were all so clueless.

* * *


	27. Chapter 27

_

* * *

  
_

27:

I woke up slowly. I was still in quite a bit of pain, but the first thing I realized was that Quinn had stayed with me. I was still slightly curled around his body even. I tried to move but when I did the pain in my belly flared up and I moaned and automatically curled up into the fetal position, which was interesting since I was still lying against Quinn. My head was now positioned in his lap and I could feel the presence of his significant morning hardness that was straining his shorts. Quinn shot awake at my groan and sat up quickly. "Sookie, are you okay?" he asked.

I was embarrassed, but couldn't move away because I was in too much pain. I rasped quietly, "I….uh…can't move. Sorry…I...um..." I didn't really know what to say. I looked like a perv that had my head lying in his lap all night. I could feel myself blush and I clenched my eyes shut in mortification.

Quinn realized why I was turning crimson and chuckled. He lifted me slightly so he could slide out from under me and he pulled the covers back up over us both. "You've seen more of me before, babe."

Had I ever, I thought. I opened my eyes to look up at him, finally. "I wasn't….I…uh didn't mean to…the pain was so sudden when I moved I kind of flinched and ended up…._there_."

He chuckled again and said, "Sookie, I think I am the one who is supposed to be embarrassed in this situation." He clearly wasn't though. Being a were meant you got over being embarrassed about your body at a young age. I suppose I should be flattered but I knew it had nothing to do with me. I'd learned that little anatomy lesson when I had a few unfortunate incidents when I had to wake Jason up for school when we were younger. With Quinn it was a BIG anatomy lesson. I blushed more and reprimanded myself, stop thinking about his dick, Sookie!

He snapped me back to reality, "Are you in pain still?" he asked probably because of my silence.

I nodded, "Yeah, its worse when I move though. If I just lie here it isn't as bad. I'm really sorry to ask, but can you get me some advil or something? I guess I fell asleep before Amelia could bring it to me last night."

"No problem." He got up and I resisted the impulse to stare at his backside. Yeesh. I am in pain, yet here I am lusting after Quinn. Get a grip Sookie.

The other thing I was pondering was that little voice in the back of my mind that was saying was how nice it was to wake up in the daylight with someone. Guess that will never happen now.

Quinn returned with a glass of water with a straw and a couple different bottles of pain killers. He set them on the night stand and when he turned to look at me I think he could see the sadness on my face. "Sookie?"

I shook my head and gave a weak smile, "It's nothing. Help me sit up more, okay?"

He frowned a bit at her dismissal of her feelings. He could tell she had been thinking something that had upset her, but he let it go. Quinn gently put an arm under her thighs and another behind her back and helped her scoot to a more upright position. She made a face and bit her lip, but she didn't make a sound. Quinn moved the pillows around so she was propped up and could relax against them. He gave her the water and asked which pain killer she wanted. "Ibuprofen or Advil. That's the best for cramping." He poured the pills into her hand and she swallowed them quickly. She took another long drink of water through the straw before handing the glass back to him. "So, I guess you all got your way. I don't think I can go to work for a while, huh?"

He rolled his eyes and shook his head at her trying to make light of the condition she was in. "Are you hungry? Do you need to go to the bathroom or anything?"

"I'm going to wait for the Advil to kick in before I try to move again."

He nodded. "Alright. Well, I'm going to make some breakfast. It's 11:30, so I guess it is more of lunch. Amelia left a note, she went to meet Tray at the bar to make sure the lunch shift went okay. No eggs, right?"

I made a disgusted face and shook my head. Even the thought of eggs made my stomach turn after the other night. "But you don't have to. I hate this. I feel so helpless. I don't want you to have to wait on me."

He rolled his eyes and walked out without saying anything.

I sighed and laid my head back. I guess I drifted off again, because the next thing I knew Quinn was touching my shoulder to wake me up so I could eat.

"God, I am pathetic." I whined and rubbed my eyes.

He had made me some oatmeal and dry toast. Bland foods. "Oh, yum." I said sarcastically. "What are you eating?"

"I ate already. I let you sleep a while longer."

"How long?" I tried to look at my alarm clock but I couldn't see it without moving.

"About four hours. It's almost 4:00."

"Oh my god! What's wrong with me?" I winced a bit because I jerked when I had my outburst. I finally realized that Quinn had showered, shaved, and was in a different pair of shorts and shirt than before. Also, I could tell from the window that the sun was much lower in the sky.

"Your body needs to heal Sookie. Sleep is the best thing for you. That's why I didn't wake you up earlier. You should probably eat and then go back to sleep again."

I shook my head and took a bite of toast. It tasted surprisingly good for just being toast. I guess I was hungrier than I thought. "Quinn, this is ridiculous! I can't just lay here!" I exclaimed before I took another bite of food.

He sat down on the bed next to me and his face was stern, "Sookie, I know you are not used to being cared for. _That _is what is ridiculous to me. Have you thought about what you have been though the past couple of days!? You almost froze to death and then almost bled to death. You need to rest. No excuses."

I lowered my eyes, but nodded slowly so he knew that I understood what he was saying. I knew I'd been through a lot, but when haven't I? I normally just got up, brushed myself off, and went on with my business. I didn't let it hold me back. Now, it wasn't as simple as that and I wasn't happy about it. "I'm just not used to being this incapacitated and helpless, Quinn. I usually don't let much keep me down."

"We all have our limits, Sookie." He said.

"I feel better though. The sleep and advil, plus whatever Claudine gave me is helping. I'm don't feel near as bad as I did when I woke up earlier this morning. I need to get up and shower. At least get out of this bed for a while." I said as I finished the rest of the food. I didn't feel queasy, so that was good.

Quinn sighed. "Fine. I'll help you to the bathroom then." He took my empty dishes and set them aside. I threw the covers back and slid to the edge of the bed. I definitely felt better and the cramping was very minimal now. Quinn helped me to stand and supported my weight as I hobbled my way to the bathroom. He left me leaning against the vanity and said to call if I needed him.

I decided a bath sounded better and would be more soothing so I started the water and let it fill up while I tended to my other needs. When done I stripped myself of the shirt and shorts that Claudine and Amelia must have changed me into last night and sat down in the tub. I wonder what they did with the clothes I had been wearing. I doubted they were salvageable with how much I had bled. I was barely even spotting now. Fairy magic was good for something I guess. I shuddered thinking about fairies, even if Claudine was a _good_ one. I sank down deeper in the tub and laid back with a washcloth over my eyes. The heat from the water felt as if it was melting my pain and soreness away. I sighed as I felt myself really relaxing for what seemed like the first time in ages.

*****

Quinn left Sookie in the bathroom and went back to the kitchen where he had set his laptop up earlier so that he could do some work while she slept. His email inbox was ridiculous. He had hundreds of emails and only about a dozen of them were actually work related. It was worse than the phone calls the previous day. He was almost wishing he hadn't connected his remote internet card. Just as he sat down a new one came in from Wayne, one of his partners, so he figured he had better not ignore this one like he was most of the others. When he opened it his jaw literally fell open.

"Q-

Congrats buddy! I understand now why it was so important you take a couple months off from traveling! She's quite the looker! I'd tell you to have some _fun_ on your time off, but it looks like you already are!

-Wayne"

Below his message was a picture of Quinn and Sookie asleep in her bed. He recognized immediately it was taken last night and only one person had been in the house with them. He picked up his cell phone immediately and dialed the number to Merlotte's.

A very feminine sounding man answered, "Merlotte's….this is Kerri!" He carried out the 's' on the end of Merlotte's flamboyantly.

"I need to speak with Amelia." Quinn rumbled.

"Kay! Can I tell her whose calling?"

"Quinn."

"Kay! One sec!"

He was gone for only a couple seconds and he thought he could hear Amelia whispering in the background.

"Sorry hun. She's super busy right now. She says she'll call you back later."

"Put her on the phone this instant!" Quinn growled.

"Excuse much! Rude or anything! Geeze, hold on." Quinn heard Kerri yell to Amelia, "Amelia, the rude man won't take no for an answer!"

Amelia picked up the phone and quickly spouted out, "Don't kill me. I'm sorry! I only sent it to Pam. I don't know how anyone else got it."

Quinn gripped the edge of the table, "Then how is it my partner in Canada just sent it to me?"

She gasped. "I don't know. I swear. I only sent it to Pam. If anyone else got it, it's because she sent it to them. But why would she do that?"

"Why did you even take the damn picture, Amelia!?"

"I'm sorry! You guys just looked so cute."

Quinn knew he wouldn't get a logical explanation from the witch.

He huffed and hung up on her.

He believed her that she had only sent it to Pam. Probably indulging in their shared love of mischief; but why would Pam of all people forward it on? Would Eric have told her to? The sun set around 5:45; he would call them then and figure it out.

*****

I woke up to Quinn banging on the bathroom door. "Sookie! Answer me. Are you okay?" I practically leapt out of the tub and I splashed a huge amount of the now chilly water over the side.

"Uh, yeah." I called out, "I guess I fell asleep in the tub." I pulled the plug on the drain and turned the shower on so I could finish and get out. My skin was pruny. I wonder how long I was asleep. I quickly washed my hair and the rest of me, got out and slowly dried myself off. I felt much better. I donned my robe and opened the door to my bedroom. Quinn was sitting on my now made bed.

"Hey. Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I got too relaxed in the tub."

Quinn said, "I was about to break down the door. You didn't respond until I banged louder."

"I can't believe I fell asleep again!" I looked at my clock and noticed that it was after five thirty and was growing dark outside.

His face looked grim. "What?" I asked.

"I need to show you something. You aren't going to be very happy with Amelia. We need to check your phone."

I went into the kitchen and unplugged my phone from the charger. I had more voicemails and some picture texts. I opened the first picture text from Barry and gasped in shock. It was Quinn and I asleep the night before. The lamp by my bed illuminated us in a soft glow. I was curled around his body and he was holding me. The text said simply, 'Looks like you are pretty happy to me!'

I sat down heavily and gaped at my phone. "Amelia took a picture of us and sent it to people?" I felt like what little privacy I had left had been invaded and taken from me. How many people now had a glimpse into my bedroom?

Quinn shook his head, "No. She took it and sent it only to Pam. You know how they are. Pam must have sent it on to others."

"That doesn't make any sense. Pam wouldn't do that unless…."

"Unless Eric told her to. I know."

I was shaking I was so angry. I was gripping the phone that Eric had given me looking at the picture still. How could he do that? Why? I wanted to smash the phone into a million bits. Hey…that was a great idea!

I got up and threw the phone carelessly on the counter and jerked open the drawer where I keep my household tools. I rummaged through and grabbed the hammer. I gripped the handle fiercely and brought it down with all my strength on the red phone. It felt so good I did it several more times. I took a deep breath and threw the hammer back in the drawer.

"Feel better?" Quinn asked.

I took another breath and sat back down. "Surprisingly, yes."

"You know that you still have a land line. People will still call." He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, but no one can send be pictures on that! Eric gave me that phone after he broke my other one. It felt like the right thing to do."

"He had to have a good reason, though, Sookie." Quinn said.

"I don't care. It's an invasion of my privacy…and yours too! How many people have seen into my bedroom now Quinn!? It makes me sick. I'm mad at Amelia, but like you said, she can't seem to help herself sometimes. I know she would never send that to the entire world!" Then it hit me, "Oh god, Quinn. How many people got it?"

He looked dour so I knew I wouldn't like the answer, "Again, we can't know for sure, but one of my partners in Canada got it, which might tell you something."

I shook my head and said, "We've gone international now."

"So it seems. I'm going to call Eric once the sun's been down a bit and figure it out."

I nodded. "I'm going to get dressed." I went and put on a favorite pair of sweats and an old t-shirt. I brushed out my hair that was mostly dry and went back into the kitchen. Quinn was working on his laptop. I was rude and looked over his shoulder at his email. I gasped when I saw how many he had and the subject lines of most of them were something to do with me or various forms of congratulations.

He looked back at me and didn't seem to mind that I was snooping, "Ridiculous, huh?"

I nodded and then grabbed a glass of water and some crackers. I sat back down at the table and nibbled on the crackers as Quinn worked on his computer. It looked like he was mostly hitting the delete button.

After the sun had been down around 40 minutes Quinn picked up the disposable and dialed Eric.

Eric wasn't the one who answered.

"Yes?" Pam said.

"Pam. It's Quinn. I need to talk with Eric."

She paused, "He is….having dinner." Quinn then heard a moan in the background and he shuddered in disgust.

"Okay, well then can _you_ tell me how this picture of Sookie and I got circulated?"

"Eric told me to forward it, so I did." She said simply.

"Obviously. But _why_, Pam?"

"To make it more believable that you two were back together."

"Did he not realize that Sookie might be upset by strangers seeing a picture of her sleeping in her bedroom?"

"Why?" Pam sounded confused. "It's not as if you two were naked. However, if you do have more explicit photos, you definitely should share."

Quinn ignored her last sentence, "It's a matter of respecting a person's privacy, Pam."

She scoffed at him. Obviously the vamps weren't going to understand. Quinn hadn't been as angry as Sookie had been about the photo, but he was getting there now.

He growled and hung up on her.

I looked at him questioningly, "Eric wasn't there?"

"He was…ah…indisposed."

I thought about that statement for a second and then it hit me. My eyes widened with realization and I felt repulsed. I guess I had never really thought about it before. Of course he had to feed and I knew how he detested synthetic blood. I also knew what else accompanied feeding. I understood now why Quinn had looked disgusted and what he had probably overheard. I made a face and tried to push those thoughts away.

"So what did Pam say?" I asked Quinn.

He regarded me carefully for a moment before answering, "What we expected. That Eric told her to. He thought it would solidify the rumor. She didn't get why we might be offended by it."

"Yeah, why would a vampire care about a _human's_ privacy? Their own, however, that is precious." I said sarcastically.

Quinn agreed.

I left him to go lie down on the couch and watch something that would take my mind off of everything. Amelia would probably be too scared to come home so she would most likely stay with Tray tonight. I flipped through the channels quickly until I found an old movie that I never seemed to grow tired of re-watching and settled further into the cushions. Not surprisingly I dozed off again.

I awoke to a pale face and blonde hair and felt a touch on my cheek. I flinched away immediately and blinked several times to bring my sleepy eyes back into focus. I sat up quickly, "Eric! What the hell are you doing here?"

"I snuck away so I could come speak with you. I flew so I could make sure I wasn't followed."

"Well, I don't really want to talk to you Eric. How could you do that?"

"Do what?"

"The picture? How could you have Pam send that to people? It's an invasion of my privacy! How would you like it if everyone got a picture of you in your secret daytime resting place!?"

"I did it for you, Sookie. We can't risk anyone suspecting the child is not really Quinn's. If anyone found out the truth, especially Nevada, they might try to take you. I think you should consider some options to keep yourself safe."

"What? What options?" I asked furiously.

"You need to get rid of it Sookie. That way the bond will return to normal and you won't be at risk because of a half-fae child."

I felt as if he'd slapped me. My mouth dropped open but no words would come out I was so angry. He moved to touch my shoulders but I shook him off of me and scooted further away. I blinked hard and felt tears welling in my eyes.

"Get out." I whispered.

"Sookie," he said slowly. "You have to at least consider it. Humans do it all the time. Pam said that even some of our waitresses have."

I was so offended, "You're comparing me to your fangbanging slutty waitresses?"

"No, that is not what…" I cut him off and stood up.

"You want the _bond_ to return to normal, Eric? Well, guess what? _I _want to be _normal_ without the bond! I didn't want it in the first place, what makes you think I want you to be able to influence me like that all my life!" I was screaming at him now. "And I can't just _get rid of it_ Eric! The baby is half of me, too, no matter how it happened!"

"You don't want this, Sookie," he said coldly. Eric had stood as well and was towering over me. I felt what was left of the bond surge and I knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to influence and convince me through the bond. It seemed like he was also trying to glamour me at the same time for what little good it would do.

"You bastard!" I shrieked and swung at him but he caught my arm and spun me around and held me to him tightly so I would stop struggling.

He whispered harshly in my ear, "Don't fight me, Sookie," as I felt the bond surge again. He had gripped me around my stomach and the pressure of his arm sent a stab of pain through me and I cried out.

"Let her go, Eric." I looked to see Quinn standing in the hall. Eric just gripped me tighter and I whimpered again.

"Stay out of it, Quinn." Eric snarled.

"You're hurting her, Eric. Let her go." Quinn said this very calmly, but his eyes were flashing between gold and dark purple. I did the only thing I could think of to keep them from killing each other.

"Eric, I rescind your invitation." I choked out through the pain.

He immediately released me and I collapsed onto my hands and knees. Eric was moving backwards toward the door, "Sookie, no. Don't do this."

I didn't even look up at him as the magic pulled him out of my house.

* * *


	28. Chapter 28

_A/N: Thanks so much to everyone for the favorites and notification adds! Also the reviews! Don't get lazy on me now!_

_Warning: Eric is a vampire. A thousand + year old vampire. Hence the way he acts._

_This chapter is dedicated to Sid and the drunk penguin._

_

* * *

  
_

28:

As soon as Eric released me Quinn moved rapidly to kneel beside me on the floor. I put my arms around his neck and he helped me stand. I could still feel Eric trying to push the now weak bond out from him still. It felt like a muted form of what he did when he was being attacked by Siegbert. Had he been calling me then? Had I not just felt his panic and returned on my own?

As I stood I saw him standing just on the other side of the threshold with his arms crossed and his eyes blazing. "Sookie, come here."

"Stop it Eric! I'm not your dog that you can just command!" I tried to yell this, but it came out as a low whine.

Quinn whispered in my ear, "I thought he couldn't make you heel?"

"That's what I thought, too." I murmured sadly. I held on tighter to Quinn because I was feeling a compulsion that was not my own to move toward Eric. "Don't let me go." I whispered to Quinn. He nodded slightly.

"Do not make me say it again, Sookie." Eric's rage combined with whatever else he was trying to make me feel was weaker than it used to be but it was still enough to knock the breath out of me and I would have collapsed if Quinn hadn't been holding on to me.

"I'm not going to let her go out there, Eric."

Eric bared his fangs at us. "You pledged fealty to me, _tiger_." Eric spat.

"I believed that you wanted to protect Sookie. But you are only doing this for yourself. Not for her. I realize that now. I will stand with you against DeCastro, but I will not let you hurt her, Eric."

He hissed, "She is mine"

I couldn't speak, my breath was ragged, but I wanted to disagree with him. Eric was so angry that he was finally revealing his true nature. The vampire. He wanted me, just as he wanted a shiny new toy. I was a possession to be owned and used, not loved. I clutched Quinn harder because it was becoming more difficult to breathe and I could feel my fingernails sinking into his flesh.

Quinn spoke for me, "Eric, do you not understand her at all? She is not yours. She is not anyone's! She is a human being, not your pet!"

Eric didn't relent.

I started gasping desperately as the waves kept washing over me and saw black spots in my vision. I was going under. I wasn't getting any air.

Quinn yelled, "Eric, stop this! She can't take it! She can't breathe!"

Just as quickly as he had pressed the bond on me I could feel it start to ebb away. Quinn shook me a little, "Breathe, Sookie!" I inhaled and finally could take in oxygen. I blinked my watery eyes and took deep breaths. "Oh, thank god!" Quinn exclaimed looking down at me.

My vision was still blurry but I saw Eric in the doorway and blinked again to clear my vision and when I opened my eyes again he was gone. "Shut the door." I whispered to Quinn.

He gathered me up in his arms and moved swiftly to the front door and kicked it shut without having to release me.

Quinn carried me to my bedroom and laid me down carefully. I curled into a ball clutching my stomach as I was cramping again. I was still breathing heavily, too, but at least I was getting oxygen again. It had felt like Eric was drowning me with the emotions from the bond. I could feel that he had left my property, because I could no longer feel him at all. It seemed close proximity was the only way the bond could still be felt. I hoped that would fade as well, especially after what he just tried to do.

All of a sudden, Claudine 'popped' in and I jumped and Quinn spun around in an attack stance. We both immediately relaxed as soon as we realized it was just her.

She moved quickly to my side and exclaimed, "I'm so sorry I couldn't get here sooner. I had to make sure Eric wasn't still in the house."

I nodded, "I'm fine. It's okay."

Quinn grumbled something. Obviously he disagreed with me and apparently so did Claudine since she said, "I could sense what he was doing, Sookie. Did he hurt you badly?"

"I'm just sore still from last night." I lied. I was so sick of being fussed over.

Quinn spoke up, "Sookie, I saw how forcefully he grabbed you. Let Claudine look at you."

"Where'd he grab her?" Claudine asked. Quinn told her and her face took on a solemn expression. She asked more quietly, "Was he doing it purposefully? To try to harm the baby?"

Quinn shrugged. I knew what he thought, though, and sadly I thought the same.

Claudine placed her hand on my abdomen lightly. "Are you in pain?"

"A little. I'm cramping, but it's nothing like last night." I assured her.

She nodded, "Good. You aren't hemorrhaging anymore, so I'm not worried about that. You look much better; did you drink what I left last night?"

"Yeah. It was good and it helped a lot. I felt almost back to normal before Eric…" I didn't continue. I didn't need to. Claudine smiled slightly and touched my face. She knew the other pain I was feeling. I was feeling betrayed. All this time I had believed that Eric couldn't influence me. Now that the bond was fading, I knew that wasn't true. Even though I felt horrible, I was thinking more clearly than I had in a long time and understood a lot more as well.

Claudine produced another beautiful blue glass with the fizzy liquid and handed it to me. I drank it gratefully. I was tired of being hurt and in pain. Would there ever be a time in my life where I wasn't? I thanked her and handed her the glass back. I slipped under the covers and curled up in a ball again. I was starting to feel sleepy. Not drugged, just tired from everything.

Quinn spoke softly to me and I opened my eyes. I hadn't even realized that I'd closed them. "I'm going to talk with Claudine a moment in the other room. Just call if you need anything, okay?"

I nodded and mumbled, "Come back after she leaves. Please?"

I looked up into his dark eyes and he placed a hand on my cheek and said, "Of course."

I closed my eyes and let sleep pull me under.

*****

Sookie fell asleep before Claudine and Quinn had even made it out the door. They went into the kitchen and sat at the table. Quinn asked, "Did the drink put her to sleep?"

"Yes, but it works more naturally. It's a healing drink. I didn't want to use any other kind of majick on her after what Amelia told me last night. She was worried I would try something similar to what she had several nights ago and so she warned me about how Sookie responded."

"Good. I wondered if that wasn't the case since she slept most of the day today."

Claudine sat quietly for a moment and then said, "Quinn, I saw your face when I asked if Eric had hurt her on purpose. You think he was trying to, don't you?"

Quinn nodded, "Yes. I don't think he would have reacted that way if the baby wasn't threatening the bond, though. I think he is lashing out because of that. Amelia was right last night. He doesn't want the bond to go away. It seems to still have some effect when he is in close proximity with her. It was like he was trying to drown her with it tonight. She was suffocating from it and couldn't breathe. I was terrified he wouldn't stop."

"What made him?" she asked.

Quinn told Claudine what happened and added, "I think he finally stopped because he realized she couldn't breathe."

She nodded. "What made her lash out at him in the first place?"

"Well, it started because of the picture of the two of us and I think it escalated when he told her to get rid of the baby."

"He told her to do that?" Claudine asked shocked.

"More like demanded. I think that is what he was trying to get her to agree to do through the bond. To want what he wanted in a way. I intervened when Eric got physical."

"And the picture? Eric was responsible for that? I received it earlier today but was at a loss to how it could have been taken and distributed."

Quinn told her the story and Claudine just shook her head, "Witches." She sighed and asked, "So Sookie was already mad because Eric violated her privacy. I can see how that would upset her. How many got it? Just supes in Louisiana?"

Quinn snorted, "Hardly. As Sookie said earlier, we have gone international. My partner, Wayne in Canada sent it to me after he got it, offering me his congrats."

"Wayne? Wayne, the were-penguin?"

Quinn laughed. Not many knew that Wayne was a penguin. Even fewer knew that his wife was a were-hippo. You would never guess from her small stature at barely over five feet tall that she turned into a one and a half ton hippo. Quinn often wondered what they did on the full moon together, but he had never gotten up the nerve to ask his friend.

"Yes." Quinn answered. "He's one of my partners. We've known each other for a long time. I'm sorry I laughed. Most know he's a were, but he likes to be mysterious and he rarely reveals what his other form truly is. I was just surprised you knew."

Claudine smiled and got a dreamy look in her eye, "Yes, I am friends with his wife. She makes a mean margarita." She left it at that. Quinn nodded and said no more on the mystifying northern couple.

Claudine stood and said, "Well, I must be off. Let me know if you need anything."

Quinn thanked her and she popped out of the kitchen. Probably off to have margaritas and play trivia with Sid, the were-hippo, in Canada. He wasn't surprised that they were friends. Sid loved fairies. Especially, tall gorgeous ones with long black hair.

Quinn got a glass of water in case Sookie woke up and was thirty then went back into her room. He grabbed a book off of one of her shelves and sat in the chair in the corner for a while reading. Her lamp was still on, but it was a soft light. His cat nature allowed him to see better in low light and the dark even in his human form, so it wasn't a problem for him to read in semi-darkness.

*****

Eric stormed in not two hours after he had left. Pam had maintained the appearance that he was in his office the whole time so he could sneak away to talk to Sookie. He was storming around in his office still when she entered. He had already broken the closet door and the clothes hanger bar within.

Pam decided to speak up before the damage got any worse. "Master?" She decided subservience was best when he was in this kind of mood.

"She rescinded my invitation!!!" He growled as he kicked his chair across the room and it shattered against the wall.

Pam wondered what had made Sookie take that drastic step. "Why?" Pam didn't think she would be that upset about the picture. She would be a little mad, of course, knowing Sookie, but not to this extreme.

He paced for several moments and snarled, "I tried to convince her that there were other options. That she could get rid of the baby. She wouldn't listen, so I had to try to _**make her understand**_."

Pam then comprehended what had happened. She had known Eric a long time. She knew him better than he knew himself at some times even if he was over 700 years older than she was. Men were easy to figure out, whether vampire or not. He must have tried to use the bond to influence her to get what he wanted and Sookie finally realized the power he holds over her. Pam hoped he hadn't harmed her physically. She knew how Eric could get when he didn't get his way.

He was still storming around the office when he suddenly stopped and spun to Pam and demanded in a growl, "Send in the blonde waitress – Goldie – I think it is."

Pam nodded and retreated quickly. The waitress' name was actually Heather, but she didn't correct him. She didn't want to cross him when he was in a mood like this.

She sent the young pretty waitress back to the office and the little human couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she trotted to the office. Despite the vampire-gothic nature of the bar, Eric always insisted on having several tan blonde curvy waitresses on staff. Pam didn't need to ask why.

Not long after 'Goldie' went back to the office, Pam heard the tell-tale sounds of Eric letting out his frustrations. Pam just hoped he didn't go too far in his anger. She had no interest in cleaning up after Eric tonight.

Surprisingly, all Pam wanted to do was check on Sookie. She knew it had to have been serious for Sookie to rescind his invitation and for Eric to be acting the way he was now. He had women every night. That was no big deal. But Pam could hear that tonight was different. Pam hoped that Heather liked it rough.

* * *


	29. Chapter 29

_A/N: Thanks to Sid for her help getting me out of writer's block. But longest chapter yet. _

_

* * *

  
_

29:

Quinn smelled and heard Pam before he was able to see her visibly.

He left Sookie's room and went to meet her at the back door.

She looked perturbed. For a vampire, that was something. They didn't express emotion often.

He let her in figuring that she wasn't a threat and if she was he could rescind her invitation.

She paced the kitchen and stopped to look at Quinn every couple of seconds before continuing with her pacing.

She finally spoke, "What happened?"

Quinn raised an eyebrow in answer. He didn't want to give away too much until he knew what she was doing here.

Her face softened as much as a vampire's can, "Is Sookie okay?"

Quinn understood then. Eric had returned to Shreveport and not explained, which left Pam worried about what had happened. This was odd. He would usually never leave his second in command this ill-informed. Of course….he most likely didn't want to admit what happened.

Pam seemed much more worried about Sookie's well-being than he ever would have imagined. She insisted on seeing Sookie so Quinn let her peek into her room.

Pam asked quietly, "Was she hurt?"

Quinn didn't want to reveal any more than necessary, "Hurt?" He said while trying to feign ignorance.

"Did Eric hurt her? He must have done something if she was upset enough to rescind his invitation."

Quinn blinked several times and looked away. He had no idea how to answer Pam since she was Eric's child, but she seemed to know the truth already.

"He did." She said. Quinn didn't disagree with her statement so she asked, "What did he do?"

Quinn looked at her with sad eyes and relayed the story of what had happened earlier this evening. Pam was a vampire, but he saw the affection she held for Sookie.

Pam didn't react like Quinn expected, instead, she cursed and shouted, "That fucking idiot!"

Quinn's eyes widened at her outburst. He had never heard a vampire refer to his or her maker in that manner.

Seeing his reaction, she regained her stony face. "Sorry, but sometimes men are just so clueless."

Quinn inquired, "Pam, does Eric know you are here?"

She shook her head, "No, he was rather busy with a waitress when I left. He would not approve of my coming here, but I wanted to know what happened first hand."

Quinn said, "Pam, I'm worried he will try to hurt her again if he comes back while in his present state of mind."

Pam agreed, "Yes. I know. I will keep him occupied so he doesn't come here and do anything stupid. I know he is my maker, but Sookie doesn't need to deal with his possessive bullshit right now on top of everything else she is going through."

Quinn nodded and said, "Good. Thank you."

Pam was already plotting ways of keeping Eric away from Bon Temps. The blonde waitresses would do an adequate job of it she was sure. She might hire more tomorrow night just in case. She could also put sugar in his precious Corvette's gas tank. That would definitely redirect his anger away from Sookie. Men and their toys. Pam remembered the time when someone had keyed his car. He had glamoured every employee until he had found out who had done it.

Pam walked to the back door to leave and Quinn followed. She turned to him and said, "I must get back before he realizes I am gone. Thank you for telling me what happened. I know you didn't have to tell me or even let me in. I appreciate it, Quinn." She gave him a small smile which then turned to a leer and Pam added, "Oh, and don't forget, if you take any explicit pictures, please, do feel free to share." With that she disappeared into the night before he could respond.

Quinn knew that vampires would always value their own kind above others but something told him that Pam really did just want what was best for Sookie. They may be different, Pam a vampire and Sookie a human, but they were both still women. That was a kinship that Quinn or any other man could never understand.

Quinn returned to Sookie's room and surprisingly she was half-awake. "Was someone here?" She asked groggily.

Quinn sat next to her on the bed as she cuddled with a pillow. "Yes, Pam was worried about you and wanted to know what happened."

She blinked sleepily, yawned, and muttered, "Worried about me? She's a vampire."

Quinn smiled. "You have no idea the affect you have on people Sookie."

"Hmmmm." She mumbled and closed her eyes. "Come to bed, stop talking."

Quinn turned her lamp off and slid in trying to stay as far on the opposite side of her as possible. She responded by covering the distance and proceeded to curl up next to him and sliding her hands up under his shirt to touch his bare chest. She sighed and relaxed against him, "I'm such an idiot, Quinn."

He looked down at her, "What do you mean?"

"How was I so stupid to not realize that Eric had been using the bond to influence me?" She whispered.

He sighed, "Sookie, you're not stupid. You just assumed it was the same as the glamour and that it didn't affect you. None of us knew."

She was quiet for several minutes. Quinn thought she had fallen asleep until she suddenly said, "I'm glad the bond is going away. He's not worth it."

He didn't say anything. What could he say?

She went on quietly, "I thought this was the most horrible situation I could end up in. You know, with the baby and all." Sookie nodded her head toward her abdomen and stopped for a moment before continuing, "But I wouldn't get rid of this baby now for anything. No matter how it happened, I almost love this baby already just because it is giving me my freedom." She paused again, "Especially after what happened tonight." She winced a bit and touched her stomach.

Quinn instinctively put his hand gently on her abdomen and worriedly asked, "What?"

She placed her hands over his large one to keep his hand in place. It was so warm and felt wonderful with the cramping she was feeling. She sighed and said, "Cramps."

Quinn let her hold his hand to her as long as she wanted. He knew his warmth was probably soothing to her.

That is how they fell asleep.

Quinn woke up the next morning when Sookie was moving to get out of bed. He got up as well and he went to make some coffee.

After a while Sookie joined him in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I woke up and didn't feel the best so wanted to make sure I spared you _that_." She said.

Quinn had heard her getting sick in the bathroom. He wondered how long morning sickness lasted. She was probably around seven or eight weeks now. She needed to go to a doctor. He hoped she would suggest it on her own, though, without Amelia, Claudine, or him having to bring it up.

She grabbed the saltine crackers out of the cabinet and started nibbling on them. She seemed to be deep in thought, so he didn't disturb her. Quinn kept looking through his email (which hadn't gotten any better) and drank his coffee.

She finally joined him at the table and cleared her throat. He closed his laptop and waited for her to say whatever it was she was pondering for so long.

"Quinn, I need to get away from here for a while. After everything that has happened here, I just want be somewhere else. Anywhere. Also…I know I need to go see a doctor, and I don't want to go to the town doctor here. It would just be too much. Too many questions. Small towns…word travels."

He reached across the table and held her hand, "I'll take you anywhere you want to go."

She smiled and nodded. She hadn't expected him to go with her, but she had secretly hoped he would. Where ever 'there' was. She just needed to get away from Bon Temps and her house after the events of the past month. She hated that Eric and her own grandfather had made her feel so vulnerable in her own home. She might have cried at the thought if she had any tears left. Somehow she felt stronger in spite of everything, though. Knowing that Eric wasn't influencing her anymore lit a new spark inside of her.

Sookie took a deep breath and said, "Okay. So where do we go?"

*****

Sookie and Quinn were about to make their second car exchange after being on the road for several days. They were taking a lot of back roads, so they actually hadn't covered as many miles as one would think.

This stop was special to Quinn.

They pulled up to the old run-down looking garage and Sookie raised an eyebrow at him in question. They had previously exchanged his truck for the Lincoln they were currently in at a top notch rental car company.

He gave her a gleeful smile and said, "Just wait."

He moved a hidden panel to reveal a number keypad and he punched in some numbers which raised the _wall_ on the opposite side of the garage. The garage doors were complete decoys apparently.

What was a dilapidated garage on the outside was any mechanic's dream on the inside! Sookie peeked inside to see an old muscle car that was in perfect condition. She didn't know too much about the makes of old cars or anything, but she knew that this one had to be special.

"This was my dad's car." Quinn said. There was happiness as well as sadness in his face when he said this. Sookie could tell it meant a lot to him.

She smiled at him, "It's beautiful."

They transferred their bags and stowed the Lincoln out of sight and were quickly on their way again.

Sookie had ultimately decided their destination, even though she didn't know exactly where that was. She knew Quinn was worried for his sister, so she had suggested that they go check on her in person. Quinn couldn't think of a better idea. He could make sure Frannie was safe and at the same time take care of Sookie. Sookie arranged for Amelia to take care of her place while they were gone and Tray and she were going to keep the bar up until Sam returned. Sookie wasn't feeling very gracious toward Sam after his harsh words, so she didn't feel too bad about leaving for a while.

The low rumble of the powerful engine soon lulled Sookie into a deep sleep. She had slept most of trip and Quinn was glad. Even if it was in a car, she was giving her body the time in needed to heal.

When Sookie woke up it was dark and they had stopped in a heavily wooded area in front of a modern looking log cabin. At least, it looked like a small cabin from this viewpoint. As she stiffly climbed out of the car she realized it was a lot bigger than it seemed because it stretched down a steep hill toward what she guessed was a large lake. Quinn had grabbed all of their bags and she followed him to the entrance.

The door flung open and Frannie rushed out and leaped onto Quinn and hugged him. He chuckled and hugged her back. Sookie felt a pang of sadness at their emotional reunion. Quinn was the perfect big brother; something she never had in Jason. She shuffled her feet nervously wondering how Frannie was going feel about her being here. The last time she had seen her had been when she had come to bawl her out over how unfairly she had treated Quinn. Sookie realized that Frannie had been absolutely right that night. She had been blinded by Eric and the bond and had behaved rashly and selfishly. Look where it had gotten her.

Quinn set her back on the ground and kissed her on the forehead. To Sookie's surprise Frannie came to her next and gripped both of her hands, "Sookie, I am so sorry about everything that has happened to you. Don't be mad at Quinn, but he told me some of what you went through already and I can't even imagine…." She trailed off and Quinn cleared his throat, and she glanced at him quickly before she continued, "Also, I want to apologize for coming to your house that one night. It was not my place. I'm sorry." Frannie looked down, embarrassed.

Sookie was touched. She hadn't expected Frannie to be so kind in light of past circumstances. "Thanks, Frannie. That means a lot to me. I wasn't thinking very clearly after the whole Nevada thing. I'm sorry, too."

Frannie's face lit up and she smiled. Sookie could read from her mind that she had been just as worried about Sookie being angry with her. She was relieved that they could put it behind them and move forward. Sookie was, too. She smiled back at Quinn's sister and they all made their way into the cabin.

Again, cabin was a word to be used lightly in this instance. The front door opened to a large open room with vaulted ceilings so you could look all the way through to the back of the house and out the floor to ceiling windows that overlooked the lake. The stairs led up to a second story that easily had four bedrooms from what Sookie could tell from the first floor. There was also a second set of steps that led down stairs and Quinn headed that way with their luggage. Sookie and Frannie followed him down.

The bottom floor had just as many windows as the upstairs and another kitchen as well. There seemed to be three bedrooms on this floor as well. There was another large room off to the left that looked to be a game room as she saw a pool table and some other arcade games. The main room they were in had the biggest sectional sofa Sookie had ever seen. It was plush dark leather and wrapped almost around the entire room and you could look out the windows or have a clear view of the large screen TV no matter where you sat.

"Wow!"

*****

I walked to the enormous windows and looked out into the night. There was an enormous deck on the back with stairs that that led down lit path to a dock where I could make out what looked like a speed boat and a water plane. Wait, a plane? Interesting.

I could tell that we were in some kind of secluded alcove because the lake was dark, but I could see lights if I looked toward the main channel. It was really beautiful, even if it was winter. Quinn walked up behind me and I could see his reflection in the windows so I turned to him as he approached, "This is amazing! But I guess no sun bathing, huh?"

"It might be a bit cold for that this far north in February. That's one of the reason I chose this location for Frannie. This is the off season, so there is no one here except the locals."

Frannie had wandered back upstairs and she called down to them to let them know that she had cooked a late dinner for them. We went upstairs and gathered around the breakfast bar in the large kitchen to eat. My appetite was coming back slowly, but surely. I still didn't feel the best in the mornings, but I could finally keep food down at least. Frannie chatted eagerly with Quinn relating what she had been up to in her time in hiding. I picked up from her mind that she was finally glad to have some company. Also, she really wanted to know more about what was going on with me and the pregnancy and what the deal was with Quinn and me. I kind of wanted to know that as well.

I thanked her for dinner and excused myself to go get ready for bed. Being on the road that long all I really wanted was a shower and a real bed. I'd slept most of the journey, but I was still tired and achy. We had only pulled off the road several times for Quinn to get a couple hours of sleep here and there. We hadn't wanted to risk staying in a motel along the way in case someone was tracking us. It was better to just keep moving. Quinn had to be exhausted.

I went back downstairs and found the bedroom where Quinn had put all of my things. He had put his in a separate room apparently. I was kind of sad about that. I grabbed my toiletries and went to the adjoining bathroom. It was just as grand as the rest of the house. I climbed in the enormous shower and let the multiple shower heads beat down on my shoulders and back. The hot water was just what I had needed.

After I got out I was a little more awake so I laid down on the enormous couch and figured how to turn on the TV. I couldn't get it to change channels though, so I ended up falling asleep watching old reruns of Green Acres.

*****

Sookie had been quiet during dinner while Frannie had gabbed on about running in the woods and keeping herself occupied in her seclusion. After she had eaten she quickly excused herself to go get a shower and get ready for bed. As soon as she was out of sight, Frannie demanded, "So?" It was a one word question that had a million implications.

He got up to clean the dishes and said casually, "So, what, Frannie?"

She jumped up and grabbed the plate out of his hands and stared him down even though she was a foot shorter than him, "You know exactly what, John Quinn!" She hissed in a low voice. She seemed so much like their mother when she got like this with him. She had dyed her hair back to its natural black color when Quinn hid her and so now she looked more like her, too.

He sighed and leaned against the counter. Frannie was the one person he wouldn't be able to deflect on this subject. "What do you want me to say, Frannie?"

"Anything! Tell me what is going on with you two? Is she okay, really? How far along is she? Everyone believes it's yours. I can still check my email and it has been crazy! What was with that picture? Are you together again? I know what you told me about the rape, but could it be yours? What about the vampires?"

Quinn cut her off before she could ask any more questions. "Whoa. One at a time." he said. "I don't know what is going on with us. I'm just trying to be there for her."

She snorted, "Whatever. I see how you two still look at each other."

Quinn had told Frannie some of what was going on when he called to let her know they were coming. They had disposable cells to communicate, too. He apparently had left her with more questions than answers when he had thought he had been pretty straight forward about what was going on. He didn't want to deal with any of it tonight though.

He rolled his eyes at his little sister and said, "I'm exhausted. Can we please talk about this tomorrow?"

"Fine, but we _will_ talk." she huffed and stormed upstairs.

He finished cleaning up in the kitchen and then checked the house to make sure it was still secure. When Quinn went downstairs he found Sookie asleep on the couch. He didn't know if he should wake her to move her or just let her sleep. She looked comfortable, so he grabbed a blanket out of one of the closets and covered her up. He left the TV on in case she woke up and then went to take his own shower.

He had placed their things in separate bedrooms even though he had been sleeping with her in her bed before they had left Bon Temps. It hadn't taken him long to arrange their trip, so they had been on their way that same week. All the back roads and backtracking to make sure they weren't being followed was what took so long for them to get here.

He took a quick shower and then collapsed into bed. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Quinn woke up briefly in the middle of the night when he felt Sookie crawl into bed with him. He lifted his arm so she could move into her favorite position next to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and quickly fell back asleep.

*****

Frannie woke up the next morning and went for her daily run. She had created a type of routine just so she wouldn't go crazy being cooped up out in BFE. When she got back she showered and made herself some breakfast. She figured the other two would sleep a while since they got in late and had been on the road for several days. She was curious, though. She had seen Quinn put their bags in different rooms last night, but the picture she had in her email of her brother and Sookie together in bed made her wonder.

She put her bowl in the sink and snuck quietly down the stairs. The doors to both bedrooms were open and she peeked into Quinn's room. Humph! Just as she thought.

Quinn's eyes shot open and she jumped in surprise. Damn his sense of smell! She'd never been able to sneak up on him no matter how hard she tried.

He scowled at her and moved carefully as to not wake Sookie as he got up. Frannie spun around quickly when she realized her brother wasn't wearing anything.

He came out after donning some shorts and shut the door quietly behind him. He herded his sister upstairs and sat her down in the kitchen. "Geeze, I'm sorry!" she said.

"Did you satisfy your curiosity?" he said calmly and crossed his arms in front of his bare chest.

Not really, Frannie thought. She was only more curious about what was going on between them now. "Why'd you say you weren't together when you obviously….uh…" She didn't really want to think of her brother like that.

He quirked an eyebrow at her, "Obviously, what?" he was a bit amused but he let her go on thinking he was angry.

"God, don't make me say it! I'm sorry I was being snoopy. Just tell me what's going on. I'm your sister!"

Quinn had actually forgotten himself that he had gone to bed naked, until he got up and saw Frannie's reaction. He had gone straight to bed after his shower and hadn't bothered with putting anything on. That's what she got for spying on people.

"Alright. If you'll make me some coffee while I go to the bathroom, I'll tell you whatever you want to know." She hopped up immediately and started making the coffee. He wondered if all little sisters were as nosy as she was.

When he came back there was a giant mug sitting out waiting for him and Frannie looked like she was about to burst with all the questions in her head. He was glad Sookie wasn't awake. Frannie's thoughts would probably drive her insane. Best get this out of the way so Sookie didn't have to deal with it.

He sat and answered the barrage of questions Frannie had for him. Quinn felt like he was sitting in a police questioning room with a hardened detective, not his 19 year old sister.

Once Frannie seemed satisfied and was up to date on everything that had happened she seemed to relax some. "So there's no way the baby is yours?" she actually seemed sad about this. Quinn thought she would be relieved.

"No, Frannie. If you need to know, Sookie and I have not been together since before Rhodes. No one can know that, though. It is very important for Sookie's safety that the details about the fairies are kept secret. About her grandfather and that the baby is half-fae; Niall's enemies would think nothing of taking her. The vamps wouldn't hesitate either, now that the bond with Northman is gone."

She nodded in understanding. She looked in his eyes and saw the sadness there. She asked softly, "You want it to be yours, don't you, Quinn?"

He cleared his now tight throat and abruptly got up and turned away from her to get some more coffee. He stayed facing away from her so she couldn't read his face. Frannie didn't need to though, "Why don't you just tell her how you feel, Quinn?"

He sighed and lowered his head, "Frannie, it's not that simple."

"Of course it is!" She chirped. "You're not saying the baby is standing in your way are you?!" Her tone turned acidic, "Because if you are, so help me..."

He spun around and stopped her before she got the wrong idea. "No! Of course that doesn't matter to me."

"Then what is the problem?" she asked.

"She's been through so much. I don't want to do anything to make life any harder for her right now."

"She obviously cares, too, Quinn. I've seen that picture. Hell, half the world has seen that picture! It's obvious to everyone except you two! Don't be an idiot and let her walk away again."

Quinn heard the tell tale signs that Sookie was up and he said as much in order to change the subject.

"Sookie is sick. I'm going to go check on her." He said and left before Frannie could say any more.

He could still hear Frannie grumbling as he made his way down the stairs.

Sookie had left the bathroom door open and he looked in on her. "You okay? Need anything?" She was brushing her teeth, but she shook her head in answer.

"I'm fine. It's not as bad lately." She mumbled around the toothbrush.

He left her to finish up and went to lie back down on the bed. He crossed his arms behind his head and pondered Frannie's words as well as Amelia's not-so-subtle hints. Her good bye to Quinn when they left Bon Temps was something along the lines of 'grow a pair.'

Sookie came out and laid down next to him with her hands holding her stomach. She still looked a little green. She laid her head on his chest. "Am I doing the right thing, Quinn? I don't know if I can do this alone."

He wrapped one arm around her back and placed his other hand over hers on her abdomen. "What makes you think you're alone, Sookie?"

* * *


	30. Chapter 30

_**A/N: This is a short one....BUT!!!! **_

_**If anyone can accurately guess where this new safe house of Quinn's is from the details/hints given in the last chapter and this one, you will get a preview of the next chapter…or something better depending on how accurate. **_

_**I'm just curious if anyone can guess. PM me if you have a guess, it is a real location in the Mid-West US. **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

30:

I looked into Quinn's dark violet eyes and I could tell that he was completely sincere. I moved instantly and before I knew it my lips were on his begging for him to reciprocate. He parted his lips to let me in and pulled me closer to his body while kissing me more deeply. I sighed into his mouth with relief and pure unadulterated want. I clutched at his body like it was air. He ran his hands through my hair and down my back and I shivered with desire and pulled away slightly and gasped. Quinn continued kissing down my neck and across my collar bone and my shirt slipped down to reveal my bare shoulder. My body arched against his as he teased my neck with his tongue and teeth and I held him to me tighter. He had just begun to undo the top buttons of my pajama top when we heard a gasp from the door.

Frannie was standing there frozen with a can of what looked like gingerale and was turning the approximate shade of a lobster. I probably was, too, for that matter. She stammered something incomprehensible and quickly darted off upstairs.

Quinn chuckled and I pushed at him playfully, "Stop, she probably hates me!"

"Hardly." He said and kissed her again tenderly. "Come on. You're the mind reader. You should know better."

"Well, I try _not_ to listen to people if I can help it!" I flopped back down forcefully and covered my head with a pillow. I was mortified even though I knew I had nothing to be embarrassed about. She was the one that walked in on us.

He pulled the pillow off of my head and stroked my cheek, "She's thrilled. I promise. Amelia has been trying to get me to see the light for weeks, and now it seems Frannie has as well. Now that _I_ have, I'm not looking away, Sookie." He pulled me back to him gently and I relaxed into him as our lips met again. It felt so good to be in his arms for real finally. I pulled away slightly so I could say something, "Quinn…I can't do this to you….I don't expect you to…" He cut me off as his mouth crushed back into mine and I moaned against his hot raspy tongue.

He kissed down my cheek and whispered into my ear, "Shh, Sookie. I'm here. I'm here with you." Then he slid his hand to my abdomen, "I'm here with you both."

I sobbed with joy and melted into him as he stroked my belly and kissed my neck. "Quinn…are you sure?" I whispered into his shoulder. I didn't want him to throw any part of his life away for me.

"I've told you before, Sookie, I'm right where I want to be."

I couldn't hold it back anymore and I started crying. I hadn't cried in at least, geeze, what, a week? I guess it was about time. This time, I was crying in happiness.

Quinn was worried, nonetheless, "Sookie?"

I laughed through the tears and hugged him, "No, I'm fine. Don't mind me. I'm just…"

Frannie obviously thought it was unsafe to walk down the stairs, because she yelled loudly from the kitchen, "I've made lunch. Come get it if you want!"

I laughed and got myself back under control. Quinn wiped my tears away gingerly with his thumbs and I said, "I'm just so happy I'm here with you, Quinn."

He grinned, "That's good to know. So am I."

He didn't hesitate at all and kissed me tenderly before we went to join his sister for lunch.

*****

Frannie was scared to walk downstairs again after the past two times it had backfired on her. So she simply resorted to yelling from the stairwell of the enormous house and if they didn't hear, then she figured they were having more fun anyway.

She was surprised when they both came up several minutes after she called. She thought after what she had interrupted earlier that they would be _indisposed_ for a while.

Frannie wanted to apologize, but thought it might be better to just pretend it hadn't happened. To Frannie's astonishment, Sookie immediately approached her and gave her a hug. When Sookie pulled away she said, "Thank you." You could tell both women knew what it meant.

They gathered around the bar again to eat and Sookie actually was the one to break the silence, "So, I need to schedule a doctor's appointment. Frannie, have you happened to learn of anyone that is recommended here at the Lake?"

Frannie lit up at being asked her opinion and immediately started listing off all of the doctors she had learned of in the area and telling all she knew of the one hospital that serviced the Lake area.

Sookie smiled and listened to her stories. Quinn was practically beaming at the two of them getting along.

Sookie and Frannie got out a phone book and Frannie also consulted her laptop to see what doctors were in the area. They finally decided on several 'good' ones and began calling to see if they could get Sookie an appointment soon. Apparently, Sookie had realized how important it was finally.

After several calls they had decided on one and after stating that Sookie was pregnant and hadn't been to a doctor yet they were able to get an immediate appointment with Dr. Schwartz who was apparently the best in the area. It seems that was the benefit of a small community. We were expected in a couple of hours at his clinic near the Lake's hospital.

Sookie all of a sudden had a horrified look on her face. "Oh my god, Quinn. I didn't even think about health insurance and how much this was all going to cost. I don't think I can go. I can't afford it."

Frannie chuckled and I looked at her sharply, "How is that funny?"

She smiled, "Sorry, I just thought you knew." Frannie went and dug through a box in the hall closet before she found what she was looking for.

She came back over and handed me a passport, license, credit card and INSURANCE card all in the name of 'Susie Quentin'. The license was my exact photo from my own Louisiana license except this one was for the state we were currently in.

I looked the cards for a moment and then back up at Quinn who had stood silently this whole time.

"It's for your protection, Sookie. Also, for us to take care of whatever needs you may have medically. Please accept them. This way you cannot be tracked."

It was all so brilliant. I was shocked I hadn't thought about the fact I would have to give my real name and information to the doctor when I went and then could be easily tracked from anywhere.

I stepped into Quinn's arms and hugged him, "Thank you. I don't know what I would have done without you." I looked up at him and he gave me a brief kiss before releasing me as Frannie made a sarcastic sound. I smiled at her and gave a shrug.

After lunch, I went to get ready for my appointment.

I was terrified.

* * *


	31. Chapter 31

_A/N: This story will be officially switching to a Quinn/Sookie story. The clueless Viking will still make cameos as the overall plot of the story goes on, but in my story Sookie has seen his true nature and he will never be an option for her again. I like Eric in some instances, but in my fanfic he is acting like a vamp and Sookie deserves better. If you need any other explanation, pm me and I will let you know why I have taken this path. _

_

* * *

  
_

31:

After I had showered and gotten dressed for my appointment I helped Quinn finish unpacking our clothes.

"So how did you get those id's and everything so quickly?" I asked him.

"My partner, Wayne. He has access to a lot of back channels and he said it was pretty easy to pull off. For the insurance, we just added _Susie_ to our company's group health plan. He expedited them here to Frannie."

"Ah." I said. He finished up and pulled his boots and jacket on.

"You ready?" He asked.

I took a deep breath, "I guess."

Quinn drove me into the small town to go to my appointment. The women's health clinic was near the hospital and I was actually surprised at how big the hospital was for such a small town. When I said this to Quinn, he said, "People can do a lot of stupid things on the water. When the tourists hit town in the summer I bet they have their hands full." That made sense to me. I remember Jason having to go to the doctor when he was out fishing with his buddies and he got drunk and somehow ended up with Hoyt's favorite lure stuck through his hand. The doctor wasn't amused when Hoyt asked if they could try to save the lure.

We pulled into the clinic and I was shaking I was so nervous. Quinn turned the car off and took my hand. I asked, "You are coming in with me right?"

"If you want me to."

I nodded emphatically and finally got up the nerve to open the car door and get out. Quinn held my hand as we walked into the doctor's office.

The receptionist, Patty, was a cheery red-head and she greeted us both warmly. We were the only ones in the office, and must have had the only appointment at that time because she asked, "Mr. and Mrs. Quentin?" I was a little startled by the Mr. and Mrs. but I rolled with it, preferring that to being thought of as an unwed mother. I nodded and she gave me a stack of forms to fill out as I wrote my fake name on the sign in sheet. Patty was a strong broadcaster and she was astounded by Quinn's sheer size but thought it was sweet when husbands came with their wives to appointments. She thought I was a very lucky woman with how handsome he was and how he obviously cared about me and the baby.

I smiled at her and walked to the chairs the farthest from the desk to sit down with Quinn in case I had to ask him something I didn't want her to overhear. I got out my new id and insurance card and started filling out forms. Quinn helped me with some of them, but when I got to the Prenatal Genetics Screening form I froze, I had to not only give my medical history, but that of the father's. "Quinn," I whispered, "What do I do?"

He looked the form over, "We'll just have to wing it. We can just say that high-risk pregnancies run in your family. Unless, you want to tell the doctor the truth to an extent? That you were raped and it is not my child so we don't know the father's history?"

I shook my head quickly, "No, I don't want to be looked at with pity or have to answer any unnecessary questions."

I continued through the list and answered all the questions that I could. Most of them were a 'no' so it didn't matter anyway. I almost choked when I got to the end and one of the last questions was 'Do you have a cat?' Quinn looked over to see what I had reacted to and chuckled, "I don't think they mean me, babe." I smiled and nudged him so he'd stop laughing.

The nurse came out then to call us back and I handed the forms to her.

She weighed me and took my height and then we continued down the hallway. I was about ten pounds lighter than I normally am, but the nurse said it was probably just from the morning sickness.

Quinn frowned knowing that there was more than just the morning sickness that attributed to my weight loss.

The nurse, Stephanie, showed us to a room and she took my blood pressure and temperature. Then she told me to change into one of those horrible paper gowns and she stepped out and closed the door. I stepped behind the curtain and talked to Quinn while I was doffing my clothes. He asked, "Are you sure you want me here for this part? I can wait out front."

I stepped out in just my socks and paper gown and Quinn smiled, "Sexy."

"Oh, hush!" I crawled up on the table and draped the paper sheet over my legs. "And yes, I do want you to stay. I don't want him to ask me something I can't answer. If I get stuck, just make something up for me, okay?"

Quinn nodded and held my hand, "It'll be fine." He bent to kiss me as the doctor knocked and walked in. Why do they do that? I've always wondered that. Why knock if they are just going to walk right in anyway without waiting for an answer? I blushed and Quinn straightened to his massive height next to me.

The doctor greeted us and shook both our hands.

"So, a new patient and a first obstetrics visit all rolled into one, huh?" He asked happily and gave a smile. He was probably around forty-five or fifty, but you could tell he took care of himself so he looked much younger. He had an easy manner about him and wasn't a loud broadcaster so I could tell I was going to like him.

I smiled back and said, "Yeah, this all came as kind of a surprise."

"Well, let's see how you are doing. Go ahead and lie back."

Quinn stayed and held my hand while the doctor examined me and confirmed what we already knew. He determined that I was almost nine weeks and that my due date would be around the middle of September.

I sat up and he continued, "Well, I've looked over your medical history and I don't see anything that would cause any alarm, but you wrote that high risk pregnancies run in your family?"

"Yes, and I think I almost miscarried around 2 weeks ago."

"Oh really? Well, everything seems okay now. Have you had any spotting since then?"

"No, it stopped pretty suddenly." With the help of a little fae magic, I thought. "I've had some cramps since then though, but it's not been too bad."

"Some cramping is normal as your uterus stretches. And you are young and all your vitals are normal, so I think you should be in the safe zone now. Most miscarriages happen before 8 weeks. Have you experienced any pain from intercourse?"

Ooh, how to handle that question, since I hadn't had sex? I knew he was a doctor and I shouldn't be embarrassed, but I blushed anyway and just shook my head no.

"That's good." He explained more to Quinn and I about what was safe sexually during pregnancy and then thankfully moved on before I grew any redder.

He asked about my diet and covered ways to help with morning sickness, even though he told me I was nearing the end of that stage, thankfully.

He talked a little more about dos and don'ts and then the nurse came back in to draw some blood for tests. I got dressed and we met Dr. Schwartz back in his office to discuss the next appointment.

The doctor wanted me to come back in several weeks so that I could have my first ultrasound and we set up the next appointment on our way out with the receptionist. We hadn't discussed how long we would be staying here, but I figured I could cancel later if we had to go back to Louisiana.

I was deep in thought as we made our way back. After we had been in the car for a while and were almost back to the lake house Quinn touched my hand, "Sookie? You alright? You've been quiet for a while."

I nodded, "Yeah, it's just a lot to take in, you know?"

Quinn pulled the car down the long steep driveway and parked. He turned the car off and looked toward me.

"Listen, Sookie, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

I nodded, but didn't meet his eyes, "Quinn…I know what you said this morning, but I just want to be sure you aren't sacrificing anything. Like…I mean…." I stuttered but then forged ahead quickly so he couldn't interrupt, "Do you want a child that is a tiger? Because I can't give that to you, and I don't want you to give that up if you do. And I'm already pregnant and I don't want you to feel obligated….I just…."

He cut me off by putting his hand to my mouth gently, "Sookie, I do not have any desire to carry on the were-tiger side of me. If I did, I would have done so already. I had many offers when I was younger. It is not something I want. I want a life with a woman I love."

I swallowed hard and looked up into his eyes realizing the meaning of his words. He didn't even blink. His eyes were so dark and intense. He said in a rugged voice, "Sookie, I've loved you for a long time. I'm not going to let you go now." And then he was kissing me. I could feel the warm tears that were running down my face, but I knew they were tears of joy. Quinn held my face tenderly and kissed me lovingly, letting me know that he truly was here for me.

I could hear his thoughts in moments like this when they were so intense and we were so intimate. Quinn wanted to think of this baby as his. He wanted to be there for me and the baby and raise it with me. He wanted to love me and give me a life of happiness. I sobbed with elation as his thoughts washed over me.

I opened my eyes and pulled away slightly so I could look him in the eyes, "I want all of that, too!" I exclaimed answering his unspoken questions and declarations.

"Oh, Sookie, I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was thinking that hard. I didn't mean to bombard you..." I shut him up by pressing my lips back against his firmly.

Somehow I ended up on his lap in the driver seat as we were kissing and I shivered as we had been in the car for a while after the heater was off.

He sensed this and opened the car door and stood up with me still wrapped around him. He quickly moved into the house and downstairs while I clung to his neck and had my legs wrapped around his waist. We barely broke our kiss as he moved us swiftly through the house and to the bedroom downstairs.

He laid me down gently on the bed and began kissing down my neck. I shivered and arched against him as he continued his trek down my body with his mouth.

I pushed his jacket off and pulled his shirt up over his broad defined shoulders and let my hands linger over his muscles as I did. He immediately began to divest me of my sweater as well and I was happy to oblige. I sat up against him so he could pull it off my head and then continued to kiss him. I let my mouth wander down to his neck and then to his well defined chest and I teased his nipples with my mouth as he caressed my back and hips.

I had lost so much weight he didn't even have to undo my jeans. They just slid off my hips with a gentle pull. He lovingly kissed down my stomach to my hip bone and then down my leg as he slid my jeans down. I sighed with want and started my own assault on his pants after he had kissed his way back up my other leg. I teased the area between his abs and his hip and he jerked from the sensation. I fumbled with the stiff button for too long apparently because he stopped his caresses only long enough to tear at his pants and the button shot across the room. I giggled, but it quickly turned into a moan as he pressed his hardness against me and rolled us so that I was lying on top of him. He ran his hands up my back and unfastened my bra and slid it off my shoulders and down my arms slowly. I gasped as he took one breast in his mouth and the other in his large warm hand.

I reached down between us to slide my hand beneath his strained boxer briefs. I gently stroked his thick length and he growled and threw his head back I used this opportunity while he was distracted to move myself down his body to pull his pants and boxers off. He quickly caught up to what I was doing and kicked them the rest of the way off. He pulled me back up to his face and kissed me hungrily as his own hand explored beneath my panties. I moaned into his mouth and heard a snap as his strong hands made little work of my underwear. He stroked my warm wet folds until I was begging him for release. I grasped his hardness and made it clear that I needed him inside me.

He rolled me onto my back and nuzzled my neck. Quinn whispered in my ear to get me to look at him, "Sookie," he rasped. I opened my eyes and looked into his face. "I want this as much as you do, but I don't want to hurt you. Please tell me if I do any thing that is uncomfortable." I nodded quickly and kissed him again. Quinn must have paid more attention to the doctor's words than I did. He definitely was proportionate, so he must be concerned with his size being too much for me right now. I however, was not.

I positioned him at my entrance to let him know I was ready and he slowly slid into me inch by agonizing inch. His eyes were locked onto mine, looking for any sign that he should stop. I only wanted more and held him tightly to me. When he was completely in me I panted and threw my head back, enjoying the sensation of him stretching and filling me. He kissed me lovingly and began to take long slow strokes. I rocked against him in rhythm and it wasn't long until he was hitting my sweet spot and sending me over the edge. I came loudly and screamed his name as he continued to thrust into me. He kept up his gentle pace and as he brought me to climax again I gripped his arms and arched my back only driving him further inside me. My second orgasm triggered his and I felt him spasm inside me as he threw his head back and roared.

As we lay there trying to catch our breath, through my bliss I was faintly aware of someone whispering _"I love you"_ over and over. It was me.

* * *


	32. Chapter 32

_A/N: For the few who are mad that I didn't indicate this was a Quinn/Sookie story from the beginning…well, it wasn't, so I couldn't and I won't now because it would spoil the story for new readers. When I originally started writing, it was an Eric story…then I didn't know for a while, b/c I didn't know how I felt about Eric. This is how it has evolved. I'm sorry if anyone thinks that they 'wasted' their time reading my story. I personally think I wasted my time reading Dead and Gone. (gasp) yes, I know. But it just was not up to CH's standards and Sookie was brain dead and just did whatever Eric said. That is not the Sookie I grew to love. _

_Anyway…fanfic is all for fun. If you can't read it in fun, then don't read. _

_**To everyone else who has responded positively and constructively thank you very much for your reviews!!!! You guys rock! **_

_Also – no one has guessed their hideaway correctly yet, so I guess Quinn hid them well. There is one HUGE obvious real life clue in the last chapter that no one seemed to look at. Google is amazing. _

_

* * *

  
_

32:

Frannie heard the front door slam loudly and she went to go talk to them about the appointment but stopped half way down the stairs when she saw Quinn carrying Sookie to the basement in a hurry with their mouths locked.

It wasn't long before Frannie was privy to their doings, even though she was two floors up. She didn't have Were hearing, but being half-were gave her better hearing than most humans. Frannie had absolutely no desire to listen in no matter how glad she was they had finally come to their senses and admitted their feelings for each other. She turned her stereo up as loud as possible in order to drown them out and kept reading the book she had left on the bed.

It worked and a while later she finally turned it off and went to get something out so she could make dinner for all of them. Frannie was just getting the meat out to defrost when they started up again. Good god! She sprinted upstairs and changed into her workout clothes and darted out the door to go for her second run of the day. How was she going to live under the same roof as them if this kept up? Frannie was happy for Quinn, but she didn't need to _hear_ how happy he was.

*****

After I had told Quinn I loved him, too, in the next moment I was back in his arms and he was hugging me tightly to him. I smiled and laughed as I hugged him back. I was happier than I had been in a long time.

Then I felt his significant hardness pressed against my thigh again and I raised an eyebrow at him. He shrugged, "It's been a long time, babe."

He began kissing me again and I pulled away and gave him a confused look as his words sunk in, "You mean, you haven't….since we…?"

He chuckled and smiled, "If you remember, I had two broken legs after Rhodes and was a little busy with DeCastro scheming against my family."

"But even after the takeover…? After I…?" I couldn't say it. After I what...I was an idiot and broke your heart? God, I was stupid! I frowned and slumped down on the pillows.

Quinn was worried with my sudden change of mood, but he answered me, "No, I haven't been with anyone since you, Sookie. I had accepted that you didn't want to be with me and were possibly with someone else, but I just wasn't ready to take that step with anyone else. Again, I didn't have much chance anyway with everything else that was going on."

I felt horrible with how I had treated him. All he had done since then was show me kindness and take care of me.

"Sookie?" He held my face between his hands gently and kissed me softly on the lips. "It's all in the past."

I looked up at him and cracked a weak smile, "I thought I was the mind reader?" He smiled too and moved his lips back to mine. It wasn't long until I was back in the moment with him and let the past be the past.

At some point later I faintly heard the sound of a door slam and Quinn chuckled slightly. I looked at him questioningly and he explained that he thought Frannie had just stormed out from what he could hear. I immediately jumped to the wrong conclusion, "Oh, god, is she mad at me? Should you go after her?"

He laughed again and said as he continued to kiss down my body, "No, she just inherited good hearing from our mother."

My whole body blushed and my eyes widened, "You mean she heard us?"

He smiled up at me, never stopping his caresses, "I consider it pay back for having to pretend I didn't hear what she and her boyfriends were up to under my roof. She'll get over it." He then proceeded to make me realize I didn't give a damn if the devil himself was sitting in the next room listening.

Much, much later, we decided to finally get up after my stomach had growled and reminded us of the time. We took a quick shower together which nearly delayed us again, but snapped out of it and got dressed. I put on a favorite pair of soft sweats and old t-shirt and Quinn dressed in his standard work out shorts and tank top.

I sheepishly followed Quinn up the stairs, not knowing if Frannie was back from where ever she had gone.

We went into the kitchen to find Frannie drenched with sweat and cooking hamburgers. She spun around with her hands on her hips, "It's about time! I thought I was going to have to run to the state line and back before you two surfaced for air." I was embarrassed until I picked up from her mind that she was just kidding and didn't mind at all as long as Quinn was happy.

"Like you have any room to talk _Francine._ How many times did I have to put up with your antics?" Quinn said back to her.

She snorted and rolled her eyes, "More like burst down the door and dragged any guy out that so much as kissed me. I'm surprised any guy ever had the courage to ask me out after what you did at my track meet when I was a sophomore."

I could see very clearly from Frannie's mind a furious Quinn catching her making out behind the bleachers with her boyfriend when she was supposed to be getting ready for her next race. The boyfriend had been so terrified of Quinn that he had literally peed his pants…or track shorts rather!

Quinn shrugged, "At least it was me that found you and not your coach. He might have kicked you off the team."

"I'm pretty sure Coach wouldn't have kicked me off as I was his best runner, and I don't think he would have made Jeremy piss himself like you did, Quinn!"

I laughed at their exchange. I wasn't sure if I was laughing more at the kid peeing his pants or the fact that Quinn didn't think it was a big deal. Frannie realized I had pulled the rest of the story straight out of her head. I said through giggles, "I'm sorry, Frannie, but you just think in very clear pictures like a movie. I couldn't help it. I really do try not to listen to people."

She didn't seem to mind and said, "Well, it can't be any worse than growing up with a brother that can hear _everything_." She threw a towel at him as she said this and I laughed even more. I realized suddenly that I hadn't laughed, really laughed, in such a long time. I looked to Quinn to see that he was smiling at me and my reaction. I practically ran into his arms and hugged him fiercely. I looked up at him, "Thank you...for everything."

"Any time, babe." He smiled and leaned down to kiss me while Frannie studiously concentrated on the stove. After a couple moments she cleared her throat loudly and declared that the burgers were ready. We sat around the bar again to eat and I could tell Frannie was practically bursting from wanting to know what the doctor said and why we came home in such a _good _mood. I smirked a bit as I ate and tried to stay out of her head.

"So Frannie, do you want to hear about the doctor's appointment?" Her eyes lit up but she maintained a look of boredom as to not seem too excited.

"Well, sure, but only if you want to talk about it." She not-so-smoothly said.

I smiled and told her what we had learned. That I was nine weeks and that I'd have my first ultrasound the next time I went back. She practically screamed into my head that she wanted to go with us, so I casually asked, "Frannie, you are more than welcome to come to the ultrasound, but only if you want." I gave a wink to Quinn and he stifled a laugh.

"Well, I guess." She said nonchalantly, "It's not like I have big plans out here in BFE."

We talked a bit more about the doctor's appointment and Quinn made sure to tell Frannie I couldn't have anything that had lemon in it after what had happened. I asked Frannie what events she had run in high school and we bonded over both having played softball as well. I had never run track as she had, but I respected the sport even though I never had it in me to run for the fun of it like they did. Since vampires had come into my life, I only ran when literally my life depended on it. Quinn bragged on his sister a bit, talking about the colleges that had recruited her, but Frannie had never thought it would have been fair considering her tiger heritage and opted not to compete at a higher level. I learned she held several state high school records in Tennessee and she even thought she shouldn't have those. I respected her for that.

Quinn was a great brother. He was going to be a great father. I stopped suddenly at where my train of thought had taken me, but when I looked at him with his sister, I couldn't deny it. I suddenly smiled at him and he took my hand and whispered, "What?"

I just smiled back and shook my head, "Nothing. I'm just happy."

"And hungry apparently!" Frannie interrupted. I glanced down as she indicated my plate and I was surprised as well that I had eaten everything on my plate for the first time in several months.

"Wow! I didn't even realize I'd eaten that much. I'm actually still a bit hungry, even." Before the words were even out of my mouth she had hopped up and put another burger on my plate with another heap of homemade fries. I guess Quinn had told her I had lost some weight.

Quinn leaned over and whispered in my ear, "I guess I will just have to keep your appetite up." I shivered and felt a throb between my legs. How could I still be _hungry_? In more ways than one!

I felt my face crimson and I nudged his hand off my thigh before I jumped him again right in front of his sister. "Thanks for dinner, Frannie! It's really good." I blurted out as I took another bite of burger and glared at Quinn as he dug into his second plate of food innocently.

Frannie gave me a smile that was oddly similar to the shit-eating-grin that Amelia often wore. Geeze. I couldn't escape it, could I?

She jumped up cheerfully, "Well, I cooked, so you two get to clean." And then she was off after she put her empty plate in the sink.

We finished eating and cleaning up and I turned to Quinn and gave him a passionate kiss. I soon heard Frannie playing her music loudly and asked Quinn in between kisses, "Does she really need to play it that loud?"

"Yes," he paused and looked down at me lustfully, "She does."

I should have known it was a bad idea kissing him in the kitchen considering our history, because I was quickly perched on the kitchen counter begging for him.

He didn't disappoint.

* * *


	33. Chapter 33

_A/N: Thanks for the support I've gotten from everyone. I'm really having fun! Thanks to Obsidians for continuing to be my naughty muse and keeping my dirty mind right there in the gutter where it belongs. _;-P

* * *

33:

"What do you mean you can't find her!?!?" Eric roared.

"Exactly what I said. We cannot locate her, Eric. Her witch does not know where they went. Her phone is broken on her counter. She is gone." Pam answered.

"This is ridiculous. What happens if DeCastro asks about her?"

"Tell the truth. The bond is gone. He obviously knew that her pregnancy would cause this to happen."

"And just let him claim her?" Eric yelled.

"What makes you think he would? Or even could? I don't think Niall is going to let his great-grand daughter be bonded again if he went to this much trouble to rid her of it."

"But she is still my asset! She lives in my territory and therefore falls under my retinue." He shouted.

Pam sighed, "Eric, she is human, even if she is a gifted human. The only thing you can do now that the bond is gone is hire her contractually. Even if you did so, you still fall under Felipe's regime as well, so her contract could be deferred to him. I'm not sure there is anything we can do. If we force her to work for us, the fairies would just get involved. Sookie holds the high card in this situation for once." This was risky. Eric respected Pam more than any other creature, so if anyone was going to get away with telling him bad news, it was Pam.

"Well, what about her credit cards?" he asked, ignoring what she had just said. Men had an uncanny ability to just gloss over the details.

"Sookie does not have any. I checked. Her bank account showed no activity either."

"What about Quinn's? Does DeCastro know he's left my territory?"

"Nothing from Quinn's accounts either. DeCastro notified us that he had released Quinn." Pam said pointing to the memo right in front of him.

"Released him? Why? I didn't think they would ever let him go."

Pam picked up the folder and looked through it, "It doesn't say much. Maybe it is just temporary because of the situation with Sookie."

"Check her accounts again. They can't disappear that easily." Eric said stubbornly.

Pam left and rolled her eyes. Of course they could disappear. Quinn had enough money and connections to take Sookie to Timbuktu if he wanted without anyone being the wiser. Now that no vampire could track her and she had the fae on her side, Sookie truly was holding aces. Pam didn't think even DeCastro would mess with Niall. Perhaps DeCastro knows of Sookie's fae ancestry and he released Quinn as to not cross Niall. Pam would have to think on it more, but she had learned, with Sookie, anything was possible.

*****

Quinn and I had stayed up rather late the night before so we were late in rising the next day. This was the first morning that we had truly woken up 'together' and I actually wasn't nauseas for once.

I planned to take full advantage of the situation.

I crawled beneath the covers and began to kiss and stroke his body.

As soon as I was certain he was awake I started to climb out of bed. He grabbed me quickly and pinned me beneath him as I giggled. "Where do you think you are going?" he asked in a raspy voice.

"I was just going to go make breakfast since you wouldn't get up." I said innocently.

He kissed my neck and whispered huskily, "I think you should finish what you started."

"Oh, I should, huh?" I said teasingly.

"Mmm hmm," he murmured into my neck, "and I think you were very well aware that I was _up_." He emphasized the last word by pressing his substantial hard-on against my nub.

I moaned from the sensation as he continued to taunt me by grinding his hips and I said, "Now who's being the tease?"

Quinn kissed down my body and paused to say, "You can dish it out, but you can't take it?" He looked up at me from his new position between my legs with an eyebrow raised.

I whimpered in response as he bent his head to kiss and suck my nub. His tongue was hot and raspy which increased the sensation and made the pleasure almost unbearable. I raised my hips in response against his mouth and he gently but firmly held me in place with one hand on my hip bone. He ran his other hand back up my body to caress my breasts and then my neck; a benefit of being tall and having long _appendages_. I turned my head and took one of his fingers in my mouth and sucked on it suggestively. He growled appreciatively and the vibrations this caused in his mouth and throat only made me wetter. He took his hand away from my mouth and slowly moved it back down my body, teasing my nipples as he made his way to the opening of my sex. Quinn touched my folds softly with his fingers, but didn't enter me with his fingers as I thought he would. His mouth kept up its assault on my nub, every so often flicking his tongue into my hot wetness. Somehow his tongue was hotter still, and I bucked against him. I was begging him to enter me; with his fingers, his tongue, his cock, anything. He brought me to the edge several times, but would then back off just before I climaxed. When I finally couldn't take it any more, I pleaded with him, "QUINN?" It came out as more of a moan and he finally gave me exactly what I wanted and more. Before I knew it he was on top of me and his thick delicious cock was filling me. I started coming almost instantly as he rammed into me hard, hitting my g-spot over and over. I scratched deep welts into his back as wave after wave of my orgasm crashed into me. He was coming with me after a few moments. I felt his cock spasm inside me and as his hot seed hit my cervix I was pushed even further over the edge and I screamed his name while he let out a pure animalist roar.

We lay there in each other's arms reveling in the aftershocks for what seemed like an eternity. Quinn was still inside of me and I was quivering, loving the feeling of it. As our breathing quieted, Quinn suddenly became aware of how hard he had just taken me and he asked quickly, "Oh, God, Sookie, I didn't hurt you did I?"

Quinn tried to pull away from me, but I held him tightly in response, "No, are you kidding? That was amazing! I might be a bit sore, but it's a definitely the good kind of sore." I smiled wickedly at him, "I also learned I shouldn't tease you…well, unless I'm prepared to pay the piper."

He laughed and held me tighter as he kissed me. We were interrupted by my stomach growling and he chuckled. He gathered me up in his arms and moved us to the bathroom, me with my legs wrapped tightly around his hips. He sat me on the vanity and I reluctantly let him go. He turned to the shower to start the water running and I gasped as I saw several sets of bloody gouges across his back. "Oh, Quinn, I'm so sorry!! You were worried about hurting me! Look what I did to you!"

Quinn looked over his shoulder in the mirror to see the marks. He smirked and said, "Small price to pay for the best sex I've ever had."

My eyebrows shot up in disbelief. It certainly had been on my end, but with all the experiences he's had, I didn't think that was necessarily true for him. He must have seen the look of skepticism on my face, because he bent to look me straight in the eyes as he said, "Yes, Sookie. The best." Then he was kissing me again. Somehow we ended up in the shower, because the next thing I knew hot water was beating down on me from every angle.

I finally pulled away because I insisted on looking at the scratches and making sure they were clean. His pain tolerance must be amazing, because he didn't even wince when the hot water touched the cuts. I was shocked at how deep they were and felt really horrible. He continued to reassure me and let me know that I would barely be able to see them by the next day.

We finished up and got dressed. I then noticed that Quinn's blood was all over the sheets. They weren't white, but they were light enough colored that it looked like a horror movie. I quickly ripped them off the bed and ran up the stairs to the laundry room that connected to the kitchen. Just as I started pre-treating the stains, Frannie walked in with an armful of bags and looked horrified when she saw the blood.

"Sookie, are you okay? The baby…?"

I blushed about three shades of crimson and managed a reply, "Uh, no…no, I'm fine."

Just then Quinn walked through to the kitchen and his tank top didn't quite cover the marks I'd left on his back and shoulders. Frannie looked back at me and the sheets and she had that same grin that Amelia gets, "Geeze, Freddie Kruger. I thought Quinn was the one with claws."

I blushed deeper as I kept scrubbing on the sheets and attempted to change the subject, "So, looks like you went shopping this morning? Get anything good?"

She smirked, "Yeah, I did. Top of the line headphones. They can apparently cancel out the noise of a jet engine." She eyed the sheets and continued, "Looks like I'm going to need them."

* * *


	34. Chapter 34

_A/N- Don't have much to say beyond thanks for all the support and __**reviews**__ and that all characters belong to CH. _

_

* * *

  
_

34:

I pushed the sheets in the washer to let them soak for a while and went into the kitchen with Frannie and Quinn. Quinn had started making lunch…we were a little late in rising for breakfast.

I walked up behind Quinn and hugged him around the waist. I whispered up to him, "You could have at least worn a shirt that covered the marks. Frannie is just as bad as Amelia, only I get the added mortification of her being your sister!"

Frannie giggled from her seat at the bar and I knew she had heard me.

He chuckled and I just rolled my eyes at the both of them.

We ate and chatted, Frannie taking every opportunity to rib us. I think she was trying to see how red she could make me. Quinn was unaffected as he usually he about any embarrassing topic, well, embarrassing to me. Quinn declared he was going to work out; there was a gym downstairs as well, apparently. Frannie helped clean up then was off up to her room to change because she apparently wanted to work out with her brother. I, however, was completely content in relaxing with a book.

I found a book on one of the shelves downstairs and settled in to read on the couch. I heard Quinn and Frannie playfully talking as they, I assume, lifted weights. After a while I got bored with the book and went to wander around in the game room. I got distracted on my way as the sight of Quinn finishing a set of squats stopped me in my tracks. After a moment Frannie spotted me frozen in the door and she chirped, "Your drooling, Sookie." Caught gawking, I blushed and continued on into the game room. I messed around with one of the pinball machines for a while then went back into the main room to watch a movie. I selected one I had seen before so I could just vegg out and not really have to pay attention.

I let my thoughts drift to the series of events that brought me here. We weren't really 'in hiding' since DeCastro had released Quinn, but it was better to remain off the radar right now while Eric cooled down. Quinn and I had discussed the reasons why DeCastro might have released him. We both came to the same conclusion that Niall must have had something to do with it. If that was the case, then we didn't really have to worry about DeCastro anymore, because he wouldn't want to risk pissing off the fairies by messing with me. Since Niall thought I was with Quinn, which is now a reality, he might have wanted to help Quinn out for me. I'd have to ask Claudine to see if she knew anything about it.

I wonder how mad Eric was when he found out I'd left. I really didn't care if he was mad after how he acted. I didn't want to deal with his 'your mine' bullshit right now. That Pam had risked angering him further to come make sure I was okay still astounded me. I just didn't get how he could view me as a piece of property he could command. It wasn't too different than how men viewed women 50 years ago, and sadly, some still did today. I was definitely not one of those women though and I would never let a man treat me like that. Gran was old fashioned on some things in raising me, but not in that regard. She raised me to be a strong, independent woman and to be able to take care of myself. I wasn't about to let Eric or any other vamp get that kind of control over me again now that I knew how it could be used. I closed my eyes and put a hand on my abdomen and rubbed it thinking of how Gran always said every cloud had a silver lining. I guess this was my silver lining. Finding happiness and love with Quinn finally and breaking the bond with Eric. I'd always wanted children, and even though this wasn't the ideal situation, I would still love this baby unconditionally. It was not at fault for anything that this cruel world had done to me.

I must have been deep in thought or dozing off because I didn't even hear Quinn come into the room until he said, "Babe?"

I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He looked at where my hand was and gave a look of concern, "Everything alright?"

I nodded, "Yeah, just thinking."

He had showered, shaved and changed after working out, so I must have dozed off at some point. He smiled, "Looks like you were sleeping."

"Yeah, I think I dozed off for a bit. How was your workout?" I sat up and patted the couch beside me and he sat down and I laid back down and put my head in his lap.

He stroked my hair and answered, "Good. I haven't had access to real equipment for a while. Frannie had fun."

I yawned and he smiled down at me, I said, "I'm sorry. I'm just so tired. Do we need to do anything? Should I get up?"

"Nah, it's okay. Just sleep. You are here to relax and get away from everything."

I nodded and closed my eyes. The soothing feeling of him running his fingers through my hair put me to sleep quickly.

*****

Pam had found out from her sources that Niall was the one to get DeCastro to release Quinn. Pam had already guessed as much, but this just confirmed it. Not only did DeCastro not want to mess with fairies or anyone that they put protection on, he also thought that his 'kind' gesture of releasing Quinn would endear Sookie to him and perhaps she would work for him directly. Pam doubted that would happen considering DeCastro was likely behind the tigress' death and Sookie wouldn't do that to Quinn.

Pam had been right in her presumption and now Sookie was the one in the bargaining position, even if she didn't know it yet. With fae protection she could choose to work for the vamps or tell them all to go to the devil if she wanted.

Eric was still stomping around like a petulant child who had lost his favorite toy, though. In a sense, Pam thought with a smile, he kind of had.

He had been even further angered when Alcide Herveaux had chosen to not to help him find Sookie. Alcide figured if she was with Quinn, then she was fine and Eric didn't need to worry about her. Her shifter boss had returned back to his bar and pretty much thought the same. Eric hadn't been this pissed off in decades. Pam was positively giddy.

She knew that Sookie would turn back up eventually. She loved her home and her friends too much to disappear for long. Pam tried to explain this to Eric when he wasn't in too much of a fit, but he didn't seem to want to hear it. So Pam put up with his temper and kept a steady supply of blonde waitresses around for him hoping he would get over it soon.

Pam didn't understand it. He had ignored Sookie for months and never made a move, and once she is gone is when he chooses to care. Men.

*****

I woke up to Frannie squealing with excitement. I groggily opened my eyes and asked, "What's going on?"

Quinn was smiling, "It's snowing."

"Really?!" I woke up instantly and was excited as well. I sat up and looked out the floor to ceiling windows to see that it was indeed snowing heavily and there was already a good covering starting to form on the ground. It was dark out now, I must have slept the rest of the afternoon away, but the moon was bright so you could see very clearly. Then it hit me, "Quinn, it's so light out. When is the full moon?"

"This Sunday, the 12th."

It was already Friday night, and I found myself suddenly worried, "Will you be safe to change here?"

He smiled and said, "Of course, I wouldn't own the place if it wasn't."

I spun around to look at him, shocked, "_You_ own this house?" I had thought it was a rental or something. It was enormous just for one or two people.

"Well, technically, Johnny Quentin owns this house. It can't be traced back to me in any way. But, yes, it is mine."

I guess that explained the state of the art gym and the secluded area. "How come there are no other houses in this cove?"

"Because I own all the land surrounding this cove and the others for several miles either way down the main channel."

He said this as casually as if he were telling me he owned a couple old lawnmowers, not thousands of acres of lakefront property. I was astounded. How rich was he?

Frannie interrupted my train of thought as she bounded down the stairs decked out in full ski gear demanding that we all go play with her in the snow. I hesitated not having anything near warm enough to wear in the snow, but Frannie covered that angle and dragged me up to her room to get me into some of her clothes. Quinn just laughed at her.

Once Frannie had me upstairs she dug through her massive closet and started throwing things at me to put on. I felt like I was caught in a tornado with the energy she was exuding. I had to work at blocking her because her happy thoughts and excitement was a bit overwhelming.

I went back downstairs to our bathroom to change so I could see to my needs and brush my teeth since I'd slept the whole afternoon. I sighed and took a deep breath being alone with my thoughts after being bombarded by Frannie's.

After I had put on the warm clothes she provided I went back out carrying the ski coat to find Quinn changing into just a long sleeve t-shirt. "Do you ever get cold?" I asked shaking my head.

He shrugged, "Not really. It would have to be much colder than this to bother me."

Quinn definitely was hot-blooded. It was definitely a wonderful sensation after sleeping with cold vampires. I flashed to another difference that Quinn had that made sex with him more interesting. Quinn was the only circumcised man I'd been with and the feeling of him inside me was slightly different because of it, but without doubt in a good way. I had gotten lost in my thoughts and I hadn't heard a word he'd been saying. I'd gotten myself all hot and bothered thinking about his hot member so I basically attacked him, but he caught me easily without even a stagger.

I think I even took him by surprise, but he was quickly in the moment with me. My legs were wrapped around his waist and I felt him move and then my back was up against the wall. I kissed him hungrily and he pulled away to kiss my neck and asked hoarsely, "What got into you? Not that I'm complaining."

I gasped as he licked the sensitive spot at my neck and said, "Thinking…of…your…_heat_. Ahh!" Suddenly the pants I had just changed into were shredded and on the floor and I gave the briefest thought to it before I was tearing at Quinn's pants to free his swollen member. I finally managed it and before I knew it he was driving into me. I held onto him for dear life as he thrust into me. He was strong enough and big enough that he had no problem with this awkward standing position. I couldn't get enough as he drove into me and I was slammed against the wall screaming in ecstasy with every stroke he took.

Neither of us lasted long with how heated our coupling was and I was quickly muffling my cries against his shoulder as he grunted and came inside me. We collapsed into a panting, sweaty heap on the floor, impaling myself on him as we went down. I winced and he quickly moved me up and off of him apologizing profusely. As we lay there catching our breath, I caught a glimpse of Frannie's shredded pants that had been practically ripped down the middle in two. I groaned and Quinn immediately thought I was hurt, "Sookie?"

"No, I'm fine…well, mostly, anyway. But you ruined Frannie's ski pants. She's going to be pissed at me." I said inclining my head to the pieces of fabric scattered around us.

He laughed and kissed me before saying, "I'll buy her a new pair."

I wasn't fairing much better in the underwear department, either. This was the third pair in two days that had met with an unfortunate accident.

His face got more somber and he asked again, "Are you sure I didn't hurt you?"

I smiled and shook my head but he remained stern, "Sookie, when it gets closer to the full moon I have more testosterone and adrenaline because of the coming change. We were's don't always know our own strength around the full moon."

I kind of purred and smiled wider, "Mmm, lucky me!"

He frowned, "Sookie, I'm dead serious. I don't want us to get carried away and you end up getting hurt. I'm not exactly a small man and combined with your pregnancy, I'm concerned."

"Quinn, I know you would never do anything that hurt me." I said softly.

"Of course I wouldn't, but you know we have a lot of chemistry and in the heat of the moment things could get out of hand. Look what just happened when you jumped me out of nowhere."

Now that he mentioned it I realized that he had taken great caution to be gentle with me the first several times we made love yesterday, but when I surprised him this morning and then just now it seemed like neither of us could hold back. For me that wasn't really a problem, I'd just have to be sure I kept my nails trimmed as to not give Quinn any more scars. But him being 100 times stronger than me and very well endowed, I could see his point. Now that the euphoria was wearing off I definitely was feeling _well loved_. Considering we hadn't been able to keep our hands off of each other the past 36 hours it wasn't surprising I was a bit sore. I would probably have bruises on my back with how vigorous we had just been, too, but I bruise easily anyway.

He smoothed my hair away from my face and I nodded letting him know I understood. He kissed me softly and said, "Please, promise me you'll tell me. I'd never forgive myself if I hurt you in any way, even if it was something we were both into at the moment."

"I promise." I whispered. "But just so you know, I bruise easily and will probably have some from the encounter with the wall, but I promise, I'm not hurt, so don't freak out about it, okay?"

He sighed heavily, "Sookie…."

"Quinn, seriously…I'm fine. Don't worry." I smiled and kissed him, "Come on, Frannie is probably already out playing in the snow." I hopped up and winced a bit, but hid it from Quinn, and started searching for another pair of pants that would be warm enough.

I cleaned up in the bathroom, pulled on some jeans and put on the heavy coat while Quinn redressed as well. He pulled me into his arms after we were both ready and hugged me. I looked up at him, "I love you, Quinn and I do understand where you are coming from. I trust you."

He kissed me softly and whispered, "I love you, too."

We walked out the back deck doors and Quinn was promptly hit in the back with a snowball. I heard Frannie laugh and it echoed through the woods from wherever she was hiding. Quinn chuckled low in his chest, and he called out, "I have better night vision than you little sister. Don't start something you can't finish!"

She challenged him further by laughing again and I heard her dart off in another direction. He kissed me quickly on the cheek then promptly jumped off the deck into the woods. I gasped as it was a long drop down off this side of the deck where there was no stairs, but he yelled back up at me as I looked over the edge that he was fine and I saw him sprint off after Frannie. I just hoped they left me out of the game. They were at a distinct advantage athletically and I really wasn't fond of the cold.

There was now several inches of snow on the ground and the air was crisp and fresh. I breathed deeply and looked out across the lake enjoying the night as the snow kept falling.

I walked down the steps to the lake – obviously not wanting to take the exit Quinn took, and tried not to fall on my ass in the process as it was slick with ice and snow.

I kind of wandered around near the dock while I listened to Quinn and Frannie fighting their snowball war in the woods around the house. It still baffled me that Quinn owned so much land here. If he owned all of this then what else did he own? Was I out of my league?

I suddenly panicked with the thought of it all and ran back toward the house suddenly. As I was climbing the steps I slipped and twisted my ankle and I cried out at the pain of it. Before I knew it Quinn was there with Frannie not far behind. I tried to get up but slipped again and Quinn caught me and picked me up in his arms and carried me swiftly into the house. He asked me what was wrong and I explained I was just clumsy and to not worry about it. He took off my boots and socks to reveal the very nasty looking already swollen and bruised ankle.

Fran and Quinn both declared it as a sprained ankle, which I already knew, but it was still undoubtedly painful. Someone once told me a sprained ankle was worse than a broken ankle because it takes longer for the ligaments to heal and they never heal back normally. I kind of believed that right now.

I tried to blow it off, though by changing the subject and asking which of them won their snowball fight, but they wouldn't fall for it.

Frannie left to go get ice for my ankle which didn't sound like much fun considering how cold I already was from being outside.

Quinn asked me quietly, "Sookie, I saw you take off running. What were you running from?"

Should I tell him? Tell him I got spooked because of his wealth? I stammered, "I…uh...just freaked out about all of this." I indicated the house around me with a gesture.

"All of what?" Quinn asked confused.

I swallowed hard, "Um, I mean…I'm just a waitress….I think you are a little bit out of my league?"

He looked appalled and then Frannie came back down with the ice interrupting us and he stormed back outside and started pacing on the deck furiously.

She looked to me, "What happened?"

I had tears in my eyes that were not from the pain of my ankle, and I blabbered, "Frannie, your brother deserves someone better than me. I shouldn't be putting him in this position."

Before Frannie could get a word out, Quinn stormed back in and picked me up and carried me quickly into our bedroom slamming the door behind him.

He put me on the bed and looked into my eyes. I was terrified at what was about to come. Had he realized finally that I wasn't worth the trouble?

"Now you listen to me Sookie Stackhouse." He started off with authority, "There will be no more of this 'not deserving' talk. I love you. I'm here for you. I don't care about money or jobs or any of that petty nonsense. All I know is that I love you and that I am going to be here for you."

"But…" I started weakly before he cut me off.

"Sookie, you have always been too hard on yourself. You are worth 10 of most of the 'rich' people I have met in my business dealings. Money isn't everything. I was just lucky to amass some off of the idiots that were involved in betting on pit fighting, so I could take care of my mother and sister. I ended up with more than I thought I would and I've used that to keep my family safe with places like this. Don't treat me like I am some rich snob who doesn't care about you and our baby." He paused and swallowed hard then corrected himself, "I mean your baby."

I blinked hard and whispered, "No, you were right the first time."

He placed his hand on my belly and said, "Then just stop trying to push away. I'm not going anywhere. You don't have anything to worry about. I'm here. What are you so scared of Sookie?"

That was a very good question.

* * *


	35. Chapter 35

_A/N - Thanks for the reviews and as always, characters belong to CH. This is longest chapter to date. _

* * *

35:

'_What was I so scared of?'_

Maybe it was the fact that any time I had any semblance of happiness in my life it was taken away just as quickly. Was I scared that this was all just some kind of sick joke and soon the rug would get pulled out from under me? Sookie Stackhouse is happy, wonder what can happen to mess up her life now?

I looked down at my hands and fidgeted, "I guess I'm worried that it is all too good to be true. Not too many good things seem to happen to me."

"You have to let yourself be happy sometime, Sookie." Quinn hadn't exactly led a charmed life either, but he seemed to be able to make the best of it and let the bad go. That was something I needed to learn how to do. I nodded and sniffed as my nose was running from crying and the cold. Quinn got me a tissue and I wiped my eyes and nose. I peeled myself out of my coat and bent to look at my ankle. It looked pretty bad and the bruising was spreading.

I sighed and flopped back. I noticed then that the bed was made again, so Quinn or Frannie must have done it when I was sleeping earlier. Quinn kissed my temple and said he was going to go make dinner and tell Frannie to bring the ice for my ankle. A couple minutes later Frannie came in with an ice pack and her face was serious. She put it gently on my ankle and I hissed a bit from the pain and coldness.

"You should elevate it, too. Hand me a pillow." I did as she said and she positioned the pillow under my ankle for me. "Sookie, can I talk to you." I nodded and tried to stay out of her head, because I could tell she wanted to get something off her chest.

She sat down beside me on the bed and took a deep breath before starting. "When Quinn first told me about you, I just figured you were like all the other bimbos that threw themselves at him because of his looks or his money. When I finally met you at Rhodes I handled it badly and was a total bitch to you. I was jealous. I realized that later. I'd never heard Quinn talk so highly of a woman before as he did about you, and I just couldn't believe the things he said about you were true. I didn't know you and I pre-judged you, mostly because I never thought anyone would be good enough for him. But after everything you did at Rhodes, including saving me and Quinn, I started to realize that I was wrong. There was something special about you; Quinn said he knew that from the very first time he saw you at some funeral. That you would risk yourself for so many people was amazing to me. I'd never seen such a selfless act before. When you came to the hospital I saw that you would have given me the shirt off of your back, and you practically did. There aren't many people like that around anymore. When I came back after you sent me to get cleaned up I just watched you with Quinn for a while. He woke up briefly and I saw how he looked at you and how happy he was that you had come. When you finally woke up I saw the same look in your eyes. I knew then that you two were perfect for each other." She paused for a moment and then went on.

"Basically, what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry with how I treated you and I want you to know that I think you guys deserve each other. I couldn't ask for a better person for Quinn to choose to be with. You both deserve happiness after how horrible the past year has been, and everything else you've had to deal with in your lives. I'm really happy for you two."

I had started crying again at some point during her speech, and as she finished I threw my arms around her smiled. "I was horrible to you, too, though! I'm so sorry! I knew from your mind that you loved Quinn, I just didn't pick up that it was because you were his sister, and I was jealous, too." She hugged me back just as warmly and I really felt more at ease knowing that she really did approve of me.

She sat back and smiled, "Don't think this means I'm going to stop teasing you two, though."

I laughed at her through my tears and then she noticed her shredded pants on the floor. She walked over and picked them up looking thoroughly disgusted, "See, you two just give me too much good material to work with!"

I laughed harder and gasped out, "He said he'd buy you some new ones."

"Yeah, he will!" she said and her tone of voice was so acerbic compared to her previous mirth it only sent me into another fit of giggles. She went on with a smirk, "I noticed when doing laundry he owes you some under garments as well."

I stopped laughing and blushed, "Frannie!" I didn't know if I was more upset that she had troubled herself to do my laundry or the fact that she saw the remains of my poor ripped panties.

Quinn came back into the room just then and said, "You seem to be in a better mood."

I smiled and said, "Yeah, Frannie talked some sense into me."

He smiled to his sister and then looked back to me. She rolled her eyes and threw her ruined pants at him. She asked sarcastically, "I assume dinner is ready?"

He nodded without taking his eyes off of me and she left. He sat next to me and his eyes were burning into mine. I opened my mouth to speak, but he silenced me by putting his fingertips gently against my mouth. "I love you, Sookie. I don't care how long it takes to prove that to you, but I am here and I am not going away." Then he pulled me into his arms and tilted my head back and kissed me passionately.

I smiled against his mouth and returned the kiss just as enthusiastically. After several minutes, I pulled away and said, "I know how you can prove it to me right now," smiling suggestively. I tried to move closer to him and inadvertently put weight on my hurt ankle and I flinched and gasped in pain.

Quinn smiled and smoothed my hair away from my forehead and said, "Why don't we eat and get you some pain killers first?"

I nodded emphatically now that I remembered the pain in my ankle. I tried to walk but it was slow going as it hurt if I put any weight on it, so Quinn simply scooped me up and effortlessly carried me upstairs.

He sat me at the bar and pulled another chair up so I could prop my leg up on it, then got me some Tylenol. Frannie put a steaming bowl of chili in front of me and a glass of water.

I took the pills and listened to Frannie lecture me on how to take care of a sprained ankle. I thought I could handle it, but since she was the runner and had some sports medicine training I let her ramble on. I needed to ice it on and off tonight for the swelling and take Tylenol for the pain. She added, "I'd give you some better anti-inflammatories that I have, but I don't know if it would be safe for the baby."

I looked at Quinn and asked, "Did the doctor say anything about pain killers? I was kind of overwhelmed with all the info he was throwing at us. Plain Tylenol was fine, right?"

He nodded, "Yeah, he said you could take it for cramping, too. If it's still bothering you on Monday, I'm sure we can call and he could prescribe something safe."

"Sounds good," I said.

We decided to all watch a movie and Quinn carried me downstairs after dinner so I could pick one out while they were cleaning up. I sat on the floor in front of the huge shelves and I immediately noticed the 'tiger' section. Man, Quinn wasn't kidding about Frannie thinking it funny to get Quinn all sorts of 'tiger' related items. Most of them were martial arts films or war movies about Vietnam or World War II. I thought it was silly that she bought them just because they had 'tiger' in the name, but imagined how Pam and Amelia would love it and it made me smile. Then I saw the section of action movies by that one actor that Quinn kind of resembles and laughed out loud. Quinn was much taller though. I had a feeling that Frannie would get along famously with Pam and Amelia. I ended up going with Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon so I could make fun of Frannie's obsession and also because it was a really beautiful film.

The two of them came down and I saw Frannie had an icepack of torture ready for me. I groaned and she said, "Oh, come on, this is nothing. If you really wanted to take the swelling down we could get a bucket of ice water and we could just submerge your whole leg."

I shivered just thinking about it and said, "No, thanks. The icepack is bad enough."

Quinn helped me up off the floor and to the couch and asked, "So what did you decide on?"

I smirked and gave him the dvd and he sighed, "Not you, too."

I laughed, "No, don't worry. I mostly chose it because I wanted to point out to Frannie that I noticed her bad collection of tiger movies. This is the only one that doesn't suck. You don't have to worry about me bringing you any tiger stripe ice cream."

Frannie had glowered a bit at me pointing out her tiger obsession, but when she heard about the ice cream she exclaimed, "Nuh Uh!!! There is such a thing!?"

I told her the story about Pam bringing the ice cream and Frannie's eyes were positively glowing, "If they have a website, I'm ordering some tomorrow!" she stated with authority.

Quinn shook his head, "See what you started."

I laughed and settled against him as the movie started and propped my ankle up with the ice on it. I shivered and Quinn pulled a blanket over us and I cuddled against his warmth.

Frannie was relentless with the ice, acting like a nurse, taking it on and off for me every 20 minutes. Quinn and I discreetly stroked and touched each other beneath the covers and it took every ounce of self control I had not to tell Frannie to go away so I could take her brother right then and there. Part of me thinks she wasn't even really into the movie and just stayed to torture us, but I was too distracted to read her exact thoughts. When the movie was finally over, Frannie slyly asked if we wanted to watch another one and Quinn and I both barked, "No!" at the same time, and then more politely said we were tired and wanted to go to bed. She giggled and mumbled something under her breath and finally left us alone. Quinn had me in his arms and into the bedroom before she had even cleared 3 of the stairs.

He put me down on the bed and we both quickly started shedding our clothes and were soon naked in each others arms. Even though we rushed to get each other undressed, there was nothing hurried about what followed. Facing each other on our sides we kissed ardently and used our hands to slowly explore each other's bodies. There was so much love and passion in Quinn's swirling mind that I was thought my heart would explode from happiness. He actually flinched when my now frozen ankle touched him and I giggled. He growled playfully and lifted my leg over his thigh so my ankle was in the air and that way it wouldn't hurt me or get in the way. This also opened me widely for him and he stroked my leg and up my thigh to my hot moist core. I moaned into his mouth when he touched my folds softly and massaged my clit. He rasped, "I want to taste you. Your taste is so unbelievable." I certainly didn't have any argument with that and his sexy deep voice only excited me more. I arched as Quinn continued to kiss and lick slowly down my body until he made his way to my entrance and he positioned my injured leg up on his shoulder carefully. He kissed my sex gently and licked my juices hungrily as I became increasingly wet from his attentions.

Quinn had complete and utter control over my body with how he was holding me and I threw my head back and reveled in the sensation of it. Before I knew it I was coming on his tongue and moaning in ecstasy. He kissed his way back up my body as I caught my breath, but I still wanted more. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him hungrily. I could taste myself on his tongue and it made me want him even more. I reached down and rubbed his length and decided I wanted to taste him, too. I kissed his hard nipples and down his chiseled abs to his glorious hips that led to the most beautiful cock I'd ever seen. I repaid him in kind, showing him just how much I admired his equipment. Every muscle in his magnificent body was bulging and he grasped at the sheets as he growled my name. But he was far from done. He quickly rolled me on my back supporting my leg and looked me in the eyes and said, "I need to be inside you Sookie. I need you." He pushed against my opening and I arched as he entered me with agonizing slowness. The way he was holding my leg elevated my hips just perfectly so that he immediately hit my sweet spot and I gasped and held on to him tighter. He kissed me deeply as he kept up his slow pace and we rocked together in a loving rhythm for what seemed like an eternity. He brought me to the edge again and this time he came with me and we clutched each other desperately as we climaxed together.

Caught in the moment I felt I needed to apologize again for running scared earlier and I gasped desperately, "Oh Quinn, I do love you and I'm so sorry! I'm such an idiot sometimes...I just…"

He shushed my hysterics and held me tightly while stroking my hair and back lovingly, "Shh…I know, Sookie, I know. It's okay."

I was glad he understood without me having to spell it all out. With everything that's happened, combined with the pregnancy hormones, I felt like I was on a roller coaster lately. I was super happy one minute, then scared shitless the next. I said, "I don't know if it's the hormones or what, but it's insane how fast my moods have been fluctuating lately."

Quinn had noticed, but one thing being in a family of only women taught him is that you don't comment on a woman's moodiness due to her hormones. That was just asking to get chewed out or slapped. He smiled to himself at her words, but didn't say anything, he just kissed her forehead.

I stroked his chest absently and asked, "So, when do you have to go back to work?" I was a little nervous that Quinn was going to have to start traveling again soon and he'd be gone for weeks at a time like he used to be. I suppose I could just go with him, if he'd let me, but not sure how dealing with a pregnancy on the road would work.

Quinn sensed her nervousness when she asked this. His cat-side allowed him to read people extremely well along with any fluctuation in pheromones or hormones. He needed to reassure her and he had no intention of traveling for work any time soon. "Well, considering I'm one of the owners, pretty much whenever I want. I can do most of the management and mundane things remotely, and I think I'm going to take myself off of the traveling rotation and let someone else take over running ceremonies. I'm tired of it all."

I was immediately relieved at his words and inadvertently let out a sigh of relief which he chuckled at. I propped myself up on my elbows so I could look at him, "Sorry, I know your work is important to you and I shouldn't be happy you are blowing it off to be with me….but I still am. Does that make me a bad person?"

He smiled at me, "No, Sookie, not at all. Does it make me a bad person that I'm glad you blew off your work to hang out with me here?"

"Ha! If I even have a job anymore! I kind of bailed on Sam. I wouldn't be surprised if he fired me….I wouldn't care too much either considering how he acted towards both of us. Besides, I don't think he has a maternity uniform and the idea of being on my feet all day while pregnant doesn't sound like much fun."

Quinn had always thought that job was beneath her, but respected her occupation just the same. Sookie could do anything she wanted if she put her mind to it. Quinn wondered how he could get her to consider a position with his company without her feeling like it was charity. It wouldn't be, she would be an asset to any major company, especially one that dealt with supes, considering the were's have come out now. He said, "You could work any where you want Sookie. You have a lot of options. I doubt you need to worry about it."

I scoffed at him, "Yeah, like Applebee's or Red Lobster!"

Quinn frowned, "No, Sookie, I don't mean as a waitress. You have a lot to offer and I don't just mean your telepathy. I would give anything to have someone like you working for our company and I'm sure there are plenty of others that would, too."

"For your company? Doing what?" I was intrigued.

He was absent mindedly playing with a strand of my hair as we lay there together. He said, "Well, just look how valuable you were at the packmaster contest last year. As well as I can read people, I can't catch everything. You'd be surprised the levels of deceit people go to not only in supe contests, but also just in every day business dealings. With the hate mongers like the FOTS running around, were businesses are going to be targeted now like the vamps have been. You would be able to uncover plots like you did in Rhodes that other people could totally miss with regular security measures. Seriously, Sookie, you could write your own ticket."

I thought about the amount of money the vamps had paid me to work for them and I have to admit the idea was tempting. I wasn't freaky-crazy Sookie Stackhouse in the supe world; there I was respected for my ability and paid very well for it. I don't think I wanted to work for vamps again though, and now that the bond with Eric was gone, they couldn't force me to either. I really liked the thought of that even more. Working for were's would still likely be dangerous, but probably not as bad as with the vamps. Plus, the hours would be better and I could work during the day. I had always figured I'd work for Sam the rest of my life, but now I realize how unrealistic that was, especially now that I was pregnant and I was with Quinn. I didn't want to be away from Quinn, but I couldn't expect him to give up everything and live with me in Bon Temps anymore than I would want him to expect that of me.

Quinn stroked my face, "What are you thinking so hard about?"

"What are we going to do Quinn? I mean, about you and me, our lives, jobs?"

He shrugged, "We can figure it out as we go. We can live where ever you want. I can do my job from anywhere. I know you'll never consider it, but you don't _have_ to work Sookie, but you can do whatever you want. You can work, or go to school, there are a ton of options."

Suddenly I was hit with something I certainly didn't want to do, "I don't want to go back to Louisiana." I blurted out.

"Where'd that come from?" he asked.

"Just the thought of going back to it all makes me cringe. My house doesn't even really feel like my home anymore after everything that's happened to me there. Also, with Amelia and Octavia living at my house, it's just awkward. In Bon Temps I will always be viewed as crazy Sookie…add a pregnant belly to that, it will just be worse. I'm too easy to find there, too. I know we can't hide forever, but being off the vamp's radar is kind of nice. I never thought I'd say this, because I love my home, but the idea of just starting over some place new sounds really appealing right now. I don't really care where, as long as I'm with you."

"Really?" Quinn was ecstatic, but he didn't want her to make any rash decisions.

I caught the flash of the thought that Quinn was thrilled that I wanted to be with him.

"Yes, really," I kissed him on the mouth and whispered, "And I'm not making any rash decisions."

He smirked, "Caught that, huh?"

I smiled at him, "You only seem to project thoughts at me on accident when you are really happy, so it's not a bad thing."

"Oh, I'm happy." He said then he was kissing me. He moved slightly and brushed against my ankle and I winced. "Sorry, babe. You want some more Tylenol?"

"Yeah, please, if you don't mind?"

"Not at all." he pecked me once more and jumped up and walked to the bathroom. I definitely enjoyed the view. He came back with some water and the pills and I sat up to take them, definitely noticing again how _well loved_ I felt. I must be dehydrated because I drained the entire glass of water. Quinn got more water and put it on the table next to me and then crawled back in with me. It didn't take long for us to fall asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning when I woke up I felt like I'd been hit by a truck. I couldn't move because if I tried, every muscle screamed at me to stop. Apparently the vigorous sex (and sex with Quinn is definitely vigorous) combined with twisting my ankle and then slipping down several stairs equates to this feeling. Quinn had already gotten up and I could smell coffee and bacon, so he was probably fixing breakfast.

I really had to pee, so I didn't really have any other choice than to get up on my own. I slid to the edge of the bed and went to stand up, but I instinctively put weight on my right ankle first and I went down like a ton of bricks, which promptly alerted Quinn and Frannie that I was awake. Quinn burst in seconds later with Frannie close behind to find me sprawled face down naked on the floor whimpering in pain. God, could I do anything else to embarrass myself?

He quickly knelt next to me and Frannie, bless her, grabbed a sheet off the bed and covered me, "What happened?" he asked.

I said the only thing that I could to explain it, "I feel like I got hit by a truck," and then closed my eyes against the tears that were threatening to come not only from the pain, but also my mortification. "I need to pee, Quinn. Can you help me?"

He scooped me up as gently as he could and helped me to the bathroom. I saw his nose flare and his eyes grew wide. I quickly realized what he was reacting to when I saw that I was spotting lightly. He let me finish up and handed me my robe, "It's real light, Quinn, I think I'm fine. It's my muscles that hurt." He didn't look convinced and helped me stand by the vanity while I washed my face and brushed my teeth.

He helped me back out to the bed where Frannie was waiting, "You probably strained your other muscles when you fell. You went down really hard on the stairs, and if you don't fall properly all your muscles tense up and it's basically like whiplash in your whole body." Nurse Frannie informed me. "That and the pain killers have probably worn off."

"Fall properly?" I asked.

"Yeah, when we know something bad is going to happen, like we see we're about to have a car crash or fall down or something, we tense all the muscles in our body instinctively, when actually we'd be better off if we just stayed loose. When you're all tense and then you have an impact it just strains all your muscles, so they are all spasming right now, that's why it hurts. When you fall you should stay loose or try to roll."

She really needed to go to nursing school or something, I thought. "Ok, well, can I have some Tylenol then?"

"No." Quinn said with authority, "I'm taking you to the emergency room."

"That's unnecessary, Quinn. I can just go see the doctor tomorrow or something."

"Sookie, you've fallen twice now and now you are spotting. You need to go to the ER."

I sighed seeing that this was not negotiable, "Fine."

So Quinn helped me dress and we were quickly off to the ER. Quinn didn't think his rear wheel drive Charger would make it in the snow, so we took Frannie's four wheel drive Land Rover, which of course had a freakin' tiger on the dealership spare tire cover. I laughed and shook my head while she just grinned.

We made it to the hospital quickly despite the snow. Quinn wouldn't let me walk even though I protested I could and I'm sure we made quite the picture. Quinn standing at well over six and a half feet tall, carrying my pathetic self as if I had a bullet wound and not just a twisted ankle and some sore muscles. The nurses and receptionists were certainly alarmed at first by the scene and then it was quickly replaced with dirty thoughts about Quinn. Eww, I threw my shields up before the women's fantasies got too bad. Quinn put me down in a chair and I kind of scowled at him, but he was unaffected as he strode off to see about checking me in. There wasn't any one else in the waiting room, so I guess Quinn was right about this town being abandoned in the winter. I looked around and quickly spotted a display case that had all kinds of lures and fish hooks attached to a bulletin board. The banner just explained that they were all the hooks that had been cut out of various patients. I laughed remembering Jason's similar incident.

Quinn came back over after filling out paperwork and insurance forms for me and said, "Good news, your doctor is on call this weekend, so he's going to come check you out after the ER doc is done."

They took me back pretty quickly I thought for an emergency room, but again, there wasn't much activity. I had to take off my clothes and put on a gown. I was able to convince the nurse that I could take them off myself and they didn't need to cut them off. After taking all my vitals the nurse finally left me alone.

The ER doc came in and we told him about my fall and my soreness and pretty much said the same thing that Frannie had told me earlier, only in a much more medical way. Frannie was beaming. He examined my ankle and said it didn't appear to be broken, but they wouldn't be able to do an X-Ray to be sure since I was pregnant. He suggested putting me in walking cast, so it would heal properly and I would be able to walk better because it would support the ankle. I agreed…heck, I had insurance now! And Quinn seemed pleased that I was actually taking the doctor's advice. The ER doctor wanted to wait to confer with Dr. Schwartz before prescribing any muscle relaxers or pain meds, so we had to wait a bit for him to come look me over, too.

Dr. Schwartz came in around 30 minutes later and I apologized profusely for them calling him in on a Saturday but he said it wasn't a big deal since he had already been here this morning to deliver a baby.

He wanted to examine me since I was spotting and had fallen, so I got to go through that lovely procedure again. He explained that since I was nine weeks, spotting at this time sometimes happened because that would be about when I should have had my second period since conception and it's known as break-through spotting. He didn't seem to be too concerned and once he had explained all of this I could see Quinn visibly relax. The doctors agreed on something I could take for the muscle spasming for a day or so, then just regular Tylenol for any other pain.

The ER tech came in then to cast my leg and I had fun listening to Frannie ask the guy all kinds of medical questions. He was a young guy and he didn't mind the questions because he thought Frannie was hot, but Quinn made him nervous so he was too scared to ask for her number. I let Frannie pick the color of the cast and I immediately regretted it when she picked purple. Not that I don't like purple, purple is fine, but this shade was a horrid bright magenta that was almost neon.

Quinn excused himself while I was being cast because he wanted to talk with Dr. Schwartz and I whispered to Frannie, "Frannie, what's he asking my doctor?"

Frannie smirked and whispered back, "He is having to explain exactly how large he is to the doctor because Quinn said he was worried about hurting you during sex and asked if sex caused you to start spotting."

I immediately blushed and hissed, "What? Are you serious?"

Frannie grinned wider and nodded. I was embarrassed but I wanted to know the doctor's answer so I gave in and whispered, "Well, what did he say?"

She laughed out loud and wouldn't answer me. Well, two could play that game!

I said, "Fine. Then I won't tell you what I'm _hearing_ either," and I shot my eyes quickly to the cute tech that was still working on my ankle. Her eyes got wide and then it was her freaking turn to blush.

She leaned in close and whispered, "Fine. The doctor says it's not a problem as long as it doesn't hurt, so don't worry nympho! Now tell me!"

I about choked at her calling me a nympho, but I answered her quietly, "He wants your number, but he's scared of Quinn."

She sat back and rolled her eyes, "Figures, who isn't."

After the cast was done and they finally they released me so Quinn helped me get dressed and as we were leaving I noticed Frannie lingering off in a corner talking with the tech as Quinn and I checked out. She finally rejoined us and we were able to go home after picking up my prescription at a 24/7 pharmacy. I looked at her in the backseat and asked, "You get his number?"

"Whose number?" Quinn asked.

I said, "Landry, the tech that did my cast."

He scowled, "Why would you want that little punk's number, Frannie?"

She rolled her eyes, "Everyone is little to you, and yes, I got his number." she said proudly.

Quinn made a disgusted face, "What kind of stupid name is Landry?" I laughed out loud.

Frannie said sarcastically, "Well, we can't all be cool enough to just go by our last name, can we, _Quinn_?"

I couldn't stop laughing at their exchange, "You guys stop, it hurts to laugh!"

We ate at a little road-side diner on the way home as it was well after lunch time by the time we got done at the hospital and pharmacy. Quinn continued to rib Frannie about the 'little punk.'

I found that I actually could walk better with the cast, but I still needed to lean on Quinn a bit. We made it home and all I wanted to do was go to sleep. My meds were definitely kicking in. Quinn helped me downstairs and I opted to lie on the couch so I could watch TV until I fell asleep.

I don't think I even lasted a minute before I was out.

* * *

_a/n- I won't be detailing every day as much as I want to speed the story up, so don't be alarmed when and if the story jumps forward. Also, yes, you can get a cast on a sprained ankle…I've had one, and it is amazing how fast and how much better it heals that way…also, you can walk better._


	36. Chapter 36

_A/N: Sorry if I've gotten fluffy….real life sucks and it's fun writing a happy Sookie after everything the poor girl has been through. There will be more drama and all that…but I'm having too much fun right now with this. I also have a ton of ideas for a Frannie story spin off…so let me know if that would be something anyone would be interested in reading. Sid, as always, you are gorgeous and help me tons!_

_

* * *

  
_

36:

I slept most of the rest of Saturday and only woke up long enough to talk to Frannie and Quinn a while when they brought me down some dinner and more meds. Then I was out again. I didn't know if it was the meds or being pregnant or a combination, but I could not keep my eyes open. Quinn must have moved me to the bed at some point because that's where I woke up Sunday and I didn't remember how I got there. I felt nauseas but I didn't think I was actually going to vomit. My body felt better, which was one good thing.

I swung my legs out of bed and it was really awkward having that much extra weight on my leg from the cast. I made my way to the bathroom and realized I hadn't showered the day before and I looked absolutely horrible. I wondered how I was going to bathe or shower with the cast.

Quinn must have heard me get up because he knocked at the bathroom door, then. "Hey, Sook, you alright?"

I opened the door and said, "Hey, yeah…I really need to shower. How do you think I can accomplish that?"

"The hospital gave us some kind of rubber thing to put over it and then it seals off tightly. Want me to get it?"

I nodded and sat on the edge of the tub while I waited for him to come back. I was really groggy still. He came back with the rubber cover thingie and my pills but I shook my head at the pills, "No, I'm good right now. I think they knock me out. If the spasming starts again I'll take one."

He helped me undress and put the cover on my cast and left me to shower saying to just yell if I needed something. The shower really helped me wake up and felt wonderful on my muscles. I would have stayed in longer if I hadn't gotten tired of holding most of my weight on one leg. The cast helped, but the ankle was still tender.

I got out, dressed and made my way upstairs.

"Hey sleepy head!" Frannie greeted me happily. Her foremost thought was about Landry the ER tech and how she had called him last night and they were planning to go out. She was on her laptop at the breakfast bar and I saw that she was looking at all kinds of medical and sports medicine stuff.

As I sat down Quinn walked in from the garage and he had grease spots on his clothes so I assumed he had been working on his car. He gave me a kiss as he passed by to the sink so he could wash his hands. I then realized that it was one in the afternoon when I looked at the clock on the stove.

"Oh my god, it's one o'clock? I slept forever. Those pills are evil!" I exclaimed.

Quinn chuckled as he dried his hands, "Yeah, but do you feel better at least?"

I nodded and said, "Yes, my body feels better. I'm a bit nauseas though, but it's not too bad."

"I'm going to make a sandwich, do you want anything, babe?"

"I'll probably just make some toast or something in a bit. I'm good." I answered.

Frannie made a disgusted noise, "Geeze, Quinn, thanks for asking me if I wanted something."

"You're a big girl." He answered with a smirk, "Besides, I thought you were meeting Lando later for coffee."

She rolled her eyes, "His name is Lan_dry_, Quinn."

I raised an eyebrow at her and she said, "Oh, Sookie, I know you picked it out of my head, don't act surprised."

I laughed and got up to get something to drink and to make my toast. As I popped the bread in the toaster Quinn whirled me around and into his arms and whispered, "I would have done it for you, babe."

I smiled up at him, "I know, but I'm a _big girl_, too, and I'm not a complete invalid."

He kissed me lightly, smiled and went back to making his lunch. I caught Frannie watching us and she quickly looked back to her computer screen, but I caught something from her thoughts. She liked that I still wanted to look after myself, even though Quinn had offered and was more than willing. Also, I wasn't just some weak woman that expected her man to do everything for her. I turned back to the fridge to grab the butter and smiled to myself about her thought. She couldn't be more right and I respected her for being such a strong woman herself, even if she was still young.

I poured some orange juice, buttered my toast and re-joined her at the breakfast bar. "So Frannie, have you ever thought about being a nurse?" I asked.

She said, "Yeah, sometimes, but I think I would rather do something with sports medicine or athletic training since I'm so into sports. Nursing sounds good until you get to the changing the bedpan part."

Eww. I made a face and tried to refocus my thoughts to something less gross. "Well, what goes into sports med? What kind of training would you need for that?"

"Well, I've been doing some research since I've been out here by myself, and I learned that the state university north of here has a really great sports medicine program."

Quinn looked shocked at her words but quickly hid his reaction.

I probed further, "So is that something you are considering?"

"Yeah, sort of." She answered, "I still have time before the deadline to apply, but I kind of waiting to see what happened with all the vampire stupidness. I didn't want to put in a bunch of time applying and then have to leave."

"Well, can you get in? Do you have the grades from high school and all of that?" I had never applied to college myself, but I knew the process.

She nodded. I could tell this was really something big to her and she was really hesitant to make such drastic decision after everything she's had to deal with in her life. I totally understood that feeling!

I tried to make it seem like not a big deal, "Well, you might as well apply. Never hurts to have options. What could it hurt?"

She brightened a bit at my encouragement. Quinn had stayed silent this whole time eating while standing on the other side of the counter and letting me handle the situation.

"Yeah," she sighed, "I think I will." She closed her laptop and got up, "Okay, well, I'm going to get ready to meet _Landry_. I'll see you guys later."

After she bounded up the stairs Quinn stared at me with astonishment and said, "I've been trying to get her to think about college and a career forever. How did you do that?"

"I kind of cheated," I answered. "I could hear that it was something she really wanted, but she was so scared to do it and then get it taken away if she had to leave. I just took the risk factor away."

He leaned over the counter and kissed me quickly, then went back to eating and mumbled something that sounded a lot like, 'Just a waitress, my ass.'

I smiled and went back to eating my toast. "So you have to change tonight, right?"

Quinn nodded.

"So what are you going to do? I mean, where do you go?"

"I'll mostly stay around the house in the woods; might swim in the lake. Wayne loves visiting me here because of the lake. So does Sid for that matter, but I've never been here with both of them on a full moon."

"Wayne your partner? Is he a tiger, too?" I asked.

He laughed, "No, he's actually a penguin. His wife, Sid, is a hippo, so they both love the water. They have visited me here before and then I've let them use the place on their own sometimes, but I've never had to shift when Sid was here with him. I've always wondered what they do together."

I was fascinated, "A penguin? No wonder they live in Canada. I thought the Hippo was a hot weather creature though? I wonder how that works for them?"

Quinn smiled, "Oh they definitely have unique relationship to say the least. I'll have to have them down while we are here. Actually, Claudine knows them, I forgot to tell you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mentioned them in passing and she immediately knew who I was talking about."

"Man, I really need to call her. She obviously knows I'm okay, since she hasn't popped in, but I'd just like to talk with her about some things. Like how DeCastro released you. I should call Amelia, too, soon."

"Use the disposable phones. No one can track them." He said as he finished off his fourth sandwich. He must use a lot of energy when he changes.

"I might do that while you are out playing tiger tonight." I smirked at him.

"Will you be okay while I'm gone? I'll still be within earshot, but you know what I mean." He seemed nervous about having to leave me alone.

"I'll be fine. Frannie will be back I'm sure and we can do something….Or I can just go to sleep. It seems like I'm good at that lately."

He put his plate in the sink and came around to me and gave me a hug and kissed my hair, "Thank you." He said.

I pulled away and looked up at him confused, "For what?"

"You don't know how nice it is just to be myself with someone and not have to hide anything."

"Uh, yeah, I do." I retorted.

He smiled, "Yeah, I guess you do know." Quinn bent to kiss me and then quickly pulled away but I held him and whined at his trying to get away. He said, "No, I can't."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He looked conflicted and finally said, "The full moon is tonight and you are still healing."

"What? The doctor said sex was fine and my spotting wasn't caused by sex anyway." I said trying to figure out what the deal was.

"Yes, he did, but I still don't want to risk it. Seriously Sookie, I have so many hormones running through me right now I could rival a teenage boy, luckily I know how to control them considering I'm in a much more lethal body."

"Well, if you can control them, what's the problem?" I asked.

He held my face in his hands and stroked my now almost dry hair back and pleaded, "Please, don't tempt me. We'll try the next full moon if you want to see how it is, but I just don't want to even risk it right now after your fall and with how sore you are. I'll be back to _normal_ tomorrow."

I huffed and fake-pouted, "Fine." Sex with Quinn on an average day was great; I really was curious what it would be like with all the extra hormones added to the mix. I grinned thinking about it.

I finished my toast and put my plate in the sink. Quinn gave me a kiss on the cheek and went back to the garage.

I busied myself with cleaning the kitchen and doing the dishes. There was a dishwasher, but it wasn't worth it to run a whole load for just a couple of dishes.

Frannie came back down, wearing a dark pair of tight jeans that hugged her thin muscular legs and a tight yellow sweater that looked great with her olive skin and showed just a hint of her toned stomach. This was topped off with a beautiful short tan leather jacket and boots that matched. She wasn't wearing makeup as it wasn't her thing and she didn't need it anyway, but she'd straight ironed her shoulder length now black hair and she looked great. "Wow! You look great Frannie!" I told her honestly. Frannie was over four inches taller than me, so around 5'11" and very svelte (thank you word of the day-which was left back in Louisiana) and she really was stunning.

She looked a little unsure but quickly covered it up with an air of bravado just as all young women do when about to go on a first date. "Thanks, Sook. I haven't been out with anyone in a while. I'm kind of nervous."

"It'll be fine," I reassured her. Quinn had a house phone line to use just for local calls and I made sure she had it in case she needed either of us. Quinn was not excited about her going on a date, but he realized he couldn't expect his 19 year old sister to stay cooped up in the house. I think it boiled down to her going out with any boy at all…no matter where they were and what the situation was, he was going to be the protective big brother.

I hobbled to the garage with her and Quinn definitely noticed her more dressed up appearance. Frannie was definitely a t-shirt and jeans kind of girl, so anything more made it very obvious she was trying.

He kind of scowled at her tight clothes, but didn't say anything. Quinn and I said bye to her and I stayed to hang out with Quinn a bit in the garage watching and asking questions about what he was doing to his car. I left him to it after a while and went back to finish cleaning up in the kitchen. I was starting to feel a bit sore, so I decided to take another dose of meds and settled down on the upstairs couch to read for a while.

The next thing I knew Quinn was gently trying to wake me up because he was about to go out to shift and Frannie hadn't come home yet. I blinked sleepily and realized that it was almost dark. "She's not back yet?" I asked.

"No," he said, and he didn't sound happy, "Do you know where she was meeting him?"

"Some coffee shop, I don't remember the name. I'm sure she's fine, Quinn. She's been cooped up here by herself and then with us, she's probably happy to be out with someone her own age."

He snorted, "Her own age? That boy is much older than her."

I kind of smiled to myself. The age difference couldn't be that much and Quinn was forgetting he was older than me by several years, so he didn't have a lot of room to talk.

Just then Quinn turned his head sharply and took off toward the garage, so I was sure he heard Frannie coming. A moment later I heard the garage door and limped after Quinn as he went to meet her at the door.

She came in and she was absolutely glowing. You know that glow you get after a really good first date, that's what she had.

She was a bit startled at us both meeting her at the door, and I tried to cover, "Hi Frannie! How was the date?"

Quinn tried to let it go, but he couldn't quite do it being the big brother, "We were starting to get worried, Frannie. How was your _date_?"

She was a little befuddled, but said, "Uh, fine….what's wrong?"

I said quickly before Quinn could lay into his sister, "Nothing! Come on, tell me all about it. Have fun Quinn!" I pecked him on the cheek and then grabbed her hand and towed her to the living room. Quinn looked a little perturbed, but didn't say anything as he left to go outside and shift. Frannie and I had both witnessed it before, so we didn't necessarily need to see it, even though Quinn was a beautiful tiger.

Once Quinn went out Frannie asked, "What's his problem?"

I sighed, "He's just being an overprotective big brother. He thought you'd be home sooner. Don't worry, he'll get over it. So, tell me all about him!" I asked enthusiastically.

She quickly started rambling on about Landry and what they had talked about and where they went. I was excited for her, but I kept yawning while she was talking. I apologized but she didn't seem to mind and 'Nurse' Frannie informed me that a lot of pregnant women get tired at first. I rolled my eyes at her and said I was going to bed. She walked with me downstairs to make sure I made it okay with the cast and I thanked her.

I took care of my needs and crawled into bed and fell into a deep sleep. I woke up briefly when Quinn crawled into bed at dawn and I smiled and said something unintelligible to him before falling back asleep.

Quinn had an uneventful full moon and that's how he liked it. He ran and swam then was happy to shift back, shower, and join Sookie in bed. She looked so beautiful with her blonde hair splayed around her head and she was slightly smiling. She woke up slightly when he climbed in and she mumbled something about tigers and sunshine then curled around him and fell back asleep. He loved the feeling of her soft body next to his. It didn't take long for him to join her in sleep.

I woke up before Quinn for once, since I had went to bed so early. I wanted to let him sleep longer since he hadn't gotten to bed until after dawn, so I quietly got up and made my way upstairs.

Frannie was in the kitchen pouring herself some cereal and she looked like she had just got in from running as she was in warm workout clothes and very sweaty. She smiled and asked, "He still sleeping?"

I nodded as I sat down, "He didn't get in until after sunrise, so he will probably sleep a while longer."

"How are you feeling? How's the soreness?" she asked.

"Much better. I think I can get by without the pills now, which is good since they seem to just make me go to sleep."

Thinking of sleep, I suddenly remembered the dream I'd been having earlier this morning when Quinn had gotten in bed with me. I was here at the lake house and I was sun bathing on the dock watching a beautiful little girl with golden curls as she rode on a tiger's back in the bright afternoon sunlight. As I thought about it, more details started coming back to me. It started with me sitting with the girl on my lap on the dock as we watched the ions around Quinn shudder as he shifted. As soon as he was in his tiger form the little girl sprinted away from me and hugged the enormous tiger ferociously. He rubbed his head against hers and he gave a brief lick on her cheek as she giggled. She jumped up and down beside him chirping, "Mommy up!" until I came over and helped her onto the tiger's back. I settled her on his back and she gripped the fur between his shoulder blades with her little fingers and squealed with delight, "I love it when daddy is a kitty! Go daddy, go!" She urged him on as if she was sitting on a horse and he took off with her holding tightly to him and I yelled after them, "Be careful!" as they disappeared into the woods. I looked down in my dream as they vanished from sight and realized that I had an enormous pregnant belly. I placed my hands on my stomach and the sunlight reflected briefly off of the rings I had on my left third finger and the larger men's ring I was temporarily wearing on my thumb while its owner was in cat form. I pulled it off and was just starting to read the date inscribed on the inside when I came back to reality as Frannie said loudly, "Sookie!" and snapped her fingers in front of my face.

I blinked and shook my head, "Uh, sorry, what?"

"Where were you just now? You seemed a million miles away. I asked if you wanted to go shopping with me today."

"Uh, I was just remembering a dream I had last night. It was so vivid….." I paused thinking about it.

"Ew, Sookie, I don't want to hear about any of the dirty dreams you have about my brother. So shopping?"

I was still a little shaken by the dream but recovered and said, "It wasn't that kind of dream. But, yeah, sure, I'll go shopping."

Frannie told me to go get ready and bounded up the stairs to take her own shower. I sat there still a little befuddled about the dream, but eventually got up and made my way downstairs to get ready.

As I showered and dressed I just couldn't seem to get the vision of the little girl's happy face out of my head as she lovingly hugged the enormous tiger she called Daddy.

* * *


	37. Chapter 37

_A/N: Okay, as requested by JennyJen there will be a true 1__st__ pov from Quinn included in this chapter. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

  
_

37:

I went shopping with Frannie and she was so bubbly after her date the previous day that it was really hard to shield her thoughts. She was like her brother, when she was really happy she projected thoughts. I, however, was still contemplating my dream and if it was just wishful thinking or if there was more to it. It seemed like much more than just a normal dream and the details were so vivid it was hard to get it out of my head.

As we worked our way through various stores on the strip, I ended up with several pairs of tiger striped underwear that Frannie kept buying and sneaking into my bags. She was able to get away with it since I was so distracted with my dream for a while. After I caught on to what she was doing and focused on her mischievous thoughts, I finally confronted her to put a stop to it, "You know I can read your mind right?"

She stuck her bottom lip out, "Oh, you are NO fun. Come on…I know you _need_ new underwear considering the way you've been going through them lately….what's the problem?"

I rolled my eyes at her and we continued on to the next store. After a while I really needed to sit down and rest after being on my ankle so long, so I sat in a small coffee shop while Frannie went off and did some more shopping. I sat near the window and drank my decaff (yuck) coffee and watched the people walking down the main strip. This really was a cute little town. A bit touristy, but somehow they managed to pull it off without being tacky. My thoughts drifted to wondering what it would be like to live here permanently and raise a child here. Would a lake town have good schools? These types of thoughts combined with flickers of my dream took up the rest of the morning as I waited for Frannie to come back so we could go home.

_***Quinn 1st person POV***_

When I woke up I immediately panicked when I couldn't hear or smell Sookie in the house. Then I saw the note on her pillow that said they had just gone to town to do some shopping and I relaxed a bit, but was still unsettled by her being out without me. I didn't know what was wrong with me and why I was being so protective. I knew we were safe here, but I just had this primal urge to take care of Sookie. I didn't know if it was the weretiger side of me or pregnancy pheromones she was giving off that made me feel like this. I remember that my father was always fiercely protective of my mother, even though she could very easily take care of herself (well, before her assault, anyway). I was protective of Frannie, but with Sookie it was different somehow. It was a compulsion.

Sookie is the most amazing woman I have ever met and I knew the instant I first saw her that she was something special. I never imagined it would be possible for me to feel the intense love for a woman in my lifetime that I have developed for Sookie. It was hard to find someone to love and to love you in return when you had to keep so much of your life a secret, and I'd almost accepted that I never would; until I met her. Now, it's like nothing else in the world matters except her; not my company, my friends…just her. I wished so much that I could talk with my father just one more time so I could ask him about these intense feelings.

It was both a strong emotional and physical connection and I wasn't being dramatic when I told Sookie not to tempt me yesterday. With all of the hormones I had running through me it was all I could do not to take her right there in the garage when she was hanging out with me. She didn't realize how sexy she was in just a t-shirt and sweats perched against my car curiously asking questions about what I was doing. Her showing an interest in something I enjoy also endeared her more to me, if that is even possible. It took every ounce of self control I had yesterday to not tear her clothes off and take her over and over again. I know she wouldn't have stopped me as she wanted it as much as I did, but I didn't want to risk it with her injuries. I was definitely serious about trying it on the next full moon, however. Sex during the full moon is amazing and the sensations are so intense that you feel like you have currents of electricity running through your entire body because of the magic involved with changing. Making love to Sookie was like nothing I had ever experienced before and I couldn't get enough of her taste and scent. Just laying here in bed alone thinking about her and smelling her sweet scent on our sheets was enough to make me grow hard. I growled in frustration and got up to take a cold shower.

I distracted myself by shaving and not long after I'd been in the shower I heard Frannie and Sookie come home. Sookie came down to our room and yelled through the door at me, "Hey, we're back!" I couldn't be more relieved and quickly finished up so I could go out to her.

I dried off and put a towel around my waist then went out into the bedroom. She had a couple of small bags she was unpacking on the bed and I immediately noticed the sexy tiger lingerie and raised an eyebrow.

She shrugged and said, "Frannie," in a one word answer.

I moved quickly toward the bed and picked up one of the items in question. "Hmm….now, this kind of tiger paraphernalia I think I could get used to." I said in a deep voice and bent my head to give her a kiss. The lingerie was soon forgotten and she quickly untied the towel around my waist and let it fall to the floor. She started kissing down my chest and then sat on the bed and with how tall I am she was at the perfect height to take me into her mouth, and that is exactly what she did. I jerked in surprise not expecting it, but quickly caught up and ran my fingers through her hair possessively. She gripped my ass with both hands and I was seriously confounded by how aggressive she was being, not that I wasn't enjoying it. We had amazing chemistry in the first place, but her pregnancy seemed to have kicked her sex drive into high gear and taken us to a whole new level. I stopped her and knelt on the floor in front of her holding her gaze with my eyes. I pulled her sweatshirt off over her head and gently pushed her into a lying position on the edge of the bed and ran my hands down her arms and stomach as she panted with need. I unbuttoned her jeans and slid them off with her panties. It took a little extra work to slide the material over her cast, but I had them off quickly nonetheless and she was trembling with anticipation as I ran my hands back up her legs. I gave a quick pull on her hips bringing her closer to the edge of the bed and as my mouth met her sex she gasped in surprise and pleasure. She writhed on the bed as I worked her core and I placed a hand on her stomach to hold her as she jerked from the intense sensations I was giving her. Sookie gasped and raggedly whispered, "I need you inside me now, Quinn. I missed you so much last night." We hadn't made love in over two days because of her injury and the meds knocking her out, so I was more than willing to do as she wished. I kissed up her body and she pulled me to her face and kissed me hungrily as she sat up and crawled into my lap to straddle me. I sat up against her and caressed her back and I unhooked her bra and let it fall off her shoulders. I kissed her bare breasts as she slid herself down on me and as her hot wetness enveloped me we both sighed with pleasure. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I could feel the scratchy hard fiberglass of her cast against my back but I could care less. I put my arms around her back and hips to support her since she only had one leg to use for leverage and I helped her as she moved herself up and down slowly on my cock.

She felt amazing and I couldn't help but growl deep in my chest as she licked and sucked on my neck as she moved against me. As I struck her g-spot, she gasped and leaned back and I took the opportunity to hold her arched back supporting her with one arm while I ran the other one down her chest and stomach completely worshiping her. She moaned as this position only drove me further inside of her and she threw her head back and savored it. I took control of her hips and kept up the rhythm as Sookie completely gave herself over to me. I could feel the start of her orgasm building as she clenched me tighter and I wanted to go with her. I picked up the tempo as she wrapped her arms around me and dug her fingernails into my back and screamed my name. Her loud reaction to her orgasm pushed me into mine and I exploded inside her as she clung to me shuddering. God, there was nothing sexier than the woman you love screaming your name in ecstasy.

She had her head on my shoulder as we both caught our breath. I stroked her hair and after a moment I said, "So shopping turns you on, huh?"

She giggled, "Not particularly, but you do." She raised her head and kissed me gently then slid off of me to collapse on the bed. I lay next to her and she seemed to get lost in her thoughts.

I pulled the covers over us both and she nestled against me. "Tired?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, it's pathetic. I haven't even been up for five hours and I feel like I could go back to sleep already. Plus all the walking with Frannie and trying to keep weight off my ankle was a chore."

She yawned and closed her eyes. I thought she was asleep, but she suddenly asked, "Can I tell you something? Promise not to laugh?"

I agreed.

She kept her eyes closed and continued sleepily, "This morning I had a dream. It was so real. I'm kind of freaking out about it."

I didn't see what there was to freak out about with a dream so I asked, "Why's that?"

"I think I dreamt of the baby….in the future….when she was around 2 or 3."

"She?"

"Yeah, a little blonde girl. We were here, down by the lake, and you changed and gave her a ride on your back as a tiger….it was so vivid..." She yawned again and I could tell she was drifting.

"She called you daddy…." And then she was sleeping.

I kissed her brow as she slept and held her. It didn't seem like the dream was that big of a deal. I'd already told her I was going to be there for her and the baby, so wouldn't it be natural for the baby to think of me as its father? Is that what she's freaking out about? Does she not want that? Have I totally misjudged the situation?

I was suddenly insecure and dying to know what she meant.

Was she scared to tell me about her dream because she doubted me? Did she doubt my ability to take care of her and to be a good father? I was now the one freaking out.

I didn't want to wake her, but I had to know…..I kissed her and stroked her arm lightly.

"Sookie…what about the dream worried you? Do you think that I'm not comfortable with that? I am…I want to be a father to your child."

She blinked sleepily, "Oh, no, Quinn….It's not that…it was just so real and I guess there was some other stuff…..but it was just a dream…don't worry about it. Just hold me."

She drifted back off to sleep but I did as she wished and held her close to me. My insecurities weren't lessened, however, and I vowed to make her realize that I was going to be a good father and husband no matter what it took. Husband? Where did that come from?

I'd always wanted a family, but much like Sookie with her telepathy, I figured my Were side and my past had made that impossible. Having done the things I had to do to stay alive in the pits is not something most women would be comfortable with in a husband. I'd pretty much given up hope on ever finding a woman that could understand me and accept me for what I am before I met Sookie.

Looking down at her in my arms I realized suddenly that I did want her to be my wife. I wanted it more than anything. I wanted to love her and take care of her forever.

I brushed the hair away from her face and kissed her forehead softly and whispered, "I love you, Sookie." She smiled and hugged me tighter in her sleep. Happier than I had been in my entire life, in this moment with her, I allowed myself to drift off to sleep with Sookie in my arms.

***** A Month or So Later *****

We woke up to Frannie yelling at us from the stairs. She never came downstairs anymore without an explicit invitation or before shouting a very loud and clear warning. It was the morning of my ultrasound and apparently someone was a little excited about it. I had gotten my cast off the week before and Quinn and I had just had our second full moon together a couple of days ago, only this time, I actually got to enjoy it! We'd barely left the bedroom all week, especially since the full moon coincided with me being completely over my morning sickness. I was now almost 15 weeks and had finally gained some of the weight back I had lost in the first months of my pregnancy and my lower belly had started to protrude slightly. I felt like a cow, but Quinn insisted I looked beautiful and that you couldn't even tell I was pregnant yet unless you saw my bare tummy (which he worships). My jeans didn't fit anymore, but Frannie had found some kind of elastic thing that you could put around your waist so I could still wear them for a while longer without having to button them.

I had gotten in the habit of calling the baby 'she' after the first dream I had a month ago. I had dreamt others since and they were all with the same little girl. Frannie wasn't convinced and was determined to find out today from the ultrasound, even though I kept telling her it would probably be too early to tell for sure. I had created a monster by encouraging her to pursue her medical interests and all she did was read and research all day about sports medicine and pregnancy. I had gotten my own pregnancy books, but rarely had to look at them, because Frannie often told me everything I needed to know. She thought if I ate something with sugar in it before the ultrasound the baby would be more active and therefore we might be able to tell what the gender is. I just shook my head and smiled. At least she had an interest. She had also started volunteering at the hospital, which in part had to do with her interest in medicine, but also with the fact that a certain ER tech worked there as well.

I yawned and stretched then cuddled back against Quinn's chest and he put his arm around me, "Geeze, she is relentless. What time is it?"

"Six-thirty," he rumbled sleepily and kissed my shoulder. He stroked my tummy as he knows I like it because his heat helps any cramping or discomfort I have. Quinn had taken to calling the baby 'she', too, as he put a lot more stock in the dreams I'd been having than Frannie did. It had taken me a while to admit everything to him that I had seen in the dreams, because I didn't know how he would react or if it would scare him away. Once I finally had though, he seemed more relieved than anything. Apparently, we were both operating under a misapprehension; Quinn thought I didn't want him to be a father to the baby and I thought he would be spooked if I told him everything. Turns out we were both wrong and it took Frannie sitting us both down and making me tell him the whole dream before we realized it.

We went shopping for a ring the next day at one of the larger cities several hours away.

I raised my hand from beneath the covers and looked at the diamond encrusted sapphire ring that Quinn had picked out. We had gone together, but he spotted this one immediately and called me over to the counter he was standing at to look at it. I fainted at the sight of it, as it was identical to the one I had been wearing in my dream. Luckily Quinn caught me otherwise I would have bashed my head on the display case. After I came to and convinced everyone I was fine and didn't need to go to the hospital, I explained to Quinn why I had reacted that way. I tried to persuade myself and him that it was just a coincidence, but neither of us could get over it, especially when the clerk insisted I try it on and it was a perfect fit with no need to resize it. Quinn purchased it on the spot despite my protests after I caught a glimpse of the price tag which he swiftly distracted me from by kissing me in the middle of the store. If the PDA wasn't enough to embarrass me, he then got down formally on one knee and asked me to marry him in front of everyone. I didn't see the need for the grand gesture since we'd already talked about it, but I was struck dumb in the moment and could only nod stupidly while the entire store looked on. He smiled broadly, put the ring back on my finger and picked me up and spun me around while kissing me. This earned us a round of applause and some cat calls from the customers and employees of the store, not to mention some other dirty thoughts that got projected my way. I blushed brightly, but got over it quickly because I was just too happy to be embarrassed for long.

I smiled remembering the moment as I played with the ring on my finger. I had called Amelia to tell her we were engaged from the disposable phone, which kept our location secret, but had the unfortunate timing of Sam and Tray overhearing as she was at the bar at the time. Needless to say, most everyone knows we are engaged now. It's not like she could have kept it a secret anyway. I no longer cared if anyone knew I was pregnant or that I (truly) was with Quinn, as long as we had our vacation from the supe world a little longer. Amelia informed me that Eric had come stomping around a week or so after we had left, but as I didn't tell her anything about where we were going, she could offer no information. I'm sure Amelia had called Pam as soon as I hung up with her, so no doubt Eric knows I'm marrying Quinn now as well. Perhaps now he will get that I don't belong to him or any other vampire and I never will.

Frannie was so excited about going with us to the ultrasound that she risked venturing down the stairs and banged loudly on our door and yelled, "Would you two get up already! You're going to be late!"

I groaned and buried my head under the covers. Then I giggled a bit at her words and thought childishly to myself, 'I already am _late_ that's why I have to get an ultrasound.' Quinn snarled at her and I heard her make a hasty retreat up the steps. He uncovered my head and asked, "What's so funny?"

I told him what I'd thought and he chuckled a bit and kissed me. I loved that about Quinn…he just got me, even if I was being silly he still laughed at my lame jokes.

After a while we finally crawled out of bed to get ready for my appointment. Frannie wasn't pleased with either of us for the delay.

As I sat down with my oatmeal I reminded her that the appointment wasn't until ten o'clock and promised her we wouldn't leave without her. She'd only reminded us a hundred times in the past week, so I'm not sure that was even possible. Maybe she should go to med school and become an OB-GYN for how excited and well informed she was about my pregnancy.

We finally made our way to the doctor and Patty the receptionist greeted us like old family when we came in. She asked about Frannie and noticed my (new) ring and how she was shocked that she had overlooked it on our first visit. Surprising, huh? I just said I'd been swollen and couldn't wear it to avoid unnecessary questions. Patty was a very inquisitive soul. She was friends with Landry's mother (I got from her head) so she was also doing some intel on Frannie and us for her friend.

I smiled a bit to myself at thinking how no matter where you were, small towns were all the same. Patty had a kind heart so I wasn't too concerned and hoped that what she saw in Quinn and me was enough to convince her friend that we were good people and Frannie was worthy of dating Landry.

I also caught from her head that Quinn and I were the hottest gossip in town considering how we had just moved there so suddenly in the middle of winter and were staying on one of the biggest properties at the lake. It didn't help that Quinn was attractive, strong, and stood over six and a half feet tall. Some women that had seen him around town were trying to figure out if he actually was married to me and if he was available or not. Quinn's alter ego was that he was a big time land developer and it seemed we might have to employ that myth sooner rather than later to dispel rumors among the locals. It probably wouldn't have been an issue if I hadn't had to come into town for doctor's appointments and if Quinn hadn't so dramatically carried me into the emergency room a month ago. Women (and men) were gossipy no matter how confidential their jobs were supposed to be and word soon spread about the new couple in town and how they were expecting their first child (whether married or not). Most of the local society types (if you could call them that in such a small town) were dying to meet me as I was the woman living at one of the largest 'estates' (as they called them) at the lake. Most of them were old cranky retired women I could care less about, but some others were younger career women that seemed like they actually had a brain in their heads. Either way, I was really enjoying my anonymity and wasn't ready to give it up just yet.

The nurse finally called us back and I was nervous and excited both as I changed and we waited for my ultrasound.

Dr. Schwartz finally came in with the tech. He squirted the cold gel on my belly and I was suddenly hypnotized as the little figure came into focus on the screen as he moved the ultrasound wand around on my stomach. He declared it to be a girl within a certain percentile now, but would be 99% sure in 5-6 more weeks. I knew though. We got to listen to her heart beat and I have never heard anything more magical. I teared up as I laid there with Quinn holding my hand. Frannie was in awe as well and I heard directly from her head how amazing she thought this all was.

After the exam the doctor wanted to meet with us in his office alone. Once I got all the goo off my stomach Quinn and I met with Dr. Schwartz. He discussed with us how the baby was healthy but seemed much more advanced for how far along I was in my pregnancy. I wasn't entirely sure what he meant as he explained that the fetus was the correct size and weight, but its other internal functions seemed to be much more advanced than a normal fetus at 15 weeks. Then he dropped the bombshell, "With the Were revelation and your substantial physique Mr. Quentin, I would really appreciate it if you were just honest with me and told me if you were in fact a were animal….for your wife and the baby's sake. I know about the high infant mortality rate with were's and want to be completely prepared for any complications. You both have me worried after you told me that complications run in the family." I swallowed hard and wondered how we were going to handle this. I caught a brief flash from his mind that he knew about other supes beyond vamps and weres and I realized we could trust him.

"Dr. Schwartz, I am part fae." I blurted out before Quinn could answer him. He didn't seem shocked so I figured he knew more about the supe world than I had read.

He said, "I knew there was something about you, but couldn't quite place it. My mother is a witch and she taught me things that I have continually denied my entire life, but I seem to keep getting proven wrong. Be assured that everything you tell me is confidential and I give you my word that it will not leave this room or go into your file."

I sighed in relief, happy that I had inadvertently found a doctor that understood a little bit about the supe world. It wouldn't really matter if it went into my file or not because Susie Quentin didn't really exist, but I felt better knowing that we could confide in him at least and I could tell from his thoughts he was completely sincere. Quinn took my hand to comfort me and also to be able to better project to me if need be.

"I am a were, doctor, but she is not, so there should be no complications because of that." Quinn said.

He thought to me, _'You want to tell him the other part?'_

I slightly shook my head 'no' enough for Quinn to tell. I didn't want anyone else to know that the baby wasn't Quinn's no matter how confidential they might have to keep it. Too many already knew, but I thought I could trust those that did to keep it secret.

I said, "Some of my fae tendencies have been passed on to the baby, we think. I had a bad reaction to lemons after I became pregnant."

The doctor seemed to think on that for a moment. He definitely knew more than he wanted to admit about the supe world as he immediately started thinking about other allergies the baby might have. "What about iron?"

I shook my head, "No, not that I've noticed."

"Well, sometimes pregnancy can cause the mother to react to things that they had no problem with before. That might be what has happened with the lemons. A fetus is much more susceptible to toxins in utero that cause no harm after birth. Like x-ray radiation; to a fetus it can cause death or severe abnormalities, but after fully developed it is no longer an issue. Hopefully that will be the case with the lemons."

I was really relieved at his words and hoped that he was right even though he didn't know the truth that the baby was half-fae. I didn't want to have to worry about keeping lemons away from me and the baby for the rest of her life. I should ask Claudine what she knows about half-fae humans and what we might be up against.

He talked to us a bit more about how things were going and gave us our ultrasound pictures before we left. He was wanted to know what kind of were animal Quinn turned into but he didn't push it and remained professional. Dr. Schwartz may have denied the supernatural world his entire life in favor of science, but he was still insanely curious about it.

Once we got home Frannie immediately left again to go have lunch with Landry, taking an ultrasound picture with her to show off her niece. That was fine with us as we were both in an exceptionally blissful and romantic mood after seeing the first images of the baby. The garage door was barely shut before Quinn scooped me up and kissed me. Before I knew it we were downstairs on our bed.

It was probably a good thing Frannie had left. I don't think her headphones would have even helped her today.

_Later that night in Shreveport....._

Eric was meeting with Herveaux tonight to discuss their alliance and how things were going since the Nevada takeover. Pam was interested to see how this meeting would go since it was the first time the two men had met since learning of Sookie's engagement to the tiger. Eric had not thrown as big of a fit as Pam thought he would when he found out last week and he eventually ended up sulking in his office after he mumbled something to the effect of, "Fuck her, she wouldn't heel anyway." Pam was overjoyed thinking about the pissing contest that was no doubt going to commence between Alcide and Eric tonight. She had even thought about inviting Amelia to 'have a drink' with her at the bar, just so she would have someone to laugh about it with.

Eric's non-reaction to the news about Sookie, probably had a lot to do with Niall showing up and letting him know that Sookie was now under the protection of the fairies, and if anything happened to her or anyone she loved, then there would be severe consequences from the fae royal family. This was consistent with what Pam heard Felipe DeCastro was told and why he released Quinn so suddenly. Despite not having to worry about the vamps, Sookie still remained in hiding, so Pam was beginning to wonder if she actually was ever going to come back. After everything that has happened to her and all the men that seemed to think they had a claim on her here in Louisiana, it wouldn't shock Pam if she chose to never return. Bill had finally returned from his un-approved trip to Europe to do research for his bloody database and was incensed when he heard she was gone. He even had the audacity to blame Eric for her leaving and subsequently spent several nights wrapped in silver in the dungeon for his disobedience. Pam had enjoyed that task a little too much…Bill had never been one of her favorites.

Amelia had told Pam that Merlotte had been just as angry and stormed around in a fit for a while after he returned from Texas. It was truly comical how many supe men Sookie had managed to infatuate, so tonight would definitely be a meeting Pam would not miss.

When the Were arrived, Pam walked him back to Eric's office and then situated herself on the couch to observe. She couldn't quite hide the smirk on her face when the first words out of Alcide's mouth were, "Have you heard that Sookie and Quinn are engaged? I guess it was the least he could do after he knocked her up." The contempt in Alcide's voice was like acid.

Pam wasn't quite sure if Alcide was trying to infuriate Eric by mentioning someone else having sex with and impregnating Sookie, or insulting Quinn and Sookie both by insinuating Quinn would only marry her if he got her pregnant.

Eric shocked the hell out of Pam when his only reply was, "Sookie always said she wanted children." That wasn't quite the response that Alcide was expecting either and he stuttered a bit before Eric cut him off, "Now, if you are done with the gossip, can we move on to the matter at hand?"

Pam sighed. Apparently Eric wasn't going to take the bait and now she was stuck in a meeting talking about boring Were politics with nothing to distract her. She swore he did it to her on purpose sometimes.

* * *


	38. Chapter 38

_A/N: Sorry this took so long to post. The were-bear has flown the coop. It is for the best. Also, dealing with other RL stuff. Thanks Sid for listening to me rant this week about men! I am going to the lake this weekend that Sookie and Quinn are at in my story.....but hope to get one more chapter out before I leave tomorrow.  
_

_

* * *

  
_

38:

Mid May – Sookie is 24 weeks (6 months)

I was lying out on the deck as it was finally starting to warm up enough to get a bit of sun. There wasn't any patio furniture, so I was making do with a towel and some throw pillows. Quinn had gone to town to ship something for work and reluctantly left me here alone as Frannie was at the hospital volunteering. He didn't like to leave me but since we'd been here for several months with no incidents, I'd finally been able to convince him that I was safe at the house or around town by myself. While he was gone I was trying to get some sun on my ever expanding belly, so I was wearing a pair of short stretchy shorts and a tank top I'd pulled up and tucked under my bra. I didn't have a bikini that fit and I made a mental note to pick one up the next time Frannie and I went shopping.

For a girl who only wore workout clothes, jeans and t-shirts, that girl could shop! I was shocked at the price of some of the high-performance athletic clothing she was always buying. Of course, with how much she enjoyed working out and running, I guess it was her indulgence. She had been accepted to the state's university north of here that she had applied to and Quinn and I were not too surprised when she told us the mascot was a tiger. When she went for her campus visit she returned with a ton of gifts for us and the baby. The one she was most proud of was a little onesie that had the university's logo and the words, "My daddy is a tiger!" It obviously meant the dad was an alumnus of the college, but Frannie still thought it was a hoot. I was getting used to these kinds of 'gifts' after the day of my first ultrasound when she had come home with a little hoodie that was tiger striped and the hood had tiger ears on it. I thought it was a little early for baby clothes, but she couldn't be restrained and was always finding something new for me or the baby. I refused to wear any of the tiger clothing she bought for me, just to irritate her. Well, except the lingerie…Quinn and I had quite a bit of fun with those, and I didn't care as much if they 'accidentally' got destroyed.

It was a beautiful day and I was enjoying the sun when I heard a familiar 'pop' beside me. Claudine had visited several times and often just showed up with little warning, so I wasn't too surprised. I opened my eyes against the sun's glare to greet her, but instead was met with the sight of my great-grandfather standing over me. Startled, I tried to hop up at the same time as moving away from him but with my new center of gravity, I'm not that graceful and got tangled in my towel and ended up falling right back down on my backside with a grunt. Very ladylike, especially considering I wasn't wearing too much and had my belly hanging out. At least I hadn't fallen forward on my stomach. I quickly pulled my tank top down over my belly as I scooted further away from him, "What are you doing here?!" I demanded.

He didn't move forward from the spot he had popped in at, but I could tell he wanted to since he had a slight look of concern on his face after I stumbled. "Are you injured?" he asked.

I shook my head no, not really wanting to converse with him at all. I hadn't seen him since he popped in my house after I had the episode with the lemonade and then I was so out of it, I didn't even really know he was there. Claudine had told me he was concerned for me and wanted to visit me, but I could care less about his feelings. He obviously hadn't cared too much about mine! I thought I had made it abundantly clear to Claudine that I did not want to see or speak to him.

He looked thoughtful for a moment before he said, "Claudine informed me you had some questions about the child. I thought it would put your mind at ease if I came to speak with you."

I wondered what questions he was referring to. I only had a million of them, none of which were coming to me at the moment as I was struggling not to vomit at the sight of him and thinking about what he had done.

Luckily (for me, not so much, Niall), Quinn arrived home. He must have sensed or smelled Niall's presence because faster than I thought possible after hearing his car turn off, he had flung open the deck doors and seeing me looking quite pathetic on the ground, he quickly had Niall by the throat. I was just shocked the glass doors hadn't shattered with the force he used. I scrambled for words before Quinn strangled Niall. I didn't much care for him lately, but didn't necessarily want him to die either. I said, "Quinn, he didn't touch me. He said he just wants to talk." Quinn's eyes were flashing bright gold and I didn't think he was going to release him, but I yelled again, "Quinn!" and he dropped Niall to the deck and rushed over to me.

He crouched down and put one arm around me and the other instinctively on my belly, not taking his eyes off of Niall, and helped me to stand.

Niall rubbed his throat and croaked with a slight smirk, "I'm impressed, Quinn. Not many creatures can get the drop on a fairy."

Quinn wasn't amused and a low growl started in his chest and vibrated through him, he snarled, "State your business. Sookie made it quite clear to Claudine, you were not welcome here."

I didn't know if it was the vibrations from Quinn or my being nervous and upset from seeing Niall, but I was shaking and I couldn't make it stop. I was terribly hot all of a sudden and I cowered into Quinn's side because I thought I was going to fall down with how dizzy I was.

"Sookie looks unwell; perhaps we should continue this inside and let her lie down." Niall suggested.

Quinn nodded for Niall to enter the house ahead of us and then half carried me in and helped me to the giant couch. I was still shaking and Quinn murmured, "Sookie, what's wrong?"

I shook my head, not able to talk. I felt nauseas and seeing Niall was bringing back all of the memories of Preston that I thought I had dealt with and gotten over. The room started to spin and I reached out and grabbed onto Quinn just as everything went black.

*****QPOV*****

I was terrified by how Sookie was reacting to Niall's presence. I figured he'd show up one day, but thought she was strong enough now to deal with it.

She was pale and trembling violently as I laid her on the couch and asked her what was wrong. She seemed to lose sense of where she was as her eyes moved around the room not able to focus on anything. Just as her eyes rolled back in her head she reached out to me and seized hold of my shirt with enough force to rip the collar, then she went limp.

Suppressing the urge to tear Niall limb from limb, I turned my head quickly to look at him, "What did you do?"

He gave a wave of his hand in the air as if completely unconcerned, "She has just fainted. Pregnant women faint all of the time."

I stood up slowly until I towered over his slight fairy frame and growled, "She was fine until _you_ showed up."

Just then, I heard Frannie come home and called her to come down quickly to see to Sookie. She froze when she saw the fairy, but then focused when she saw Sookie was unconscious. She asked, "What happened?" as she felt Sookie's forehead and took her pulse on her wrist, "She's really hot. Was she upset by anything?"

I regarded Niall through narrowed eyes, "I think that would be fair assessment."

"She probably fainted then from a vasovagal reaction. Pregnant women are more susceptible to it. Basically, something upset her enough to force a physical reaction, and her blood pressure dropped too fast." Frannie glared at Niall then went to get a cold cloth for Sookie. She really was turning into quite the little nurse.

Niall didn't look upset in the slightest and said, "See, nothing to worry about. She's fine. Just a little worked up as pregnant women seem to get."

Too bad we didn't keep lemons in the house anymore.

"What do you want, Niall?" I asked in a harsh tone of voice.

"Quinn, really, I thought you would be more pleasant toward me considering what I have done for you and Sookie."

I let out a deep breath in exasperation. So he was responsible for clearing my debt. Great. Now what is he going to expect in return?

I said, "So I take it you are the one who arranged for my release from Nevada?"

He gave a slight nod and still had that impish smug fairy grin on his face, "You and Sookie are now under fae protection. The vampires were more than eager to be rid of you when I informed them of this. As much as they enjoy their own politics, they really hate to get involved in ours."

Quinn understood why; fairies could be just as deceitful and distrustful as vampires. Just because they have cute name doesn't mean they are all pixie dust and sunshine.

"What do I owe you for your _generosity_?" I asked skeptically.

He chuckled merrily, "Why, Quinn, what makes you think I would want anything? I just want the best for my granddaughter and for her to be protected. You couldn't adequately provide that having to answer to vampires, now could you?"

Quinn was waiting for the other shoe to drop. Fairies weren't this generous; he had to want something in return.

Frannie had returned and was gently applying the cold cloth to Sookie's neck and face and she whimpered and said my name as she started to come around.

*****

_A low haze was swirling around me as I walked through the woods. I didn't know where I was going, but I was being pulled along as if a rope was attached to me. Most of my dreams lately seemed to be focused on the future, but this one felt different, however, and cold. My dreams of the little girl were warm and bright, but I couldn't help but shudder now as I was drawn forward one slow step at a time into the thickening fog. I didn't like it. It reminded me of all the bad things that had happened to me; the things I wanted to move past. I didn't want to see what was waiting for me in the woods beyond the haze. I was terrified. I tried to make myself stop walking but it was no use. In a moment of lucidity, I cried out for Quinn but my voice fell dead with no echo as if I were in a vacuum._

_It really was like I was awake in these dreams. I knew it was a dream. That's it! If I know it's a dream, then I can make it end, right? I tried to pinch myself but it didn't hurt when I did it and I still kept moving forward. I started to panic because I had no control and I didn't know what I was walking toward._

_Then I heard the soft sweet little voice, "Don't worry Mommy. Daddy will take care of us." I saw a tiger stalking through the trees just as I heard her voice and then it all started to fade away as I woke up._

*****

I gasped Quinn's name as I opened my eyes and tried to sit up but was met with resistance and realized Quinn was holding me gently, "I'm here, babe. Be still for a bit. You fainted." I relaxed back into the couch feeling better almost instantly at seeing his face and hearing his deep soothing voice. Frannie handed a sprite can with a straw in it to Quinn and told him I needed to drink it.

I drank a sip then asked, "What happened? Is the baby okay? Why'd I faint?"

Frannie explained some medical term to me I didn't quite get, but I nodded my head at the fact that I'd basically gotten too worked up by seeing Niall. I then wondered if he had left, "Where is he? Did he leave?"

Quinn shook his head no as Niall said, "I am right here, granddaughter," and walked around into my line of sight. I flinched a bit, but otherwise did not betray my distress at him being here. I still couldn't believe I'd fainted. Oh well, time to put on my big girl pants and face him.

I sat up slowly with Quinn's help and still felt a little light headed, but better than before. I focused my thoughts for a moment before I addressed him. He stayed standing across the room, which was fine. Gran would be furious with me for not asking him to sit down, but I didn't care. He wasn't an invited guest so he could stand. "I can't pretend I'm happy to see you after what you did, Niall, so please forgive me if I'm less than cordial." Quinn shifted beside me with irritation and I heard clearly from him as we were touching that he didn't think I needed to apologize to Niall for anything, especially since he's the one who showed up unannounced at our home. The 'our' part kind of touched me, but I refocused and moved on. "So could you please just say what you came to tell me?"

Quinn held my hand nonchalantly as he often did, and beyond comforting me, it helped me pick up the thoughts he projected my way. The first one he sent was, _'We were right. He admitted that he is responsible for my release while you were passed out. You and I are now under fae protection." _

Niall looked at Frannie skeptically, "Perhaps we should speak alone?"

I shook my head, "No, we'll just tell her anyway, so she might as well hear it first hand."

He seemed to accept this and went on, "Fine, then. I came to give you knowledge about half-fae children, and to inform you of your protected status under the fae."

I nodded, indicating he could continue.

"I know you are worried about the weaknesses the child might have, but from experience as well as researching other such couplings, I believe the child will suffer no ill-effects from lemons or iron after he or she is born."

"She." I said involuntarily and then immediately regretted it. A smile played at the corner of his lips at my revealing the gender to him. Quinn sensed this and gave my hand a squeeze in reassurance.

"However…." He paused significantly before going on, "With you being part fae yourself, _she_ will be more than half fae, technically, so that muddies the waters a bit."

"Muddies it how?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well, you see, the child could have some fae powers. Have you experienced anything out of the ordinary since you have been with child?"

I know panic flashed in my eyes for a second before I was able to control my emotions. I didn't want anyone to know about the dreams I'd been having for this exact reason. I had already come to the conclusion that they were a result of my pregnancy and might have something to do with the baby. If that was the case and she had some kind of mental power like mine, I definitely didn't want anyone beyond Quinn and Frannie to know.

Quinn covered for me, bless him, "What would you consider out of the ordinary? Just being pregnant is a big change in and of itself. How would she know?"

Ah, good…the play dumb strategy…I was good at this one. Hearing thoughts I shouldn't my entire life made me an expert at playing dumb; not to mention the people (men mostly) that treated me that way anyway just because I was a young blonde woman.

Niall said, "Well, it's hard to say for certain, but I'm definitely interested to see how your child develops."

I tensed up at his words. Why would he care? Also, why were we now under _formal_ fae protection? Whatever this protection was, it was enough to even make the vamps back away from Quinn and me. I wanted to move the focus off of the baby so I asked, "So why are we under fae protection now?"

He seemed to find my question as amusing as he would a four year old that asked why the sky was blue. He chuckled a bit, "Because you are my granddaughter, of course!"

That wasn't an answer and everyone in the room knew it. 'Why now?' would have been a better question, but I was scared of the answer I might get. I wanted to know why after all this time of being around vampires and with as much trouble I get into, _now_ that I was pregnant with a half fae baby, he was finally putting me under official protection.

He went on while I was having these thoughts, "Also, I wanted you to know that I have shielded the child's fae scent. No one will ever be able to tell that the child is not Quinn's."

My mouth dropped open and I was struck speechless. I didn't know if I was happy I didn't have to worry about that particular dilemma anymore, or pissed that he had interfered again without my knowledge.

He smiled at me and said, "A simple thank you would suffice."

My face clamped down and I glared at him as I coldly said, "Why would I _EVER_ thank you after what you did? You can't just pretend you did nothing and try to be all nice and helpful now! You can't mess with people's lives like this!" By the time I was through with my rant I was shrieking and I had tears of anger building in my eyes.

His voice remained calm as he responded to my outburst, "But look how much better off you are now?"

I stood up to attempt to look more formidable as I yelled at him, "You didn't know what would happen! I could have ended up worse off! How could anyone know the outcome of what you did?!"

I was breathing heavily and my traitorous angry tears were beginning to leak out of my eyes. His next words simply took my breath away. "How, indeed, child?"

I sucked in a sharp breath and instinctively put my hands on my stomach.

Quinn had stood and was right next to me and said to him, "You should leave." It wasn't merely a suggestion, it was a command and a threat rolled into three little words.

Niall had caught my reaction to his words and he smirked knowingly, "Very well. I shall see you all at the engagement party."

Before Quinn or I could ask what he was talking about, he popped out.

The three of us stood looking at each other baffled, and I think I shocked them both and caused my gran to roll over in her grave when I blurted out, "What **_fucking_** engagement party!?"

* * *


	39. Chapter 39

_A/N – Sorry it has been so long. Real life has been a bit hectic. Please accept my apology as I offer you gratuitous lemon from Quinn's pov to make up for my tardiness. Rated M for smut and language…you have been warned. All characters belong to CH._

_

* * *

  
_

39:

Quinn made sure I was okay and hugged me tightly while he whispered lovingly in my ear. After he was sure I was okay, he and Frannie quickly ran upstairs to get their laptops to see if they could find out what Niall had meant by 'engagement party'. I waddled after them still fuming and muttering swear words under my breath.

They were both at the breakfast bar and I pushed myself up on one of the tall bar style chairs and winced when my butt hit the seat. Quinn snapped his head toward me and questioned, "I thought you said he didn't touch you?"

"It's nothing. I did it to myself. He scared me when he popped in and I stumbled and fell back down on my ass."

He said with all seriousness, "I'll have to take a look at that for you later." A small smile played at the corner of his mouth though when Frannie snorted and rolled her eyes. I just shook my head.

All of a sudden, Quinn's small smile faded and he growled, "That son-of-a-bitch!"

Little did I know he was being both literal and derogatory in using that particular term.

"Who!?" Frannie and I asked simultaneously.

"Herveaux."

"Alcide? What did he do?" I asked.

Quinn recited the very formal invitation from his email, "Packmaster Alcide Herveaux and the Long Tooth Pack request the honor of your presence to celebrate the engagement of distinguished friend of the pack, Miss Sookie Stackhouse to Mr. John Quinn."

"What!? When? And why would he do this without asking _us_!?"

He answered, "It's next week in Shreveport. My guess he is trying to gain status in the shifter community and using us to do it. I doubt he thought this up on his own either."

"Well, how did he know we would find out or even show up if we did?"

"He hired my company to plan it. Wayne sent me a copy of the invite. That's how he knew we'd find out. He knows it would look bad if we didn't go to our own engagement party that was being planned by _my _company. That arrogant ass!" I guess that answered the next question I was about to ask, 'Do we have to go?'

*****QPOV*****

I got up and yanked open the drawer where we keep the disposable phones, grabbed one and dialed Alcide.

I was furious with that flea-bitten mongrel and I intended to tell him exactly what I thought of his manipulative scheme to gain standing amongst other supes. When I heard his voice as he answered I nearly crushed the phone in anger.

I snarled into the phone, "Have you lost your damn mind Herveaux! What the hell are you trying to pull with this backhanded shit?!"

"Well, hello Quinn, it's nice to talk to you, too. How can I help you after not hearing from you for so long?" He answered sarcastically. Bad idea.

"Don't fuck with me, Herveaux. You know exactly why I'm calling."

"Well, I suppose you are calling to RSVP to your engagement party. You will be attending, correct? How many should I put you down for?"

"Why the fuck are you doing this? What do you stand to gain?" I accused.

Alcide sighed, "Quinn, as a friend of the pack, you know that we have to have a celebration for Sookie. It is also an honor that a friend of my pack is to marry you considering your reputation in our community. Why would you think I was doing it for any other reason?"

Alcide was playing a game of cat and mouse, or in our case cat and dog, and I wasn't having any of it.

"That's an archaic rule, and you know it. No one gives formal ceremonies for 'friends' of packs anymore. You certainly didn't seem to give a shit about Sookie's status as a 'friend' unless it benefited you in the past. Do you need something from her now; just like every other time you have dragged her into your pack bullshit?" There were a lot of very good reasons that tigers were solitary and didn't form packs, including the fact that you tend to stay alive a lot longer when you don't. Jackson Herveaux learned that the hard way, and Alcide almost did as well. What was his ulterior motive…..and who else was involved in this?

"Sookie has always offered her services willingly. I have never forced her to do anything, unlike the vamps did." His tone changed slightly and I could tell my accusation had ruffled his fur.

"Oh, is that so? She didn't seem too thrilled at Colonel Flood's funeral. Then you drug her into your packmaster bullshit, and after she tried to help your father you shunned her as if it was her that killed him."

Sookie grimaced a bit at my words, no doubt because of the memory of that gruesome day.

At the mention of his father's death, Alcide's voice turned cold, "Perhaps if you had been doing your damn job and not feeling up Sookie, my father wouldn't have died."

That jealous mother-fucker, "That's bullshit, Herveaux! Your fucking pack made the choice that the winner had to win decisively. I did my job by keeping you out of that cage and saved Sookie when Furnan tried to take her leg off. You know I don't permit shit to get to that level if it can be avoided. What's this really about!?"

Was he still pining over Sookie? The night I showed up with her at The Hair of the Dog, I could practically see the jealously rolling off of him, despite the fact that he had a woman of his own.

"At least you had the decency to take Sookie with you when you disappeared this time. Or maybe you felt you had to because you fucked up and got her pregnant.

My voice lowered to a low rumble, "Don't push me Alcide. Anyone can talk a big game over the phone."

It was like Sookie was a drug that every supe man she met was instantly addicted to. I wasn't any different and I was honest enough with myself to admit it.

He truly was jealous that Sookie was with someone else and now pregnant to boot. Was he trying to make a spectacle of us by forcing us to appear with Sookie being very obviously pregnant and us still unmarried? Was he going to pull the same shit that Sam had tried? Did we still live in the fucking nineteen-fifties?

"Well, it's true isn't it? You were as good as gone, and then all of a sudden you show back up and you and Sookie are back together or have secretly been together all that time and she's _pregnant_? It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out why you came back Quinn."

"You don't know anything about us, Alcide, so perhaps you should keep your fucking mouth shut."

Sookie looked tense at my arguing with Alcide and I didn't want to upset her any more than she already was with Niall's visit earlier so I reigned in my anger. In a calmer tone of voice, I said, "I have to go. We'll talk more about this later."

"Fine," he spat back and we both hung up.

I threw the phone on the counter and went to take Sookie into my arms. She was trembling and I kicked myself for losing my temper and distressing her more after what she'd already been through today. She melted into me and I felt her fist her hands in my already torn shirt as she mumbled into my chest, "Why can't everyone just leave us alone?"

I stroked her hair as I held her and said, "I'm sorry, babe. I didn't mean to upset you. I shouldn't have lost it like that."

She pulled away enough to look up at me and said, "Quinn, why would I be upset with you?" I then realized that she was shaking with anger and she went on, "I would have done the same thing, and I _have_ told Alcide off a few times myself in the past. I am just so sick of people making decisions for us…it infuriates me! We had a little bit of peace and now we're getting dragged back into all that political supe BS again. First Niall and the fairies, now the were's, too." She made a sound of disgust and hugged me tighter.

God, I loved this woman. She was so strong when you least expected it and could shoulder more than any other human woman I'd ever seen. All I wanted was to keep her safe and happy, and she continually surprised me with how tough she was. I'd been amazed at how well she had dealt with everything after it was all revealed to her and she seemed to grow more confident every day.

All the tension we were both feeling from dealing with Niall and Alcide had mounted up and before I knew it my mouth was working against hers with such passion that I could barely keep myself in proper boundaries with my sister in the room. Sookie kissed me back so fervently that the unflappable Frannie actually excused herself from the kitchen and I heard her retreat quickly up the stairs to her room.

Our combined rage at the interference of outside parties needed an outlet and right now tearing each other's clothes off seemed like the best way channel it. She was only wearing a tank top and tiny shorts and even with her pregnant belly she was still the sexiest woman I had ever seen. Her breasts had filled out more as well and become hyper-sensitive which only increased the pleasure she felt when I caressed them with my mouth and hands. With a quick movement I tore her tank top and shorts off ripping them both down the middle. I felt myself grow harder as she gasped my name when I took her right breast in my mouth through her bra. I knew she loved it when I teased her, so I didn't remove her bra immediately. The extra layer of fabric between my tongue and her nipple only seemed to excite her more with the anticipation of what was to come. I bit gently and her moan was music to my ears. I finally stripped her of her bra and worked my way down to her core. On the way I paid special attention to her swelling abdomen and I kissed and stroked her to let her know she was the most gorgeous creature on this Earth, no matter how much she insisted she looked like a 'cow' I think it was. By this time I had lifted her up on the breakfast bar so she was at the perfect height for me to worship her completely. She had ripped the rest of my shirt off and she held onto my bare shoulders and neck for dear life as I worked my way south. When I finally reached her soft folds she gasped, arched her back and dug her nails into my flesh. She always worried afterwards when she saw the marks she made, but I didn't mind in the slightest as it only spurred me on more. I let out a low growl as I buried myself between her legs and put an arm behind her back to support her as she arched against it and opened herself up to me even more. She let out a whimper and I knew I had her right there as I worked her with my mouth and fingers as she clung to me. She didn't let me send her over the edge though and she began to beg as she does when she really needs me inside her and I was more than happy to oblige. I tried to kiss my way back up her body slowly, but she was having none of that and furiously divested me of my pants and gripped my length with purpose as she whined, "Please, Quinn!?"

Before she could even blink I was standing before her and was pressing at her entrance with my manhood. She wrapped her legs around my waist and closed her eyes in anticipation of the feeling and I watched her face intently as I slowly entered her. She tried to buck against me and pull me in faster by gripping my ass, but I stubbornly held back and entered her slowly so she could feel every bit of me as I took her here in our kitchen.

She whimpered and collapsed against my chest as I finally completely filled her and it took everything in me not to just take her quick and hard. Instead, I held her firmly but gently as I as I caressed her back and kissed her deeply and she seemed to go into a trance as I slowly worked my way in and out of her. By this time I had pulled her completely off the counter and was supporting her entirely as she relaxed against my strong arms and gave herself over to me fully. I had a brief smug moment as I held her with little effort and thought how no normal man could easily accomplish such a position as this. Sookie still had her legs wrapped around my waist but she had leaned back against my arms so I could take her more deeply. She dug her nails into my arms as I hit the deepest point in her and she gasped at the intense sensation of both pain and pleasure intertwined. I always worried when I hit her cervix like that, but she always responded more enthusiastically when I did and this time she moaned and tried to buck against me, "Harder, Quinn. I need all of you."

I let out a growl at her demand and began to drive myself into her harder and deeper. I took one of her breasts in my mouth as they were practically begging to be touched, being right in my face with how far she was arched back. She let out a strangled sough from the feeling and I felt her release building as she began to tighten around my length. I ground her down into me hitting all the right places inside and out as I moved up to kiss her neck and I whispered huskily into her ear, "Cum for me, Sookie."

She jerked and gasped as my words sent her over the edge and I kept moving in just the right way to prolong her orgasm. I kissed her deeply after she exploded around me and screamed my name. Her hot core was so tight that it threatened to take me with her, but I held out wanting to give her as much pleasure as possible. She kissed me back just as deeply when she regained her senses and I could still feel her quivering around my length as I kept up my pace. She pulled away from my mouth and kissed my neck as she trembled and whispered, "I think I'm still cumming, Quinn. Don't stop! Please, don't stop!"

I held her tighter and growled, "I have no intention of stopping, babe." I knew she loved the deepness of my voice and the vibrations that ran through my body when I growled and she tightened her grip as she pushed herself down harder on my cock. She was panting as she let her teeth run along my shoulder and I swear I grew harder inside her if even possible at this point.

She wrapped her arms around me and held herself close as I guided her hips with my hands. She was still trembling from her release and the heady smell of her sex and sweat mingling together was intoxicating. I ran my tongue across her collar bone and up her neck to taste her sweet saltiness and let out a moan that was a mix between a purr and a growl. Sookie appreciated my tongue, the noise I made, or both as she sighed and threw her head back. _Beautiful…_was all I could think as I licked and kissed her bared neck.

I moved her straight from her first orgasm into a second one and this time I couldn't hold back my own as her hot tight core constricted around me. I grunted and drove myself as deep as I could into her as I came and she screamed and bit down on my shoulder to muffle her cry as her nails clawed into my back.

I lowered us carefully to the kitchen floor and we lay on our discarded clothing panting for breath, both of us completely spent. Sookie was laying half on top of me still as I said, "Babe….that was…" I was at a loss for words, but she finished for me.

"Fucking unbelievable!"

I chuckled at her uncharacteristic swearing and smoothed her hair away from her sweaty brow. Sookie and I had amazing chemistry, but this might have topped the list even for us. It was like make up sex without the fight beforehand…well, at least not a fight with each other; we had definitely both been worked up though.

She rolled the rest of the way off of me, but let her limbs linger intertwined with mine. I kept one arm around her to support her and caressed her belly with the other one, "She alright?"

Sookie smiled and put her hand over mine, "Yeah, I think she slept right though it." Then she frowned a bit and looked up questioningly at me, "I wasn't too heavy was I?"

I contained a laugh…you don't dare laugh at a pregnant woman concerned about her weight. I smiled at her and kissed her gently, "You're beautiful, Sookie…the doctor still chastises you for being underweight at every appointment." She smiled back and snuggled into my chest.

I thought it was funny she thought she would ever be _too_ heavy. Was she forgetting I was a Were and could easily lift a 500 pound man over my head? Her gaining 25 pregnancy pounds would barely be enough for me to even tell a difference when I picked her up.

She was definitely showing now though, but she was still not near as big as most women at this stage of their pregnancy. If she was wearing one of my shirts or an oversized sweater of hers you could barely tell.

As we came down from our high, Sookie shivered from lying on the cold kitchen tile so I scooped her up (against her protests) and carried her down to our room. She cuddled into me on the bed and I could tell she was about to fall asleep. She didn't sleep as much as she did in the beginning, but she still needed a nap every so often. With the day she has already had, she must be exhausted. After she fell asleep I could figure out what to do about Herveaux and his damn party.

Sookie must have caught a hint of my thoughts because she mumbled sleepily, "Just don't kill him…." She yawned, "….he's annoying as hell sometimes, but I still consider him a friend."

I chuckled at her words as she drifted off.

I got up and tucked the blanket back around her. I had some calls to make and I needed to get more info out of Alcide without it turning into a pissing contest over Sookie.

Ha. Good luck. With Sookie, it always seems to come down to that. Never hurts to try though, right?

* * *

_A/N - So did you like the QPOV Lemon? Next chapter should be fun....figuring more out about who is plotting what and this crazy were engagement party! Too much fun!_


	40. Chapter 40

_A/N: This is extremely short…I apologize for being absent for the past month…please don't stone me. LOTS going on. This is just a appetizer to get us back in the story since we've been away so long. I promise to update again soon…but here we have some of our other character's pov on the situation. I've had some people ask why Alcide got so worked up…It's just the way I see him. Always too little too late with Sookie and then throwing his little temper tantrums about it. And it's just fun to write male testosterone fueled angst. Anyway…enjoy and I will see you all again soon. Again, all belong to CH. _

_

* * *

  
_

40:

Alcide could not figure out why he was so pissed about the Sookie situation. It wasn't as if they had ever been together. He had certainly wanted that, but it was never the right time and then after he found out about Debbie and how she had died, it seemed to worsen their chances even more. A part of him thought that with how Sookie had helped him with the pack war that she was interested in him again. He didn't hear from her however, and then he was tied up with Were politics after assuming the role of packmaster. Did that impress her at all? She seemed to have a thing for the strong supe leaders, Eric, Quinn….hell, even Calvin Norris had tried once upon a time. He was certainly a better catch than Norris at least!

What was it about her that made men so obsessed with her?

Even now, she was pregnant with another man's child and engaged and he still couldn't get his mind off of her! He wondered if there was any truth to the accusations he had put to Quinn? Was Quinn only back in her life because he had screwed up and gotten her pregnant? Merlotte seemed to think that was the case. Northman was so silent on the subject of Sookie when they met to talk over their alliance, it made him wonder if the Sheriff ever really cared about her…well, he was a vamp.

He had met with Calvin Norris to discuss bringing him in on the were-vamp alliance and Alcide was shocked when Calvin brought up the subject of having an engagement party for Quinn and Sookie. She was technically a friend of their pack as well, and the Hot Shot panthers tended to be a little more traditional in their ceremonies. Alcide was kind of pissed he hadn't thought of it himself, but covered quickly and stated that he was already in the works of planning one with Quinn's company. A bit of a stretch, but that wouldn't matter. It would significantly raise his clout in the supe community and what better way to get Sookie back to Louisiana and to see if Quinn really cared as much as he said he did? Maybe there was still a shot at Sookie after all?

What the fuck? Why did he still have these thoughts about her? Why was she so intoxicating?

*****

When Pam got the invitation to the Were pack's engagement party for Sookie and Quinn she could have floated away she was so happy. She knew Herveaux had to technically invite Eric and her because of their new alliance, but she also knew the Were was trying to twist the knife a bit with Eric. Pam scoffed….he might as well twist it in his own wound as well. She silently counted in her head how many other men would be there who were once upon a time (or still) infatuated with Sookie Stackhouse. She had to call the witch….this would be a party to remember!

*****

Amelia heard her phone beep as she was on her break at Sam's bar. When she saw it was Pam she enthusiastically flipped it open, "Hey girl! What's up!?"

"What's up, my dear witch, is this: an engagement party for our lovely Sookie and her tiger that is being held by none other than _Packmaster_ Alcide Herveaux."

Amelia nearly spit out the drink of soda she had taken, "What!? You're fucking kidding me right!?"

She caught Sam give her a dour look from the corner of her eye at her language, so she moved further down the hall to the back employee entrance.

Pam answered, "I am not fucking and I am not kidding. I am _dead_ serious."

"Oh, you're funny Pam," Amelia rolled her eyes at Pam's vampy play on words.

"Anyway, I was calling to see if you had plans for next week….you should definitely attend. I'm sure your wolf has been invited, but if he can't go, you still should…." she paused and lowered her voice to a whisper, "This is going to be priceless."

Amelia sniggered, "Of _course_, I'll be there! What day is it?"

Pam gave all the information she had on the event and the two women hung up, both in much better moods than the men they each worked for.

Sam was going through his mail when Amelia returned to the office to stow her phone back in her purse and she saw the gaudy invitation he had carelessly thrown back on his desk. Amelia smirked a bit and wondered how Sookie was going to handle having all her former beaux at her engagement party.

***Back at Fangtasia***

If Eric was upset by Alcide's engagement party, he was not showing it. His sour grapes attitude was still present and quite annoying to Pam.

He did have reason to be impassive about the situation with Sookie; DeCastro had informed them that the fae had put protection over Sookie and Quinn and they were to be left alone lest a war break out. Even if Sookie and Quinn were both equally valuable to the vamps, neither of them was worth going to war over. 'Best to let the fae have them,' as DeCastro put it. Eric silently agreed with his King. Pam was surprised that the King hadn't brought up Eric's failure to 'make Sookie heel' but when she broached this topic with Eric, she got more of a reaction out of him than she had in months when he roared, "The bond is fucking gone Pam. Leave it alone!"

She got from her sources that Eric wasn't to be punished for 'losing' Sookie as an asset since her pregnancy negated the bond, so he was not considered responsible. So, Sookie was untouchable now by edict of the vampire king; probably didn't hurt that Sookie had a fairy prince backing her up as well.

Pam could hardly wait to see her telepathic friend again!

* * *


	41. Chapter 41

**11/16/09**

_**A/N: I am SO SO SO sorry that this has taken so long. I have moved back home to my parent's farm to help out with my dad who hasn't been doing good medically and we don't have good internet, plus being busy with all of that. Please forgive me. **_

_**If you choose not to continue reading since it's been so long, I understand, I just ask that you not send any nasty reviews or pm's to that effect….I know I've been tardy, I don't need to be reminded. **_

_**Plus, with everything going on, the characters haven't been talking to me. Normally I can't get them to shut up and have too many ideas about what to write….but that hasn't been the case. **_

_**Anyway…wanted to let you all know I am not dead and thank you for all the new adds and favorites I have gotten lately. I want to finish this….so don't give up on me yet! I'm not giving up! **_

_**This isn't too long, but I wanted to put something out there so you guys knew I was still continuing. **_

_**Please forgive me and thanks for all the support!**_

* * *

41:

_QPOV_

As Sookie slept I called Wayne to discuss what else he knew about the engagement party that Alcide was planning.

"Hey dude! Figured I'd be hearing from you. So who's this douche that's throwing this party without even telling you first?"

"A douche that has a thing for Sookie," I answered bluntly.

"Doesn't everyone?"

"Does that include you, too, Wayne?" I said, joking around.

"Hey Sid doesn't mind of I look at the menu as long as I don't eat out. Besides she likes looking at tasty meat, too."

I rolled my eyes. I sometimes forget how Wayne and Sid are when I haven't been around them for a while. I responded, "I really don't like you referring to Sookie as meat, Wayne."

He laughed at me and said, "Come on, dude, you're the tiger! I thought you liked meat!"

Seeing that this conversation was headed for the gutter fast I had to bring us back to the topic at hand fast. I was surprised Wayne ever got any work done with how easily he was able to get off subject.

"Whatever Wayne…can we get back to the party? Which office did he go through?"

He mumbled something about being a party pooper and I heard him making swift strokes on his keyboard, "Looks like he went through one of the smaller planners near Shreveport, so probably why neither of us heard about it till today. So, you going to go?"

I snorted, "I kind of have to, don't I? How would that look if I didn't go to a Were event that is hosted by my own company?"

"True. Well, Sid and I are going to fly down early next week. You want us to meet you at the hide-a-way or in Louisiana?"

"What?" I asked confused, "You are going to go to the party?"

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this for the world! Plus, I haven't had the pleasure of meeting that voluptuous blonde of yours yet."

I sighed, "Please, Wayne? Would it be too much to ask to have at least one man I don't have to worry about with Sookie?"

He laughed again, "Oh, you know I prefer the dark haired girls. You don't have to worry about me…..Sid on the other hand…."

I groaned as he chuckled at me, and I attempted to change the subject, "So how's Sid feel about coming down south? I thought she didn't like it too much?"

"Oh she was pumped. There was no talking her out of it. She said as long as she didn't have to go to Texas she would be fine. She just doesn't want to miss a good fight."

"There won't be any fighting, Wayne." I stated with authority. That's the last thing I wanted to happen.

Wayne replied simply, "Says you. Face it man, you need as many people on your side as you can get."

I huffed, "Fine, then just meet us in Shreveport. Let me know what hotel you'll be at."

"Will do! Later, dude! Say _hi_ to Sookie for me!" Click.

I stood in the kitchen for a while debating on whether or not to call Alcide back to get more info out of him. I doubted he would have anything else to offer so I left it alone. I really didn't feel like getting in another argument over the phone either.

I took a deep breath and sat down to start working out our plans to go back to Shreveport. As much as Quinn wanted to believe that it would all go smoothly, his instincts told him that Wayne was right. He was going to need all the help he could get. The only question was, who could they trust?

SPOV – _a week or so later, the second week of June, 2006, Sookie is 27 weeks_

The next week or so went quickly….too quickly as far as I was concerned. Between planning for our trip back and Frannie dragging me to every store in town to find the 'perfect' (as she put it) dress for the party I was exhausted. Personally, I thought that no such dress existed considering what the dress was for, plus the fact that I was the size of the Goodyear blimp and was only getting bigger by the day (at least that's how I felt). I wish Niall had never popped in and ruined my little vacation I had going from the supe world. I guess it wasn't his fault that Alcide and planned a stupid party just to gain political points. I still couldn't believe Alcide had done this. I had a few choice words for that man when I saw him, that was for sure. Quinn tried to placate me and begged me for the sake of mine and the baby's health not to get too worked up, but I didn't know if I'd be able to restrain myself if Alcide (or anyone else) pulled that possessive bullshit with me. Quinn knew how much I hated that crap, and he had dialed down the 'my woman' BS, too…however, there were times…it was so freaking HOT…so in those instances, I definitely allowed him to 'claim' me.

Quinn and I had talked about our situation, and how technically, we were both 'owned' by the fairies now. Quinn was convinced that they wouldn't just give their protection without expecting something in return. So neither of us could decide if it was better than the vamps, but since the fae were led by my great-grandfather, that had to be better, right? I sure as hell hoped so.

I had another reason to be exhausted besides Frannie's incessant shopping trips. Several nights before we were scheduled to go back, the nightmares started again. They were like the one I'd had a week ago when I'd passed out after Niall had shown up, only more intense. I couldn't help but feel a sense of dread that something bad was going to happen and these dreams were a type of warning. I didn't know if it was the Were party, the fairies, or what, but I just knew something was brewing and that it was going to mean bad news for me (as usual). I'd been able to keep Quinn from finding out about the nightmares because I didn't want him to worry, but it was starting to take its toll on me. I wandered the house at night under the guise that I was just too uncomfortable to sleep because of how big I was getting, which was partially true. The real reason was I was terrified to sleep. Any time I did, horrid images invaded my dreams. They were so real and so vivid that I actually thought it was really happening and no longer knew I was in a dream. They stayed with me after I woke as well, and it took me several minutes to realize I was safe and not in the horrific situations I dreamt of. They varied every time; the only common theme was the darkness and the heavy fog that always surrounded me. I always seemed to be drowning in it. Sometimes I'd dream of Preston, other times it was Niall, my own grandfather betraying me again. Almost everyone I knew had been featured in them, and not in a good way. Even my great uncle made an appearance. That one was the final straw, the one that drove me to pace the rooms of the large house to keep myself awake.

Quinn and Frannie were so busy preparing for our departure that they barely noticed my fatigue. Plus, I stayed out of their way.

We were leaving tomorrow and I could barely hold my eyes open standing up. In a last ditch effort to stay awake I went to take a shower and turned it as cold as I could stand it. Apparently it wasn't enough, the next thing I knew I was on the shower floor with one hell of an ache in my hip and shoulder as Quinn practically burst down the door to get to me.

He ripped open the shower door as I struggling to get up and the tender look of panic and concern in his eyes made me feel horrible for keeping the nightmares from him.

"Sookie! What happened? Are you okay?" He stepped, clothes and all, under the freezing cold stream to pick me up and he flinched not expecting the frigid water, "What the hell!" He carried me out and laid me on the bed and wrapped a large towel he had grabbed around me.

I was shivering and he ran his arms up and down me to warm me. "I'm fine." I managed to get out through chattering teeth.

The look he gave me stopped me short. "Fine? If you were fine you would be sleeping and not passing out in ice cold showers, Sookie. What the hell is going on?"

_Fuck. Fuck, fuckity, fuck. _I was so busted. I had to come clean with a very pissed off were-tiger.

I finally broke down and told him everything. The nightmares where I was repeatedly raped, or beaten, or he was killed, or the baby died….the list went on and on. He held me as I poured out every detail and sobbed not only from the horrible dreams, but also from the guilt of not telling him. The dream that always gave me the worst feeling was the one where I was being pulled by some unknown force. Not knowing what was waiting for me in the darkness was more terrifying than anything.

He was silent as I told him everything. I knew he was angry, but I don't think it was with me, at least I hoped not. His face was stony as he processed what I had told him. I looked up at him and touched his cheek to get him to look at me. His eyes softened as he looked down at me, which I was glad for. Quinn's stare was beyond intimidating.

He got up to get my robe and then handed it to me without really looking at me and I was having none of that.

I grabbed his hand before he could move away and tugged to get him to look at me, "Quinn! I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Please don't be mad….I just didn't want to worry you with the trip coming up."

He closed his eyes and exhaled a deep breath before sitting back down on the bed next to me. After a moment he opened them again and looked at me, "No, I'm sorry, babe." He stroked my hand and seemed to calm some. "I'm not mad at you at all. I do wish you had told me, but I understand why you didn't. I'm upset with myself for not pressing you on why you weren't sleeping, but I figured you'd tell me when you were ready. But I'm furious with Niall the most."

"Why him?" I asked confused.

"When did these dreams start Sookie?"

"Just this past week," I answered.

"You don't find the timing strange?"

"I just figured it was because I was thinking about going back….and everything that happened there."

He nodded, "Me too, but the more I think about it, that doesn't make sense. You are strong Sookie, you always face things head on." He paused and I knew he was remembering when I didn't face things when I found out about the rape…that wasn't much like me either. He continued without mentioning it, "Sookie, I just don't think going back wouldn't cause such a drastic reaction."

"Well, maybe not….but, what else would it be?"

"This all coincided with Niall's visit and him 'shielding' the baby's fae essence as well," he growled out. He was practically vibrating now and his rage was coming off of him in waves. Sookie could pick up random thoughts he was having about what he'd do if anyone hurt her or the baby, even if unintentionally.

He continued as my eyes went wide in horror, "You and I both know the baby is responsible for the dreams you were having before…" his voice dropped to barely above a whisper, "the ones of the future."

My mouth went dry and I struggled to swallow back the tears that were threatening to come. I nodded and he went on, "Something he did must have affected the baby or you. It wasn't obvious to us because there was so much else going on and we were prepping to leave…but I realize now that you haven't been yourself the past week, babe. You've barely talked to me or Frannie and then you do this to yourself and let yourself get this run down when you know it's bad for the baby. That just isn't like you, Sookie."

I felt like I was being chastised, but I knew he was right. I thought it was the dreams that were affecting my mood, but perhaps it was the other way around. A tear leaked out of my eye, but Quinn lovingly cupped my cheek with his hand and wiped it away with his thumb. The contact made me feel better and I just wanted to melt into him. "Can we just go to bed?"

He raised an eyebrow and gave me a questioning look, "You'll sleep?" he asked in his deep gravelly voice.

I nodded weakly. I was putty in his hands when he got this tone with me.

"And you'll wake me up if you have a nightmare? You'll tell me if something is going on? No more secrets?"

He was leaning down close to my face and the intensity he was exuding was overwhelming.

I nodded again and stammered, "Yes." I felt so bad that I had disappointed him by keeping the dreams from him, and here he was turning me into a puddle of goo because of it. Why was that so hot? There was no way I'd be able to sleep now!

His mouth was close to my ear by this time and he whispered huskily, "Good girl." I had a full body shiver as his breath hit my ear and he kissed behind my ear. Then he leaned away and I saw the smirk on his face.

I blew out the breath I didn't even realize I'd been holding, "That's just so not fair how you can do that to me!" The man could get me to agree to anything if he used the right means of persuasion…he'd found this tactic to be the best when dealing with my stubborn ways. Damn it if it didn't work like a charm every time, too! I'd probably agree to anything if he just did it in that tone of voice!

He just chuckled as he pulled me close into the crook of his body and I settled against him. I really had other things besides sleep on my mind now, but my exhaustion won out and I felt myself nodding off. My first instinct was to try to fight it and I mumbled and squirmed in Quinn's arms, but he just shushed me as he gently stroked my hair and back and with a deep sigh I finally gave in and let sleep take me.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Okay….I know….we still haven't gotten to the engagement party, but I promise to get on it. Again….just can't get the characters to talk to me and I'd rather not post than to post something that is crappy. Much love to all of you !**_


	42. Chapter 42

_A/N:_

_I KNOW I have been long absent! I am a farmer now and therefore, no time at the computer daily OR weekly for that matter, like I used to have!…..please don't flame me!!!!!!!!_

_Many thanks to _**CarolinaGirl96**_ who has kept me motivated in my lapse. She's the one who has been on me to post! So thank her and check out her stories! _

_I thank all my true fans as well for hanging in there with me. WE ALL HAVE CRAZY SHIT HAPPEN IN OUR LIFE! I hope you all understand mine and my lapse. _

_Love you all!_

_apearle_

_(Total side note - Any roller derby girls out there reading this fic?)_

42:

Current date

SPOV

We arrived in Shreveport after the same sort of backtracking and changing vehicles we had used to get to the Lake house….only it involved Quinn's plane. Which it turned out, Frannie could also fly, but Quinn would not let her no matter how much she whined since I was a passenger as well.

I had gotten some sleep the night before because of Quinn's comforting presence, but I was not completely unhaunted by the nightmares and woke up once screaming and tearing at the covers that felt as if they were strangling me. Once I realized I was safe with Quinn and he had calmed me down, I was able to get several more hours of restless sleep.

I slept fitfully as we travelled due more to being uncomfortable than the actual nightmares, but finally we arrived and between little sleep and the cramped traveling conditions, I felt like I got ran over by a truck. I probably looked like it, too.

Quinn had asked if I wanted us to stay at my house in Bon Temps while we were back, but just at the thought I cringed and gave him a definite no. It made me sick that the house I had once loved and had been filled with happy memories of my Gran was now so violated with bad memories that the good could not even win out anymore. It all began with her murder and then it seemed to be a Mecca for bad things to happen to me or to the house itself. Renting it permanently to Amelia or Octavia seemed like a better idea all the time. They were witches…they didn't seem to mind the negative energy or simply used their witchy ways to work with it. Perhaps that is what made me wince when I thought of it….some kind of negative or bad energy that I just couldn't ignore about my old house anymore. It all started there…with my grandmother being seduced by a fairy and her willingly going along with it because she wanted children so badly. Then they were both taken from her so tragically. Then her own violent murder at that place she had loved so much. It was so unfair.

Then there was everything that had happened to me there….

I had read one time that there were locations that inherently drew people to them…maybe it was such with good and evil, like the old tales of crossroads. Hotshot was one of those places. Was it inconceivable that my old farm might be something like that, too? It was kind of ironic if you thought about it- a part fae who lives next door to a vampire and also works at a shifter's bar. Wonder what else might pop up in this crazy world?

So, because of my aversion to my home, we had decided to stay in one of Quinn's client's houses. He normally stayed in the guest house, but the owner was out of the country and when Quinn inquired if we could stay in the guest house, he and his wife had insisted we stay in the main house. It was mid-afternoon on our fourth or fifth day of traveling, I had almost lost count really I was so exhausted. I definitely woke up when I saw the neighborhood we were pulling into. It was definitely one of Shreveport's more exclusive areas, which I had guessed as much since I knew it had guest house for cryin' out loud, but I wasn't expecting what we pulled up to. It was a mansion. A real, honest to god, M-A-N-S-I-O-N, with the intimidating looking video camera at the gate, fences, fountains, exquisite landscaping and all that went along with the whole mansion/estate motif.

I asked stupidly, "We're stayin' here?" Uh, duh, Sookie, why would we be pulling through the gate if we weren't? Quinn just chuckled and nodded.

Frannie, who had been sleeping, too, woke up suddenly and with so much zeal it made me want to slug her. She exclaimed, "Yeah, Sook! Wait till you see the pool and stuff out back! It totally rocks! It's almost as awesome as Quinn's Memphis house."

With that Quinn gave Frannie a dirty look and she rolled her eyes as I looked at him even more astonished. Okay…so this 'house' is _almost_ as nice as Quinn's other one. I decided to put that out of my head for now. I already knew he was wealthy…I had already come to terms with that...hadn't I?

I shook my head in an effort to clear it of that topic and to attempt to rid myself of the grogginess. I also was becoming more aware of the fact that I was now back in the same state, if not the same city, as a whole host of men I was not too thrilled about being forced to see at a certain engagement party. If I didn't see them before…._oh shit._

It started to crash down on me the reason why we were back and all the hell that might break loose at this so called party. I scrambled out of the car in desperate need of fresh air. Quinn was out and around the car and before I knew it I was in his arms. "Shh, babe, it's going to be alright. I won't let anything happen to you," he said in a low voice against my hair. He and I had grown so close in our time away that we could read each other well now. It had been foolish of me to hide my nightmares from him, and he had known something was up anyway, but respected me enough to let me try to work it out myself and come to him when I was ready. It hadn't even occurred to me that the nightmares might be because of Niall's shielding of the baby until Quinn had brought it up. It was a part of my stubborn ways though. Trying to do everything myself. I had for so long now, that it was just a habit. It irked Quinn to no end…me not trusting him first and foremost, but us modern women have learned to trust in only ourselves for so long it is hard to relent any of that to our men. Quinn and I had learned to deal with each other though. Me with my stubborn ways, and him with the overprotective bit….somehow we had finally come to a compromise that left us both satisfied. This weekend might test that however….and God only knows what Quinn would do if he thought my safety was in jeopardy.

I took a deep breath and stepped away from Quinn in order to get my bearings. He stroked my cheek lightly with his large bronze hand and then led me toward the front doors of the enormous house. It was so much like a fairy tale, only, I knew fairies were not to be trusted and their tales, left much to be enjoyed….so I immediately shifted my thinking to the present reality.

Quinn opened the door and showed me into the 'house.' It was hard to think of as a house when it seemed like more the kind of thing you would see on television as a resort in a distant country.

Quinn had told me that he had a surprise for me when we got back to Shreveport. I really had no idea what he was up to, his mind was so opaque and he kept it extremely secret so I couldn't even get a glimpse at what he was up to.

I was unpacking our things with him in the bedroom we were to use when the doorbell, or the gate rather, rang and I assumed he rushed off to play guardian and see who it was. A few minutes later my ears were assaulted by a shrieking voice that I hadn't heard in person in months, but immediately recognized. Amelia.

I darted as fast as my swelled body would take me to the foyer where Amelia was hugging Quinn and practically vibrating she was so excited. As she let Quinn go, she immediately gripped me in a bear hug that was surprisingly strong for such a small girl. Tray was with her and he and Quinn shook hands as Amelia and I clung to each other. I had no idea how much I missed her until I actually saw her again!

Then, that mouth of hers….

"Oh man! Sookie you are HUGE!"

Frannie, who had been standing politely back and who had never met Amelia or knew of her brusqueness immediately went on the defensive. "Actually, she's underweight. She needs to be eating more." Frannie spat out with a scowl aimed toward Amelia.

I gave Amelia a smile and shook my head, partly because I agreed with her, I _was_ huge!

Amelia backtracked though, "Oh, I know, I just haven't seen you for so long and it's kind of a shock, Sook. I know quite a few others that will be just as stunned by…ow!"

Amelia was suddenly cut off when Tray gripped her hand and gave a slight squeeze to remind her to watch her mouth. Perhaps they were good for each other.

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped me and Amelia joined in as well. Quinn had been around Amelia enough before we left to appreciate Tray's influence on her, and a sly smile crept across his face. Frannie remained stoic, arms crossed in front of her chest in an astonishing impression of her older brother when he looks so intimidating.

Amelia loosed herself from Tray and grabbed my hand and started leading me away from the men and Frannie, "Seriously, Sookie, you look great. Sorry, you know how I am." I caught from her mind that she didn't exactly think I looked great; she thought I looked exhausted. Well, I was.

She waved the hand that wasn't gripping mine casually in the air and rambled on quickly to the many questions she had for me, "So, show me the ring! When's the wedding? How long are you back for?! What…"

I threw my left hand in front of her face to get her attention so she'd stop asking more questions and she was effectively silenced. As her eyes glazed over as she examined the large ring, I answered, "We haven't planned anything for a wedding yet and I don't want to be here any longer than necessary. I like my doctor where we've been at, and I want to be there to deliver. We wouldn't be at all if it wasn't for Alcide's stupid ass." I frowned and dropped my hand.

"Oh, Sook. The ring is gorgeous. I am really so happy for you. I'm sorry that all this drama has to taint it for you. Tray and I are going to help however we can."

"Huh?" I asked, a little surprised she mentioned Tray.

She dropped her voice to a whisper, "I think Quinn is going to hire Tray! Isn't that exciting! He won't have to rely on random mechanic or security jobs anymore!"

I was a bit confused. Quinn hadn't mentioned it to me, but he didn't talk too much about his business unless I asked him about it. "But I thought Tray liked being on his own without the supe politics?"

She nodded, "Yeah, but Quinn is just as much of a loner as Tray is. Tray doesn't belong to a pack, so it's not like Quinn is stepping on anyone's toes by offering him a position."

Amelia and I hadn't moved too far away from the front entrance, so it wasn't surprising that we had been overheard and were joined by our men. Quinn stepped behind me and ran his hands over my swollen belly lovingly and kissed my neck as he pulled me to him. I smiled and blushed a bit at him making such a display in front of others. We'd only been around Frannie for a while, so I guess it was going to take a little getting used to any pda in front of others. Of course, Amelia had that smile on her face that I really had _not_ missed.

After Quinn kissed my neck, he spoke lowly in my ear, "I wanted Amelia's visit to be a surprise, babe. Sorry I didn't mention the part about Tray. I want him to help with security, not only at the party, but at other business functions my company handles since I will be tied up for a while." He emphasized the words 'tied up' by caressing my belly again. He also sent a thought of a very different way in which he'd like to tie me up and caused me to blush even more.

I reached behind me and swatted his leg playfully. He chuckled deep in his chest and my eyes widened a bit as he pressed against my back and I could feel just how serious he was about that last thought. I guess being cooped up in a car for several days was taking its toll on Quinn as well. _'Later,'_ he sent, and I couldn't suppress the shiver that went up my spine.

Realizing suddenly how rude I was being, I quickly offered drinks to everyone when I didn't even know if there was anything in the kitchen to offer. Amelia and Tray, both nonplussed by our interaction (must be a supe/sex thing) politely said that whatever there was would be fine. Frannie followed me into the kitchen and took over, saying I wasn't a waitress anymore and shouldn't be lifting a bunch of drinks in my condition. I sighed and resigned myself to just watching her from a kitchen chair. It seemed she knew where everything was anyway so probably got the drinks quicker than I would have anyway.

She babbled a bit once we were alone about the house and how Quinn had made sure it was stocked before we arrived. Seeing her act more like the Frannie I came to know and love at the lake house, I realized that the tough exterior I first saw on her in Rhodes seems to come out when she's around people she doesn't know, like when she got snippy with Amelia in the foyer. I asked curiously, "Frannie, have you always helped Quinn at other functions like you did at the summit in Rhodes?"

She paused, wondering where the hell that question came from, but answered, "Uh, yeah, Quinn's been my legal guardian since I was little, since my mom was…you know...basically committed. Since he couldn't always be there for me with his traveling, I went to a lot of boarding schools, but always went with him wherever he was working on my breaks. I got to do a lot more cool stuff than just skiing or going to the Caribbean like most of my classmates did on their holidays. Quinn was also a better guardian and showed more support than most of those kids' actual parents did. Anyway, after I graduated I drifted here and there visiting old friends, but always came back to help Quinn whenever he needed it. Why do you ask?"

"I just noticed when you are around people you don't know, especially supes, you tend to put on this kind of armor, like you are trying to distance yourself."

She fiddled with drinks, arranging them in a pattern on the serving tray she had found for a moment before she responded. I stayed out of her head and finally she spoke, still looking down, "It was hard, you know? Being around all those supes, knowing they all knew my history and how crazy my mom was. That she couldn't even take care of me…or didn't want to take care of me. People said a lot of nasty things, they always will, but I just started putting up a wall to detach myself from it and also so people wouldn't pity me."

She looked up and finally met my eyes, "I had a really good upbringing because of Quinn. It could have been a lot different if he hadn't cared. I loved being with Quinn and helping him, but whenever I was with him, it just reminded everyone of my mother and his subsequent time in the pits, and made people talk more. He tried to shield me from it, but you know how that goes. Gossip is gossip, it may be even worse in the supe world. I didn't want him to always feel like he had to do that, so I guess I just did it myself and pushed people away."

Her thoughts flickered briefly to how she treated me in Rhodes, but I was more disturbed how she had mentioned that her mom might not have _wanted_ to take care of her, so I got up and wrapped an arm around her, "Fran, your mom loved you very much, I've seen that from your memories. She would have been there if she could have and she knew that Quinn was taking good care of you. I had to deal with a lot of crap from people growing up, too. Most thought I was crazy because of my telepathy. Not only did I have to listen to them _talk_ bad about me, I could hear their thoughts, too until I was good enough to block them all out. Trust me, people like that don't matter in the grand scheme of things."

She wiped a stray tear from her cheek quickly before she thought I saw it and nodded. The memory of Frannie and her mother standing on my porch after I broke up with Quinn flashed I my head and I let out a tiny laugh. Frannie sniffed and asked, "What?"

I shook my head and let out another chuckle, "If anything is proof of your mother's love for you and Quinn, it was the night you both came to my house to berate me. I was scared to death! She loved Quinn and you so much and she didn't want to see anyone hurt either of you. So much so that you two came all the way to Bon Temps to rail on me!"

She chuckled too, "Yeah, she couldn't handle the thought of anyone breaking her boy's heart…especially…well…since she felt responsible for it."

I wrinkled my face in confusion, "What? Felt responsible? For what?"

"In one of her moments of clarity, she admitted that none of it would have happened if she hadn't escaped and caused all of that chaos. She felt like she cost Quinn happiness with you because of it."

Wow. I had never really looked at it like that before. But again, Felipe was ultimately responsible and he had just prayed on their mother's illness as a way to use Quinn. I had realized that after how harshly I had treated Quinn after the takeover.

"No, Frannie, it was Felipe that orchestrated her escape. He was the one ultimately responsible. Your mother was just used as a pawn to get to Quinn so he could be used to get information for the takeover…and as it seemed, back in the Pits, too. But, it seems to all be working out now." I gave her a small smile. Her eyes drifted to my hands where I had been absentmindedly playing with my engagement ring and she smiled, too.

She took a deep breath and said, "Yeah, totally." She gave me a small hug and said, "Well, we better take these drinks back out to them. They're going to think we got lost in here."

I laughed, "Well, you _could_ get lost in here! This place is huge!"

We took the drinks back out to everyone and I settled on a couch next to Amelia with the full intention of talking with her about everything that had been happening in Bon Temps since I'd been gone, but I found myself immediately dozing off.

Amelia chuckled and nudged me, "Why don't you go take a nap, preggo. We're staying for dinner, so we can talk later."

I felt bad, but a nap in a real bed sounded like heaven after all that time in a car. "Okay, I just didn't want to be rude."

Frannie reprimanded me, "It's not rude, Sook. You're pregnant, you need to take care of yourself and get the rest you and the baby need."

I nodded to nurse Frannie and Quinn came over to help me. I hoisted myself up with his help and he walked with me upstairs to the bedroom we were staying in. I was too tired to worry about nightmares or any other nonsense and drifted off as soon as I got my shoes off and had crawled under the covers.

I barely felt the kiss Quinn laid on my temple as he pulled the covers around my shoulders.

*****QPOV*****

Quinn watched her for a moment before going back downstairs. He hoped that she could get some rest without the nightmares plaguing her. He needed to talk to Niall and see if perhaps the shielding of the baby had actually been what caused her to start having them. How to do that without revealing that the baby had some kind of power though was beyond him. He didn't want Niall to know for fear that he would want to use the child as some kind of asset in the future. He didn't like how every supernatural group already wanted Sookie because of her gift. That their little girl might have to endure that as well infuriated Quinn and he would do anything to keep that from happening.

He left the door cracked so he could hear if she woke up from a nightmare. His supe hearing normally kept her within earshot at the lake, but he didn't know how well insulated this house was and didn't want to risk not hearing her.

As he made his way back to the main sitting room, he was happy to see that it looked like Amelia and Frannie were getting along better. Amelia was quizzing Fran about Sookie and how she was faring with the pregnancy, while Tray endured the female talk with a stone face. Quinn gave him a look of apology as he sat down in the chair next to him and Tray just shrugged.

Amelia and Fran kept up their conversation and Tray turned to Quinn and said in a low voice, "Quinn, people are asking a lot of questions about why the fairy prince would bestow protection to you and Sookie. Before Amelia told me about Niall and what he did to Sookie, I even had guessed she had some fae in her bloodline, but now, with this formal protection? It has our world buzzing. People are going to figure out she is related to Niall."

Quinn had known this was going to happen. Not many knew Sookie was related to Niall, but now that he has done this, most are going to assume correctly that there is some kind of familial tie and that Sookie is important to the fae. That this comes after her becoming pregnant brings the same question into consideration for the baby. People are going to wonder if the baby has some kind of power the fae are trying to protect and hoard for themselves. This is not fucking good.

Quinn had ran background checks on Tray and had chosen him as one of a select few that he could trust when it came to this situation. Tray was also one of a small group that actually knew the real story behind Sookie's pregnancy. They had also done some work together in the past and Quinn genuinely liked Tray and was glad to have him on his side.

Quinn finally said, "I was worried about this. By putting her under protection, he only painted a red flag on Sookie. Not many know that Niall is Sookie's Great Grandfather…but now, many are going to guess the family connection. I still don't understand why he would do this when he had to know people would ask questions."

Tray said, "You're right, people are going to figure it out and then Niall's enemies will look at Sookie, or the baby, as a bargaining chip, or…"

He paused, but Quinn finished, "Or worse…I know."

Fuck.

Fran and Amelia had stopped talking and were listening to the men discuss the fae issue. Amelia piped in, "Yeah, I couldn't believe it when I heard about the protection order. It is actually the exact opposite of providing protection. Maybe, he just wanted to make sure the vamps would stay away from her."

Quinn responded, "True, it will most likely work to keep the vamps away. They don't want to get involved with the fae after the last war. But now Niall's fae enemies will figure out the connection. Perhaps Niall is arrogant enough to believe that none of those against him would dare threaten someone under his protection."

Amelia nodded, "Yeah, I think arrogance is the answer. I mean, look what he pulled by sending that fairy to Sookie to get her pregnant. That takes balls."

Quinn's jaw clenched at the mention of Niall's scheme and Frannie noticed the quick flash of gold that flickered in his eyes. She tried to change the subject, "So, the party is tomorrow night…maybe we should talk about that. Do we know who is going to be there?"

Quinn's anger quickly switched from Niall to Alcide and he shook his head at how callous of a move it was to try to gain points in the supe world by pulling this stunt.

Amelia said, "Well, I know that Eric got an invitation. Pam called me and she's _extremely_ excited, so I know she'll go, but I don't know about Eric. Sam got one as well, but I'm not sure if he's going to go. He wouldn't even talk about it when Tray asked him."

"Niall said he'd see us there, so him and probably Claudine as well." Quinn added.

Tray said, "Calvin Norris and some of his pack were invited, so he will most likely be there. Sookie's brother Jason got an invite, too, of course, and he's not one to miss a party."

Frannie looked to Quinn and asked, "Do you really think that there might be trouble? What could really go wrong?"

Amelia, Quinn, and Tray all exchanged glances and Amelia said, "It's Sookie; trouble follows her around. Trust me it's better to be prepared, where she is concerned."

Quinn sighed and rubbed his eyes and forehead. He was exhausted and thinking about the party was giving him a migraine.

Frannie touched his arm and suggested, "Quinn, why don't you go take a nap with Sookie. You must be tired with how long we've been traveling. I slept in the car, so I can wait for Wayne and Sid and wake you guys up when they get here for dinner."

Quinn had almost forgotten that his partner was coming over tonight to help him work out contingency plans if something went wrong at the party. This was their business and they were good at it. Supe events could turn to trouble quickly and his company was the noted as the best for a reason. They kept incidents to a minimum and if it did turn bad they knew how to fix it fast…and clean up a mess if necessary.

"Okay, thanks Frannie. Tray, Amelia, please make yourselves at home and we will talk more over dinner."

They nodded and agreed and Quinn quickly left to join Sookie for a nap. He entered their room, stripped off his clothes and climbed in bed with her. She stirred slightly as his weight shifted the mattress and she gravitated toward him and nestled against his chest as she always seemed to. He took a deep breath, inhaling her essence. She smelled wonderful, as she always had to him, and her pregnancy had changed that slightly after a while and her scent had become sweeter.

He hadn't mentioned it to her yet, but that smell had completely changed after Niall had done whatever he did to shield the baby. He didn't want to worry her and he knew if he told her she would immediately panic and think there was something wrong with the baby.

Quinn was going to have a serious talk with Niall.

He needed to find out what he had done and how to undo it so Sookie and the baby would return to normal…whatever normal was.


	43. Chapter 43

_Posted 12/14/10_

_A/N: I really cannot help or excuse my absence...I have a full time job as a farmer now and no regular access to a computer. All I ask is your forgivness and understanding. I will try to finish the story...I promise. Thank you to all of you who are still reading._

* * *

43:

Sookie spent the next day relaxing and napping (or trying to in between nightmares) while Quinn finished up planning with Tray. Unfortunately, Wayne and Sid couldn't make it down for the engagement party due to a business complication in Canada.

He finally went upstairs in time to shower and get ready. When he got out of the shower he could hear Frannie and Sookie down the hall working on whatever females do before a party, so he continued to get ready and put on his suit and tie. When he emerged from the bathroom he found Sookie sitting on the bed looking very deep in thought….and she also looked stunning, even despite the dark circles under her eyes that even makeup couldn't hide.

"Babe? You okay?" He asked as he came to stand in front of her.

She came out of her reverie and looked up at him and smiled the smile of a woman with a very wicked idea in her head, "I've never been better," she answered.

Before he could ask what she meant she gripped his hands and pulled herself up off the bed. The next thing Quinn knew, she was standing on her toes and pulling his head down to meet hers in a mind-blowing kiss. God, he wanted her. He wanted to tear their clothes off and say to hell with Alcide and his party, but he doubted Sookie would go for that. He needed to stop this before they hit the point of no return and he really did tear her dress off of her.

He reluctantly pulled away from her lips and whispered, "No, we have to stop…we'll be late if we keep this up."

She looked up at him with lust filled eyes and said, "I know, I don't care. I want you Quinn, and I want them all to know that I am yours. Only yours. I want you to mark me."

He shivered at her words and held the animal inside him at bay. He needed to be sure she knew what she was asking, he growled without even meaning to, "Sookie…" Quinn closed his eyes and it took every ounce of self-control he had to steady himself. When he hesitated, she began to unbuckle his belt and pants in order to free his cock that was now hard as steel from her words.

Quinn finally gained control of the beast and reached down and gripped her hands to stop her. He met her eyes and said, "You don't know what you are asking."

She freed a hand from his grip and caressed his cheek, "I do. I really do. I talked to Amelia about it. I know what I am doing. I know what it means. Please?"

Quinn was out of his mind. This gorgeous woman, his woman, had just begged him to claim her, to mark her as his, minutes before they would be in a room full of supes who would smell and know instantly. An engagement ring, in the supe world, is nothing more than elemental, a piece of metal with a rock. This…this meant more…and that she actually knew about it and gotten more information from Amelia really must mean she knows what she is asking. Mating, true mating, isn't done lightly in the supe world, and especially not before a formal ceremony, without serious thought to the implications.

Even with their current engagement and eventually their marriage, this act would do more to solidify them as mates than any human law or ceremony could ever come close to. Even Sookie being pregnant with what most believe to be Quinn's child doesn't mean much as most weres take multiple mates in order to ensure future generations. This really would be claiming her…but not only that, she would be putting her mark on him as well. It would squash any fleeting thought about Quinn ever procreating with a tigress in the future, no matter how much some parties wanted him to. Not many Were's mated for life…they understood that they had obligations to their packs, that they should do what was best to have as many Were children as possible. The Hotshot pack was a perfect example of what many packs resorted to.

As his mind raced through all of these thoughts in mere seconds, Sookie continued to stroke his cheek. She said the one word again and it was all it took, "Please?" He locked eyes with her and something in him knew it was right. He knew she was it for him from the moment he first laid eyes on her.

Quinn couldn't take it anymore. He loosed the animal within and quicker than Sookie could track he lifted her by her ass and wrapped her legs around his waist as he spun and sat on the bed with her astride his lap. He wanted to press her against the wall and slam into her with everything he had, but the tiny part of his brain that was still sane remembered she was seven months pregnant and he needed to be somewhat gentle.

Sookie didn't seem to have any intention of being gentle as she tore at his pants and kissed and nipped at his neck. Her panties became a remnant of the past and Quinn continued kneading her ass and thighs as she finally freed his aching cock and pushed his pants and boxers down. Sookie worked a hand up and down his dick as she leaned forward to kiss him and when she bit his bottom lip he completely lost control. Quinn lifted her as if she weighed nothing and she screamed her pleasure as he impaled her on his hot throbbing member.

Their joining was exquisite and epic and they both cried out their joy in completion just as Quinn sunk his teeth into her shoulder thereby marking her as his forever. When they regained their senses, they righted their clothing and everything else that needed attention before joining the rest of their party.

As they descended the steps, they saw that Tray and Amelia were waiting on them, as they had decided to take a limo together to the party. Tray's eyebrows shot up as they approached and Quinn saw his nostrils flare slightly.

Frannie and Amelia grabbed Sookie and ushered her out the door, all gushing about how great she looked.

Tray approached Quinn and Tray whispered, "You really are trying to piss some guys off tonight aren't you?"

Quinn said lowly, "It was _her_ idea."

Tray's mouth dropped open, but he regained his composure and said, "I always knew that girl had guts."


End file.
